FMA: A New World, A New Path
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! Follows after the movie. We find the Elric brothers embroiled in a new adventure,with new things to learn and a realisation..there is more to life than just simply exsisting.Rated for future violence,language,adult themes
1. Chapter 1

FMA: A New World, A New Path

* * *

(The past 1924 New York city America)

The wind blew icy cold across the city streets, bending the already balding trees to their whim as it rushed by them. The concrete of the streets was covered in dead leaves and a light film of ice in shaded places. People hurried about their business going to and fro between the buildings and stores as if this were the last day on earth, bundled up to beat back the cold, steam rising from many of the buildings and business's.

Two young men walked aimlessly through the streets, cold and hungry. One of the men pulled his collar up around his neck tightly to try and keep the icy wind out of his shirt, his face red from the cold, clutching the small meager bag of groceries close to his body. Beside him a younger man almost the same height as the other, wrapped up with a long scrappy looking scarf and wearing a wooly hat. They made their way towards a ramshackle building, clearly their dwelling, and entered into a still cold stairway making their way to the first floor. Upon opening the door to their room the scene that greeted them was bleak and depressing. To the left of the door was the tiny yet unmistakable kitchen area housing only a simple stove and a chipped porcelain sink, the tap dripping. Beyond that was the living area. One raggedy old couch, a simple high back chair with the covering almost all gone from the back and a crate for a table. Opposite this was the bedroom area, or to be precise, the fold down bed that both the young men slept on. To the right of that was the bathroom, with it's cracked tiles, half sized bath tub and toilet with the broken seat.

They walked in not bothering to take off their coats, as the room was the exact temperature as the street outside. The taller man put the grocery bag down on the only counter top in the tiny kitchen and set about making a warm drink. The younger man curled up on the couch to keep warm, occasionally sneezing. Once the drinks were made the taller man brought them into the living area handing one to the younger man before settling into the high back chair with a sigh.

"Here ya go Al. This should help keep ya warm" He said with a little smile.

"T-Thanks brother. Geez it's freezing in here." Shivering he sipped his drink.

"Yeah it is. Wish spring would come already." He said sipping his own drink a little.

Later that evening after eating their meager meal and drinking more warm drinks the two young men retired to bed, pulling all three blankets on them and huddling close to each other to keep warm. As the street below them faded into the darkness and the daily sounds drifted into silence they dozed lightly. Still cold, hungry and very miserable. This was their life, living from day to day not knowing where their next meal will be coming from or if they will be able to stay warm.

000000000000

(Present day 2008 Virginia America)

Storm clouds gathered above the huge grey building while in the distance thunder claps could be heard roaring ever closer. A tall gentleman with glasses looked up at the sky sighed to himself and went inside. The corridors of the building were completely grey just like the outside with several large doors leading off of them into unknown rooms. The gentleman made his way down the corridor to the far end and entered one of the large doors that opened into an enormous room filled with complicated and expensive looking equipment. He walked over to a desk sat down and

began to review some paperwork, scribbling down calculations every so often biting the end of the pen as he paused to think.

The room was huge and echoed with every sound. On the far wall was a panel of switches with some of the lights lit, to the left of which was a very large steel circle standing upright cables leading off of it to the panel. Amongst the clutter of machinery were a number of canisters all with warning labels on stating highly flammable. On the opposite side of the room was a small group of men of varying ages in white lab coats going about their daily checks of the equipment.

"Sir? We're ready to try everything is set up. We have a green light." A middle aged man called

out.

"Thank you. Lets begin with a system test alright." The gentleman said putting his pen down.

He made his way to the panel, threw a few switches and the whole thing hummed to life, causing vibrations on the floor. The steel circle buzzed as the lights on it twinkled into existence. The other men in white coats gathered and listened for their instructions, spreading out across the room to their various places. Today he thought...today it will work....it has to.

"Ready gentlemen?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Rang out the chorus of voices from the other men.

"On my mark....3...2...1...mark." He flicked several switches as he said mark.

The other men did the same at their stations and the room was filled with a deafening buzzing sound. The steel circle vibrated and shook a little as the machinery began its final data reading before transmitting it to the panel. The lights on the panel lit up in all the right places. As they did a swirling blue mist appeared within the steel circle growing larger and larger before it finally filled the entire space inside the steel ring.

The tall gentleman turned three dials on the panel, day, month, year. This time he thought...this time it has to work.

The blue swirling began to clear and the image of a street started to become visible in the center of the steel ring. The room suddenly became freezing cold as the image cleared and the icy wind blew through the ring.

The past had met...the future.

Two of the white coat men hurried towards the steel ring, checking it was safe, giving the nod to the tall gentleman. They picked up a rope tied it around themselves and with a deep breath stepped into the image. It appeared to the naked eye they had merely stepped through a door, but they had actually crossed the time line, in a matter of seconds passing from 2008 into the past of 1924. They looked around identifying what they were searching for, nodding once more before making their way towards a ramshackle building. The tall gentleman watched with anticipation as they vanished from sight into the building, for what seemed to be eternity they were inside, before emerging once again this time accompanied by two young men. They hurried back towards the opening, panic crossing their faces as they saw the portal closing rapidly. They ran towards it desperately.

"QUICKLY! IT'S CLOSING! YOU'LL BE TRAPPED!!" The gentleman shouted to them, fear in his eyes.

They ran faster, the men in white coats loosing pace as the younger men over took them reaching the portal first. They turned back yelling at the men to hurry, before being yanked through the portal just as it closed the final bit. The room fell silent all eyes on the young men and the now empty steel ring. The two young men were sat on the floor having been yanked through and landing hard on the concrete floor, their eyes wide, mouths open absolutely confused as to what just happened.

The gentleman slowly walked over to where they were sitting, knelt down behind them and reached out a hand placing it on the shoulder of the taller young man.

"Edward. It's good to see you son." He said calmly and softly.

"UH!" The tall young man jumped a little at the voice behind him, one he thought he would never hear again. He turned to look at the person behind him, the look of shock plain across his face.

"D-dad? How? Where are we?" He looked totally stunned.

The younger man turned to face the gentleman too, with an equally stunned look on his face. The gentleman smiled softly placing his other hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"Alphonse my boy." He said smiling. "I finally have you both back."

"Dad? What just happened?" The younger man's eyes were wide.

"There's a lot to explain, but that can wait till later, let me look at my boys. Have you both been well?" He asked calmly.

The taller of the two young men looked in astonishment, then his face softened as he smiled a little. He looked to his little brother who was still in shock and chuckled a bit. Upon hearing this the younger one looked at his brother and began to join him in chuckling. After the reunion Edward and Alphonse decided it was about time their father, Hohenhiem, explained just what was going on. To Edward's knowledge his father was dead having sacrificed himself to try to get Edward home to the world he was born in and more to the point where were they now? Why did all the people around them wear such odd looking clothing, what was that metal ring they passed through? Plus they inquired..how will they blend in wearing clothes from 1924?

Hohenhiem began his long winded answer trying not to miss a single question. He had been brought back after some scientists were experimenting with the same thing as the Thule Society had done all those years ago, and by some odd twist, he had awoke in this facility with all his memories intact. Though in the process of him being brought back into existence several of the scientists were taken into the gate...as payment. Once settled and aware of where and when he was, he had begun to work for the people who ran this place, finding out they were also experimenting with Time Travel. This intrigued him and he had worked closely with those on the project until finally he took over, his sole aim...to bring his sons into this time to be reunited with them. As for when they were he explained that the year was now 2008 some 82 years into the future, hearing this both the young mens eyes widened, Hohenhiem told them that he would get them some clothes to wear and that he wanted them to meet a friend of his. Someone who knew all about them and himself, someone who had worked with Hohenhiem previously.

This was to be the start..of a very strange adventure. Very strange indeed.

0000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

(Present day 2008 1 month later Florida America)

Birds sang in the trees as the sun shone down covering everything in a warm glow. Tom Taylor was in his yard mowing his lawn. In the background he could hear some very loud rock or was it punk music seemingly coming from the garage, he glanced over to the flower bed watching as his youngest daughter plant flowers and humming to her iPod. The young girl was 14 years of age with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, just like her mom, thought Tom. She happily hummed smiling as she planted, delicate flowers of various color hues in a set pattern only she knew.

Somewhere beyond the loud rock/punk music was her sister. She was taller than the younger daughter but only by an inch or two with very long medium brown hair and steel blue eyes. Her passion was automobiles, particularly older ones, much like the one she was currently working on. Tom wondered to himself what life would have been like if his wife had still been there, sighing he returned to mowing the lawn. After about half an hour he was finished and packing the mower away he looked up at their house, the one he and his beloved wife had chosen to raise their children in. It was a large sprawling house with sizeable front and rear yards, two driveways and a grand entrance at the front. Inside the house were six bedrooms and two bathrooms, an enormous living room, with an equally enormous kitchen, study and cellar. It was their dream house and their home. As he closed the door on the storage shed where the garden tools were kept he heard a car pulling up the left driveway, the right driveway lead to the garage so visitors were brought to the left. A taxi pulled up and as Tom approached it three figures got out, the tallest of which bent over to pay the taxi driver, then the taxi reversed down the drive again. The figures walked towards Tom, he smiled as he recognized the tallest one calling out a greeting to him.

"Hohenhiem! Hello it's been a while my friend! How are you?" He said waving to him.

"Tom! It's good to see you again!" Said the tallest of the three waving back.

"Well now what's it been?..Four years now?..What have you been up to?" He extended his hand to shake.

"Yes I believe so." Taking Tom's hand and shaking it firmly. "I finally did it Tom."

"Really? You actually made it work?" His interest was peaked.

"Yes I did. May I introduce..my sons..this is Edward my eldest and Alphonse my youngest. Boys this is Tom Taylor a good friend of mine." He said smiling.

Tom greeted the two boys with a handshake each. Edward was a 19 year old medium height slim built young man with golden blonde hair in a pony tail, his eyes the most intense color of gold, he was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with faded black jeans white gloves and white sneakers. He was only slightly taller than his younger brother but still at least a full one foot shorter than his father. His brother Alphonse was also a slim young man just 14 years of age with light brown short hair and the softest hazel eyes ever, he wore a light blue t-shirt with a white over shirt, black pants and white sneakers.

"Well hi there boys. Nice to meet you at last..your dad has told me lots about you two, welcome to my home." He said beaming.

"Thank you sir." Replied Edward.

"Yes thank you." Said Alphonse with a smile.

"Ahahahaa..there's no need to call me sir boys, call me Tom okay." He beamed.

The two boys smiled nervously at him as he gestured for them all to sit down at the garden table. Hohenhiem and Tom chatted for a short time about stuff the boys didn't really understand before Tom finally said..." Oh that's right you two haven't met my daughters yet. They are about your ages."

"Oh yes that's right Tom, where are they today? I haven't seen the girls for so long." Smiled Hohenhiem.

"Well lets see now..." Before he could answer there was a squeal from behind him.

"UNCLE HOENHIEM!" The young girl with the dirty blonde hair came running over and wrapped her arms around Hohenhiem. "It's so good to see you again!" She squealed.

"Ahahahahaha...Jennifer it's good to see you too, where's your sister today?" He hugged her.

She stood up and rolled her eyes. "Ughhh in the garage as usual, playing around with some old bit of junk, you know her ahahaa." She smiled then glanced over to the boys.

The Elric brothers both looked at the young girl who had greeted their father, Alphonse finally got the courage to smile at her. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled back at him, her face shaded a little by the huge sunhat she was wearing which clearly was not the right size for her. She wore pale green shorts and a matching t-shirt with flip flops, her hair fell softly onto her shoulders.

"Hahaha..that's my wildcat always tinkering with some old car." Smiled Tom.

"Jennifer these are my sons..Edward and Alphonse. Boys this is Jennifer Tom's youngest daughter and a little sweetheart." He smiled at her.

"Teehee! Uncle Hohenhiem." She blushed."Hi it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah hi." Answered Edward politely.

"Hi Jennifer...that's a pretty name." Alphonse smiled, blushing a tiny bit.

"So will Jessica come to say hello Tom?" Hohenhiem asked.

"Not sure..I don't even think she heard the taxi pull up. She does play her music loudly." He glanced towards the garage.

"I'll get her dad!" Jennifer ran to the pathway leading to the garage, stopping a short distance from the garage door, taking a deep breath and yelling at the top of her voice.."JESSSSSYYYYYYY!"

Tom rolled his eyes as his youngest screamed out to her sister, wishing she would have gone into the garage to fetch her.

"I'm sorry about that, they have a habit of yelling for each other haha." He said to his guests.

"Not to worry Tom, it's fine really." Hohenhiem chuckled to himself a little.

Jennifer stood on the path and waited for a few moments, seeming to get impatient, she yelled twice more even louder each time almost deafening her father and their guests. The men at the table all put their hands to their ears to shield them from the noise, painful expressions on their faces. Jennifer stood tapping her foot arms folded, patience wearing thin...one final yell seemed to do it. The garage door lifted and opened up, the incredibly loud music that was muffled by the door now blasted out into the yard, apparently it was punk this time...at least that's what it sounded like. Once the door was completely open a medium height girl appeared on the driveway, not looking happy at all. She was 19 years old and about the same height as Edward with long legs that were exposed by her shorts which were a faded light blue denim, along with these she wore a black vest top and black sneakers her hair in a long braid. Her fists were clenched and down by her sides. She looked very very mad.

"WHAT THE HELL JEN! WHY DID YOU YELL LIKE THAT?" She snapped.

"Don't you yell at me Jess! You shouldn't have your music so loud anyways! We have visitors ok." Jennifer replied angrily.

"Visitors? Who?" She looked taken aback.

"Look uncle Hohenhiem is here." Turning and pointing she grinned.

Jessica looked past her sister and a huge smile grew across her face. "Uncle H!"

"Jessica! How lovely to see you! How are you?" He said smiling.

"I'm good thanks uncle!..Say who are the guys with you?" She asked as she walked to the table.

"My sons..Edward and Alphonse. Boys this is Jessica the eldest." As he introduced the boys she hugged him.

Her attention then turned to the boys. "Hi guys! nice to meet ya!" Her smile was bright and happy.

"Yeah you too." Replied Edward.

"Hi." Alphonse said.

"So dad I was wondering..would you take me to that show this weekend? please?" Hugging her father to beg him.

"Oh I don't know Jessy. we might be busy. We'll see ok." He said calmly.

"Awwww...okaaaay." She seemed a little down at getting maybe for an answer.

They sat and talked for a little while longer catching up on what has been going on in their lives, laughing and smiling. A few times the girls would disagree on some subject or other and begin to argue back and forth about it. The Elric brothers couldn't help but laugh as the girls would furiously argue their own points and have to be told to cool it by their father..which in turn made Hohenhiem laugh. By the time the sun was fading out of the sky two pitchers of lemonade had been drunk and their tales were all told, as the sun finally set the garden lights came on, much to the amazement of the Elric brothers who had never seen solar technology before. The flower beds were lit by soft yellow bulbs while the grass was lit with blue, the garden paths were all lit with red lights and the remaining lights were small fibre optic white lights that seemed to twinkle all over the garden like stars. At the table where they sat the underside of the parasol had small white and green lights giving the whole seating area a lovely soothing feel to it.

"So Hohenhiem where are you and your sons staying?" Tom asked.

"Well..we have yet to find a motel Tom, any suggestions?" He said sipping his drink.

"Hmm...well you could always stay here. We have plenty of room." He looked at him.

"Really Tom? That would be very convenient for us." Hohenhiem replied.

"Then it's settled..you and your sons will be our guests. Jessy would you fix up the guest rooms please?" He said turning to his daughter.

"Sure dad no problem." She got up and headed inside to prepare the rooms.

"I'll help Jess." Jennifer got up and followed her sister inside.

"Thank you so much Tom. It's very gracious of you." Hohenhiem said to his friend swallowing the last of his drink.

"That's quite alright. It will be nice to have another guy around to talk with. Haha it can be tough at times living in a house of girls." Said Tom with a smile and a chuckle.

"Haha I suppose so Tom. Perhaps the girls would give my sons a tour of the city...as it's their first time here." He said reaching for his coat.

"Yeah it would be nice to see the city a little. That sounds fun right brother?" Alphonse said with a big smile.

"Yeah it would." He replied, only half listening, lost in his thoughts.

During the conversation between Tom and Hohenhiem, the girls had been busy making up the spare beds and setting out towels in the second bathroom for their guests. They had begun to play around, as they often did, giggling and throwing pillows at each other. Chasing each other around the upper floor of the house reaching the second staircase that lead to the kitchen, they ran down them and out into the back yard again...laughing and squealing as they darted past the table. Jennifer was in front being chased by her sister, who was gaining on her fast, she attempted to zig zag to keep from getting caught. But to no avail. Jessica caught up with her tapped her arm and declaring " YOUR IT!" ran back towards the house. She ran around the table and stopped behind Hohenhiem laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"NO FAIR!" Jennifer insisted running towards her sister.

"Hahahaha totally fair Jen! I got you! You know you can't outrun me." Jessica replied laughing.

"Girls please.." Their father protested.

"Fine! I'll show you!" Jennifer yelled, running up and tapping Alphonse on the shoulder. "YOUR IT!" She squealed

then ran off.

Jessica looked stunned as she backed away from the table a little. She only said two words..."Oh crap."

Alphonse sat there a little surprised, he blinked a couple of times before asking.."So should I play too?"

"Haha only if you want to son." His father told him smiling.

Jennifer was in the middle of the yard taunting him. "Can't catch meeee. Teehee." She yelled.

Alphonse looked at his brother as if to say "Should I?". Edward just sat there and shrugged. He wasn't aware of what his little brother had in mind. To his shock and amazement Alphonse stood up and tapped his shoulder shouting "YOUR IT NOW!" running out into the yard to stand near to Jennifer, they both laughed. Edward looked around as a very sneaky grin spread across his face, his gaze directed at Jessica. She gulped as her eyes widened saying louder .."OH CRAP!" before turning to run off towards the garage. Edward leapt from his seat and was on her tail in a flash, his speed and agility clearly more advanced than Jessica's, he caught up with her easily reached out and was about to tap her shoulder when...

"Whoaaa! Arhhh!" Was all he managed to say before he fell over landing on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Arhhhhhh! Ummmmph!" Jessica yelled out as she too landed on the floor, something a little heavy on her.

She opened her eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring back at her with a few strands of blonde hair falling down on her face a little. Edward suddenly realized what he had fallen on..or rather who he had fallen on..his eyes were wide as he blushed like crazy, this was after all the first time he had been in this position..with a girl.

"Uh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He asked as he lifted himself onto his arms.

"Y-yeah I'm ok." Jessica replied now blushing herself.

Edward stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "You sure? That was a pretty bad hit."

She shyly took his hand and was helped to her feet..with a swift motion she was standing right in front of him her hand still in his. The two stood this way for a moment before they both let go and nervously brushed themselves off. Jennifer thought all of this was hilarious and was laughing so hard she ended up on the grass holding her stomach. Alphonse just looked a little stunned not sure if he should say anything, knowing how his brother might loose his temper at any not so nice comment. Tom and Hohenhiem just looked at each other speechless. Jessica and Edward quickly tried to get things back to normal.

"Umm I think that's enough for tonight. I'm...gonna go to bed. Night dad, Jen, uncle H, guys." With that she vanished

into the house making her way to the stairs.

"Night sweetie." Her father said.

"Goodnight Jessica." Hohenhiem said as she walked passed him.

"Night Jess. I'll be up soon too okay." Her sister called out.

"Goodnight." Alphonse waved.

"Uh y-yeah night." Edward was still stunned a little from the fall.

"Well it has been a long day. Lets retire to bed. Come on sweetheart." Tom gestured to his youngest.

"Sure dad. Night everyone." She trotted off inside.

"Night." Said the Elric's.

"I'll show you all to your rooms ok. Follow me gentlemen." Tom walked inside with the Elric's behind him.

They passed through the enormous kitchen and into the living room making their way to the stairs. The main staircase was large and curved up and to the left on the far side of the living room. Once at the top Tom lead them down the hall to the guest rooms which were located at the far end of the house, on the walls were family pictures from various times during the girls lives. Each of the three guest rooms were large and decorated in neutral colors with double beds, desks, dressing tables and high back chairs. Hohenhiem took the room that faced the front of the house, while his sons each took one of the rooms that faced the back of the house..these rooms had balconies.

"Night guys sleep well." Tom said then retired to his own room at the other end of the hall nearest the kitchen stairs.

"Goodnight Tom and thank you again." Said Hohenhiem before disappearing into his room.

"Yeah night. Night dad, Al." Edward went into his room and closed the door.

"Goodnight brother, dad." Said Alphonse before he too vanished into his room.

Hohenhiem got ready for bed and turned off the light pulling the covers over him and falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Alphonse laid on his bed in his pyjamas thinking for a short time before slowly drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile in the third room Edward lay on his bed his hands behind his head wearing only his boxers and vest top as pyjamas..lost in thought. He couldn't get the image of her eyes out of his mind the more he thought about it the more he felt his face get hot from blushing. Tom was asleep almost as fast as Hohenhiem was, settled in the bed he once shared with his wife. Jennifer had laid awake for a little while thinking about the boy she had met today before slowly dozing off. Jessica was on her balcony looking up at the stars in the sky. she sighed to herself leaning on her arms, wondering what it was she was feeling and what it meant. She turned and headed inside flopping on her bed turning off her table lamp, laying there in the dark for what seemed like forever before finally falling asleep.

000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sunlight shone in through the windows as birds sang in the trees a new day had begun. The house was not at all as quiet as it should have been, loud music could be heard drifting through out the house..some sort of love ballads or something. Edward awoke to the smell of food seeping in under his door and he got up wandering sleepily over to his case to get some clothes. Alphonse was already up and in the kitchen with his father, Tom, Jennifer and her sister Jessica who was cooking breakfast. On the menu this morning was scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, sausages and bacon. She happily buzzed around the kitchen serving up food to everyone then making a plate for Edward and herself, she made her way to the bottom of the stairs and called out " BREAKFAST EDWARD!" before going back to the table to eat. There were loud footsteps upstairs that came running down them, Edward appeared in the kitchen at the table, he took his seat and began to eat.

"Morning Edward. Is the breakfast ok?" Jessica asked him.

"Morning yeah this tastes great." He said between mouthfuls.

"That's good. I wasn't sure what you liked so I cooked a few things." She said smiling at him.

Edward almost choked on his food. "You made all this? How long have you been up for?" He asked surprised.

Jessica giggled a little. "Oh a while haha. So you and your brother up for a little sight seeing today?" She smiled at him.

"Sure if you don't mind taking us?" He said, managing a smile too.

"Haha no I don't. Jen and I will show you two around ok?" She took a gulp of her coffee.

"Great! I can't wait!" Alphonse sounded excited.

"Teehee your funny Alphonse." Jennifer said looking across the table at him.

Alphonse blushed a bit. " I am?"

"Hehehehe yes you are." She replied giving him a big smile.

"Now girls do you need any money for today?" Their father asked.

"No it's ok dad I have enough for today. I was thinking we could start at the lakeside amusements then go to the mall, maybe later catch a movie...what do you guys think?" Jessica asked finishing her breakfast and sipping her coffee.

"Yeah that sounds great! I'm really looking forward to it!" Alphonse's excitement was evident.

"Teehee there you go again Alphonse..being funny." Jennifer grinned at him.

"Yeah that should be..interesting." Edward was not very enthusiastic about it.

"Cheer up son it sounds like fun." Hohenhiem tried to get his sons spirit up.

Edward simply sighed eating the last couple mouthfuls of his food before getting up and wandering back to his room leaving his door open a bit. Alphonse lowered his head wishing his brother wouldn't mope that way, Jennifer tried to make him smile but he only managed a little one for her. Tom and Hohenhiem had finished eating and were currently engaged in a serious conversation about politics and science..stuff only they understood..moving from the kitchen to the living room. Jessica got up and cleared the table putting the dishes in the dishwasher..much to a stunned Alphonse's face..and decided to see if Edward was alright. She climbed the stairs and walked down the hall towards his room. Jennifer tried her best to explain to Alphonse what a dishwasher was..with hilarious results and a lot of giggling. As she reached the door she noticed it was open a little, she peeked inside to see him out on the balcony leaning against the corner his hands in his pockets, his gaze somewhere in the distance. She stepped into the room and walked over to the balcony door leant against the frame one leg up with her foot flat against what she was leaning on, looking over at him wondering.

"Hey you alright?" She finally said aloud.

"Huh?..Oh hey yeah I'm ok. Why do you ask?" He said still staring into the distance.

"Oh I just thought you sounded a bit down before. Ya know if ya ever need to talk about stuff I'll listen. I'm used to being there for people.." She sighed. "..had to be."

He turned to look at her realizing she was looking at the floor, he wondered if she ever had anyone to be there for her. This brought back thoughts of his youth of having to be the strong one for his brother, he sighed. Jessica heard him moving from her spot by the door she made her way to the balcony edge and hoped herself up on it throwing her left leg over the side of it. He watched her do this and found himself feeling worried for her safety.

"You should get down from there. It's dangerous." He commented.

"Hmm...you worried about me or something?" She said with a little smile.

"Uh! Well..yeah a little." He said blushing, his eyes widening.

"Hehehe your sweet to worry but there's no need. I have a balcony too I do this all the time." Jessica looked at him softly.

"Uh..um..ok." His face felt like it was getting hot again, in his mind he thought-"please not now..don't turn red now".

"So are you ready for the days activities?" She asked sweetly.

"Hmm sure ok. How are we getting around today?" He said smiling for the first time that day.

"By car." She told him hoping down off the edge and walking back into his room.

"By car?..You drive?" He followed her a little puzzled.

"Yup I do." She was heading towards the door.

Jessica walked down the hall and made her way to the stairs that lead to the kitchen stopping off by her room to get something. He followed her inside looking around at the room, realizing it didn't look much like a girls room would. The walls had several different posters on it of vehicles and animals, they ranged form Ford Mustangs to horses to posters of far off mountainous scenery. The bed was messy with clothes strewn about the place and magazines littering the floor by the desk and the dressing table had only odd bits of machinery on it..possibly car parts. The walls were painted with blues, elements of black and red here and there with blinds instead of curtains. He noted to himself how the room had a very masculine feel to it..not girly at all. The wall the bed was against had shelves on it above the head of the bed upon which were dozens of models and statues, all were either animals such as horses and tigers or cars and trucks.

Jessica grabbed a small satchel and a set of keys. " Ok lets go."

"Sure. Say um your room..did a guy used to have this room before you?" He asked as he turned to leave the room.

"No why do you ask? You don't like how I decorated?" She looked at him as if to yell if he didn't give the right answer.

"No that's not it at all!" He waved his hands back and forth. "I just thought your room would be more girly than this that's all...hehehehe."

"Oh..hahahaha..well I'm not very girly really. Guess I'll always be a tomboy..which drives guys away funny enough." She shrugged.

"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that." He wished he hadn't spoken as they left her room and headed down the kitchen stairs.

Alphonse was in the kitchen being given a guided tour of all the things that were new to him, Jennifer completely puzzled by the fact that he hadn't heard of most of the items that she took for granted. She was currently showing him the chest freezer trying to explain it to him, getting a little frustrated, as he asked a multitude of questions. Jessica entered the kitchen followed by Edward who looked at his brother stunned. Alphonse had finally irritated Jennifer enough that she snapped at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING! UNDER A ROCK!" She stood staring at him hands on her hips.

"UH! N-no I mean..umm..ahh..see I just.." He looked over to his brother. " Ed! Help!"

"Al! What did you do? What did dad tell us?" He looked at him a little annoyed.

"B-but she started giving me a tour...what was I suppose to do? I don't understand some of this stuff!" He looked as though he might cry.

"YOUR TOTALLY WIERD ALPHONSE YA KNOW THAT!" Jennifer glared.

"Well it's just that..." Edward was interrupted before he could finish.

"JEN! Stop yelling at him ok. It's not his fault. Did ya ever think that maybe uncle couldn't afford a lot of the things we have? Well did ya?" She stood staring at her sister arms folded.

Jennifer's expression changed. "I..I never thought of it that way. Awww Alphonse I'm sorry ..can we still be friends?" She looked at him with the biggest hazel eyes she could.

"Well...hehe alright." He simply smiled at her.

"Glad all that is sorted out. Now are you two ready to go?" Jessica asked.

Both Jennifer and Alphonse nodded to her as she walked out towards the living room, saying laters to her father and Hohenhiem, she walked out the front door followed by the others. Making their way to the garage Jessica took out a small black box and pressed a button on it. The garage door slowly opened with an odd creaking noise to reveal a very large space inside half clean half not so clean.

On the left of the double garage was an old beat up looking car apparently covered in paint patches from where the rust had been removed and the sections replaced, the area around the car was littered with tools, rags and car parts.

Completely opposite to this was the right side of the garage, clean and uncluttered, housing only one car a classic Dodge charger which Jessica had previously worked on and customized. The car had a two-tone paint job of red and black with silver flecks mixed into the paint which made the car seem to glitter, a sweeping thin silver line flowing down from the top of the boot to the bottom of the front bumper. This was the dividing point between the two colors, the red that covered the top and the black that covered the bottom. The wheel rims were chrome with slight detailing of black and red on them to co-ordinate with the paint work with a central twin spike feature that stuck out a little. The interior of the car was all red leather with black beading and, as they were soon to find out, a kick ass sound system.

Both the boys just stared into the garage at the black and red vehicle before them, to them it looked very strange indeed. They were used to the SUV their dad used to have, having travelled in it for a while..but other than that the cars they were accustomed to were very very different. Jennifer was heading for the passenger side door while her sister approached the drivers side flipping through her keys to find the right one upon doing so popping it into the key hole. She turned to look towards the boys with a questioning look on her face.

"Hey you two coming or what?" She smiled.

"Uh..yeah sorry. That's an ...interesting car." Edward remarked as he walked closer to it.

"Yeah it is. What is it called?" Asked Alphonse.

"It's a Dodge Charger..a classic. Hehe you ever see one before?" She chuckled.

Both the boys answered in unison. "No."

"I call shotgun!" Jennifer declared reaching for the door handle.

The Elric's looked wide eyed at her, Edward spoke first. "Shot..."

"...Gun?" Finished Alphonse.

Jessica laughed. "Shotgun is a slang term..it means to ride up front...and no Jen I think you should sit in the back with Alphonse ok?"

"Awwww but whyyyy?" Her sister protested.

"Because Edward and I are the eldest, I'm the driver so therefore he gets to ride shotgun alright?" She replied.

"Fiine." Sighed Jennifer climbing into the back seat.

Alphonse climbed in after her and she pulled the front seat back into position for Edward to get in sitting back in her seat putting on her seat belt, helping Alphonse with his. Edward got in the front seat closing the door behind him looking a little puzzled as to how the seat belt worked in this car. It was after all a classic so the seat belts were a bit different than what the SUV had. He was getting a little frustrated with it as Jessica leaned over and helped him put it on, he felt his face get hot as he blushed a little. Jessica put her own on and inserted the key into the ignition turning it and giving the gas pedal a gentle push down. The car roared to life vibrating the seats inside, the vibrations increasing the more she decreased the gas pedal, the engine rumbling away happily. Jessica adjusted her mirrors, rolled down her window, moved her visor down and pushed a switch in on the radio changing the station rapidly till it was one she liked. Music blasted out of the many speakers inserted in the panels of the car, Billy Talent screamed loudly " THE RED FLAG WAVING NEVER MEANT THE SAME..THE KIDS OF TOMORROW DON'T NEED TODAY..WHEN THEY LIVE IN THE SINS OF YESTERDAY!" Edward and Alphonse covered their ears to shield them from the incredibly loud punk rock music their faces expressing pain, Jennifer meanwhile was trying to call to her sister to lower the volume but to no avail..Jessica couldn't hear her. Edward finally leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder..she turned the music down to hear him speak.

"Does it have to be THAT loud Jessica?" He asked his ears still ringing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I guess I forgot you all can't handle it that loud hehe..my apologies." She said grinning a little.

She kept the music at a more reasonable level there after slowly pulling out of the garage and down the driveway to the gate, she gently turned the car onto the street and drove down to the corner. With the music down and the sun shinning, the four teenagers found the drive quite pleasant chatting as they travelled getting to know each other a bit..the boys asking a multitude of questions about the city. Jessica found that she was beginning to quite enjoy Edward's company just as her sister was becoming firm friends with Alphonse, they were all laughing a little as they drove along the edge of the lake heading for the amusements. Alphonse commented on how pretty the lake was making Jennifer smile and blush a tiny bit while Edward simply leaned his arm on the door, the window open all the way, the breeze on his face with the smell of grass and fresh water in his nose. Off in the near distance he could see what looked like a fair ground or a carnival, several small buildings surrounding a Ferris wheel. Next to this was a large open space with many cars parked in lines and tall street lights spread out across it and a big colorful main entrance with a sign saying...ELLISON LAKESIDE AMUSEMENT PARADE. Jessica pulled the car into the parking lot picking a space close to the entrance and parking up turning the engine off, they all got out and she locked the car up turning on the car alarm. They walked to the gate and she stepped up to the ticket office.

"Four please." She asked the clerk.

"That's $20 please miss." Said the clerk taking the cash and giving her the tickets.

"Thank you. Come on guys." She said walking into the amusement park.

Once through the entrance gate they walked into a long space with small buildings on either side. To the left were a number of games that had stuffed animals as prizes, to the right were several different fast food outlets ranging from pizza to burgers, hot dogs to cotton candy and ice cream too. At the end of the long space was a large open structure with a roof housing the bumper cars and just beyond that were various arcades dotted around the light covered Ferris wheel, to the far right was a pedal boat stand with dozens of swan shaped pedal boats on the lake next to a jetty. Just beyond the Ferris wheel stood a grand carousel with ornately painted horses and lights covering it. The air was filled with the sounds of laughter and good smelling food mixed in with the fresh air from the lake and the music that played in the background.

The four teenagers slowly made the rounds on the prize games before moving to the arcades behind the bumper cars, the Elric's finding they were quite good at the games even though they had never played them before. Edward found that the more difficult games such as the ring toss and the strength game were his forte, while Alphonse found the bottle toppling and shooting games were his. By the time they had made their way to the carousel the boys had won a number of games and were very unsure about what to try next, they decided to think about it on the carousel. All four got on and picked a horse to ride Alphonse choose a green colored horse which was named EMERALD, Jennifer selected the one closest to his a pink one named POSEY. Jessica moved around a bit till she stopped between two horses one red one blue unsure which one to pick..Edward quickly helped her decide by getting on the red horse named FIREFLY, so she

got on the blue one called MISTY. They all laughed and joked around as the carousel turned having a rather enjoyable time together, before getting off at the rides end to get some lunch at the fast food outlets. Once they had eaten they decided to try the games again Jessica and her sister determined to win something each. Jennifer choose a bottle toppling game and had a prize already picked out although she couldn't seem to win it, Alphonse stepped up and with one hit won he turned to Jennifer and asked which prize she wanted. She looked at him shocked, pointed to the one she wanted, and smiled so much when Alphonse presented it to her. Edward stood watching Jessica as she tried her hand at the strength game..failing miserably, he stepped up and slammed the hammer down ringing the bell with ease winning the game and asking for the one item he already heard her say she wanted, he gave it to her smiling for which she thanked him smiling her cheeks turning a slight shade of blush.

They finished their trip off with a ride on the Ferris wheel looking out over the vista as it reached the top, the girls pointing out the mall in the distance, their next stop. After a fun filled morning they left the amusement park and headed for the car climbing in and driving off towards the mall.

"That was a lot of fun. Thanks for taking us." Smiled Edward as he glanced over to Jessica.

"Yeah that was fun! I had a great time." Alphonse was clearly happy.

"Teehee yeah it was. By the way Alphonse..thank you..for the stuffed bear." Jennifer smiled at him.

"Your welcome guys. Hehe that was kinda sweet of you Alphonse winning that bear for her." She smiled into the rear view mirror. She glanced at Edward." Was sweet of you too, thank you."

His face turned red as she said that meanwhile in the back seat his brother was laughing nervously. He turned to look out the window hoping the breeze would calm the heat on his face watching all the strange buildings go by..his brother chatting and laughing with Jennifer in the back seat. Jessica drove towards the mall which also housed the multiplex movie theater and a vast array of stores. They passed the stadium, the water park, the bowling alley and the pitch and putt as they meandered around the busy streets. The Elric brothers looked on amazed at all the new things they were seeing, things they never would have dreamed of in a million years. The car slowed and turned into the high rise parking structure winding its way up and up till they were half way to the top where Jessica finally found a space, parking up and getting out. The others followed after which she locked it then set the alarm as her sister was eagerly heading for the elevators. Alphonse was right beside her not aware of the new thing he was about to experience, Edward however was waiting by the back of the car for Jessica.

"Haha you waiting for me?" She laughed.

"Yeah I was. Your sister is kinda excited huh?" He said as she got near to him.

"Yup she loves the elevator ride. The ones here are see through so you can see all the floors and stores as you descend." She said walking beside him.

"Um elevator? What's an elevator?" He asked.

"Are you serious? You really don't know?" She looked at him surprised.

"Hehe yeah I really don't know." He said grinning.

"Hahaha ohh you'll see..soon enough." She grinned.

The two of them reached the elevator door where her sister and Alphonse were waiting. Jennifer pressed the call button and waited a couple minutes till the doors opened revealing a small mostly glass box. They got on and the boys looked around checking out the new thing they were in as it moved slowly down. After a few moments the glass sides offered an amazing view of the mall, with three levels and stores that seemed to go on and on further than the eye could see and more people than they had seen all day.

"Welcome to the PARKER MALL guys!" An excited Jennifer declared.

"Woooooow! Look at it!" Alphonse's mouth hung open.

"Amazing! This place is huge!" Edward's jaw dropped.

"Hahaha sheesh guys it's not that special..it's just a mall." Jessica rolled her eyes a little, finding their reaction kind of funny.

"We've never seen one this big before. Just small town malls really." Edward said looking over to Jessica.

"Well I guess that explains yours and your brothers reactions hahaha." She smiled.

"I can't wait to show you all the cool stores Alphonse! Teehee there is lots to see." Jennifer's excitement was now overflowing.

"Hehehe me either I like seeing new things." He said gazing out the window.

The elevator slowed to a stop on the ground floor of the mall, the doors opening to reveal crowds of people moving from store to store looking in windows and on stalls that were scattered in the center of each long walkway. As the four teenagers stepped off the elevator a clown on stilts walked by them, much to Alphonse and Edward's amazement, entertaining children with juggling. The girls lead the way towards a record store which had music playing out of two speakers on the outside of it and headed inside. The record store was laid out in row upon row of low shelves full of slim square cases that the boys had never seen before with large posters on the walls and hanging from boards on the ceiling. They all looked around for a little while the girls each heading for the sections that held their favourite music, Alphonse opted to follow Jennifer as he was not keen on the loud rock music Jessica was heading for closely followed by Edward. She browsed the shelves occasionally picking up a cd or two to read the cases before putting them back and moving on down the shelf row. Once they were finished in the record store the girls lead them out to a group of stores that sold an assortment of items from shoes to clothes to pets and jewellery before stopping to get something to drink at the food court. They sat chatting about all sorts of things when suddenly music began to play from inside Jessica's bag...some sort of Anime theme song all sung in Japanese.

"What's that?" Edward inquired.

"Hm? Oh that's my cell..hold on." She reached into her bag to retrieve it, sliding it open and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Probably dad calling. He likes to check up on us..make sure we're ok." Jennifer said sucking a little soda through her straw.

"Um Jennifer? What's a cell?" Alphonse shyly asked.

She looked at him wide eyed. " Say what?"

Alphonse looked at her with a small grin, just like an innocent kid who doesn't know any better would. " Hehehe."

"Yeah sure dad...uhuh...ok...so your gonna head down here then?" Jessica chatted on her cell.

"Guess it was your dad." Edward smiled.

"Told ya..hehe...Sounds like he's coming to the mall too." She said.

"I wonder why?" Alphonse looked at his brother puzzled.

"No idea Al." Edward said.

"Ok dad so we'll meet you at the elevators then? Alright see you soon dad..bye." She slid the phone shut and returned it to her bag.

"So Jess what's going on?" Her sister asked.

"Well dad and uncle H are coming to the mall...apparently dad got some invite in the mail for his old work place...where he and uncle first met. Some kind of formal dinner or something, kind of a gathering of all the staff that moved down here...soo the upshot is we have to get new outfits for it." She told her sipping her drink a little.

"A formal dinner? So we have to wear fancy dresses? Ooooh that means the guys have to wear tuxedo's right?" Her eyes twinkled.

"That's right Jen. It seems we are all going together...annnd dad said..he's gonna hire..a limo. Cool huh?" She smiled.

"A limo?" Once again Alphonse was puzzled.

"Urghh I have to wear a tux? I hate wearing suits and ties." Edward gloomed.

Jessica found this funny giggling a bit at his reaction, this made him feel even worse. They finished their drinks and made their way towards the elevators to wait for their fathers to arrive, passing a suit store and glancing in the window at the tuxedo's on display. Jennifer remarked how the one with the white jacket was nice, which made Alphonse think. Jessica meanwhile simply thought to herself how Edward might look very good in a black tux, sighing a little she moved onward to the meeting place they had arranged. They sat on the benches by the small water feature that the designers had obviously thought was a soothing item to have in a mall and watched the people passing by on their shopping trips.

Jennifer turned to her sister. "Jess? Did dad say we needed dates for the dinner?"

Jessica sighed again. "Jen I don't think that we are going to get dates for it..it's only a week away."

"Oh.." Her sister looked at her feet, swinging them back and forth under the bench.

Edward was sat beside his brother, he heard what the girls had said and seen their reactions, he turned to his little brother nudging him a little gesturing towards the girls.

"Hey Al? Why do you suppose the girls are so down? I heard them saying something about dates.." He said quietly.

"Geez Ed..don't you know? They are talking about having dates for the dinner..ya know guy dates?" He said.

"Oh...ohhhhh...ok I get it now. They look kinda sad don't they? Wish we could help." He remarked.

"Yeah they have been so nice to us today..showing us around. Maybe we should talk to dad about it?" He replied.

"Yeah good idea..he should know right?" He smiled, ruffling Alphonse's hair a bit.

"Hahaha Ed quit it." He grinned.

Some time passed by as they all sat quietly waiting until their fathers appeared out of the elevator walking over to them. Tom had a smile on his face while Hohenhiem was looking quite pleased. They met with the youngsters and headed for one of the more up scale clothing stores to look for outfits to wear at the formal. The girls wandered into the womens section both having been told to only spend a certain amount each by their dad, the men all made their way to the mens section looking through the suits and tuxedo's on offer. After about an hour they had all selected their outfits and were getting their shoes picked out plus accessories for the girls, such as wraps and jewellery. Once finished they left the store and their fathers asked if they were staying in the mall or heading off to a new place, to which the answer was the movies next. They all got into the elevator as it slowly rose up into the parking lot above them, saying later to each other they parted ways going towards their vehicles. Tom and Hohenhiem loaded the new items into the back of Tom's silver 4x4 Jeep Grand Cherokee got in and drove off towards Tom's house happily chatting away..as they always did.

Meanwhile Jessica was moving her car to a spot closer to the multiplex theater...every so often shouting at the crazy people in her way. After parking up they walked towards the movie theater..the boys in shock once more at the sheer scale of the building that housed it, they approached the ticket office and looked at the vast list of movies being shown at that time. After selecting one they bought their tickets got some refreshments plus snacks and made their way into the screen room choosing to sit at the back where there were four seats all together. During the movie they had selected were some scenes that were a bit scary making the boys eyes widen and the girls jump. Jennifer instinctively reached for the nearest person and grabbed their arm each time something scared her, which in this case was a very stunned Alphonse. Jessica was much better at handling scary scenes, however when a very nasty one came on she hid her face against Edward's shoulder with a high pitched " EEEK!" to which Edward simply smiled. On their way out after the movie they excitedly chatted about the movie they had just seen as though it were replaying in their heads, reaching the doors they shielded their eyes from the bright sunlight until they became accustomed to it again...spending a couple hours in a movie theater will do that to you. They got into her Dodge Charger and headed for home..still going on about the movie and all the fun things they had done that day.

The brothers thanking the girls again for the day out..and being shown around the city. They arrived back at the Taylor house just as the sun was setting behind the horizon leaving a warm red orange glow on the underside of the small clouds in the sky. The rest of the evening before bed Tom and Hohenhiem were regaled of the days excitement at the amusement park, mall and the scary movie too with the boys telling of the amazing sights they saw. They sat around the dinner table eating Tom's specialty spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and soda to wash it down, laughing and chatting. Later Tom and Hohenhiem retired to the living room to discuss more science and politics as they enjoyed to do while slowly sipping ruby port. Jessica, Jennifer, Alphonse and Edward had ventured upstairs to Jessica's room for an evening of games on her Ps3 games console..racing and one on one fighting games the choices. Alphonse and Jennifer were not very good at the games being beaten every time finally choosing to play an old board game that Jessica had hidden away..checkers. On the other hand Edward was quite good at the fighting games..proving to be a challenging

opponent for Jessica..who in turn was a challenge for Edward on the racing games. The night drew to a close as they all retired to bed after a very eventful day of fun, saying goodnight to each other the lights all went off as the Taylor's and the Elric's fell into a dream filled sleep.

00000000000000 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a warm early summers morning again with the birds chirping and the sun shinning brightly as everyone in the Taylor house were fast asleep, all except one. Jessica was up early today determined to get the engine for her Mustang running, so she had been in the garage for a couple of hours tinkering with it. Suddenly inside the garage there was a huge explosion like a bomb going off or some sort of mining explosives being detonated. BOOM! CRASH!

This surprising noise woke the whole house up with a start, making Jennifer fall out of bed, Hohenhiem and Tom sit bolt upright and the Elric brothers yell a bit. Everyone rushed to put on some clothes to go and investigate the terrible noise that woke them. Tom was first to the top of the stairs quickly followed by his daughter and the Elric's, making their way hurriedly down to the front door.

"What in gods name was that!" Exclaimed Tom.

"I have no idea. But it was close." Hohenhiem answered.

"Dad do ya think maybe it was a gas main?" His daughter asked.

"I'm not sure sweetheart." He said.

"It sounded as though it came from the direction of the garage." Commented Alphonse.

"UH! I hope not!" Edward said getting a sinking feeling.

As they all got out the front door Tom looked around for anything that could indicate what the bang had been, noticing there was smoke coming out of the gaps around the garage door. His eyes widened in panic as he rushed over to the door realizing Jessica kept this side locked at all times. The others joined him as he began to hammer his hand on the door calling out to his daughter, Hohenhiem doing the same while Alphonse tried to calm Jennifer who was beginning to panic also.

"JESSICA! JESSICA OPEN THE DOOR!" Tom yelled while hammering on the garage door repeatedly.

"Tom! Can you hear anything?" Hohenhiem asked urgently.

"NO!..JESSY!" Jennifer was shaking and crying scared out of her mind.

"It's gonna be ok. Our dad's will figure it out. Please try to stay calm Jennifer." Alphonse spoke calmly to her hugging her to stop her shaking so much.

Edward meanwhile had the foresight to go around the path to the back and try that door, opening it to find the whole garage full of thick smoke. Coughing he made his way inside.

"Jessica! Jessica are you in here?" He called out coughing more as he breathed in smoke.

By now everyone else had gone around back and were nervously waiting not daring to go into the smoke themselves, it seemed to take so long. Edward was slowly making his way deeper into the garage not able to see much beyond two inches in front of him still calling out to Jessica and not getting a reply, he began to worry until he came to the area at the front of the car..there on the floor was a body a short distance away from the front bumper laid out unconscious on the concrete floor.

"AH! Jessica! Hey talk to me..are you ok? Jessica? Oh no!" Edward quickly picked her up in his arms.

Coughing a lot more Edward made his way outside to the back yard, laying her down on the ground once he was far enough away from the garage. Hohenhiem was already heading for the phone to call the fire department, Jennifer was getting very upset scared for her sister with Alphonse trying his best to calm her down, Tom immediately started CPR on his daughter to bring her round working relentlessly..Edward just knelt beside her watching and hoping she would come round soon still coughing a little from inhaling smoke. After what felt like an eternity Jessica finally coughed into consciousness much to everyone's relief her father hugging her gently.

"Oh thank heavens! I was so worried." He said holding her.

"Urhh dad? What the...how did I get out here?" She said a little disorientated.

"Edward carried you out. You are so lucky he found you in all that smoke. What on earth were you doing in there?" He replied.

"I was.." She coughed hard as though her body was trying to expel something. "Trying to get the engine running dad. But I was over by the work bench...I had the welding torch..working on a bracket and...I think I put it down and set light to some oily rags dad..ones next to the gas can..I think?..I don't really remember after the blast." She said sounding confused.

"Ah you and your cars. You scared me half to death young lady. I'm just glad your safe." Tom uttered holding her still.

A couple of hours later the fire department had extinguished the small fire that had caused all the smoke and checked that everything was safe before leaving and the ambulance service had treated Jessica on the scene checking for wounds giving her some oxygen, Edward having a little too to ease his coughing also being complemented on how brave he was to risk his life to save her. Once all the emergency service people were gone they all went to the living room to rest and relax after the mornings incident Tom and Hohenhiem needing a stiff drink while Jennifer was finally calm watching TV with Alphonse. Jessica was sat on the couch with a blanket on her as she felt a chill, Edward came in and sat beside her glancing over at her.

"You feeling any better now?" He asked.

"Yeah a bit. Listen Edward..I..wanted to thank you..for saving me today." She looked at him sincerely.

"It's ok you don't have to thank me. Your my friend why wouldn't I help ya." He replied smiling.

"Hmm..I guess ya have a point there. But still...thank you..Edward." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly, a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Ah!..hehehe..no probs. Your welcome..Jessica." His face turning a light shade of red.

Jessica spent the rest of the day relaxing on the couch being fussed over by her father and sister, being kept company by Edward the entire time with the occasional "Can I get you anything?" from Alphonse too. She dozed for a while moving from one spot to another,at one point even ending up leaning on Edward a bit as she slept, while the rest of the time she channel hopped looking for something good to watch. Jennifer was being kept quite calm and distracted by Alphonse playing games and her showing him what a CD looked like, how it played and so on. He found he rather enjoyed listening to pop music one of Jennifer's favourites and thoroughly liked the Disney songs too. Jennifer then decided to show him what the internet could do..this stunned and amazed him as he had never seen nor heard of a PC before let alone the internet, he was mesmerized for hours, Hohenhiem and Tom watching quite amused...Edward more concerned with how Jessica was doing.

"Ahh geez..crap crap crap...ugh not that..crap crap..there is totally nothing on." She complained as she flicked through the channels.

"Sweety don't do that it can get very annoying." Tom told her.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? I can't work on the 'Stang. Ya won't let me get up and do anything..geez." She retorted.

"I just want you to take it easy for now ok." He said calmly.

"Can I at least bring my console down here?" She whined.

"Alright but..not too loud with the volume ok." He answered.

"Sure dad I know...hey Jen would ya get it for me please?" She said turning to her sister.

"Ok Jess I'll get it. Oh say can Alphonse and I play your Monopoly game?" She asked on her way up the stairs.

"Yeah sure if ya want to." Jessica told her.

"Thanks!" Jennifer rushed up the stairs to her sisters room retrieved the console and the games, returning to the living room and setting up.

After setting up the game and playing for a little while Jennifer looked up at Alphonse smiling. He noticed her and looked right back at her hazel eyes puzzled.

"Is something wrong Jennifer?" He asked.

"No..I just wanted to thank you. For earlier I would have lost it totally if you hadn't been there to comfort me Alphonse." She smiled.

"Oh..hehehe..really it was nothing. I saw you needed comfort so I did what I could to help. Nothing special at all." He said sweetly.

"No it was something special..thank you Alphonse." She lent over the board game and kissed his cheek close to the corner of his mouth.

"AH!" Alphonse instantly turned red his eyes wide.

"Teehee your so cute!" She exclaimed before returning to the game.

Alphonse merely sat there for a moment before shaking his head a bit trying to focus on the game, his brother snickering quietly on the couch. Alphonse shot Edward a look of "SHUT UP YOU GOT KISSED TOO!" glaring at him a little bit, Edward stopped his teasing and went back to playing the games console with Jessica. The day turned to evening with the arrival of dinner, take out Chinese another new thing for the boys, followed by more gaming and a couple of movies before Tom announced that it was late and time for bed. Jennifer headed upstairs Alphonse close behind her both of them still chatting away, Tom and Hohenhiem also making their way up the stairs talking. Jessica carefully made her way to the stairs reaching the bottom her legs gave out a little from to much non-movement and she stumbled a bit Edward rushing to her aid once more.

"Whoaa!" She reached for the banister to stop herself falling over, but missed it.

"Gotchya! You alright?" Edward had grabbed her around the waist before she hit the floor, pulling her upright, so they were face to face.

"Y-yeah I'm alright just a bit unsteady I guess. Thanks..for ..catching me." She said sheepishly noticing he was holding her rather close.

"Hehehe no probs..you really did get yourself into a tight spot huh?" He smiled slowly loosening his hold on her.

"Yeah that's me..always getting in trouble somehow..hahaha." She said as he helped her up the stairs to her room.

Saying good night to him and the rest of the house too she retired to her bed laying awake for a while thinking. Jennifer fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow nestled under her covers. Alphonse was asleep almost as quickly too drifting off with a smile on his face starting to dream about the girl he was beginning to have a crush on. Tom meanwhile was awake still laying in bed reading for a little while before putting the book down and turning out the light. Hohenhiem was also reading for a little while..slightly longer then Tom but eventually settling down to rest. Edward was on his balcony gazing up at the night sky thinking about Jessica..wondering if maybe he was finally...getting that feeling, he turned and went into his room and turning out the light he laid down to sleep dreaming of things he hadn't before.

0000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

(Present day 5 days later)

The day was bright with small wispy clouds in the sky as Tom and Hohenhiem left for the day to meet with some old colleagues for coffee and catching up. Jennifer was in the yard weeding the flower bed with butterflies drifting around, while Jessica was in the garage again blasting her music out as she worked on the Ford Mustang. Edward and Alphonse were sitting on the porch steps talking and admiring the lovely summer day.

"Ed? You think we should ask the girls to be our dates for the formal?" Alphonse asked.

"Maybe. They did seem pretty down about not having anyone to ask them." He said looking up at the sky.

"I think I really want to ask Jennifer. I like her she's nice." He smiled looking over to where she was.

"Hehehe say Al...you wouldn't be getting a crush on her would you?" Edward teased.

"UH! W-what! N-no I don't think so." He blushed turning his face away.

"Hahaha you are aren't you!" Edward persisted.

Alphonse sighed. "Ok maybe a little...just stop teasing me ok." He looked crossly at Edward.

"Ok ok I won't! Geez Al..there's nothing wrong with it ya know." He said ruffling his hair.

"Hehehe Ed quit it!" Alphonse chuckled trying to get away from his hand.

They sat there quietly for what seemed like a long time before Alphonse finally said..."What about you brother?" He looked at him.

"What do you mean Al?" A puzzled look on his face.

"Are you getting a crush? On Jessica perhaps?" He said grinning.

Edward's eyes widened. "NO WAY AL!" A slight hint of blush crossed his cheeks.

"Hahahaha yes you are Ed! You totally are!" He laughed.

"No Al your wrong. I don't ok..she's nice yeah..but I don't see her that way." He said looking at the sky again sighing.

"Whatever you say brother hehehe." He smiled.

The boys sat watching the day pass a while before deciding they would ask the girls to be their dates to the formal..more to make them smile than make themselves happy. Alphonse made his way to where Jennifer was kneeling beside her and smiling asking if she wanted help with the weeding, she smiled big and said he could help. Edward meanwhile had walked to the garage and was standing in the doorway trying to get the courage to go in and ask Jessica about the formal. He peered inside the garage, which had been cleaned up a couple of days ago, but couldn't see her the music was pretty loud but not deafening.

He called out loudly. "JESSICA YOU HERE?"

Jessica stuck her head around the side of the open hood eyes a little wide, screwdriver in her mouth. "Hmm?"

"Hey how's it going?" He said smiling.

She took the screwdriver out of her mouth, walking around to the side of the car leaning against it. "Pretty good." She smiled.

"That's good. Say umm..can I..talk to you about something?" He asked beginning to feel shy.

"Sure Edward..what's up?" She said looking at him.

He approached her slowly his hands in his pockets. "Well I was just curious..about..well..." The words just wouldn't come out.

"Hehehe what?..You can say anything ya know..I don't bite hehe." She told him laughing a little.

"Well it's about the formal see...I was wondering..did you maybe..I dunno..maybe wanna go with me?" He said looking down.

Jessica's eyes were wide and her mouth dropped. "Are you ...serious Edward?" She blinked.

"AH! Y-yeah I am...so um..what do you say?" His feet shifted a little nervously.

"Oh my gosh!" Her hand covered her mouth. "I'm so..I didn't expect this at all." She giggled.

Edward heard her giggle, he began to feel very small thinking he had just made a fool of himself. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Edward don't be silly! I'm flattered! I never thought a guy would ever ask me out!" She grinned.

"Really? So you want to?" He looked up at her eyes wide.

She nodded. "Yes I'll go with you Edward...thank you for asking me." She blushed a little.

"Uh hehehe that's ok. So umm Al is asking your sister too." He said smiling.

"Oh really? Haha that should be good. She has developed a bit of a crush on him." She giggled.

"Hahaha oh yeah! So has Al!" He laughed.

They laughed about it for a few moments before Jessica asked Edward if he wanted to see what she was doing to the car, explaining what she had planned for it before showing him her magazine articles showing the paint and such she wanted for it. As all this was going on Alphonse was helping Jennifer with the weeding of the flower bed, laughing together as many butterflies flew around them.

"So Jennifer..would you maybe want a date for the formal?" He asked her out of the blue.

"Huh? Alphonse are you asking me out?" She said curious.

"Well only if you do want a date for it. I was thinking maybe I could be your date, as we know each other." He said looking at her.

"Teehee your so cute Alphonse. If you ask me nicely..I might say yes." She giggled, teasing him a bit.

"UH! Umm ok..s-so umm..Jennifer..would you..g-go to the formal with me?" He said blushing.

"Teehee yes I'll go with you Alphonse." She smiled big at him.

"Really?..Hehehe...thank you." He smiled.

"I was actually hoping you might ask me..teehee." She smiled right at him this time making him blush more.

Later that day the boys had gone off to Edward's room to talk privately about the formal and whether or not they would dance with the girls, this brought up the subject that Alphonse couldn't dance and Edward could only slow dance, they thought about it for a moment then decided they would ask their dad for help. The girls meanwhile had gone to Jessica's room and were busy giggling and trying to decide what hair styles to have for the big night, pop music playing low in the background as they fiddled with each others hair and occasionally singing some of the songs together. Tom and Hohenhiem were watching a documentary in the living room, discussing it and sipping wine, as the boys made their way down stairs to see their father. Tom gave them some space to talk walking into the kitchen to refresh his and Hohenhiem's drinks, making a cheese board with grapes for himself and his companion to snack on. Hohenhiem listened to his sons dilemma and advised them as best he could trying to explain that dancing was very different these days compared to the way people would dance back home. Tom returned to the living room and put his own nugget of advice in too, that the best thing to do if you can't dance is wait for the slow songs..those he said you could just sway to. This made Edward and Alphonse feel a bit better and they returned upstairs passing Jessica's room hearing the girls having a good time, making them chuckle a little. They continued on to Edward's room closing the door behind them walking out onto the balcony to enjoy the crisp fresh air of early evening talking, looking up at the stars and finding themselves a bit distracted by the sounds coming from where the girls were. As the night drew to a close everyone had retired to their rooms getting ready for bed and saying their goodnights the lights one by one went off in the house, doors closing each person laying down to sleep. That is what the idea was however the four teenagers found they were unable to fall right off to sleep instead their minds ticked over on the forthcoming formal dance and to thoughts of what the evening might be like, before slowly quietly drifting off to sleep and dreaming.

00000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

(Present day 2 days later)

The day started much as each day did with everyone gathered around the breakfast table, but today talk was of the formal that night Tom telling everyone of the day he first met Hohenhiem. They had met on project that was put together to research the possibilities of time travel and parallel worlds. Hohenhiem was something of an expert in the field of parallel worlds whereas Tom was an expert on time travel or time differentials. They had been paired together to try and find proof of the existence of another world and if it were possible to get there, to this end they worked for months. As Tom and Hohenhiem became firm friends during the project Tom had introduced Hohenhiem to his wife Beth, their daughters Jessica who was then 11 years old and Jennifer who was then 7 years old. He became like an uncle to the girls hence why they call him uncle Hohenhiem even staying with the family for the 3 years Tom and he worked together. The entire story had everyone very interested and many questions were asked about their work by Edward, making his brother giggle. Jessica meantime was clearing the table and putting the dishes in the dishwasher being helped by her sister as they busily cleaned the kitchen. Hohenhiem did his best to help answer the many many questions Edward had while his brother just listened rather confused. After all the cleaning and talking was done with Jennifer sat in the living room on the floor beside the low table playing checkers with Alphonse for a while, Tom and Hohenhiem sat in the high back chairs reading the papers while Jessica sat on the couch feet up next to her with Edward sat close by both were looking through a book called CARS THROUGH THE YEARS that her parents had gotten her for her birthday a few years ago.

The hours passed by quickly until it was time to get ready for the evening out and as expected the men were ready first. Tom sat waiting in one of the high back chairs wearing a black tuxedo with an aubergine color bow tie and cumberbund with smart black shoes shinned to perfection. Hohenhiem sat near him wearing black suit pants, white tuxedo jacket with a deep gold color bow tie and cumberbund with shinning smart black shoes his hair pulled back in it's usual low ponytail. Alphonse was sat on the edge of the couch close to his brother wearing an entirely white tuxedo, royal blue bow tie and cumberbund with white smart shoes. Edward was leaning against the back of the couch his hands in his pockets wearing a black tuxedo, deep red bow tie and cumberbund with smart black shoes having chosen unusually to wear his hair loose. The men looked very handsome indeed but at the same time a little bored..waiting for the girls. Jennifer appeared first slowly walking down the stairs smiling a lot. She wore a knee length short sleeved pale blue dress with soft ruffles at the hem and embroidery around the waistline of it, her shoes were strappy sandles that crossed over the top of each foot in a lattice design, the upper part of her hair was pulled back and braided leaving the lower portion of it loose with soft curls. Alphonse's jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked and he found himself lost for words..having to be nudged by his brother to snap out of it, upon which time he smiled at her. A few moments passed at which time Jessica appeared at the top of the stairs making her way down. Edward now found himself staring at her not blinking..unable to believe the gorgeous girl that was before his eyes. Her dress was almost the same shade of deep red as his bow tie and cumberbund, long and sleek over her curves. It featured a slit up the right side from the hem half way up the thigh with no sleeves or straps just a bodice style upper portion to the dress. She wore a black wrap softly draped over her arms and deep red slip on ballerina style shoes her hair was all loose falling gently over her shoulders having been straightened. Her smile was soft and shy as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs stopping beside her sister. Tom couldn't resist and went to get the camera to take a picture.

"You both look lovely girls." Hohenhiem complemented.

"Yes, I have to get a picture of this..hold on a second ok." He searched in the drawers for the camera.

"Jessica. You look...s-stunning." Edward said nervously, his cheeks hinting of blush.

"I do?" She blushed a bit herself. "Thank you Edward. You look very handsome." She smiled.

"AH! T-thank you." His face turned an even deeper shade of red at the complement.

"You look so pretty Jennifer. That color looks so nice on you." Said Alphonse smiling.

"Teehee you really think so? That's so sweet of you Alphonse. You look good in that tux..very cute..teehee." She giggled seeing her comment had made him blush a little.

"Hehehe thanx." Alphonse said a touch of blush across his cheeks.

"Ok now everyone together I'm going to set the timer." Tom fussed with the camera a moment then rushed over to stand with everyone.

He had set the camera to take about four pictures in rapid succession to guarantee they got at least one good one, he stood at the back with Hohenhiem as they were the tallest with the girls in the middle and the boys at either end. Tom and Hohenhiem smiled standing side by side in front of Hohenhiem was Alphonse, to Alphonse's right was Jennifer. To Jennifer's right was her sister Jessica and to her right was Edward standing in front of Tom. The camera buzzed a bit and in a chorus they all said "CHEESE!" to which the camera made it's rapid clicking sound taking the photos. Tom rushed over to it to check how they had come out pressing a button on the back to view the memory card information, he smiled most pleased with the results. After the picture taking was done they walked outside to see the limousine Tom has booked for them, a long white stretch limo with tinted windows and lights at the edges of each making it look very fancy indeed. The driver opened the door and the men climbed in first sitting along the seat that went the length of the car with the girls sitting on the two seats at the back. The driver pulled out of the drive slowly heading to the venue for the formal with some excited voices in the back and the privacy shield repeatedly going up and down as the girls did as most new limo passengers do...played with the buttons...giggling a lot and making the men smile at their antics. The limo drove carefully for a while before pulling into a very long driveway that looked more like a street of its own, winding it's way towards an enormous and very grand mansion at the top end of the drive. To the left of it was a huge walled garden and to the right was several out buildings, a very large garage and stables. The front of the house had six huge white pillars holding up the arched roof over the doorway with blue fibre optic outdoor lights spiraling around them and every tree and topiary bush covered in small white lights. The limo pulled up right outside the doorway and the driver got out to open the door again, Jennifer slid over closer to her sister not wanting to be first out of the car, so Alphonse was first out followed by Edward and his dad then Tom. Still a bit shy Jennifer didn't move at all even though her sister was encouraging her, Alphonse turned back to the car aware she was nervous and holding out his hand to her.

"It's ok there's nothing to be shy about." He said sweetly, his eyes relaxed and calm.

"A-alright then." She nervously took his hand and got out of the car.

He turned to stand beside her still holding her hand to reassure her. "See I told you didn't I?"

"Hehe yes you did. Thanx Alphonse." She smiled moving away from the open door.

"Your welcome Jennifer." He said.

Jessica was sliding herself across the seat about to put her foot out of the car when a hand appeared in front of her face. "Huh?"

"Hi." Edward was bent over holding his hand out for her to take smiling a little. "Are you ready?" He said softly.

She smiled and took his hand. "Yes I am. Thank you Edward." Stepping out of the car.

"Well lets go inside everyone. I wonder what kind of entertainment they have laid on?" Tom pondered as they walked inside.

They walked to the large double front door as two men opened them giving everyone their first view into the mansion. Before them was a huge grand staircase that flowed up from the ground to the first floor like the train of a wedding dress with cherub statues on the posts at the bottom and a deep maroon carpet crawling up the center of the marble steps to the top. To either side of it were doors leading to other parts of the mansion, the walls were decorated with portraits and paintings of scenery with a stunning chandelier hanging from the ceiling shimmering like diamonds. The guests were directed to the doorway on the left of the staircase into a short hallway with an open door at the end beyond which was the ballroom. Once inside this room they noticed all around the room were tables laid out beautifully with fine china and glasses the center of each table having a flower arrangement on it of pale orange roses with white lilies and green fern like leaves. In the center of the room was a dance floor of polished wooden boards and at the far end on the right hand side was the small stage that would normally have an orchestral band on it but for this occasion had a DJ set up on it with colored spot lights shinning across the floor a little. On the left side were french doors leading out to the porch area overlooking the walled garden, with several smaller chandeliers hanging in order on the ceiling and lots of soft lights in between them. There were many waiting staff busy moving around the room with trays of drinks as the guests all mingled and chatted many of them having brought their families with them, the younger kids running around the dance floor chasing the lights on it. Tom and Hohenhiem noticed some old colleagues and headed over to greet them shaking hands a lot and smiling as they chatted with them. Jessica, Jennifer, Edward and Alphonse headed for the tables looking for the one they were sat at, finding it Edward and Alphonse both pulled out chairs for the girls to sit down on...being very polite and every bit the young gentlemen...before sitting down on either side of the girls. They watched the goings on from the table feeling a little out of their depth as their fathers did the rounds through the room meeting and greeting before coming to sit down as well. Shortly there after the food was served to them a very posh affair indeed, the food was gourmet and very small in portion too but quite tasty. They ate, talked and sipped their drinks before the music began in earnest with some people getting up to dance. As the dance floor filled a little Jessica noticed a small boy of about 10 years old going around asking girls to dance being laughed at each time he asked, his face hurt and sad, the other boys laughing at his attempts. Jessica waited for his view to fall her way and beckoned him with her finger, as he came over she whispered something to him that made him smile and with that she stood up and walked to the dance floor with the young boy and began to dance with him...making all the girls looked shocked.

Edward watched and smiled. "Hmm. That's so sweet." He muttered to himself.

"Jess hates to see little kids sad. That's why she did it Edward." Jennifer said smiling watching her sister.

Alphonse got up a bit of courage and turned to Jennifer. "Um Jennifer? Would you..um..like to dance..with me?"

Jennifer's expression was very happy. "Yes I would like that Alphonse."

Alphonse stood up and held out his hand to her which she took and they walked to the dance floor together and began to dance to the music. Edward watched smiling feeling happy to see his brother happy and enjoying himself, he glanced over to where Jessica was and noticed a girl of about the same age as the boy Jessica was dancing with approach her and tug on her dress a bit.

"Hmm?" Jessica felt the tug and looked down at the girl. "Yes sweety?" She said smiling.

The girl looked up at her shyly. "Can I dance with him please?" She asked.

"Why of course you can sweety, by all means you take over ok." She smiled stepping aside, watching as the young boys grin grew at having a girl his own age to dance with. Jessica returned to her seat and sat down sighing happily as she turned to see Edward smiling at her in a way he hadn't before.

Her face became warm as she realized she was blushing. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?" She asked him.

"Hehe no reason really. That was very nice of you to dance with that boy." He said softly still smiling.

"Oh hehe well I couldn't let him be sad right? Not when I was able to make him smile." She told him sweetly.

He simply smiled feeling a bit lucky to have met such a wonderful person realizing he might be having feelings..for her. She watched as the two young kids danced together wondering, she picked up her glass and sipped her drink before realizing her sister and Alphonse were dancing too.

"Awww they are so cute together don't you think Edward?" She said not looking his way.

"Yeah they are it makes me happy to see him smiling like that. They really do like each other don't they?" He said gazing at her.

"Yes I think your right. Well at least your brother is better than the guys who usually pursue my sister..those guys are jerks." She replied.

Edward caught himself gazing at her and decided now was as good a time as any. "Jessica?"

"Hmm? Yes Edward?" She turned to him.

"Would you dance with me?" He said softly.

"Alright..I will." She looked at him sweetly.

"Shall we?" He stood up and held out his hand.

She took his hand and they made their way onto the dance floor just as a slow love ballad began to play, the lights dimming for effect. They stopped in an empty spot on the dance floor and turned to face each other, Edward suddenly felt very nervous slightly regretting his decision to dance. Jessica seemed to sense it and gently took his hands placing them on her waist, Edward gulped and began to blush, she put her hands on his shoulders softly smiling at him to relax his nerves as she began to sway to the music. Meanwhile Alphonse and Jennifer had slowed their dancing to match the music, Alphonse holding her close in a hug swaying with her as she lay her head on his shoulder gently closing her eyes smiling a little. Alphonse too had closed his eyes to him it felt as though they were the only two people there dancing in their own private world. He held her gently to him his arms around her, hers around his neck, lost together. Tom and Hohenhiem only now saw their kids on the dance floor and smiled to each other feeling happy to see them finally enjoying the evening. Edward swayed with Jessica to the music still nervous his cheeks a little red from blushing, his eyes fixed on her face, his mind racing with so many thoughts. Jessica simply smiled at him as she enjoyed the dance slightly amused by his reaction, glancing to her left a bit and watching her sister dancing sweetly with Alphonse.

"Aww they really do look sweet together." She remarked.

"Yeah they do. I'm happy to see him having a good time." Edward commented smiling.

"Are you having a good time Edward?" She turned to look into his eyes as she asked him.

"Hmm? Yeah I am actually." He smiled.

"Good. That makes me feel happy." Smiling she stepped a little closer to him.

He gulped again blushing more. "Ah..hehe..yeah." He said softly.

Jennifer spoke softly into Alphonse's ear. "I really like you Alphonse."

"I really like you...Jennifer." He said without hesitation.

"Teehee you don't have to keep calling me by my full name ya know." She giggled. "You're allowed to call me Jenny. ok?"

"Ah..um..ok..Jenny..hehe." He blushed as they danced together. "By the way..you can call me Al. If you want to."

"Teehee ok I will...Al." She said sweetly.

Alphonse and Jennifer stayed close to each other as the song finished and another love ballad came on Chris De Burg's Lady in red played softly as a few more couples joined the dance floor. Edward couldn't help but think a lot about Jessica as the song played, listening to the words his eyes locked on hers his heart pounding in his ears and he tightened his hold around her waist pulling her to him more so that they were dancing very close. She felt her own heart beat increase as he did this her hands sliding up around his neck as his moved to the center of her back softly pressing her to him, their faces so near to each other they almost looked as though they were kissing. As the song reached it's end Alphonse moved his head back a little so that he could look Jennifer in the eyes, placing a hand on her cheek he gazed at her his hazel eyes twinkling from the soft overhead lighting. Jennifer blushed a lot now suddenly becoming nervous unsure what Alphonse was doing feeling her stomach flutter like there were a hundred butterflies inside it, as he leaned forward delicately touching his lips to hers. She felt his warm lips on hers so lightly his eyes closed...she was stunned her eyes wide until she relaxed slowly closing them and pressing her lips to his gently, they stayed this way hearts pounding eyes closed lips pressed together in a sweet first kiss on the dance floor. To them it seemed there was no music any longer, no people and time had stopped as the kiss lasted only moments..to them it was much longer. After what seemed like a long time Alphonse ended the kiss moving his face away just a little bit so she could still feel his breath on her skin his hand still cupping her cheek. He gazed into her eyes a slight smile on his face his arm around her waist still holding her close. She gazed back smiling and blushing her stomach still full of butterflies her hands on his shoulders.

"I hope that wasn't to forward of me." Alphonse said sweetly.

"Not at all Al. It was..." She sighed. "It was...perfect."

"Hmm I've wanted to kiss you for quiet a while now..the moment felt right." He said gazing still.

"Yes it was...I...I'm really happy you did Al." She replied.

The DJ changed the music to some more party orientated songs attracting the kids to the dance floor as Jessica and Edward made their way off it. Edward sat down feeling relieved he had successfully danced without making himself look like a fool watching as his brother and Jennifer danced again to the faster songs Alphonse trying to learn from her how to do it. Jessica had wandered off to the porch area outside to get some air as she had begun to feel very hot in the ballroom, she stood by the waist high wall over looking the garden which had been decorated with lights just like the front of the mansion had been. Edward decided to go look for her heading for the door to the porch stopping just inside of it as he saw her...there in the low soft lighting of the garden her hair floating in the breeze hands on the wall her eyes gazing at the stars. He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to her his hands in his pockets turning and leaning against the low wall beside her looking at his feet.

"Hey you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just thinking. Are you ok? You seemed a little nervous before." She said looking at the stars.

"Yeaaah that..well I have never danced with a girl that way before." He looked over to her, his golden eyes soft, a few strands of his blonde hair falling over them.

"I see..soo I guess you've never ...ya know..kissed a girl then?" She said lowering her gaze to the garden.

"No I haven't. I guess I never..saw girls that way before." He said.

"And you do now?" She questioned.

"I..thinks so..." He replied moving off the wall and stepping closer to her.

She turned to look at him a few strands of her brown hair drifting across her face from the breeze as he came closer until he was right in front of her just like they were on the dance floor. Lifting his hand up he gently brushed her hair to the side off her face letting it slip through his fingers making her blush, raising his hand once more extending his fore finger to lightly touch her skin running it down the side of her face to her cheek where he slid his fingers into her hair cupping her face a little with his palm. Jessica's steel blue eyes glistened in the low light as she gazed into Edward's golden ones feeling his touch, her heart beating faster, she slowly put her hand on his chest. He stepped closer to her his face so near to hers this time their noses actually touched a little their lips touching so lightly it felt like a feather on them, they both felt a spark inside themselves, as Edward slowly and tenderly pressed his lips to hers closing his eyes. Her fingers gripped his jacket as their lips touched a little firmer than before and she responded by pressing her lips a little to his...a tender moment that seemed to them to be perfect. Edward pulled his lips away opening his eyes a little to look at her, hers were still closed as if she were frozen in the moment their lips connected. He looked at her wondering if she was ever going to open them his hand still cupping her face, her hand gripping his jacket. At last her eyes opened slowly her pupils large in the low light, she looked into his placing her other hand on the side of his face delicately.

"Hm?" He looked taken aback his cheeks hinting of blush again.

"Wooow. That was...soo...wonderful." She finally said smiling.

"It was? So I did ok? For my first kiss?" He questioned nervously.

"Oh Edward." She giggled. "It was amazing. So soft and tender. A perfect first kiss...for us both." She blushed.

"For us both? You mean that was your first kiss too?" He looked shocked.

"Yes it was. I'm glad you were the guy I had my first kiss with. I couldn't have asked for a better moment." She said softly.

They both stood together for a while looking at the garden and the stars before going back inside to rejoin the rest of their party, holding each others hand. Alphonse and Jennifer too were holding hands as they sat side by side at the table smiling, Edward and Jessica joining them. Their fathers soon came to the table noticing something was different with the four teenagers..choosing to say nothing about it. The evening drew to a close with all the party guests slowly reducing in number heading home after a pleasant night out. The Taylor's and the Elric's waited outside the doors of the mansion for their limo to be brought around the night air taking on a slight chill to it. Jessica pulled her wrap over her shoulders looking out for the car, suddenly feeling a light weight on her, turning to see Edward had taken off his jacket and was placing it over her to warm her. Alphonse copied his brother and placed his jacket on Jennifer trying to be a gentlemen. Both girls smiled thanked them and asked if they would be ok, to which they were told not to worry. Hohenhiem and Tom merely glanced at each other a knowing look passed between them, their kids had become a little more than just friends now. The limo at last pulled up and they got in Tom and Hohenhiem all the way up by the driver, Alphonse next to them with Jennifer by his side this time and Edward sat at the back with Jessica as the car slowly pulled away heading for home. Once home they all headed for bed after the long night saying goodnight to each other, Tom vanished into his room as did Hohenhiem. Alphonse was by Jennifer's door saying goodnight to her he leant over and lightly kissed her again before going to his own room. Jessica was entering her room as Edward stopped her turning her around and softly kissing her lips then saying goodnight he retired to his room. Tom and Hohenhiem were asleep quickly dreaming of science and such as that was their passion. Jennifer had changed and slipped into bed closing her eyes and thinking about the kiss, thinking about Alphonse. Jessica also changed for bed climbed in and snuggled under her covers, lightly touching her fingers to her lips and smiling remembering the feel of Edward's lips on hers as she drifted off to sleep.

00000000000000 


	7. Chapter 7

After the temperature decline the night before the new day was cooler than previous ones with a gentle breeze blowing in from the east. Tom and Hohenhiem were in the back yard sitting at the table each reading the morning papers with a pot of coffee on the table to share. Jennifer was in the bathroom taking a bubble bath and humming to herself happily, still thinking of the events from last night. Alphonse was getting dressed in his room sorting through his case to find an item he wanted looking pretty happy himself. Jessica was in her room at her mirror doing her hair, braiding it again ready for the task she had in mind for today. Edward was still in bed asleep with a bit of a smile on his face..clearly having a nice dream. Jennifer finally got done with her bath and was drying off toweling her hair dry still humming to herself before going back to her room to get dressed. Alphonse now decided it was time Edward got up and made his way to his brothers room knocking on the door, noticing Jessica leaving her room and vanishing down the stairs.

"Brother are you up yet?" He said tapping his knuckles on the door, getting no reply. "Brother?"

A muffled voice answered. "Yeah Al I'm up now. C'mon in."

Alphonse entered the room and looked to see Edward still in bed buried somewhere under the covers only his feet could be seen. He walked over to the bed and shook Edward a bit to wake him more.

"Hey are you gonna sleep all morning Ed?" He asked.

"NO! I'm just tired that's all Al." Said a grumpy Edward from beneath the covers.

"Ok well Jessica is already up she went down stairs. You should get up now too." He said persistently.

"Fiine I'll get up." Edward sat up pushing the cover off him and yawned big while stretching.

Jennifer was almost ready now having gotten dressed she was at her dressing table doing her hair, her radio playing in the background softly. Alphonse could hear it as he left Edward's room and decided to go and say good morning to her, taping on her door.

"Come in!" She said cheerfully.

"Morning Jenny!" Alphonse said as he entered the room.

"Morning Al!" She said turning and smiling big at him. "It's cooler today huh?"

"Yes it is. Kinda nice." He replied taking this opportunity to look around her room.

Jennifer's room was a stark contrast to her sister's room in both decoration and tidiness, her clothes all neatly put away and her dressing table a carefully organized array of products. The walls were a pale pink with fuchsia detailing and her bed, in total contrast to Jessica's, was a four poster canopy bed fit for a princess. In fact Alphonse noted to himself the entire room seemed to be styled in just that way..a fairytale princess's bedroom. Pictures on the walls of fairies and mystical creatures with all kinds of girly materials draped in places to add a sense of luxury to the room, the scent of roses in the air. He sat on the ottoman at the foot of her bed and watched her do her hair waiting patiently for her to finish. Meanwhile Jessica was out the front having moved the Charger onto the driveway ready to clean it, she began by soaping the car roof and using her big sponge rubbing away all the dirt, gradually moving down the sides of the car. She had brought the radio out of the garage and had tuned it to the same station as the kitchen radio..currently playing were a lot of romantic and summery songs..to which she danced as she made her way around the car cleaning it. One song came on that reminded her of the night before to which she smiled quickly followed by a song she loved to sing to...Roxette's Listen to your heart..at that point she began to sing along..quite loudly. Tom and Hohenhiem heard her..glanced at each other and smiled...feeling good at the fact their kids were happy. They went back to their papers, swapping after finishing each one, and sipping their coffee's slowly..lost in their own thoughts. Alphonse and Jennifer had come down stairs to the kitchen and were setting about getting some breakfast as they heard the familiar heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, Edward was on his way outside to see Jessica, being greeted by her singing full blast while washing the car..and getting very wet in the process. Jessica threw her head back. "LISTEN TO YOUR HEART...WHEN HE'S CALLING FOR YOU..LISTEN TO YOUR HEART..THERES NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN DO..I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING...AND I DON'T KNOW WHY..BUT LISTEN TO YOUR HEART...BEFORE..YOU TELL HIM GOODBYE..." She sang out eyes closed feeling the emotion in the song.

"Hmm. Cute." He muttered to himself as he sat down on the front steps to watch her sing and move around the car washing it.

She continued to sing and wash the car not realizing she had an audience, she stretched out across the hood of the car getting her top all wet her butt moving to the beat of the song. Edward sat leaning on his right arm smiling thinking how nice it was to see her happy...wondering if he had a hand in it. Jessica went silent as she neared the back of the car, Edward looked to see if anything was wrong and saw her starring out towards the street beyond the iron gate..something had caught her eye.

"Jessica? what's wrong?" He asked as he walked towards her looking to see what had gotten her attention.

"Huh?..Oh hey Edward. I'm not sure really...that van has been there since I first came out here...and it hasn't budged an inch." She replied.

"It's probably nothing. Maybe it's making a delivery." He suggested shrugging a little.

"I dunno...I might talk to my dad about it after the car is done." She turned to face him with a sly look in her eyes. "How long were you out here for?"

"UH! Not long why?" He said his cheeks becoming a little pink.

"You heard me...didn't you?" She stepped closer..eyeing him with the kind of look an interrogator uses.

"Hehehe..maaybe." He grinned. "I kinda liked it."

Jessica blushed while smiling. "Thank you...teehee.."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Jennifer and Alphonse were laughing as they cooked together moving about the room like a well trained team. Alphonse was chopping some tomatoes,onions and he grated some cheese. Jennifer was cracking eggs and adding the milk beating the mixture till it was smooth..after which she added what Alphonse had chopped up stirring well then adding a little of it at a time to a hot griddle plate on the stove. It sizzled nicely filling the room with a delicious smell and making them both even hungrier than they were before.

"There all going well." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Mhm..it smells really good..I can't wait to eat it." He smiled at her.

"Awww your so sweet!..Teehee..if ya like maybe we can cook together again." She seemed very happy at this possibility.

"Yeah that would be great." He replied noticing his brother and Jessica were coming back inside. "Hi brother hi Jessica."

"Hey Al." Edward nodded to his little brother.

"Morning Alphonse." Jessica smiled as she passed them to wash her hands in the sink.

Out on the patio area Hohenhiem and Tom sat enjoying the morning sunshine sipping their coffee and making small talk every so often. They could here their kids in the kitchen talking and laughing, this made them both smile.

"Tom..I need to speak with you..my sons and I will have to be going very soon." Hohenhiem said calmly.

"Going Hohenhiem?..But you and your boys have only been here a week..what's the rush?" He looked at him seriously.

"Tom..do you remember the organization we worked for back then?..Well that is where I was..when I brought my sons back. The heads of the company wanted to.." He hesitated.."Experiment on my sons. I couldn't allow that...they would have been hurt."

"I see." Tom lowered his head then looked back at his friend. "Well I certainly understand..but where are you headed?..Do you have a plan?"

"No not as such..we have been..making it up as we go along...my sons are quite good at that." He said looking almost proud of the last part.

"Hmm. Hohenhiem what would you say to hiding out somewhere where they wouldn't be able to find you and your boys?" Tom asked seriously.

"Well that would be a better idea than simply running all the time. Did you have something in mind Tom?" He replied.

"Remember the cabin Beth and I had in Montana? Would that be a good enough hiding place do you think?" He said to him.

"Yes it might just be the perfect place to stay..they wouldn't think to look there would they?" Hohenhiem put his hand to his chin thinking on it.

"It's settled then. Though I think my girls may be sad to see you and your sons leave us...more to the point they may be sad at the boys leaving..but i guess we could visit right? It would be nice to get away from things for a bit." Tom pondered on how his daughters will take the news.

"Yes you may have a point there Tom." Hohenhiem said looking out to the yard. "Perhaps we should arrange one last day out for us all."

"That is a wonderful idea...it will make things a little easier." Tom smiled.

The men got up and headed to the kitchen where they were greeted by a lot of laughter and the strong smell of cooking omlettes. Jennifer was fussing over the stove with Alphonse close by watching his brother teasing and playing around with Jessica, both he and Jennifer were laughing a bit. Jessica was in fits of laughter due to Edward tickling her so much, she was bent over with her back to him trying to get away but failing. Edward had a tight grip on her, his arms around her waist his fingers working on her ribs as he laughed. Tom and Hohenhiem smiled, laughing a bit at the sight enjoying seeing their kids happy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! EDWARD! STOOOP! NO MOREEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jessica was squealing with laughter her eyes closed and watering.

"Nope I'm not stopping till ya say that ya give!" He laughed.

"Hahaha oh my gosh...this could take all day." Jennifer giggled.

"Ya think so? Are you saying Jessica won't give?" Alphonse asked her.

"She is kinda stubborn...it will take a lot to make her say give..hahaha." She replied smiling.

"Oh I see..hahaha." He chuckled.

"Oh dear..hehehe..what a sight." Tom commented.

"I agree but how will it end do you think?" Hohenhiem asked him smiling.

"No idea my friend...no idea." He said.

"Do ya give? Well are you gonna say it Jessica?" Edward asked still tickling her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA...NEVER!...I..HAHAHA...I CAN'T...BREATH...HAHAHAHAHA!" She squealed.

"Say it and I'll stop." Edward said in a sly voice.

"HAHAHAHAHA!...OK OK OK...I GIVE!...EDWARD! I GIVE!" She screamed out loudly still laughing.

"Wow she gave in?" Jennifer looked surprised.

"Seems so hahaha." Alphonse told her.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Edward said letting her go.

"Uh haha uh uh ahaha...I still can't catch my breath..but.." She turned quickly and grabbed his ribs tickling him hard. "GOTCHA!"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! HAHAHA STOOP! NO FAIR! HAHAHAHA!" He almost keeled over laughing trying to grab her hands to get her to stop..but she was too

fast for him.

"Oh heavens hahaha." Tom put his hand to his face and shook his head.

"Hahahaha..now now you two." Hohenhiem tried not to laugh.

"Hey brother she got you good huh?" Alphonse was snickering.

"Jess leave him be. C'mon stop it already breakfast is almost ready ya know." Jennifer was getting a little impatient.

"Yes mooom...hahahaha." Jessica teased her sister.

"That's not funny Jess!" She snapped.

"Easy girls...please let's just have a nice breakfast ok." Tom tried calmly to defuse the situation.

"Come on boys." Hohenhiem gestured to them to sit down.

As the girls gathered the food to fetch to the table to the table the men took their seats. Tom sat in his usual place at the head of the table, Hohenhiem sat at the opposite end in what used to be their mother Beth's seat. Alphonse sat on his fathers left with Edward sitting on his fathers right. When the men were sat the girls placed the food in the middle of the table and took their seats, Jennifer to her fathers right sitting beside Alphonse while Jessica took the seat beside Edward on her fathers left, they each began to help themselves to breakfast passing the plates and bowls around to each other.

"Well now this all looks wonderful!" Hohenhiem commented.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it brother?" Alphonse said smiling.

"Ya got that right Al." He said cheerfully.

"Now Hohenhiem we should discuss with our kids where we should go for our day trip. It really ought to be a group choice." Tom said taking a mouthful of food.

"Day trip?" Came the unison of voices from the four teenagers.

"Yes Tom and I thought it might be nice to have a special day out for all of us before my sons and I have to leave." Said Hohenhiem not realizing he shouldn't have mentioned them leaving.

"YOUR LEAVING!" Jennifer shouted eyes wide.

"Uh! But why?" A more reserved Jessica said.

"Well you see..." Hohenhiem sighed. "...we...need to go into hiding for a while. There are some dangerous and relentless people after us." He explained.

"Hohenhiem and the boys will be going to stay at the cabin in Montana girls, at least until it's safe to come out of hiding." Tom told them calmly.

"But why are these people after you uncle H?" Jessica asked.

"I really can't say right now. It's best you don't know too much at this point." He said straight faced.

"But that's not fair! Why can't they just stay here with us!" Jennifer protested.

"Now sweetheart be realistic..." Tom began but was cut off by Jessica.

"C'mon Jen haven't you ever really watched any of the movies we've seen together? If these people are really as bad as uncle H says they are...they won't stop till they find them and they will be looking into ALL of their friends, family and contacts." Jessica said with a serious look.

"But but...why can't you guys just tell the police?" Jennifer asked almost pleading.

"It wouldn't do any good...these people...are above the police." Hohenhiem looked very serious.

"Look it's not like we won't ever see Hohenhiem and the boys again...we could always go and visit them right? After all the cabin does belong to us girls." Tom stated.

"But I just got a boyfriend dad..." Jennifer looked as though she were about to cry. "...why does he have to leave right after we got together?"

"I know sweetheart...it's not fair on all of you...but it's for the best." Her father reached out to hold her shoulder gently.

"So..I guess this trip out together is like...one last day to make a memory for a while huh?" Jessica said now feeling sad.

"Yes I suppose that's true." Hohenhiem said.

Edward and Alphonse hung their heads not really knowing what to say to the girls at that moment, wishing they didn't have to leave. Jennifer was still clearly upset her eyes watering a little, Jessica was quiet merely trying not to think about it too much..bottling how she truly felt as their father looked at Hohenhiem, his gaze met with an equally saddened one. All fell silent around the table for what seemed like forever but was in actual fact just three or four minutes, the silence was at last broken by one calm voice with a simple question...

"So we should make our special day trip one to remember then right?" Jessica asked.

"Yes I agree with you." Replied Hohenhiem.

"Well then where to? What shall we do?" Tom asked.

"Dunno." Edward and Alphonse said together shrugging.

"Disney world maybe?" Offered Jennifer.

"Nah we've done that lots of times..I say Seaworld." Jessica suggested.

"Oh come on! We've done that lots of times too Jess!" Jennifer shouted angrily.

"Oh fine! Let's let dad pick then!" Jessica retorted a bit louder then her sister.

"FINE!" Jennifer's voice got even louder.

"Girls girls please! Calm down." Tom tried to diffuse the fight.

All of this broke the sad mood by making Hohenhiem, Edward and Alphonse laugh...remembering the first day they had arrived at the Taylor house. Once the girls had calmed down and the discussion continued fight free, after some time and with all the breakfast eaten the Taylor's and the Elric's had come to a group decision...they would visit the Kennedy space center. Tom had read in the mornings paper there was due to be a shuttle launch the next day, so the trip was chosen and the travel arrangements had been sorted out too. Tom and Hohenhiem would take Tom's SUV and the four teenagers would go in Jessica's car. The remainder of the day was used to organize a picnic for the launch, the travel route and what they would wear...at least in the girls case that is, plus sorting out

camera's and batteries too. As the night drew to a close with everyone retiring to bed saying their goodnights, the only two to drift right off to sleep were Tom and Hohenhiem. All four teenagers lay awake for some time thinking about the impending goodbye the day after their trip, before exhaustion took over and they fell asleep.

00000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEADS!" Tom yelled out from the bottom of the stairs.

Hohenhiem was in the kitchen leaning on the counter drinking his third cup of coffee, watching Tom calling up to the kids, trying to get them up and ready for their trip to the Kennedy space center. Tom yelled twice more before he got a response...albeit it a grouchy one.

"Okay okay already! I'm up quit yelling dad!" Jennifer was at the top of the stairs in her pyjamas suffering with a bad case of bed head and very sleepy eyes.

"Will you get your sister up too, and knock on the boys doors to get them up too please sweetheart." Tom said with a smile.

"Geez dad what did your last servant die of huh? Overwork." She grumbled.

"Hahaha...just be a good girl and do it for me ok." He remained calm.

Jennifer trudged off out of sight still grumbling but doing as her father said, she first went to her sister's room heading right over to the bed and shaking Jessica to wake her. Jessica moved a bit and stretching all her limbs yawning a lot pulling the cover off her face to look up sleepily at her sister.

"Jess get up dad says so." Jennifer told her.

"Uh huh I'm getting up." She replied sleepily.

Slowly sleepily making her way back into the hall Jennifer walked to Alphonse's room and knocked loudly on the door calling out to him also. Everything was quiet for a few moments before she heard the rustling sound of someone getting up.

"Alphonse time to get up." She said loudly.

"Ok." He called out.

She made her way to Edward's room satisfied she had gotten her sister and Alphonse up she knocked loudly on Edward's door but heard nothing. She called out to him as she had done for Alphonse but still there was no reply. She grumbled again and made her way back to Alphonse's door..calling to him again.

"Will you get your brother up too please Al...I need to go get ready." She asked him.

"Sure I will Jenny." He answered, as she headed back to her room to get dressed.

After around half an hour Jennifer and Jessica came down stairs into the kitchen via the secondary stair case, going to the fridge and getting a glass of orange juice each and fussing with bowls for cereal heading over to the table sitting down to slowly eat. Another twenty minutes later Edward and Alphonse came down stairs via the main stair case making their way into the kitchen helping themselves to juice and cereal joining the girls at the table.

"Well good morning kids." Hohenhiem greeted them cheerily.

"Morning." Was the collective droning of voices that replied.

"Hahaha that bad is it?" Tom chuckled as he asked them.

They merely nodded in answer to his question all sat around the table looking like zombies sipping their juices slowly eating their cereals. Jennifer and Alphonse had multi grain Cheerios with a little milk in medium sized bowls, Jessica had her favourite Fruit loops swimming in milk in the large bowl she always used while Edward had Frosted flakes with no milk also in a large bowl. After eating their breakfasts and drinking several more glasses of juice they were all awake and alert, putting the bowls, glasses and such in the dishwasher following that they prepared the picnic items and camera's to load into the SUV for their trip. Tom had also gotten out the camcorder to film the days events as Hohenhiem helped Jennifer and Alphonse to carry some things to Tom's car, Jessica had gathered some things like a picnic blanket and headed for the garage to her car..not saying much at the moment. Edward noticed she was quiet and decided to follow her to talk with her alone, finding her at the back of her car the trunk lid up and oddly no music playing at all in the garage...which was unlike her.

"Jessica are you alright?" He asked her as he approached the back of the car.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said quietly.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself today." He said reaching the back of the car, stopping and looking taken aback.

"I said I'm fine...please just drop it." Jessica said her face emotionless.

"Oh ok. Ya need any help?" He offered.

"No I'm all done now." She stood back and slammed the trunk lid down hard.

"Wow what did the car do to you huh? Hahaha." He chuckled.

"What?" She shot him a look he hadn't seen before.

"ERK! I'm sorry did I say something out of line?" He looked at her thinking...she reminded him of Winry at that moment.

"Urghh...Edward I'm sorry." She lowered her head, turning her back to the car and leaning on it a little.

"For what Jessica?" He moved a little closer to her.

"I'm just...not handling it very well. I..have a habit of ...bottling how I feel. Like when we lost our mom." She said looking at the floor.

"It's ok. I did that too when we lost our mom...I know it may seem hard but ya gotta let it out..it can really drive ya crazy after a while believe me." He said placing a hand on top of hers on the car.

"So you get how it feels then? Hmm I guess your just full of surprises huh." She looked up at him, realizing he was gazing right into her eyes.

"Hehehe yeah I guess so. So listen..I wanted you to know...I really do wish we didn't have to leave. I really wanted to stay and spend more time with you Jessica." He smiled.

"Yeah me too..oh and Edward..call me Jessy ok." She looked at him her eyes soft.

"Hm ok I will..as long as you call me Ed ok? deal? Jessy." He said with a smirk.

"Hahaha alright deal." She said with a smile. "Ed." She giggled.

"Ok glad that's settled." He laughed a bit still smirking at her, moving a little closer so he was right in front of her.

"Hm?" She looked into his eyes golden eyes, wondering what he was thinking of.

He smirked more at her as he slid his right arm around her waist placing his hand on her back and pulling her closer to him. She responded by putting her arm around his neck and turning her hand that was on the car over so her palm was against his, they both instinctively entwined their fingers together gently gripping each others hands. Edward leant his face towards hers and she met him half way their foreheads touching in a sweet moment before he lightly pressed his lips to hers, to which she did the same closing her eyes to focus on the feeling of his soft moist lips as they kissed for only the second time. He lifted his left hand up towards his shoulder bringing hers with it gently slipping his loose from the hold she had on it so that her hand slid onto his shoulder softly, after this he lowered his left arm to also place it around her waist..holding her more closely. She sighed a bit as she felt his arms around her body her heart pounding again just like the first time but this time the kiss lasted much longer only being broken at times as they both partially pulled away for air returning to the kiss after only seconds. Edward could feel his heart beating along with hers, he never wanted to let go of her or to have this moment end, but it was broken when Tom entered the garage asking a question...stopping mid sentence when he saw what was going on.

"Jessica have you seen the..." Tom was surprised at what he saw, his eldest daughter in the arms of a young man.

"UH! DAD! Geez nice timing!" She turned looking not pleased at all by the interruption.

"Ah..oh man.." Edward almost hid his face behind her head out of shame.

"Sorry sweety but..well I can't find the camcorder battery. Do you know where it is?" He asked half smiling.

"Urgh dad it's in the drawer in the study where ya it put last time after ya charged it. Sheesh!" She snapped.

"Oh..ohh yes now I remember...hehehe thank you sweety...I'll...leave you two alone ok." He said sheepishly and wandered off.

"So uh...shall we continue?" Edward asked, feeling he already knew the answer due to how he felt right then.

"No the moods been lost...thanx a lot dad...geez. We should finish getting ready ok." She smiled a bit at the end of her sentence.

"Sure." Edward smiled back at her.

As Tom headed back inside the house he passed the SUV where Hohenhiem, Jennifer and Alphonse were loading the drinks cooler, picnic basket and the folding chairs too into the back. Hohenhiem became aware of the giggling and laughter coming from the back of the car as he made sure they had their maps in the front of the car, he looked up to see what was going on with his youngest son and his girlfriend. Alphonse was pulling some funny faces at Jennifer to cheer her up, he almost looked like he was trying to be a Gurney champion, but it was having the desired affect on Jennifer.

"Hahahaha Al! Stop it I can't laugh anymore!" She laughed, almost in tears.

"But why I only want to make ya happy hehehe." He replied grinning at her.

"Hehehe..having fun you two?" Hohenhiem asked smiling.

"Hahahaha yes but he won't stop hahaha." Jennifer said, her face all red from too much laughing.

"Aww c'mon its too fun making ya laugh like this Jenny." Alphonse said still grinning.

"Hehehe well I need to go see if your dad is ready yet..behave you two ok hehe." With that Hohenhiem made his way inside.

"Ok I won't do it anymore Jenny...I promise." Alphonse smiled, making sure the straps on the cooler were tight.

"Phew that's a relief. I don't think I could have handled it if ya carried on Al." Jenny let out a big puff of breath.

"Oh hey where did your sister and my brother go?" He asked turning just in time to see them. "Hey brother!"

"Hey Al. Got all the stuff loaded then?" Edward asked as he walked towards them.

"Uh huh..all done. Just waiting for our dad's hahaha." Alphonse replied.

"No need to wait anymore kids..here we are." Tom said as he and Hohenhiem came down the front steps.

"So are we going now dad?" Jennifer asked excitedly.

"Yes now we are going...so everyone to your seats hahaha." Tom laughed.

Jennifer and Alphonse excitedly ran towards the garage to get into Jessica's car as she turned to walk back Edward turned too, Tom and Hohenhiem making their way to the SUV to get in. As Jessica reached her car she saw that her sister and Alphonse were already in the back seat buckled up ready to go, Edward walked around to the passenger side to get in with Jessica getting in the drivers seat putting her seat belt on ready to turn the key. Tom climbed into the drivers seat of the SUV as Hohenhiem did his seat belt up ready to go, Tom did up his belt too put the key in the ignition turning it and bringing the car to life. Once Edward had his belt on Jessica turned the key to start the car fiddling with the radio to find a good station, settling on one that was playing some good driving music, the car engine purred as they heard "DON'T STOP BELIEVING..HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING" Steve Perry of Journey sang out. She pulled the car out of the garage until she was behind her fathers SUV, she honked the horn to let him know they were ready to go, to which Tom raised his hand and slowly pulled out of the driveway onto the street turning right making his way down the road. Jessica pulled out after him following a little behind, as they did she noted the black van was still around, passing it she thought how odd it was that it hadn't gone. The two cars snaked their way out of the side streets and onto the freeway starting the long ride to the Kennedy space center, the SUV in front with the Dodge Charger a short distance behind. A couple of hours later the two cars were almost to their destination, Tom and Hohenhiem enjoying a good conversation without the kids interrupting them and the four teenagers were also enjoying the ride, laughing together as the girls showed of their knowledge of music singing along to most of the songs making the two brothers smile. By this time the song that played was yet another punk rock tune...Green Day's Minority. "I WANT TO BE THE MINORITY! I DON'T NEED YOUR AUTHORITY! DOWN WITH THE MORAL MAJORITY! CAUSE I WANT TO BE THE MINORITY!" Jessica sang out loudly tapping the steering wheel to the beat. Tom noticed they were finally within sight of the Kennedy space center pointing it out to Hohenhiem as they got ever closer to it. Jennifer noticed it too excitedly pointing to it and getting everyone's attention, Alphonse getting all excited too upon seeing the large object in the distance..Edward looked at it and thought how familiar it looked, like he had seen something like it before..albeit it more basic.

"Woow what is that Jenny?" Alphonse asked in awe.

"Hehehe silly that's a shuttle Al. Haven't ya ever seen one on TV before?" Jennifer asked giggling.

"Uh..no. It's really big." He commented.

"Yeah it is big...I wonder why that is." Edward pondered as he looked at it.

"Well the reason it is so big is because they need a ton of power to lift the shuttle into the atmosphere..so they attach huge booster rockets to it that come off when it nears space." Jessica told them all as she drove.

"That's so cool." Alphonse said.

"I didn't know ya knew about rockets Jessy. Seems as though your full of surprises too." Edward smiled.

"Yeah I guess maybe I am Ed." She grinned..glancing at him.

Shortly after this Tom took the turn off that lead to the space center entrance with Jessica right behind him the shuttle looming ever closer and looking even bigger than it did from the freeway. The two vehicles pulled into the parking lot of the center and took what seemed an awfully long time to find a parking space before heading to the main door of the information center. Once inside they slowly meandered around the attractions like the Early Space Exploration building, the boys learning so much with every step it seemed, as they got to the Rocket Garden...at which point Edward's mouth was agape at what he saw before him...the entire area was just full of rockets of varying sizes from different years of development. From there they moved onward to the Imax theater to view a movie about space exploration after which they went to see the Constellation Sphere and then onto the Space Center Tours bus pick up point. The day was a busy and very interesting one as they viewed the amazing sights, the two boys ever shocked at what mankind had achieved. Once their tour was completed they made their way back to the main entrance and out into the car park getting their cars to drive to the road where people can watch the shuttle take off. They found a good spot, parked up and began to set up the chairs ready for the show..Jessica getting the cooler out of the SUV taking her place on the roof of it for a better view...Edward decided to join her there..settling beside her with a smile. Tom and Hohenhiem sat down on the left of the cooler with Alphonse and Jennifer on the right of it

as they awaited the launch.

"Hey." Edward smiled at Jessica sitting beside her on the roof of the car.

"Hey yourself...hehehe." She replied turning to look at him with a smile.

"So is it going to be noisy here? Or are we too far away to really hear or see much?" He asked her.

"No we're not too far away..it will be a bit noisy..and the ground will probably shake a bit too..just wait and see ok." She laughed a little.

"Hehe oh I see." Edward looked off in front of him at the shuttle in the near distance..his mind wandering.

"Tom how long do we have till the countdown?" Hohenhiem asked his friend.

"Let's see now.." Tom glanced at his watch. "..oh about thirty minutes I'd say."

"Ah not too long at all then. This is quite exciting." Hohenhiem said looking left and right at all the other spectators.

"I can't wait to see it take off. This will be so cool." Alphonse said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah this is gonna be great. I think it was a really good idea to come on this trip." Jennifer said grinning.

"Are you boys looking forward to seeing the launch?" Tom asked them both reaching into the cooler for a soda.

"Yes sir I am..it's really exciting this is my first time seeing one launch" Alphonse answered.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it..should be very interesting." Edward said his thoughts on the rockets he had worked on before with his friend Alphons Hiedrich.

"Have you girls seen the shuttle launch before?" Hohenhiem asked.

"Yup dad brought us once before uncle." Jennifer told him.

"Yeah we were a little younger then..." Jessica lowered her head. "...mom was still here then too."

The mood changed at that moment as the girls went silent remembering their mother and even Tom went quiet thinking of her..his beloved wife. All sat silent for some time before the clock on the big screen appeared to countdown the final minutes before the launch...causing the mood to change again as all the people who had gathered to watch became excited. As the clock came down to the final ten seconds everyone began to shout out counting down with it with all eyes on the launch pad.

"Ten..nine..eight..seven..six..five..four..three..two..one...blast off!" Rang out the chorus of voices from the gathered crowd.

The shuttle rockets rumbled into life shaking the ground beneath their feet as the plumes of white smoke billowed from under it and it began to slowly climb into the sky with a thunderous roar. They watched as it climbed ever higher into the sky trailing a long white stream of cloud like smoke behind it..the higher it climbed the smaller it became until it was nothing more than a dot ..before it vanished out of sight all together. The launch area and the viewing area fell silent for a few moments before it was announced over the loudspeakers that the launch was successful..this was greeted by cheers and applause all along the road that was full of people by their vehicles.

"That ..was...awesome!" Edward declared.

"Wow it was so loud..did you feel it too? It shook the ground!" Alphonse said to everyone.

"Hehehe yes that is what it's like to see a shuttle launch boys." Tom said to them.

"It was spectacular indeed." Hohenhiem commented.

"Even though I have seen it before...it's still really cool." Jennifer said smiling.

"Yup very cool indeed." Jessica smiled taking a glance at Edward.

After packing the chairs and the cooler away in the back of the SUV they all got ready to go home, getting into the cars and heading off to get on the freeway. The ride home was quieter than when they came that morning as the sun began to set with the cars travelling down the freeway the Dodge in front for a little bit. In the back seat of the Dodge it had become very quiet, Jessica looked in her rear view mirror to see her sister and Alphonse had fallen asleep leant against each other ..it was a cute thing to see. Edward also had drifted off his head leant on his right hand against the window, Jessica couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. Meanwhile in the SUV Tom was discussing the finer details with Hohenhiem for getting to the cabin in Montana as he drove keeping one eye on the Dodge in front. As they turned into the drive Tom parked the SUV in front of the house while Jessica reversed into the garage shutting the engine off and reaching back to wake Jennifer and Alphonse up letting them out of the car so they could head inside to bed..she knelt on the drivers seat and leaned over towards Edward to gently wake him as well.

"Ed...hey Ed we're home..time to wake up." She said softly nudging his shoulder a little.

"Nnmm...huh?..Jessy?" He opened his eyes slowly looking at her a bit bleary eyed.

"I said we're home. C'mon ya can't sleep in the car ya know..it's more comfy in your bedroom hehehe." She told him chuckling a bit.

"Oh.." He stretched and ran his hand across his face. "...I'm awake..sorry I guess the ride made me doze off."

"That's ok..let's go inside alright." She smiled getting out of the car.

Alphonse and Jennifer had managed to make their way upstairs even thought they were half asleep still, quickly followed by their fathers who wished them goodnight before going to their rooms and closing their doors. Alphonse insisted on walking Jennifer all the way to her door...

"Man I am so tired..well..goodnight Al." Jennifer leant in and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah me too..goodnight Jenny...um Jenny.." He said to her already beginning to reach for her.

"Yes Al? Uh!" She gasped slightly as he took her into his arms holding her close in a hug and lightly kissing her lips. "Mmm."

"Goodnight sweet dreams." He said after he kissed her and headed to his own room stopping to wave at her before going inside.

"Yeah..you too." Jennifer slipped into her room smiling.

Jessica was not far behind heading into her room to go to bed with Edward following her lead going to his room too..he called out goodnight to her from his door to which she replied the same. All were in bed the lights all out in the house..but not all were asleep as the time seemed to go by in slow motion..all four of the teenagers were thinking, all were sad. Finally after laying awake for hours with the sounds of bad weather in the distance..they all fell into a light sleep, a sleep that would all too soon be broken.

0000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

As dawn broke the next morning the sky was filled with dark grey and black clouds only becoming brighter each time a flash of lightning flashed across it followed quickly by crashes of thunder that vibrated the ground. Tom and Hohenhiem were up early this morning as the Elric's were booked on an early train to make their journey to Montana, Hohenhiem had woken his sons and was finishing his packing as they came downstairs. The girls were still asleep in their rooms Tom didn't have the heart to wake them thinking how peaceful they looked choosing to let them sleep longer. The brothers sat at the table eating breakfast while their father collected the travel tickets and information stopping every few minutes to sip his coffee with Tom writing a note for his daughters.

"Should we wake the girls Tom?" Hohenhiem asked him.

"No let them sleep. After yesterdays excitement they could use the extra sleep." Tom replied.

"So they aren't coming to the station to say goodbye then?" Alphonse looked up at them both.

"I thought they would want to be there." Edward added.

"Well why don't you two write them a note each to say goodbye. They really do need more sleep." Tom told them as he placed the note pad on the table with a pen.

"I think they would like that..if you at least left them notes." Hohenhiem smiled at the boys.

"Alright. I hope Jenny doesn't get upset by not seeing me before we go." Alphonse sighed.

"Yeah..me too Al..I hope Jessy doesn't hate me for it." Edward said.

"Well boys once you all get to the cabin you can always call here to talk to them. I gave your dad the number." Tom smiled at them.

The boys set to work writing their notes as their father and Tom loaded the SUV with the cases returning to the kitchen a bit wet from the torrential downpour outside. They went to the coffee pot to pour another cup each standing by the counter drinking it and talking about the other aspects of the cabin like the lake it sat beside which as Tom pointed out made for some good fishing. The boys finished their notes, folding them and writing the girls names on them leaving them on the table next to Tom's note after which they put their bowls in the sink along with the glasses they had used. The four men then made their way to the front door Tom, Hohenhiem and Alphonse heading out the door turning when they realized Edward was not right behind them...he was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking to the top, he sighed, turned and headed out the door with the others. Once in the car and buckled up Tom started it..slowly pulling out of the drive into the street turning left this time he drove off towards the train station. Everyone was quiet during the drive the boys staring out the windows while the rain hit the glass at an angle seemingly being pulled across it as the car travelled down the streets nearing the station. When they got to the station the platform was very crowded most people standing under the shelter to keep dry, they joined the massive group and waited with Tom.

"Very busy today." Tom noted.

"Yes it is. Does it usually get this busy?" Hohenhiem asked.

"Not especially no." Tom replied.

Back at the house a great crash of thunder rumbled above the house waking Jennifer with a start and she sat bolt upright in her bed her eyes wide, she immediately went to her sisters room as thunder scared her. Just as she reached Jessica's bed another rumble of thunder scared her again and she shook her sister awake in a panic. Jessica recognized the urgency of the shake her sister used to get her up and she sat up fully awake to hug Jennifer to calm her. It was then she was aware of how quiet the house seemed to be glancing over to her bed side clock to check the time thinking it was very early..she was shocked to see it was almost nine in the morning. Jessica jumped out of bed telling her sister to go get dressed fast, she did the same thinking to herself.."please don't say we missed them"..as she hurriedly threw on some clothes and ran downstairs after grabbing her car keys. Jennifer wasn't far behind her stopping only to grab their rain jackets as they both ran for the garage getting a bit wet in the process. Both girls got into the Dodge Jennifer buckling up..Jessica on the other hand was in too much of a hurry to bother..starting the car and pulling out of the garage and down the drive fast the cars tires screeching a little as she took the left turn hard. Just as Jessica braked hard pulling into the parking lot in front of the station the train the Elric's were due to depart on rolled up to the platform with the waiting passengers beginning to board it the girls ran along through the crowd..desperately searching for the boys. After what felt like forever Jessica stopped with Jennifer beside her as both looked ahead and saw the boys following their father onto the train with Tom handing Hohenhiem the cases...they froze for a second.

"ED!" Jessica shouted at last.

"Hm?" Edward turned at hearing his name called and saw her standing there, her hair draped over her shoulder..she was soaked through.

"Brother? What is it?" Alphonse asked looking puzzled.

"Well I guess they got up on their own." Tom smiled.

"It would seem so Tom." Hohenhiem noted.

"It's the girls Al. They're here." Edward told his brother as Alphonse leant out of the train to see.

"AL!" Jennifer shouted as she ran towards where they were.

"JENNY!" Alphonse jumped down onto the platform as she reached them hugging him. "Your here!"

"Of course I am! I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." She said.

"Jessy..." Edward said softly as he began to walk towards her...noticing she was walking towards him as well.

"Did ya think I'd let ya go without seeing you off Ed?" She said as she got closer..sprinting the last bit to throw her arms around him.

"I hope this doesn't get too emotional." Tom turned to look at Hohenhiem.

"Oh I think it might my friend...I think it might." Hohenhiem commented.

"I'm gonna miss you Al...a lot. Be careful ok and promise you'll call when ya get there." Jennifer said still hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too Jenny and yes I promise to call. First thing I'll do ok?" He smiled at her noticing her eyes watering.

"I hate goodbyes Jessy. I promise to come back soon ok...I'll have to..hehe..I'll miss ya too much." Edward said in her ear holding her close to him.

"You better Ed...or else I'll have to come up there." She said sniffing in a little as tears escaped her eyes. "I'm..really gonna miss you..more than you know Ed."

"Come on boys time to go." Hohenhiem called to them.

"We have to go Jenny." Alphonse said before giving her a kiss and getting on the train. "Bye Jenny."

"Bye Al." she waved to him looking as though she were about to burst into tears.

"I gotta go Jessy.." Edward squeezed her once more letting go to leave. "Bye." He looked sad.

"Wait!" Jessica grabbed him and kissed him firmly as the tears flowed more down her face. "Bye Ed...be safe." She let go watching him board the train.

"Goodbye Tom and thank you for everything my friend." Hohenhiem shook his hand before the door closed.

"Safe journey Hohenhiem." Tom said.

Slowly the train pulled out of the station with the girls close to their father watching as it got farther and farther away before it was completely gone..Tom looked at his girls wishing he could cheer them up...knowing it would take time. Tom drove home alone pulling into the driveway and just sitting in his car for a while thinking, not far behind him the Dodge pulled into the garage Jennifer running into the house right up to her room slamming the door closed. She threw herself on her bed burying her face into the pillow and bursting into tears clinging to her favourite stuffed animal for comfort, Tom knew the signs and knew he couldn't do or say anything to make the hurting stop..he just had to let them be for now. Jessica was still sat in her car in the garage and as the rain fell like a curtain outside the garage door she cried hard her head against the steering wheel her hands gripping it tightly..only heading into the house once her tears had stopped shutting herself in her room to mope like her sister was doing. The day dragged on with the Taylor's not talking much or the girls eating much either until the day began to fade into evening the weather still horrible outside.

As dusk swept in a jet black Hummer pickup with blacked out windows, chrome trim and rims pulled up next to the sidewalk across from the Taylor's house a few car lengths away from the black van that had been parked there for the last two days. The drivers door opened slowly..a tall man stepped out onto the street closing the door behind him..he was dressed in dark clothing from head to toe. He wore a full length black leather coat with the collar turned up, a black button down shirt and black Levi jeans, his footwear was black Crocodile skin cowboy boots, a black Stetson hat with a silver chain band and beneath his coat he had a double gun holster carrying his signature weapons..a pair of nickel plated pistols with black pearl grips and silencers on both. His expression was one of a sadistic killer and he was looking directly at the Taylor's house..an evil grin creeping across his ageing face as he stood there in the fading light the water running off his coat. Trouble was coming...to the Taylor's home...big trouble.

00000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

(Present day Virginia 3 days later)

A gentle wind drifted across the Virginia countryside that surrounded the over sized manor house that sat miles from anywhere with a river running along it's northern edge completely secluded. Built in the early Victorian style it was a sprawling property with sculpted gardens and placed between the hedges creepy statues of gargoyles that would put the fear into anyone who saw them. The manor house itself was a dark brick building the doors and windows seemed as though they might fall apart if touched. In every room there were thick heavy curtains in deep reds and browns as well as furniture so old it would be considered antique, or at the very least, ancient. Much of the house was silent most of the rooms laying under a thick layer of dust from years of not being used at all, the occupants only utilized half of the house. Upon entering the main reception hall it was clear which half was being used due to the clear line separating the dusty from the dust free. Following that line you reach a long dark musty hallway with several rooms leading off of it on either side. Down this hallway on the left hand side there was a door open just a crack letting a slim streak of faint light shine across the floor boards. Inside the room the far wall was completely covered from floor to ceiling with book cases that were packed full of old, worn and musty books. The furniture in this room was large,ornate and definitely from the era of 1925 with several small lamps illuminating the room sparsely. In the corner to the right of the door stood an old mahogany Gothic high back chair with carved scroll arms and feet with red velvet seat cushions, a tall lamp stood behind it and a side table which had an antique 1925 European candlestick telephone. Next to the phone sat a small sherry glass three quarters filled with vintage sherry, a ladies cigarette case beside a novelty lighter and a half eaten box of expensive

chocolates. A middle aged looking woman sat proudly in the high back chair a cigarette in her hand, wearing a long tight bodied black and maroon dress. She had shoulder length jet black hair cut straight around the bottom with a matching fringe across her forehead, her eyes were narrow and jade green. As she took a drag of her cigarette the phone rang and her eyes flitted to look at it, after a few moments she picked up the receiver placing it slowly to her ear.

"Yes?" She said flatly.

"Madam Kinzaan, there has been an unexpected development." A man with a Texan accent said.

"Unexpected development? Please explain Mr Rygger." She said calmly not an ounce of emotion on her face.

"Yes ma'am. We located the Taylor house as per your orders. We watched the house and the family for about a week. My men noted that the Elric's were there and appeared to be staying in the house as well ma'am. Three days ago all the occupants left the house, the Taylor's returned...however the Elric's were not with them and we have not seen them since." Rygger told her.

"I see." She said her eyes narrowing more. "And tell me...do you have any idea where they may have moved onto now Mr Rygger?"

"No ma'am I do not. But I have a hunch that Mr Taylor does ma'am. Do I have your consent to carry out an interrogation?" Rygger asked his voice sounding a little eager.

"Hmm..." An evil grin formed across her face. "Yes Mr Rygger. You may proceed how ever you see fit. But...be sure and get me the information or else I shall punish you severely. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am I do. I will update you promptly Madam Kinzaan. Goodbye." Rygger hung up feeling chills down his spine at the thought of his boss punishing him.

Helena Kinzaan put the receiver down moving her hand over to pick up her glass of sherry and bringing it to her lips sipped it slowly. She glanced up at a large hand painted portrait on the wall smiling at the man with the dark hair and moustache. She stubbed out her cigarette into the smokey colored glass ashtray that sat to her right on one of the shelves of the book case and stood up walking over to the books one book case over. She lifted her hand up to take hold of a very old worn out book that looked like it might turn to dust if touched and opened it flipping through the pages slowly. The book contained many odd drawings with scribbled hand written notes, all of which was in German, then stopped on one page in particular...that page had an artists sketch on it taking the entire page and the one opposite it too. The drawing was of a large serpent with teeth bigger than a lions and a strange gateway that hovered in the air with a mystical light emanating from inside it. Madam Kinzaan turned to face the portrait and looked up at it, her hand over the picture in the book.

"Soon great grand father. Soon I shall hold the secrets of this other world in my hands. With those secrets..I shall reshape this twisted world of ours and reclaim that which rightfully belongs to us." She said her eyes widening in a menacing way as she grinned and began to laugh maniacally the low flickering lights causing her face to look grotesque.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !"

0000000000000000

After finishing his call to Madam Kinzaan the tall Texan made his way back to the main room of his safe house where his team were sat awaiting orders. Max Rygger stepped through the door his long

black leather coat drifting a bit behind him and headed to the chair at the table pulling it out a little to sit on it. He let out a deep breath reaching for his glass of whiskey and took a big gulp of it before turning his attention to his men. They were all sat around the small room using boxes as makeshift chairs while they cleaned their guns, his number two looked up at him then gestured to the others that the boss was going to speak and they all stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Well men...it's time to move the schedule up a bit." Max said pushing the brim of his Stetson up.

"So sir what day,time and entry method shall we execute?" His number two asked without blinking.

"Our entry method is as follows men...two from the back, two from the front with me and we take 'em quietly. No fuss no mess." Max explained.

"Sir which member is our primary target?" One of the lower ranking men queried.

"The father is our primary target men. The girls will be used to make him talk. Once we obtain our information...we eliminate them all. Is that understood?" Max looked at them seriously.

"SIR!" The four men answered at the same time.

"We strike at 19:00 hours. That way there is less chance we will be seen." Max went on to tell them.

"SIR!" They answered again like robots.

"This operation will take place in two days time. Be ready." Max finished.

"YES SIR!" A more enthusiastic reply this time.

The men proceeded to organize their weapons and their gear for the upcoming mission as Max stood up and walked to the small window. He stood there looking out at the pouring rain that drenched everything outside, the plants, the black surveillance van, his black Hummer truck and dug into his pocket pulling out his pack of cigarettes. Dragging one out he put it between his lips then reached for his lighter, clicking it on he lit the end of his cigarette and took a long slow drag of it letting the smoke out into the air slowly so it looked like he was shrouded in mist. As his men worked he thought once again about the threat his boss had given him should he fail this mission and it gave him the chills again all through his body, like an electric current. He reached under his coat with his left hand and pulled out one of his guns from it's holster on his right side, he gazed at it, these guns of his were his trade mark his pride and joys...in two days...he would get to use them. His gut instinct told him this was going to be a difficult mission, that his primary target might be a tough one to crack..at this thought Max grinned, he thought to himself how the guy in question is going to tell all to save the lives of his precious daughters and how even after that they were all going to die anyway. He grinned more at the thought of pulling the trigger and sending a searing hot bullet into each of them, watching as they died before his eyes. This man, this sadistic killer...got a thrill out of hurting people and playing around with them until he finished them off. He returned the gun to it's holster as a long piece of ash fell to the floor he walked back to the table and gulped down the last of his whiskey feeling it burn it's way down his throat he grabbed the bottle, poured himself another and sat down again to watch the crappy little TV they had on the counter. This safe house was extremely basic nothing more than a shack really with only the main room, a bathroom and one bedroom that was just off the main room. It was damp with the last remnants of wallpaper desperately clinging to the walls and the lights were nothing more than bulbs hanging from the ceiling rose. No curtains, no lamp shades, no couch, no bed, no fridge there wasn't even a toilet seat to sit on..but..it was remote hidden away close to the Everglades on a dirt road. The perfect place to hide, to use to stash their weapons and gear, to never be found by the police. Their only concerns..was not to get eaten by the wildlife that lived so close by. The Florida rain storms had started three days ago thought Max and they haven't quit yet he smiled liking the current weather, it was to his taste..dark and gloomy like himself. The day of the Taylor's nightmare was fast approaching...but would they see it coming?

0000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

(Present day 2 days later)

It had been a pleasant day in the Montana country side with gentle breezes and warm sunshine making for a day that wasn't too hot but just right. Hohenhiem choosing to spend his day relaxing on the porch with a glass of wine while the boys explored the woods around the cabin, this he thought..is the good life. An eagle soared over the lake searching for its next meal..the waters surface smooth like a mirror hardly a ripple to be seen and the big trees softly bowing to the breeze. The air was fresh a hint of pine mixed with the earthy smells of the soil and the peace and quiet of being away from the big cities crowded with people. But even in this beautiful place with it's serene atmosphere..something was bothering Hohenhiem, he was worried about Tom and the girls though he kept this to himself. For reasons he couldn't begin to explain he had the feeling they were not completely safe, as though some one or something was going to happen, he tried not to think about it but the thoughts kept returning. Edward and Alphonse were in the woods some distance from the cabin walking around, climbing logs and generally trying to pass the time. Neither of them were happy here with nothing to do all day but roam around in the woods and by the lake seeing as the cabin had no TV or anything to entertain them, they merely spent their days passing the time till evening when they were able to call the girls. The only benefit to being this far away from other people was that the organization guys couldn't find them and Edward was free to wear short sleeved or sleeveless shirts even shorts too, as there was no one to get freaked out by his automail arm and leg...something he had hidden from Jessica while they were around each other. The two boys emerged from the woods right at the lake shore line about a quarter mile away from the cabin and decided to rest for a bit, Alphonse hopping onto a large rock to sit for a bit...Edward stood by the waters edge just looking out over the lake.

"It's really pretty here isn't it brother." Alphonse said leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah I guess so." Edward sounded uninterested.

"Brother c'mon. Don't be so down. It's not like we won't ever see or here from them again...after all we are calling them tonight right?" Alphonse told him.

"I know Al ok." Edward seemed to get annoyed. "I just can't stand this. I find a girl ..finally after so long of not having the time or the interest and I had to leave her behind." He sighed.

"Listen I miss Jenny too ya know. Your not the only one who is sad about that." Alphonse huffed.

"Easy there Al. Hahaha you don't wanna turn out like me do ya?" Edward turned and laughed at his brother.

"What are you talking about Ed? Haha." Alphonse chuckled. "Why is it so wrong if I want to be like my big brother?"

"Oh I dunno..my attitude for one. The fact that I can't stay still...I'm getting all fidgety being here." Edward said picking up a handful of pebbles and throwing them one by one into the water.

"Hehehe..well we will get to talk to the girls tonight..maybe we should ask them to come visit us?" Alphonse suggested.

"Yeah maybe Al...maybe." Edward threw another pebble into the water watching the ripples.

As the afternoon wore on the boys headed back to the cabin walking alone the lake shore, Alphonse taking in the scenery as the walked with Edward putting his hands in his pockets kicking at the pebbles on the ground as he went along. Hohenhiem had dozed a bit in his chair not noticing his sons returning, the boys headed inside to get a drink and a snack from the kitchen. The kitchen was a modest size with solid wood cabinets and work tops, the sink was an old style deep stone white basin in the corner of the room at the end of the counter. To the left of the back door was the larder filled with canned, dried foods and plenty of soda cans with a few bottles of red wine hidden in the back. The small but adequate dinning table was sat on the far side of the room close to the hallway that led to the five bedrooms and two bathrooms, which were situated on both the front and the back of the cabin. After getting their items they went back outside to the porch Alphonse choosing to sit on the steps as Edward settled on the swing seat, they sat quietly drinking their soda's and eating their snacks..neither having much to

say as the sun began its slow descent out of the sky to be replaced by the moon.  
0000000000000

The exact same moment back in Florida it was still raining hard just as it had the day the Elric's left, Jessica looked out the kitchen window at the darkened sky watching the flashes of lightning through the rain drenched glass...and sighed. Jennifer was in the living room sat on the big couch watching the TV, some show about animal rescues, looking at the screen like she was in a daze while her sister fussed in the kitchen cooking the evening meal. Their father had gone out to a meeting earlier in the day leaving the girls by themselves to mope and was now on his way home getting a little grouchy at catching every red light there was which slowed him down, a drive that should take only twenty minutes was now taking three times as long. Jennifer had begun to channel hop not really caring much about the TV her thoughts completely on Alphonse and Jessica had returned to her cooking standing with her back to the window stirring the stew that was on the stove in a large stainless steel pot her mind wandering thinking of Edward. The house was all quiet save for the sounds coming from the TV and the storm raging outside...but that was about to change...in a dangerous way. Without warning two men dressed in blue jeans, red leather jackets with red sneakers and wearing black baseball caps entered the house moving into the kitchen, coming up behind Jessica with commando stealth and grabbing her. One of the men clasping his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet while using his other arm to hold hers down and the other putting a gun barrel to her temple as he looked her in the face, placing his finger to his lips to indicate she should stay silent. Just at that moment the front door came off its hinges flying six feet across the room hitting the cabinet by the stairs as it landed and within seconds two more men rushed into the house brandishing guns. Jennifer was about to scream when one of the new intruders pointed his gun at her while his companion ran over, placing a plastic tie on her hands and a strip of cloth over her mouth tying it at the back of her head. The girls had been incapacitated with ease as they were moved closer together on the smaller couch facing the front door ..which was no longer there...in time to see a tall man all dressed in black and wearing a cowboy hat enter the house."Excellent gentlemen." Said the tall man in a Texan accent.  
"Sir!" they answered in military fashion.  
"Well now this is a nice house ya got here ladies." The man said as he moved towards them taking a seat in the high back chair.

"Do we interrogate them now sir? Or wait for the primary target?" The man currently gagging Jessica said just as she bit him. "ARGH! DAMMIT! YOU BITCH!" He slapped her for her it

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US! WHY ARE YOU HERE!"She yelled at the tall man in the high back chair."Well..hehehe spirited aren't you darlin. Now why would you be asking me that?" He looked at her with an evil smile.

"CLEARLY YOUR IN CHARGE! NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! TELL ME!" She raged starring at him with hate in her eyes.

"Well if I tell you darlin ...will you stop shouting at me?" He grinned lifting the brim of his hat a bit.

"What! Fine I'll stop..now tell me what your doing here..why have you broken into our home!" She demanded still giving him evil glares.

"Well let's see now.." He took out a pack of cigarettes shaking one loose, putting it between his lips and lighting it with a silver Zippo lighter. "..I'm looking for someone."  
"Looking for..someone?" Jessica said still glaring..not showing her true feelings, at that moment her heart sank..she knew he meant the Elric's. "So why come here?"

"Cuz here is where the someone I'm seeking has a friend..a close friend." He replied as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"So who is it your seeking then?" She asked as she secretly tried to loosen her hands from the plastic tie.

"Hehehe oh I think you already know darlin..my men tell me they stayed here and that your family was seen with them." He looked at her with dead set eyes..checking for any sign of deception.

"I don't have a clue who you are talking about pal..you clearly have the wrong house." She said plainly, her face serious as she glared at the man.  
"That's a mighty god poker face ya got there young lady. But I can tell your lying to me. Now let's have the truth shall we?" He told her as he stubbed his cigarette out on the coffee table.

"I already told you! You got the wrong house!" She insisted..noticing him stand and walk slowly over to them.

"MMNNMM!" Jennifer mumbled through her gag her eyes wide showing how scared she was.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Jessica barked at him feeling protective of her sister.

"Now to get the information I want...I'll need to get your complete attention." He told her as he leant over to touch Jennifer's hair.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jessica shouted as she jumped off the couch lunging at him to knock him over.

"Ah ah ah aaah. That is not a good move little firecracker." He said as he stepped easily out of her way turning to grab her hair yanking her head backwards so she was looking at the ceiling.

"ARGHH!" She screamed as he did this. " GET OFF ME YOU JERK!"

"Now then you need to learn how to behave yourself. " As he said this her reached under his coat pulling out one of his pistols. "Time for your lesson darlin."

"W-what are going to do!" Jessica felt a sting of panic in her chest.

"Now you see that lamp over there?" He gestured to the table lamp at the end of the large couch.

"Y-yeah?" She answered starting to shake inside.

"This is what will happen if you try to misbehave again." He said sternly as he took aim and shot the lamp into pieces, right after which he placed the silencer barrel against her right arm burning her skin with a sizzling sound in the shape of it.

"GAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Jessica screamed and gritted her teeth, her eyes tearing up as she battled to keep from crying.

"MMNNMM! MMRRMM!" Jennifer was now crying and fidgeting on the couch completely afraid.

"Have you learnt your lesson darlin?" He looked at her with a sadistic grin.

"Argh! Your sick ya know that!" Jessica retorted and spat in his face.

"Hehehe ever the fiery spirit." He said wiping it off.

The tall man threw Jessica back onto the couch beside her sister putting his gun back in it's holster and he turned in time to hear a vehicle pulling into the driveway, giving his men hand signals to get them into position. Tom got out of the SUV locked it and turned to walk up the steps..noticing the door wasn't there, his heart raced with panic and he ran into the house. As he entered through the opening left by the non existent front door he saw his daughters on the couch and tried to make his way to them..being grabbed from behind by two men. Tom was wrestled to the floor his hands pulled around behind his back and secured with a plastic tie before being forcefully shoved onto the larger couch, held in place by the two men. The taller man stood in front of him lifting his left foot onto the coffee table and leaning on it, starring Tom in the eyes. As if on cue the phone rang making everyone in the room look for a moment, Tom and the girls knowing it was the Elric's calling..as it was the same time of night every day since they left that they called. The tall man looked at Tom almost as though he knew it was a call that was somehow connected to the current situation.

"Now you have two choices here my friend. One.. you tell me what I want to know. Two..you tell me nothing and I kill your girls. Am I clear?" He explained.

"Who the hell are you! What do you want with us answer me!" Tom insisted his eyes darting between the guy and at his daughters worried.

"I suppose I can tell ya that..after all ya won't be able to tell the cops. The names Max Rygger. Your worst nightmare." He grinned menacingly.

"And just what the hell do you want from me!" Tom demanded.

"What I want Mr Taylor...is Hohenhiem Elric and his sons." Max said bluntly his expression dead serious.

"What?" Tom looked stunned. "I haven't seen or heard from him in years..so you have wasted your time coming here."

"Oh I don't think so..ya see my men have been watching your home and have reported to me that they were here. Now..where are they?" Max clenched his left hand into a fist.

"I don't know where they are. Now let my daughters go." Tom growled.

"Now I can't do that..ya see..your girls and yourself have seen my face..that means..I can't let you live." Max moved his right hand under his coat and pulled out one of his guns aiming it at Tom's head.

"Uh! Listen let's talk about this! I don't care what happens to me just let my girls go free!" Tom pleaded with him.

"Oh that's not gonna happen. Now tell me what I want to know...or do I have to show you I mean business." Max starred at him like a demon.

"I told you I don't know!" Tom yelled.

"Not what I want to hear." Max said coldly and without a thought pointed the gun at Tom's upper leg pulling the trigger once.

"GRRAAAAAAAGHHH! AAAARGH! GHAAAAH!" Tom screamed out at the searing pain of the hot bullet burning his flesh on it's way into his leg.

"MMRRRMMM! MRREEERRMM!" Jennifer cried even more hearing her father in pain and she hid her face behind her sisters shoulder.

"DAD!" Jessica screamed. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!" She hissed at Max.

"Save it darlin. Ya can't do a thing to me hehehe." He chuckled cruelly. "Now Tom..where are they? If ya don't tell me the next one will be straight through the heart."

"I already told you...aaargh ghaah...I don't know...tsshhhaaargh." Tom managed to answer through the cries of pain.

"Hmm so sad...your just too stubborn Tom. I have lost my patience now..times up." Max said coldly pressing the gun to Tom's chest.

"MMMRRRMMM!" Jennifer became very terrified now fidgeting a lot.

"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP IT!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs, as she did a bright light began to grow behind her surrounding her clasped hands.

"Sir! Something's going on!" One of his henchmen said alarmed.

"What the hell?" Max turned to see the light as he did there was a loud snapping sound.

"YOU BASTARD! RAAAGH!" Jessica screamed as the plastic tie snapped in two..she leapt toward Max furious.

"AH!" Max had only seconds to react before Jessica leapt on his back struggling with him..during the struggle the gun went off.

"UUURGH!" Tom groaned as a bullet pierced his chest and into his heart.

"MMMRRREEEERRRMM!" Jennifer looked horrified squirming on the couch.

"Get off me you little bitch!" Max said as he grabbed Jessica's hair and threw her over his shoulder onto the ground.

"AAEEII!" Jessica hit the floor hard.

"Sir we should clean up here and move on to plan B." One of his men said.

"Yes men you know what to do. Meet later at the safe house." Max said as he left the house got into his Hummer pickup and drove off into the night.

"You and you get the scene set up like planned. You and I will deal with the bodies." The eldest man said but none of them had no time to do a thing.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jessica had gotten up and seemed to have become a martial arts expert..swiftly dealing with the four men.

Like a whirlwind Jessica moved across the room leaping onto the couch and launching herself into the air. Her left foot connecting with a round house kick to the first guys face hard sending him sideways onto the floor against the end of the couch with a loud thump. The next guy didn't even see the hit coming and was flung backwards smashing into the dinning table then crumpling to the floor as she slammed him with one sharp kick to the gut. The final two guys managed to get a hold of Jessica for only a moment grabbing an arm each before she spun them around till they lost their bearings and slammed their heads together knocking them out temporarily after which she stood there for a second breathing hard. She then rushed over to get the restraints off Jennifer and went to her father kneeling beside him on the couch seeing his eyes closed she feared the worst. While her attention was on her father the first two guys dragged their comrades out of the house and they made their escape in their black van.

"Dad! Dad! Oh no dad..." Jessica said but got no response. "Please dad say something..dad." She tried again shaking him a bit but to her horror when she lifted her right hand it was covered in blood.

"J-Jess? What's happening? Is dad ok?..Jess say something." Jennifer was still on the other couch holding her hands to herself crying.

"Uugg..kaah..s-sweety.." Tom mumbled trying to breath.

"AH! Dad!" Jennifer believed it would all be ok now that her father had spoken.

"Dad! Just hang on dad we'll get help you'll get through this dad." Jessica told him holding in her tears.

"N-no..uuggh...I won't..kaah..take care..." Tom began to cough and choke blood dribbling out of his mouth. "Take care...kaah..of your..uggh..sister."

"Dad just hang on! Please! Don't you quit on me!" Jessica pleaded in a panic. "JEN CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE NOW!" She yelled.

"AH! Dad! Dad!" Jennifer was frozen with fear unable to do as told.

"I..uuggh kaaah...l-love b-both of you...uuuuh." With his eyes becoming dull and his last ounce of breath Tom said his dying words of love to his daughters..then he was gone.

"D-dad? Daddy! DADDY!" Jennifer's scream was ear piercing.

"AH! No..no...no dad! NOOOOO DAAAAD!" Jessica shrieked holding her dead fathers head against her  
shoulder the expression on her face one of anger mixed with pain.

A couple of hours later the rain still fell hard over the Taylor's house while the police swarmed around the place, like ants on a picnic, tapping off the doorway and the living room ready for the forensic team to do their job. Outside in the driveway was an ambulance with it's back doors open and it's lights flashing still the paramedics fussing over the girls..who were silent. Jennifer was sat on the gurney inside the vehicle wrapped in a blanket her knees up to her body in a closed off posture her face red and puffy from all the crying which had been replaced by a silent stare into space. Jessica was on the back steps of the ambulance also wrapped in a blanket being questioned by an officer about the events that occurred inside the house her gaze aimed at the floor because she couldn't bear to look at the house and what the authorities were doing, the only thing on her mind was her father and the memory of him dying before her eyes. She didn't really hear the officer speaking to her or the sounds from the other people who were around as she was lost deep within her own mind, the images and thoughts from what had happened spinning in her head like a carousel of a nightmare. Once the paramedics had checked them both out and deemed them well enough to be moved to a safe house the police put them in an unmarked car to take them to the state owned private beach house where they would stay till the perpetrators had been apprehended. Neither of the girls could sleep at all that night as each time they closed their eyes it all came back like a re-run of an awefull sitcom. The night seemed to last forever for them both...the reality of it all not having sunk in just yet.

000000000000000 

While all this was going on in Florida the Elric's were completely oblivious of these events the boys only concern was that they hadn't been able to reach the girls that night, which they thought was odd, but had resigned themselves to trying the next evening. Hohenhiem still couldn't shake the feeling he had that afternoon and hearing the boys call went unanswered only made it worse as he tried to take his mind off it by reading a book that came from the quite large collection in the cabin office.

"Brother why do you think they didn't answer?" Alphonse asked Edward.

"I'm not sure Al. It is strange that they didn't. They usually pick up after the first couple times it rings." Edward replied his eye's showing his mind deep in thought.

"I hope they are ok." Alphonse said his voice a little lower.

"Yeah...me too Al. Me too." Edward said his face blank.

"I'm sure we will hear from the girls tomorrow boys. Now get some rest alright." Hohenhiem told them looking over the top of his book.

"Yeah ok..night dad." Edward headed to his room.

"Night dad." Alphonse also headed for bed.

The night grew late with Hohenhiem dozing in the chair the book slipping to his lap and the boys found it hard to sleep tossing and turning for much of the night, something bothering them both, though they couldn't explain the sense they were having. It reached about four in the morning in Montana as all three of the Elric's finally settled into a light sleep...unaware of the shock yet to come with the morning light...something that would cause them to make a very dangerous decision.

0000000000000000 


	12. Chapter 12

The Montana country side was still shrouded in darkness as dawn was yet to break and all was silent within the cabin as the Elric's slept unaware of what was to come. Hohenhiem had slept for a few hours in the same chair he had dozed off in the book he had been reading still on his lap. Alphonse was curled up on his bed wrapped in the covers looking like he was in a cocoon as he slept with his mouth open a tiny bit the sound of his breath faintly audible. Edward had moved so much from restless sleep that his covers were all bunched at the foot of his bed just covering his right foot and his left leg hung over the edge of the bed his hands were laid out on his stomach as his shirt rode up exposing his abdomen, his hair a mess around his head as he snored lightly. The occasional hooting of owls could be heard outside along with the distant howls of wolves as they slept soundly and the gentle night wind moaned it's way through the trees. All was dark except for the white of car headlights that seemed to float their way towards the cabin down the long dirt track that lead from the main road to it. The large police cruiser wound it's way among the tree lined dirt track coming to a stop in front of the cabin and two officers got out making their way onto the porch stopping at the front door knocking on it loudly. Hohenhiem woke a little startled putting the book aside pushing his glasses up and got up walking to the door to open it.

"Hello?".He said still a little asleep.

"Sorry to bother you at this time of the morning sir but are you Mr Hohenhiem Elric?" The slender red haired thirty something year old officer asked.

"Uh yes I am. May I help you?" Hohenhiem looked a bit stunned.

"May we come in sir? We have a matter of some importance to speak about with you." Replied the second officer who was a large partially balding man in his late forties.

"Yes please come in." Hohenhiem gestured for them to enter and closed the door once they had. "What is this all about gentlemen?"

"The owner of this cabin a.." The older officer flipped through his notebook. "..Mr Tom Taylor. He allowed you to stay here is that correct sir?"

"Yes that's right. Tom is an old friend. He let my sons and I stay here for a while. Is there something your not telling me?" Hohenhiem asked.

"Have you had any contact with him since you came to stay here sir?" The younger officer asked.

"Yes my sons call his daughters every day..except last night they couldn't get an answer." Hohenhiem told them.

"And could you please tell us if you are aware of anyone who may want to harm him or his family?" The balding man asked.

"What! Did something happen? Are Tom and the girls alright?" Hohenhiem's gut feeling was that bad news was coming.

Just as he asked this the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards the living room, slowly shuffling along the wooden floor, Alphonse appeared in the room rubbing his eyes having been woken

by the voices. Edward came up behind him scratching his head and yawning also woken by the talking he had decided to check it out, he stood beside his younger brother looking a bit blearily at his

father.

"Nnmm...what's going on dad?" Edward asked in a half asleep way.

"Yeah why are there police here dad?" Alphonse added.

"Um boys they are here about Tom. They were about to tell me what is happening.." He turned to the officers. "..isn't that right?"

"There has been a serious incident." The older officer said. " Mr Taylor's home was broken into. He and his daughters were attacked."

"Attacked! By who? Are they all unharmed?" Hohenhiem's expression was shock and disbelief.

"UH! NO! Jenny!" Alphonse said shocked.

"Noo..it can't be.." Edward also looked shocked his gaze lowered to the floor his voice concerned. "...Jessy.."

"By whom we do not know yet sir." The younger officer said looking down.

"As to the condition of the victims..." The balding officer sighed placing a hand to his temple. "..Mr Taylor is..deceased."

"..." Edward and Alphonse's mouths hung open when the officer said this.

"My god no.." Hohenhiem lowered his head. "..Tom..my friend. Please officer what of the girls? Are they hurt?"

"..." Both brothers waited with baited breath for the answer.

"They are in shock. The younger daughter is unharmed she only suffered abrasions from the restraints used to tie her hands." The older officer said.

"Poor Jenny.." Alphonse said quietly the worry evident on his face.

"And Jessica?" Hohenhiem pushed for an answer.

"The older sister sustained minor injuries the exact details we are not sure of..but.." The red haired officer said his expression changed to a look of sadness.

"But what?" Hohenhiem pressed him for more.

"Her father died in her arms sir." The young man replied.

"UH!" Edward's eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh no. Jessica you poor girl what a horrible thing to happen to you." Hohenhiem's voice sounded a little choked.

"The local law enforcement guys down there asked us to come by and question you about possible suspects." The older man told him.

"Well I don't know of anyone specific." Hohenhiem replied.

"I see. Well they may want to send someone up here to talk with you in more depth." The young officer told him.

"I see." Hohenhiem put his hand to his chin thinking.

"I'm going down there." Edward declared as his hands clenched into fists.

"Me too brother." Alphonse said.

"Boys I don't think it's a good idea." Hohenhiem looked at them and realized he wasn't going to win this debate. "Fine we will leave today alright?"

The two officers asked a few more questions taking notes, before heading out the door getting into their cruiser starting it up and driving off into the light of day..leaving the Elric's reeling after the shocking news of Tom's death and the attack on the girls. Hohenhiem and the boys then began to pack their things for the trip back to Florida, all the while Hohenhiem couldn't stop thinking about that feeling he had been bothered by the day before as he called for a taxi. Edward and Alphonse hurriedly packed their things as they were eager to get going and they put their bags by the door waiting for their father to finish up. Once done they walked out the door to the waiting taxi Hohenhiem had called loading their bags in the trunk and getting in, Hohenhiem in the front the boys in the back, the taxi pulled away from the cabin slowly heading down the dirt track to the main road. After a half hour drive the taxi pulled up in front of the bus station and Hohenhiem left the boys to gather their bags as he went to purchase the bus tickets, returning a few moments later with them. He and the boys made their way to the bus bay where their bus was parked placed their bags in the luggage compartment under the bus and boarded taking seats close to the front. Hohenhiem sat behind the driver with Edward and Alphonse on the opposite side of the bus by the door, Edward having the window seat, he leant his elbow on the arm rest his chin on his palm and sighed starring out the window as the bus moved out of the bay heading for the highway. As the bus reached the highway joining the traffic the long and tiresome journey began back to Florida, back to the ones they cared so deeply for, unsure of what the situation was knowing they only wanted to get to the girls, knowing they wanted to protect them.

0000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

(Florida 4 days later)

The Greyhound bus drove into the Florida station around noon, after several days of the Elric's being on the road, pulling up to it's bay and the door opened allowing the passengers to disembark. The Elric's got off the bus got their bags and headed for the main entrance planning to hail a taxi when they were stopped by two dark haired middle aged men in suits. The men introduced themselves as the detectives who were investigating the case surrounding Tom Taylor's death and the attack on his home and his daughters. They informed Hohenhiem and the boys that Jessica and her sister Jennifer were at a safe house for their own protection but the officers had been unable to get any information from them about the events within the house that night. Hohenhiem spoke with the men explaining the girls

were most likely in too much of a shocked state to be able to tell friend from foe and that he felt they may be able to help as the boys were close to the girls as well as himself. After some discussion the detectives agreed to take them to the safe house to see the girls but they would detour to view the Taylor home first by driving by it so the Elric's could see a little of what had happened. The detectives lead them to their car opened the trunk for them to put their bags in and got into the car Hohenhiem and the boys squeezing into the back seat together. The lead detective started the car and drove off heading towards the Taylor house talking a little on the way about how they have yet to get any solid leads as to the identities of the assailants. The car turned down a familiar street and slowly made it's way down past the house which still had all the yellow police tape everywhere and forensic teams working there. Hohenhiem noted that the front door was missing as the car crept past and Edward caught site of the larger couch out on the drive, a huge blood stain soaked into it, his eyes widened when he saw this thinking of just what an ordeal the girls went through. As the car passed the house the driver sped up heading off to the safe house as they drove he explained what they did know and what they needed to know from the only ones who were there...the girls. The car travelled for a couple of hours before it reached a coastal street that ran parallel with the ocean off in the distance was one solitary beach house. They pulled up to it on a gravel driveway stopping just in front of the door and got out of the car looking around. The Elric's noted that the house was being guarded by several men with guns and that this house was very isolated on this beach front. They were shown inside to three spare rooms to freshen up before the detectives took them to see Jessica and Jennifer who were around but very quiet. After they cleaned up and changed clothes Hohenhiem, Edward and Alphonse were shown the rest of the beach house so they would know where everything was, then they headed outside to the back veranda that stretched the entire length of the back of the house and was guarded by more men. At the far end of the veranda sitting curled up wrapped in a blanket was Jennifer, looking very tired with glazed eyes, Alphonse saw her and his heart sank. He walked towards her as the detectives watched him and as he reached her he placed a hand on her shoulder gently, the men looking to see if she would react in any way.

"Jenny are you ok?" Alphonse asked her softly.

"Nn.." Jennifer turned her head to look at him. "A-Alphonse?"

"Yeah I came back to be with you. Are you alright?" He knelt beside her taking her hand in his gently.

"Uh...Al..Al.." Jennifer's eyes welled up and she burst into tears putting her face on his shoulder she cried uncontrollably. "Al! Al my dad!..They killed him!"

"Oh Jenny I'm so sorry." Alphonse wrapped his arm around her cuddling her a bit to comfort her. "It's gonna be ok. I'm here."

"Oh Al please promise me you won't go away again!" Jennifer sobbed holding onto him tightly. "I don't want to loose you as well."

"I promise. Jenny I won't leave you. I'll be here for you always." He held her close letting her cry on him as he rubbed her back.

Watching from a short distance the detectives looked stunned that Jennifer had spoken let alone cried on someone and they wondered if now she might talk about the events of that night. Alphonse simply wanted her to feel better to get it all out his dad watched him feeling sad for her but also happy she could lean on Alphonse for comfort. Jennifer cried hard on his shoulder her fingers tightly gripping his shirt she tried to talk but couldn't get the words out through the tears and to this Alphonse simply cuddled her rubbing his hand on her back to soothe her. Edward watched his brother, feeling like he wanted to be there for Jessica also, but was unsure where she was he had thought the girls would be together however he couldn't see Jessica anywhere so he asked one of the men. The guy he asked nodded pointing her out to him and Edward looked to see her on the beach so he made his way over to her, not sure what kind of reaction he would get. Jessica was sitting on a large towel on the sand close to the water just starring blankly out to sea her legs pulled up to her as she hugged them laying her head on her knees. Edward approached her slowly coming to a stop near her on her left side and he looked at her seeing her eyes were distant, her face expressionless. He sat on his knees beside her on the towel he looked out at the ocean trying to work out what she was starring so intently at, not seeing it he decided to talk to her, wanting to know if she was coping alright.

"Uh Jessy?" Edward turned his head to look at her seeing only the side of her face that was mostly covered by hair. "How are you doing?"

"How do ya think Ed?" She said in a cold manner.

"I'm sorry dumb question. When I heard...I got really worried about you." He said placing his hand on her back.

"Those bastards are gonna pay Ed. I swear I will get every last one of 'em." She said almost growling it.

"AH! Jessy ya shouldn't be thinking that ok. Ya gotta deal with this and become stronger inside." Edward moved his hand to her shoulder.

"I know that...but...I can't help how I feel Ed. I'm so angry and I'm hurting so bad. I don't even think I was much help to Jen either." She said not taking her gaze off the water.

"Yeah I understand. But Jessy..I'm here for you ok. No matter what I will be here for you whenever you need me." He said moving closer and reaching for her left arm holding it a bit.

"ARRRHH!" Jessica flinched and yelled out in pain.

"AHH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Edward said in a panic.

"No it's not your fault. It's his...that son of a bitch!" She held her arm grimacing from the pain.

"AH! Someone hurt you? What did he do to you?" Edward's voice sounded very concerned.

"He burned me Ed. With the end of his gun." Her face turned to pure anger. "He's the one...who shot my dad. He's the one who murdered him!"

".." Edward was shocked to hear this and was puzzled as to why Jessica wasn't crying like her sister was.

Jennifer had stopped crying after some time and just stayed close to Alphonse feeling a little better in his arms as the sun was beginning to set in the west. She had buried her face against his neck her left arm wrapped around his body and her right hand still clinging lightly to his shirt. Alphonse held her close in a warm cuddle the side of his face pressed lightly on her head her soft hair against his skin watching the sun go down, the sky turning a blush pinkish red. Back on the beach the ocean crawled it's way slowly up and down the sand as Edward leant on his right arm with his legs stretched out in front of him, Jessica was laying down her head on his lap facing the sky above, as he softly stroked her hair with his left hand looking down at her. While the young couples spent time alone together Hohenhiem had been trying to learn more about what happened and had run against a brick wall as the police knew as little as he did. He sat in a large low soft arm chair in the living room thinking about what had occurred and how if he had only not come to see his old friend Tom might still be alive right now, his daughters would still have their father. The more Hohenhiem thought about it the more saddened he became remembering his wife Trisha and how hard it must have been for his sons. Then he over heard the detectives talking about how the girls would be split up as Jessica was only old enough to care for herself and her sister Jennifer would have to go into care till she was 18 years old. He thought to himself for a few moments then decided he would do something as a form of gratitude for Tom's friendship and help. He got up making his way over to the detectives and spoke to them at some length about this subject of the girls welfare, he insisted on becoming their guardian. Once the details were sorted out Hohenhiem shook their hands and thanked them for their assistance returning to his arm chair to take a little nap before dinner time.

As dinner time approached Alphonse brought Jennifer back inside the house sitting down with her on the couch in the living room and waited for the guards to bring the take away they always did for dinner, listening to Hohenhiem snore. Jennifer snuggled up close to Alphonse laying her head on his chest to listen to his heart beating closing her eyes trying to think of nothing else but the sound of his heart and Alphonse held her gently his fingers lightly running across one spot on her arm repeatedly. Jennifer stayed like that for a little while before lifting her head up so her eyes met his she reached up to touch his face softly with her hand and he responded by leaning down to her, their lips meeting so tenderly in a reassuring loving kiss. The guards outside kept an eye on Edward and Jessica who were still sitting on the towel by the ocean, Jessica had by now closed her eyes and was feeling a little relaxed due mostly to Edward stroking her hair. He gazed down at her wondering what was now going through her mind unaware he was about to find out and was taken aback by her suddenly opening her eyes looking directly at his with a gaze in her eyes he had never seen before. Jessica sat up turning so she was facing him but still in a side ways position and moved her left leg up placing it on his left side, her right leg on his other side straddling his lap, she sat down moving her body as close as possible. She placed her arms around his neck leaning her face closer touching her forehead to his closing her eyes again and her breathing slowed down even though her heart was beating faster. Edward blushed a bit but slid his arms around her middle holding her to him and he closed his eyes too the only sounds he could hear were the ocean kissing the sand, their joint breathing and his heart pounding in his chest.

Jessica was holding in her tears not wanting to show her true feelings of despair as she tilted her head slightly, her nose brushing his, as she moved in closer letting her lips meet his so lightly in a delicate kiss. Edward responded to her increasing the pressure of his lips to hers and making the tingling sensation of the kiss intensify, his arms holding her tight, he didn't want to let go. Jessica pulled back a little bit so her lips were barely touching his as tears finally escaped her eyes trickling down her cheeks. Edward felt the wet tears on his skin and opened his eyes to look at her, she still had her eyes closed but her face looked like her heart was breaking inside her.

"Jessy? Heeey talk to me ok. Just talk to me.." Edward told her in a soft voice.

"I..please.." Jessica sniffed in a bit as more tears flowed. "...don't tell Jen."

"I won't. But Jessy..can you open up to me?" His voice sounded worried but the tone remained soft.

"I..she needs me to be strong. I'm not sure if I can be that strong..I don't think I can do it Ed." She cried softly her hands gripping his back a bit more.

"It's ok. You don't have to be. I'm here and so is Al, we can be the strong ones. That way you and Jenny can grieve." He told her as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Will you stay? You won't leave again will you Ed? I...I need you." Jessica wept holding onto him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"No I won't leave. I promise...I won't leave ok." Edward said his arms tightening around her in a protective hug.

The two remained this way till they were interrupted by one of the guards coming over to inform them that the food had arrived and for their own safety it was best to go inside for the rest of the evening. Edward helped Jessica to her feet and they followed the guard back towards the house she had fallen silent once again looking at her feet while they walked. As they got inside the house they noticed Jennifer, Alphonse and Hohenhiem were at the table opening up Chinese take away boxes choosing what they wanted. Edward took a seat beside his father as Jessica sat next to him reaching for a box and looking inside it picking up a fork. She didn't seem to be eating it just poking at it with the fork, Jennifer only nibbling hers, both girls looking uninterested in the food. Hohenhiem,Edward and Alphonse all noted that they were not eating, sighing they tried to encourage them.

"Girls please eat something. You need to keep your strength up." Hohenhiem told them calmly.

"I'm not really hungry uncle Hohenhiem." Jennifer said quietly.

"Me either uncle H." Jessica said putting the box down and pushing it away.

"Uh..Jenny...will you please eat a little. For me?" Alphonse tried the sweet talking tactic.

"Yeah Al and I will worry about you guys if ya don't. We don't want you two to get sick." Edward added trying to help.

"It won't help to make you feel any better to starve yourselves." Hohenhiem said.

"But..do I really have to uncle?" Jennifer asked sounding a little whiney.

"Fine.." Jessica said snatching the box back and stuffing a big fork full into her mouth, chewing it she swallowed looking at Hohenhiem. "Happy? I ate some."

"Yes I am happy that you ate some. Can you try a bit more?" Hohenhiem was trying to be patient with her knowing her attitude was due to her loss.

"Mmnn.." Jennifer looked at the food in the box and took a tiny bit on her fork eating it.

"Does that one taste nice Jenny?" Alphonse asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I guess so." Jennifer replied.

"Hey Jessy want to try some of mine?" Edward offered.

"No thank you. I don't like that dish." Jessica said stuffing a little more into her mouth.

"Hehehe alright." Edward smiled a bit happy to see her eating.

Once dinner was finished the girls headed to bed to try and get some rest even though they hardly got any sleep for the last few days. Hohenhiem and the boys also headed to bed only resting lightly in case the girls needed them during the night. The guards outside changed shifts as the day shift headed off to get some rest leaving the night shift to watch over the Taylor's and the Elric's. The breeze off the sea fluttered the curtains in the bedrooms where the girls slept, that is when they got sleep, the sound of the ocean seemed louder now as the night drew on. The boys both lay there listening out for any sign that the girls needed them finding the sound of the waves soothing as they smelt the salty sea air. Hohenhiem had drifted off into a semi-deep sleep having left his door open just in case of emergency. As the hours wore on all four teenagers fell asleep exhaustion taking over at last, the guards posted outside yawning and taking a more relaxed posture as all was quiet. But they wondered would this peacefulness last at all? Or would the assailants find out where the girls were and return to finish the job? None of them knew for sure all they knew was their responsibility was protection, at all costs.

000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

Some time in the early hours of the next morning long before the sun was due to rise in the east the beach house lay silent and cooled thanks to the ocean breeze coming in through the open windows. Hohenhiem had not moved since falling asleep his long dark blonde hair still pulled back into a pony tail and his glasses on the bedside table. Alphonse had tossed and turned crumpling his sheets around him softly breathing his mouth open slightly as he slept deeper now his door still open. Edward had not even gotten undressed he had just laid there on his bed before dozing off still wearing his shoes as he lightly snored turned on his side. Jessica had her shorts and tee pj's on as she lay half covered up on her back moving every so often as she dreamt, that night's tragedy haunting her. Jennifer was moving a lot as she was caught in a nightmare and suddenly woke sitting bolt upright, her face soaked from the tears she had cried while asleep.

"AAIIIEEEEE!" She screamed out eyes starring forward breathing fast.

"UH! JENNY!" Alphonse was up like a shot and heading for his door.

"Jen! Oh god!" Jessica jumped out of bed hurrying to her sisters room almost being run over by Alphonse on her way out the door. "Whoaa!"

"AH!" Edward had woken also getting off his bed to investigate he made his way out the door just catching sight of Alphonse as he vanished into Jennifer's room. "Al?"

"DADDY! DADDY!" Jennifer was shouting as she cried a river of tears gripping the sheets tightly.

"Jenny! It's ok I'm here I'm here." Alphonse rushed to her side taking her in his arms and holding her tight.

"What's wrong?" Jessica had made it into the room to see her sister hysterical and Alphonse holding her. "Uhhh...Jen..."

"Is everything alright in here?" Edward said standing behind Jessica. "Did she have a nightmare?"

"Daddy! Why! Why did he...why did he have to die!" Jennifer sobbed clinging to Alphonse.

"Shh shhh it's ok. It's all ok. I'm here now ok...shhh shhh." Alphonse rubbed her back as he held her close.

"So it was a nightmare huh? Poor Jenny." Edward said lowering his head.

"...mmnnn.." Jessica was finding this hard to see and her hands curled into fists before she turned and barged past Edward running down the hall.

"AH! Jessy?" Edward turned to see her heading for the living room. "Say Al you got things covered here?"

"Yeah brother I do. Go on ...go to her." Alphonse said him nodding to him.

"She's too ..." Jennifer sniffed in coughing a little and looking at Edward. "She's too stubborn to let others help her. Please..help her."

"I will Jenny. You just focus on yourself ok. I know Al won't leave ya." Edward told her as he headed for the living room to find Jessica. "Jessy? You still here?"

"Y-yes." Jessica's voice came from the back veranda just outside the sliding door where the curtain was blowing.

"Hey what's going on? Why did ya run off like that?" Edward asked walking towards the door lifting his left hand to pull the curtain aside.

"I...I couldn't handle it. I'm so..useless." Jessica kicked the small table over with her right foot. "I'M USELESS!"

"No your not!" Edward walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. " Your hurting inside and ya have no idea how to cope."

"YES I AM!" Jessica began to sob her hands gripping the railing of the veranda fence. "I..can't even comfort my own sister Ed! What good am I to anyone?"

"Jessy stop it! Listen to me...she has Al and you have me. Ya both have my dad too. Your not alone ok..do ya hear me...your not alone." Edward insisted.

"Jenny are you feeling a little calmer now?" Alphonse asked her softly as she began to quiet down.

"A little bit." Jennifer answered in a small voice she gripped him more. " Al...thank you. Thank you for being here with me. I feel safer with you."

"Hmm I'm just glad I could be of comfort to you Jenny." Alphonse replied sighing and pulling her into the hug tighter.

"It's more than that Al. Your my best friend and my boyfriend...without you I'd be a real mess right now." Jennifer told him burying her face against him.

"Your my best friend too Jenny. I really care about you and all I want is to keep you safe." Alphonse placed a hand on the back of her head holding it softly.

By now Hohenhiem had gotten up after hearing the screaming and made his way to the room it had come from stopping by the open door listening to the two youngsters talking. He smiled to himself feeling proud his youngest son was being so kind and comforting to Jennifer knowing he got it from his mother. Hohenhiem turned and walked toward the living room to locate his eldest son, entering the room he noted the sliding door was open so he moved closer to it hearing voices outside. He stopped just short of the door as from there he could clearly make out Edward's voice and the sobbing of a very upset Jessica, he listened to them talk for a bit.

"Please Jessy stop trying to hold it in. I'm right here..you can lean on me. Alright?" Edward told her softly still holding her from behind.

"I...I...don't know if I can Ed." She sobbed softly hanging her head.

"Try..for me?" Edward tried to encourage her gently.

"Mmmnn...I..." At last Jessica's tears came flooding out and she turned grabbing hold of him, placing her head on his left shoulder.

"Ok..it's ok. Let it all out. I can stay here with you for as long as ya need me to ok." Edward held her close and rubbed her back to comfort her as she cried on him.

It tugged at Hohenhiem's heart to hear both these girls crying but at the same time he was relieved that they were at last letting their bottled up emotions out of their systems and that his sons were both being the pillar of strength for them. He turned walking back into the hallway that led to the bedrooms and made his way to his room going inside closing the door after him to leave the young people alone. Jennifer and Alphonse stayed sat on her bed the room silent except for the shiffing sound of the curtains being moved by the breeze. Jennifer was slowly falling asleep in his arms after crying for some time and her grip on him was loosening by the minute. Alphonse simply cuddled her lightly stroking her hair as she drifted off, his eyes closed breathing slowly with his face softly leaning on the top of her head. As she finally fell completely asleep Alphonse laid her down and covered her up with the blanket, kissing her forehead, he settled himself on the chair by the window shutting his eyes to sleep a bit. Edward and Jessica were still outside on the veranda as she slowly calmed down, being held by Edward in a protective embrace, her head still on his left shoulder. By now his shirt was soaked on that shoulder by her flood of tears but he honestly didn't care about that right now, his only concern was her letting go of the bottled up hurt, so he just held her till she was done letting it all out. He felt her slip down a bit as she began to fall asleep from so much crying and he picked her up in his arms carefully, walked to the large seat on the veranda, then sat down placing her on his lap. He sat there cuddling her close as she lightly slept in his arms and dozed a little himself feeling the air cooling a bit more he pulled the blanket, that sat beside him, over them to keep the chill off them. He felt her soft hair against his chin and breathed out slowly feeling very relaxed as the breeze floated over them.

000000000000000

Several miles away from the beach front safe house, deep in the Florida Everglades, the small shack was a buzz of activity as Max Rygger and his men prepared for the next assault. Max sat at the small table cleaning and polishing his guns picking up a glass of whiskey every so often to gulp down a mouthful before returning to his cleaning. Within the room there were only two of his team loading many weapons and placing them into duffel bags with dozens of extra ammunition clips. All of a sudden Max's cell phone rang making the two men jump a bit and look up at their leader stopping what they were doing to give him some quiet to take the call.

"Talk to me." Max said upon flipping the phone open.

"Sir we have completed out reconnaissance." One of his men told him.

"And what have you uncovered?" Max asked swigging his whiskey again.

"The Taylor girls are being kept at a safe house. It is secluded, average number of guards and it is far enough away that no one will notice us." He said.

"Very well we go in tonight. Myself and the rest of the team will meet you there. Keep them in your sights at all times. Understand?" Max told him firmly.

"Yes sir! Understood sir!" He replied ending the call.

"Get everything into the truck men. We move out in twenty minutes." Max stood up and holstered both his guns in one motion. "Our prey has been found."

"Sir yes sir!" The two remaining men said together before continuing with the work.

Max Rygger walked to the door opened it and stepped out into the heavy heat of the morning sun, taking out his cigarettes and placing one between his lips, lighting it he took a long drag of it then let the smoke out slowly. He looked around thinking to himself how this time he would get the information he sought and after that he would never have to see this hell hole again. As he stood there deep in his own thoughts his two men were hurriedly dashing in and out of the shack bringing out bag after bag of weapons,ammunition...and grenades. He watched them load up his Hummer truck covering the items with a black tarp and securing it to the edges of the truck bed to prevent it coming off during the drive. Once that was done Max ordered one of his men to torch the shack to eliminate all trace that they were ever there, he got into his truck the second man getting in the back and they watched the other man dowse the shack in gasoline from a spare can. Once empty he tossed it inside the shack doorway lighting a road flare and tossing it inside as well. The shack burst into flames as the man rushed back to the truck and got in, all three sitting in the safety of the truck to watch the shack go up in flames. Once Max was satisfied that the fire was advanced enough he started the truck and drove off down the dirt road heading for the highway, heading for the secluded beach front safe house.

0000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

The noon day sun blazed high in the sky and the waves of heat could clearly be seen rising up from the asphalt of the highway, the traffic swiftly moving in both directions. The jet black Hummer truck rumbled along the outside lane and weaved around vehicles in front as it sped along, the sunlight glinting off it's hood. Inside the truck the three men sat in silence with the air conditioning on full making it very cold and icy the two subordinates thinking of the task ahead, Max thinking of how he was looking forward to torturing those girls again. He turned the wheel to take the off ramp that was sign posted saying "Gulf Coast - Private Beach" heading along the now one lane road and following the signs that lead him to the little known back road which ran behind the tree line a quarter mile inland from the beach. This was a dusty gravel road that was closely lined by trees and foliage that twisted deeper into the woodland area, the isolation of it gave off a creepy feel which pleased Max very much. After about a half hour of following this road leaving a dust trail behind the truck another vehicle began to come into view as the Hummer neared the dead end. Max pulled in behind the black surveillance van and shut off the engine, getting out he walked over to it, going to the front of the van he put his thumb and his index fingers between his lips giving off a short loud whistle. A moment later one of his men appeared from out of the undergrowth nodding to him and gestured for him to follow turning to lead him to where the stake out location was set up. Max followed using his arm to push branches aside and his two subordinates who had gotten out of the truck followed silently. A few moments later they entered a cleared area about six feet by five feet the foliage had been hacked down by his men and they had set up a telescope, a small satellite dish to listen in to calls and a laptop to log everything. Max walked to the chair in front of the telescope sat down and closing one eye looked through the view finder at the beach house. His men all knelt around him awaiting orders and occasionally smacking their necks to squash mosquitoes to death as they became lunch for the little pests. Moments later Max turned on the chair to look at his men, pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one up, he blew a cloud of smoke in their direction. None of the men moved an inch even after getting thick smoke in their faces and just looked at him with serious expressions.

"So give me the stats men." Max said at last.

"Two guards at the front sir. Two at the rear. Another four inside. All armed with mediocre weapons sir." The first man on his left said.

"I see. Continue." Max told him taking another drag of his cigarette.

"At nine pm each night the guards change shifts. Leaving an opening of around five minutes sir." The man to his right said.

"Alright. Here is the plan men." Max said leaning his elbows on his knees. "We strike just before the shift change. Work in pairs. First pair move in and take out the front guards. Second pair follow and move around either side of the house to take out the rear guards."

"Sir!" The men replied.

"You and you." Max pointed to the two in the center. "First pair. You two second pair." He said pointing at the two on either side.

"SIR YES SIR!" They answered enthusiastically.

"Use the Semi-automatics for better range." He instructed them before stubbing out his cigarette under his big boot. "No screw ups this time men."

"GOT IT SIR!" They said together with gusto.

"Tonight men...we finish this." Max said standing up and walking back to his truck. "Get ready for the mission."

"YES SIR!" They all sounded like robots with the way they spoke.

Max Rygger got to his truck opened the drivers door and got in slamming it shut behind him to block the heat from outside, leaning back in his seat. He slid his stetson off his head dropping it on the passenger seat as he let out a long breath slowly. Once again reaching for his cigarettes he lit up and created a fog of thin wispy smoke inside the truck. He watched through the windshield at his men knelt on the ground opening duffel bags up and taking out the weapons they needed placing then carefully beside them. The collection grew to include the Semi-Automatics, light weight pistols, flash and smoke grenades too every can was plain except for the colored tape around them to indicate which was which. As the afternoon wore on the preparations were coming to their completion and Max instructed his men to load up ready to move out at his signal. Max started his truck reversing so it was pointing back towards the way he had come and put his hand out the window gesturing in a forward motion. Both vehicles started down the dusty road leaving a trail twice as large as the Hummer had and about three quarters of the way down the road took a left turn on a track that linked up with the beach road. As they reached the beach road both of the vehicles shut off their lights and sped up making their way to the house that sat alone on the beach, the sun beginning to slowly sink from view.

000000000000

All was peaceful inside the beach house as the night shift guards got ready to change places with the day shift and the guards outside had yet to notice the two vehicles coming down the road at a high rate of speed. The lights were on in the house as the sun was barely visible in the horizon and Hohenhiem was sitting comfortably in one of the cosy chairs reading a newspaper, occasionally glancing around it at Alphonse and Jennifer as they played a bored game on the floor. He smiled to himself his line of sight shifting to look towards the back veranda as he could hear the faint voices of his eldest Edward and Jessica as they played a card game outside, both girls opening up more since himself and his sons had arrived. The only other sounds were the shiffing of the curtains and the ocean waves caressing the sandy shore.

"Aww man not again." Alphonse said after rolling a bad number for the third time. "This just isn't my night."

"Oh Al. Don't be so down..it's only a game ya know." Jennifer smiled at him a little.

"Heh yeah I guess your right Jenny." Alphonse grinned at her.

"Of course I am silly." Jennifer seemed more relaxed.

"Heeey! No fair!" Edward exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Jessica looked at him frowning.

"You cheated that's what!" Edward protested.

"Um I think you'll find...I didn't. You just play badly." Jessica told him flatly.

"Geez..." Edward grumbled collecting the cards up again.

"Jenny do ya wanna play another?" Alphonse asked glancing up at her as he cleared the board.

"Alright I guess so." Jennifer replied.

"Okay." Alphonse began to set up the game again.

"Al? Do you think..Jessy and I will get to stay together?" Jennifer asked him looking a bit scared.

"I know you will. Right dad." Alphonse turned smiling at his father.

"What?" Jennifer was puzzled.

"Yes that is right. I am now guardian to both you girls. That way you will never be parted." Hohenhiem smiled looking around his paper.

"Really! Does Jessy know yet?" Jennifer asked.

"I told her this morning." Hohenhiem said from behind the paper as he continued to read.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Edward yelled outside.

"Stop what! Winning? Beating you from all sides?" Jessica glared at him, this being their first fight. "Your such a sore looser! I'm not playing any more."

"WHAT! You can't just quit like that!" Edward's yelling persisted and he shoved all the cards off the seat in anger, sending them all over the decking.

"Oh that's really mature Ed! Now look at the mess." Jessica crossed her arms and looked mad.

"Well...I'm...angry! You cheated to win and then just quit! No fair!" Edward clenched his fists on her lap. "Grrrr...so what do ya have to say now?"

"TCH!" Jessica got up and walked away to the far end of the veranda standing with her back to him.

"Uh...fine be that way!" Edward huffed and got up heading inside to the kitchen, grumbling to himself. "Girls...so much trouble...geez."

"Uh ohh..they had a fight." Jennifer looked at Alphonse with an eyebrow raised. "This could take a while to end...Jessy is so stubborn."

"Brother too." Alphonse sighed and shrugged. "Best to leave them to it."

"Mhm your right Al." Jennifer nodded and went back to the game.

Hohenhiem continued to read his paper slowly while the two youngest played their game on the floor a couple of feet from where he sat, feeling relaxed. In the kitchen Edward was looking in the fridge for a drink, picking up a carton of orange juice, he shut the fridge door and moved along the counter a bit to open the top cupboard for a glass. Jessica was still outside looking out to the horizon still mad over the fight and leaning against the fence her arms folded tight. All was quiet and peaceful for the time being, no one aware of what was to come, or what terror was heading towards them.

0000000000000

Max Rygger's black Hummer truck hurtled down the road towards the beach house and the black surveillance van was right behind him. About two minutes to their destination the surveillance van over took the Hummer and took off pushing around sixty miles an hour with the four men inside, armed, ready and all dressed in black. Just then the guards were preparing to change places, the guys on the night shift coming outside to relieve the day shift, they spoke for a moment before one of them noticed the vehicles heading their way. By now it was to late to react, as the black van screeched to a stop the side door sliding open and two men jumping out guns at the ready. The guards reached for their weapons but were too slow, the four of them cut down in quick succession in a shower of bullets, dropping to the ground with multiple gunshot wounds never having gotten a shot off at the attackers. The four rear guards ran to the front in a hurry at the sound of the gunfire leaving the back veranda exposed to intrusion, Jessica watched them go in shock and leant over the fence to try and see what was going on. As the rear guards reached the front corner of the house another loud hail of gunfire rang out along with the flashes from the gun barrels all of them dropping to the ground in a heap, blood splattering the side of the house. Jessica's mouth hung open, her eyes wide, at what she had just been a witness to and was brought out of her frozen state by the appearance of two men in black clothes coming her way. Inside the house Jennifer screamed at the terrifying noise at the front of the house, moving fast to get close to Alphonse, he held her tight, pretty damn scared too. Hohenhiem dropped his paper and stood quickly turning to look around checking both entrances, getting that terrible feeling again that something bad was going to happen. Edward froze in place at the sound his mind blank for a moment and his eyes wide, finally turning to look into the living room, he saw his father on his feet and his brother still sat on the floor holding Jennifer as she shook with fear. Outside Jessica turned to run back into the house as the men reached the veranda, spotting her they opened fire sending warning shots across the back of the house above her head, Jessica ducked down and stumbled hitting the decking hard.

"AAEEIIII! EDWAAAARD!" The blood curdling scream Jessica let out filled the air.

"AH!" Edward dropped the glass he was holding and it shattered on the floor, he took off running for the back door. "JESSSSYYY!"

"Edward no!" Hohenhiem yelled at him seeing him head for the door. "You'll get killed!"

"Brother stooop!" Alphonse shouted, Jennifer clinging to him more after hearing her sister scream. "Please Ed don't!"

"ALLL!" Jennifer clung to him terrified.

"I have to!" Edward told them and vanished out the door franticly looking for Jessica, he saw her on the floor, both her hands covering her head. "JESSY!"

"ARRHHH!" Jessica looked up staying on the floor and saw him coming towards her. "EDWARD GET DOWN! THEY'LL SHOOT YOU!" She warned.

"JESSY HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" Edward moved closer and as he reached her more bullets showered the wall. "ARHHHH!"

Edward ducked down using his body to shield hers as the splinters of wood fell on them both and the stream of bullets began to lower towards them. He looked up for a second to see what was happening and as he did Edward felt the impact of something deep into his right shoulder. His automail made a loud tinging sound and his arm fell limp across Jessica's back, he knew this was bad very bad, he knew it would only get worse from here on out. Jessica was still screaming each time Max's men fired at them and she thought for sure they were going to die. Before Edward and Jessica had time to get up and run the men were next to them, grabbing them and shoving them, heading inside the house.

"Alphonse stay close!" Hohenhiem told him getting close to him and Jennifer. "We have to get out of here!"

"Not without brother and Jessy. If we get out we get out together dad!" Alphonse looked at him determined.

"We will I promise." Hohenhiem said just as the front door was kicked in. "Ahhhh! What the..."

The door broke in half, the bottom section still hanging onto the hinge, as two men dressed in black stormed into the house, followed by Max, and they took up positions on separate sides of the room guns pointed at Hohenhiem, Alphonse and Jennifer. Grinning in a very malicious way Max stood there blocking the way to the front door and pulled out both his guns aiming them at Hohenhiem. Jennifer got behind Alphonse scared out of her mind and Hohenhiem just stood in front of them both protectively, starring down the man he knew by reputation alone. Max's men never moved an inch, as the men from outside shoved Jessica and Edward into the living room to stand with the others. There was now a stand off, Max and his men surrounding them, Hohenhiem, Alphonse, Jennifer, Edward and Jessica standing together in the middle of the room.

"Well now this is a good a day." Max exclaimed with an evil grin, sounding rather pleased. "Six for the price of three. Must be my lucky day huh?"

"You...so your the one. The one she sent to get us." Hohenhiem glared at him angrily. "If anything...she's predictable."

"Awww c'mon now Hohenhiem. She only sent the best to get you. Your very special to her after all. Hehehehe." Max laughed at him.

"Al..." Jennifer was shaking more now her face pale. "I'm scared...it's...it's..." She stuttered.

"Jenny? What is it? What's the matter?" Alphonse held her tighter feeling her shake.

"AH!" Jessica had spotted Max and her eyes suddenly raged with fuery. "YOU! YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" She shouted and launched herself towards him.

"Jessy!" Edward grabbed her with his left arm struggling to hold her in place. "What's wrong? Stop it! Hold still!" She fought him to try and get free.

"Hahahahaha." Max laughed at her. "So it's my favourite fiery little minx huh? Still mad at me darlin'?" He taunted her.

"What do you mean?" Hohenhiem questioned Max.

"He...killed..daddy..." Jennifer whispered in a small voice. "He..killed..my daddy..."

"UH! Jenny..." Alphonse kept her close feeling the anger build inside him.

"Wait he killed Tom?" Hohenhiem asked.

"GRRR! YOU SON OF A...YOU KILLED MY DAD! NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! YOU HEAR ME ASSHOLE!" Jessica was becoming a bit too much for Edward to handle with only one arm, her eyes burning with the flames of rage.

"Gaahhh... hey a little help here?" Edward pleaded about to loose his hold on her.

"Hahahaha...no no let her go. See how far she gets hehehehe." Max said laughing with an evil grin, waving his guns around a bit.

"You sick...like I'd let you kill her." Edward glared at Max. "As long as I am here...your not laying a finger on her."

"Awwww ain't that just the sweetest...the boy is in love." Max taunted him laughing again. "Now to the job at hand. Seems I don't have to gain anything from these girls..as here you are Hohenhiem. Makes my job much easier haha."

"We are not going back there." Hohenhiem told him.

"Oh I think you have no choice hahahaha." Max turned his attention to the two men on the other side of the room. "Take the girls into one of the rooms..and dispose of them."

"Sir!" They replied each grabbing hold of one of the girls and pulling them away from the boys.

"AEEII! LEMME GO!" Jennifer screamed as the man pulled her from Alphonse's arms. "AL! AL HELP ME!"

"JENNY! LET HER GO NOW!" Alphonse tried to get her back and was stopped by the barrel of a gun in his face. "UH!"

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME! JEN! JEN! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU CREEP!" Jessica resisted and fought back as she was dragged off.

"JESSY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Edward moved to help her and was met with the butt of a gun to his face. "URGH!"

"Let them go Max! They have nothing to do with this!" Hohenhiem yelled at him.

"Brother!" Alphonse knelt down to see if Edward was ok after he fell to the floor.

"Urghh...I'm ok Al." Edward's eyes glared at the guy who hit him, a line of blood seeping from the side of his mouth. "Your gonna pay for that."

"Hahahaa..I leave no witnesses Hohenhiem." Max grinned at him.

The girls were dragged kicking and screaming into one of the rooms off the hall, the door slamming shut, the voices became muffled. Hohenhiem and his sons just stood the look of horror evident on their faces as they feared the worst. The house fell silent for a bit and the silence was broken by Max who gave an order to his other two men to get the Elric's into the van outside. Aiming their guns at them they directed Hohenhiem, Edward and Alphonse out the front towards the van, opening the door to it as they reached it, they were ushered into it one by one. Just before the van door was closed Max stood laughing at them and once he had stopped it all went silent again, till the quiet was broken again by two gun shots ringing out into the night from inside the house. The Elric's jumped a bit their eyes widening, Edward and Alphonse's eyes tearing up, Hohenhiem lowered his head thinking it was all over now for the two innocent girls. With that thought in their minds the van door was slid shut and locked up, the Elric's having had their hands and feet secured with the same plastic ties used on the girls before, all they could think about was how they would never see the girls again..they believed all was lost.


	16. Chapter 16

(Present day 5 minutes ago)

The two armed men forcefully pulled the girls down the hall heading into the first room they came to, going inside throwing Jessica and Jennifer onto the bed, slamming the door shut. They stood blocking the doorway pointing their guns at the two girls and Jennifer began to sob, her sister glaring at the two men. The muffled sound of Max's voice could be heard giving an order and then they heard feet move across the floor, going out the front door, the gravel crunching under foot. Jessica knew this wasn't good and was cooking up a plan in her head to escape, her thoughts only of her sister's safety and getting back the Elric's. The two men looked at her sensing she was up to something but were unsure of what, not realizing she would make her move very soon, they both took aim. Glaring at them with her anger growing in intensity and her sister Jennifer's sobs fuelling it, Jessica had made her plan.

"Jen..." Jessica whispered to her sister, never taking her gaze off the men. "...when I say now...drop to the floor and roll under the bed ok?"

"Ah..." Jennifer reached over to grip her sister's hand to let her know she got it and waited for her cue.

"Time to say goodbye ladies hehehe." One of the men grinned lifting his weapon. "Any last words? Nows the time to say them."

"I only have one thing to say you creep..." Jessica snapped at him. "...NOW!"

Jennifer screamed as she slipped off the bed, hitting the floor hard, she rolled under the bed to the far side and curled up in ball shaking badly. The man who had been facing her looked shocked that his victim had vanished so quickly and before he could react he heard the second man yell out. Jessica had leapt off the bed and launched herself at the second man, slamming him to the wall, his arms flailing and his grip on his gun loosened so it dropped to the floor. His comrade aimed his weapon but struggled to get a clear shot, as Jessica fought with the guy, he finally got a clear aim and pulled the trigger. The gun jammed and by the time he fixed the problem his partner had received several fierce blows to his head and body from his fight with Jessica.

"Shoot her!" He yelled to his partner, trying to fend off the girl. "Dammit shoot her!"

"I need a clear shot!" The other guy replied, taking his aim waiting for the right moment, he thought he got it and fired. "Got it!..AH! NO!"

The bullet flew from the gun and narrowly missed Jessica's head, cutting a line across her cheek, it's path ending in the chest of the guy she had pinned to the wall. His eyes glazed over as his heart was penetrated by the searing hot projectile and he slumped to the floor, leaving a large smear of blood down the wall. His comrade froze for a second wide eyed at his fatal mistake and then blinked looking for his target once more, barely catching sight of her he fired again, this time hitting the floor and almost her foot. Jessica ran at him, her hands clenched together to make a harder impact with, her mind flashing with thoughts of how to get rid of that gun. Her movements were so fast the enemy didn't even see it coming, She landed a hard hit to his gut with enough force to knock him out of his stance. Doubled over in pain the guy clutched his gut with his free hand, leaving his weapon exposed for the taking, Jessica grabbed it with both hands and when she did a small blueish white light appeared. To her surprise the gun fell apart into it's component pieces on the floor, he attacker just as stunned he was about to ask her how, but was silenced by her right knee connecting with his face and knocking him unconscious. Turning she knelt down to look under the bed at her sister and reached out a hand to her, pulling her out. They opened the door slowly checking to see if anyone was around, seeing the coast was clear, they snuck out into one of the rooms who's windows faced the front of the house, closing the door silently.

"You alright?" Jessica whispered. "Your not hurt are you?"

"No I'm alright Jess." Jennifer said quietly, then noticed the blood on her sister's face. "UH! Jess your bleeding!"

"It's alright Jen...I got grazed by a bullet but I'm ok." Jessica smiled at her. "Now to try and get out of here."

"Right. But how?" Jennifer asked.

Jessica went to the window and carefully moved the curtain to look outside, checking what was going on, she saw the two other men and Max by the black van parked facing her way. She thought back to all the movies she had seen about hostage taking situations and concluded that the Elric's were in the van, this now became her primary goal, getting to the van. Jennifer was close to her keeping quiet to let her think and staying out of view of the window in the corner, looking around the room for something to block the door with. Spotting a chair she carefully moved it, wedging it under the door handle tight, then returning to Jessica's side. Just then Jessica heard Max telling his men that something felt wrong, that the two selected to kill them had failed to return after the shots were heard, and he ordered them inside to check it out. She knew this was bad, they would find the dead guy and his unconscious partner, this was going to be their only chance ...if only Max wasn't standing by the van. Jennifer became more terrified as she heard the two mens footsteps coming into the house and then stop at the room opposite the one they were currently in. Loud shocked voices were heard and one of them shouted to Max, he called back and was told it was not good news, he walked into the house to see what the problem was. Seeing him vanish out of site Jessica knew it was now or never and slid the window open helping her little sister out onto the gravel, climbing out after her.

000000000000

The two girls were now outside and on the move to the van, heading around to the drivers side door using the van to hide themselves. Carefully Jessica opened the drivers side door and gestured her sister into the van, Jennifer scooting over to the passenger side seat. She noticed there was a thick black curtain between the front and the back of the van, she could hear the sounds of soft sobbing in the back. Jessica was getting into the drivers seat reaching out her hand to grab the key, to her shock it wasn't there, her hands clenching into fists momentarily. Jennifer was peering out the window watching for Max and his men, turning back to see what was taking her sister so long.

"Jess! What's taking you?" Jennifer whispered in a panic.

"Those damn jerk offs! They took the keys!" Jessica answered angrily.

"So what now?" Jennifer asked her, hearing whispering voices in the back. "Don't we have to find the guys and uncle Hohenhiem?"

"Ed, Alphonse and uncle H are in the back Jen. I just have to..." Jessica said as she pulled on a panel under the dash behind the steering wheel mount and a bunch of wires dropped down. "...start this van manually."

Once the wires we exposed Jessica proceeded to locate the two she needed, once she had done that, she used her teeth to sheer off the plastic coating. Now that the wires we uncovered all you could see were the copper insides and this was what Jessica was after. Taking a deep breath to steady her hands Jessica touched the two exposed copper wires together and the van made a coughing sound as it tried to start. Jennifer became scared knowing that Max and his men would hear the van engine trying to start, they would find them for sure, she thought. Max did hear the van, turning to look down the hall from where he stood, he listened carefully thinking it was his imagination. Then Max heard it again and knew his prey had gotten outside of the house, he ordered one of his men to follow him, leaving the other to see to his unconscious comrade. Heading for the front door Max drew his guns ready to cut down anyone standing in his way, his subordinate readying his weapon also, they neared the front door and heard the van engine cough into life. Jessica jumped into the drivers seat shutting the door and reached for the gear stick, she was about to put it in gear when her sister grabbed her arm tightly.

"Jess! They're coming!" Jennifer told her still watching out the window.

"Oh crap!" Jessica quickly put the van into gear and was reaching for the emergency brake when she heard the yelling.

"GET THEM!" Max shouted as he opened fire on the van, his right hand man doing the same. "STOP THEM AT ALL COSTS!"

"AAEEIII!" Jennifer screamed ducking down away from the window as the van was pelted with bullets.

"UH! JENNY!" Alphonse said stunned.

"What?" Edward looked up at his younger brother, thinking it couldn't be.

"Girls?" Hohenhiem asked shocked.

"HANG ON EVERYONE! THIS IS GONNA BE ROUGH!" Jessica shouted as she released the hand brake and slammed on the gas.

The back wheels of the van spun wildly on the gravel, spraying Max and his subordinate in a hale of stones, before the wheels bit into the ground. Turning the wheel hard to the left Jessica made for the road and Max was left covered in small cuts from the backlash the van had dealt him, seeing only the tail lights. The man inside had carried his friend to the front door and stopped to see the van tearing off down the road, his boss standing there with a peeved off look on his face, he waited to see what was going to happen now. Max turned to his men, the look on his face was not a happy one and he yelled at them to get their butts in the truck,they jumped a bit but did as told. After his men were in the truck, his second in command sat up front and his two comrades in the back, Max got in and started it up heading down the road after the van at high speed. His expression was mean, angry and determined as he pursued the van, his foot all the way to the floor on the gas peddle. The van had a pretty good head start and was almost out of sight as the Hummer truck hurtled down the road after it, but Jessica had one crucial thing on her side...local knowledge. Driving fast down the road Jessica headed for the highway, knowing she could loose them, she could just faintly see the headlights of the truck in her side mirror.

The van moved onto the ramp to join the highway and she maneuvered it skillfully around the traffic, weaving left and right to get further ahead, she lost sight of the truck. Max was now making his way onto the highway as well and realized he couldn't see the van at all, his temper flaring, he hit the steering wheel hard. The two remaining men knew this was bad and stayed silent hoping they wouldn't bear the brunt of his anger, knowing that's just what will happen, Max drove onward searching for the van. By now Jessica had a good distance between them and Max, she took another off ramp that led towards the city, her aim to get back to the house. Jennifer was still upset in the front passenger seat and in the back the Elric's were in shock, they had believed the girls were dead, and yet here they were. As the lights of the city loomed in front of them Jessica could only think of one thing...getting back to their home and her fathers hidden safe which held what they would need to escape. Driving through the streets they passed many places that the girls knew well and Jennifer realized where her sister was heading, she began to worry about going back there. In the back of the van Hohenhiem and his sons were still tied up, not able to free themselves, they were unable to see where they were going and the thought had crossed their minds..where could they go? After an hour or so of travelling they had gotten close to the house, only a couple of miles from it in the warehouse district, when the van began to make an odd noise. The engine sputtered,it began to jerk and the momentum slowed down as it began to run out of gas in the now deserted warehouse district. As the vehicle finally gave up on them Jessica pulled to the side of the road and it jerked once more before the engine cut out, the fuel gauge flashing empty. Jessica slammed her fist on the steering wheel in a temper and sat back in the seat letting out an exasperated breath, her left hand coming up to cover her face a bit.

"Arhhh dammit!" Jessica said in frustration.

"Jess why did we stop? What's wrong with the car?" Jennifer asked her, expecting to bear the brunt of her sisters temper.

"We're out of gas. Those morons haven't they ever heard of a gas station!" Jessica told her as she opened the van door and got out.

"Oh so that's why." Jennifer said to herself and got out also. "What do we do now Jess?"

"Get the guys and uncle H out of the van, then get moving. The longer we stay here the more likely those creeps will catch up to us." Jessica said as she walked around the front of the van, heading for the sliding side door.

"Right. I hope they are ok in there." Jennifer replied turning to face the door.

"Right which key?" Jessica was going through the keys to find the right one, once she got it, she unlocked the door and pulled the handle down sliding the door open. "Hey you all ok in here?"

"Jessica, Jennifer. Thank goodness your safe." Hohenhiem said relieved.

"Jenny! I thought I heard your voice before!" Alphonse's eyes were wide with shock.

"J-Jessy? Is that...you?" Edward thought he was seeing things, tears forming in his eyes, he was so certain she had been killed .

"Al! Hehe yeah I guess I do scream loud huh." Jennifer said getting into the van and kneeling in front of him. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Yes Ed it's me." Jessica smiled at him reassuringly. "You alright uncle H?"

"Yes fine. Although it would be nice to get untied." Hohenhiem said calmly.

"Right that's my first task." She said climbing in and started to check out how they were bound, Jessica saw it was those plastic ties again. "Ok I just need..."

"No I'm alright they didn't hurt me." Alphonse looked at her, feeling his heart beat fast, so happy to see her.

"How will you get these ...things off us Jessica?" Hohenhiem asked her.

"..." Edward simply looked on in disbelief as she searched around the inside of the van.

"I need...some...AH HAH!" Jessica declared triumphantly upon finding what she sought. "Wire cutters ought to do the trick."

"Oh I see..good thinking." Hohenhiem told her as she cut the ties binding his feet and hands, rubbing his wrists. "Ahhh much better."

"Now for you Alphonse." Jessica moved to cut his bindings also, before finally getting to Edward. "There all done."

"Thanks Jessy." Alphonse said as he followed Jennifer out of the van and onto the sidewalk, giving her a big hug. "I'm so glad your ok."

"Me too Al." Jennifer smiled hugging him back, letting go she turned to Hohenhiem and hugged him too. "You too uncle Hohenhiem..I'm glad your ok too."

"Thank you Jennifer." Hohenhiem gave her a warm hug, as Alphonse came closer he was pulled into the hug as well. "I feel so relieved that we are all ok."

"Jessy hold on a minute." Edward reached out to take hold of her arm as she exited the van.

"Hm? What is it Ed?" Jessica stopped and looked at him.

"I..." Moving closer Edward put his left arm around her and held on tight, shaking a little bit. "I thought...I thought I had lost you Jessy."

"Uh...Ed...nnmm..." Jessica felt her eyes water up and she slid her arms around his torso, her head on his right shoulder, holding him tightly. "Takes a lot to get rid of me."

"Hmm?" Hohenhiem glanced back towards the van to see his eldest son, having an emotional reunion with Jessica.

"Hey dad...where are we going to go now?" Alphonse interrupted his train of thought. "I mean we have to hide right?"

"Alphonse my boy." Hohenhiem looked down at him. "Yes we have to hide. I think I know where too." He smiled.

"Are we gonna go to our cabin?" Jennifer asked in a sweet way.

"Yes I think that's our best option." Smiling Hohenhiem held them both in another hug. "But this time...we'll stay together."

"We heard the shots and...thought the worst Jessy." Edward told her as he pulled away enough to look her in the eyes. "How did you..."

"Shhh.." Jessica put her finger to his lips, cutting him off. "...I'll explain it all. Later ok." Her watery eyes very noticeable.

"Hm..ok...ah Jessy..." Edward saw the look in her eyes and the impending tears, his left hand cupped her face. "Please...don't cry."

"Hehehe I won't. I'm just...happy your ok is all." Jessica smiled leaning her face against his hand and it was then she realized. "Ah! Ed why are you not moving your right arm!"

"Huh?..Oh that. Don't worry it's ok really." Edward tried to brush off the fact he couldn't move it at all.

"OK! Your not able to move it and all ya say is ok? Ya got hit didn't you?" Jessica looked so worried now. "Let me take a look, in case ya get an infection."

"Uh oh..." Alphonse said under his breath, he had heard the commotion in the van and knew what it was about.

"What Al?" Jennifer was puzzled about his expression. "Is something the matter?"

"This could be difficult." Hohenhiem said thinking aloud.

"No really I didn't get hit. Not the way ya think Jessy. I'm fine honest." Edward suddenly became very nervous as Jessica reached to undo his shirt.

"Your hiding it from me aren't you?" Jessica was undoing his shirt buttons, her two hands moving faster than his one handed attempt to fend her off.

"H-hey! W-wait a minute!" Edward tried and tried but she had the advantage of an extra hand, he feared the moment fast approaching.

Jessica ignored his pleas for her to stop and had gotten the first three buttons of his shirt undone, she was now working on the fourth, her mind raced with the thought of him being injured. After undoing the fifth, sixth then seventh buttons, she moved the right side of her shirt to expose his body on that side and then froze, eyes wide with a look of horror. Edward saw the look of sheer horror in her eyes and lowered his head, feeling as though his heart had just been shattered into a zillion pieces. Hohenhiem knew that the shock of seeing the auto-mail would not be an easy one to overcome for Jessica and he felt sad that his son had not had the courage to tell her himself. Jennifer stood in complete silence and just stared at the mass of metal that was attached to Edward's torso, her thoughts drawn to how and more importantly why, he had this. Alphonse stood beside her not saying a word, he heard the dull hum of a dragonfly nearby, the hum was so very loud in the quite that now surrounded them. Edward opened his mouth to say something but the words just wouldn't come out, his brother, his father, his girls sister and his girl were all lost for words. Just when he thought it was all finished, Jessica moved a bit, reaching out her hand and extending her fingers towards the auto-mail, it was clear she was shaking. To everyone's surprise Jessica touched his auto-mail with the tips of her fingers and quickly drew her hand back after only a second, pulling her hand close to her body and clasping it with her other. Edward's eyes widened for a moment, then saddened, realizing her reaction would probably be the very last time she goes near him..he felt heart broken. The following minutes passed in slow motion none of them speaking a word and the only sounds were the distant growl of the traffic still on the highway. Hohenhiem wondered if he should say something, Alphonse thought about spilling the beans, Jennifer was trying to figure out just what the heck it was she was seeing, Jessica's mind was blank and she was unable to speak, Edward could hear his breathing and his only thought was...will she still want to know me now?

000000000000000


	17. Chapter 17

Time drifted onwards as everyone stayed silent, unsure of what to say, or even how to begin to speak and the sounds of sirens somewhere far off whined into the night. Hohenhiem looked over to Alphonse and Jennifer seeing their reactions, he decided it was time to do something, before the silence became permanent...he cleared his throat. Alphonse looked over as it made him jump a bit, saw the look his father was giving him, turning to Jennifer he took her hand and lead her away from the van, to a nearby wall to sit down. Edward hadn't moved at all, his head still hung and his eyes closed trying to fight back tears, his shirt still open with his right arm showing. Jessica was starring at the metal arm and slowly her mind began to come back from whatever deep dark depths it had retreated to, the thought then hit her, why do I feel so afraid? Her thoughts then spun crazily back through the entire time she had know Edward for, the hugs, the dancing, the kisses they had shared and how she had been blind to the fact that his right arm had always felt a little different to his left. Hohenhiem turned, walking towards Alphonse and Jennifer, leaving the two eldest alone to sort things out.

"Are you alright Jennifer?" Hohenhiem asked her softly.

"Yeah but...uncle Hohenhiem...what was that on Edward?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"Well Jennifer..he had an ...accident a long time ago. He lost his right arm and was given that prosthetic one." Hohenhiem told her calmly, keeping a couple of key details to himself.

"That's right." Alphonse added nodding.

"So it's just an artificial one? It can't hurt us? 'Cause it looks really scary." Jennifer said her feet swinging as she sat on top of the low wall.

"No it can't hurt you." Hohenhiem smiled.

"Unless Ed want's it to..." Alphonse said thinking out loud, realizing what he had said, he tried to laugh it off. "Hahahah I mean...he wouldn't no way."

"Haaa..." Hohenhiem put his hand to his face and sighed.

"Oh ok then..if ya say it's ok." Jennifer said sounding a little happier.

Back inside the van Edward finally got the courage to look up at Jessica, he had successfully stopped himself from crying in front of her, he just needed to talk to her now. Jessica felt eyes on her, looking up she gasped a bit seeing Edward starring, she composed herself and at last spoke to him.

"What the hell is that Ed?" Jessica asked gesturing her gaze down at his auto-mail.

"It's...called automail. It's a prosthetic limb. I lost my real arm years ago, I wanted to tell you Jessy." Edward told her, his eyes watering up again.

"So what stopped you then?" Jessica's voice sounded mad. "Were you ever gonna tell me? Or is that just a lie?"

"No it's not a lie! I...I just didn't know how to say it." Edward hung his head once more. "I...Jessy it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you..it's just..."

"Just what?" Jessica asked firmly.

"I didn't want to scare you. Most people don't accept it...they see it and it scares them." Edward gripped his right arm with his left hand tight.

Jessica moved a bit closer to him, pulling the tool kit nearer to her, she started to sift through it looking for something and Edward glanced up to watch her hands move swiftly. Taking out a couple of items, a small flashlight and a pair of pliers, Jessica turned to him looking him dead in the eyes, making him gulp a little. He wondered what was going through her mind at that moment and was surprised by what she said next.

"Prop it up on that case." Jessica instructed him.

"Um..ok." Edward did as she told him, lifting his right arm with his left to place it on the case beside him so it was stretched out. "What..are you gonna do?"

"I fix car engines for a hobby Ed. Ya honestly think this is any different?" Jessica said flatly, pressing the button on the flashlight to turn it on, she knelt closer and started to check out his arm.

"Wait so...your gonna try and fix it? But why?" Edward asked nervously.

"You can't move it if I don't." Jessica's head was now titled so she could look under the shoulder joint. "Don't think I am forgiving you for keeping secrets from me."

"Uh...no I know your right. I'm sorry about that." Edward watched her, wondering in his mind if they could ever go back to how it was before.

"Hmm...so that's what it is." Jessica said bringing the pliers up to the underside of his shoulder joint, the sound of metal on metal could be heard.

"What is it?" Edward questioned.

"There's a..." Jessica began to say before she yanked at something pulling it out, she sat back on her legs holding the pliers up, a squashed bullet between the pliers grips. "..bullet lodged there."

"How the heck?" Edward said shocked, instinctively he moved his right arm to reach for it and gasped. "UH! Hey my arm works again! Thank you Jessy!"

"If this arm were real...you'd be dead now." Jessica informed him before tossing the bullet and pliers aside. "Your lucky Ed."

"I guess so...um Jessy?" Edward turned his eyes to hers, reaching out his left hand to take a soft hold of her right arm. "I..really appreciate the help."

"..." Jessica pulled her arm from his hand and looked at him with a cross gaze. "I don't want you to touch me...understand?"

"But...Jessy..." Edward felt as though everything they shared was slipping away.

Jessica stood up, moving to the doorway, she hopped out onto the sidewalk and took a look around, seeing her sister with Alphonse and Hohenhiem nearby, turning she opened the passenger door. Leaning in she grabbed the disposable cell phone that she had noticed on the dash and then slammed the door shut again. The door closing got everyone's attention, Hohenhiem, Jennifer and Alphonse looking over towards the van, seeing Jessica standing by it as Edward was just exiting it. Heading over to them Hohenhiem got the impression that something was very different between the two, though he chose to keep it to himself and was surprised to see Edward moving his arm once again.

"Edward your arm is fixed. But how?" Hohenhiem asked him the surprise evident in his voice.

"Hey yeah..wow brother was it just a malfunction?" Alphonse chimed in.

"There was a..bullet stuck under the shoulder somehow. Jessy...took it out." Edward looked at his father and brother, but his eyes told more than his words.

"Jess what do we do now? You were heading home..weren't you?" Jennifer sounded a bit upset.

"There is something in the house that we need. Dad kept it hidden in case of emergency. I have to get it and my car too." Jessica told her calmly.

"Oh..I..don't wanna go." Jennifer looked as though she might cry again.

"I know Jen." Jessica pulled her sister into a reassuring hug, her arms around Jennifer's shoulders, one hand on the back of her head. "It'll be ok."

"Ok." Jennifer nodded and put her arms around Jessica's waist hugging her also.

"So is it possible to reach the house on foot Jessica?" Hohenhiem asked her.

"Yeah it's not far uncle H. But we should get moving though." Jessica replied letting go of her sister and beginning to walk down the empty street.

Jennifer followed her sister closely, glancing back at Alphonse and extending her hand to him, he walked up to her taking it in his so that Jennifer was in between him and Jessica. Hohenhiem looked at Edward with a "what happened?" expression and Edward simply shook his head before starting to walk behind the others slowly, his father catching up to walk beside him. Making their way through the quiet streets there was no conversation, no sound from any of them, with Jessica leading the way and the two youngest by her side. A sudden flash of light proceeded a thunderous rumble in the sky and seconds after that it began to rain hard, the asphalt quickly turning to a shinny surface, the group getting pelted by huge water drops. Jennifer whined a bit with Alphonse squinting to see as the water hit his face, Hohenhiem and Edward trudging onward paying little attention to it, Jessica had a determined look on her face, her mind elsewhere. Edward now had his hands in his pockets, his eyes fixed on Jessica up ahead of him, his hair soaked through. Hohenhiem took a glance at him and couldn't tell if his son was crying or if it was the rain running down his cheeks, he nudged him to get his attention. When Edward looked at him his father gave him a knowing nod towards Jessica and called Alphonse to come over, Jennifer came too to see what he wanted. Edward took this chance to walk a little faster to catch up to Jessica and reached out to grab her right wrist, stopping her from walking any further, she turned to glare at him. He was momentarily fazed by it, but then got his composure back, keeping hold of her wrist he spun her around to face him and took a step forward. Hohenhiem was keeping the two youngest busy so that Edward and Jessica had some time on their own, he knew that they had to work through it, they just looked at each other.

"Jessy..I..." Edward began to say something but hesitated.

"I thought I told you...not to touch me Ed." Jessica's tone was not a nice one.

"Dammit! Why are you being like this!" Edward snapped at her. "Please just tell me. Is it...over between us?"

"I..don't know. I have no idea what is going to happen now." Jessica seemed to stutter those words almost as though she were choking back tears.

"I can't take this! I need to know Jessy!" Edward demanded taking another step closer, his right arm swiftly wrapping around her waist, pulling her up against him.

"UH. What are you doing Ed?" Jessica gasped at his sudden change in actions. "Let go please...your..scaring me."

"No I won't let go. I...I care about you so much. I thought you were gone out of my life forever Jessy." Edward's face was now almost touching hers, the tears escaping his eyes, he leaned the last tiny bit and pressed his lips to hers firmly. "Hnm."

"HNM!" Jessica was taken by surprise, her eyes widened for a moment then slowly closed, she could feel the coldness of the rain on his lips and his warm breath on her wet skin. "Hhnnmm."

"Mmmm." Edward let go of her wrist and brought his left hand up placing it on the back of her head to hold it in place, his lips parted, his tongue slid out to brush her top lip.

"Mmmffff." Jessica felt his warm tongue on her lip and parted her own lips to bring her tongue out to meet his, twisting it a little to curl around his, her left arm going around his neck as her right slid around his torso.

"Mmmffff..mm." Edward kept kissing her deeply hoping this might show her just how much he cared for her, after a few moments he pulled away, his eyes still closed, he put his forehead against hers. "Please Jessy...forgive me?"

"Ed...if I do...will you keep secrets from me again?" Jessica asked a little out of breath and her heart pounding hard. "I won't take that."

"Jessy...I promise..no more secrets ok. I promise you that." Edward replied hoping it was enough, as they stood there drenched from the rain, in each others arms.

"Alright..I'll forgive you...but just this once got it?" Jessica told him.

"Got it. Thanks Jessy." Edward finally felt like he had things back on track with her.

A short distance away Hohenhiem, Alphonse and Jennifer were by now watching the events unfolding between Edward and Jessica, all of them smiled, feeling now things were as they should be. Walking back to them they all smiled to each other before continuing their trek towards the Taylor's house, the rain not letting up at all, the girls now feeling anxious about going there. After walking for over two hours they had finally reached the end of the street that the house was on and they cautiously made their way down it towards the house, taking note of the yellow tape still on the gate. Hohenhiem felt it was too soon for the girls to be coming back here and his sons worried about what emotions that the girls, they cared so much for, would be and if they would be of any comfort to them this time. Jennifer looked at the gate, the darkened house beyond it, with Jessica beside her and they took each others hands before Jessica pushed on the gate to open it, breaking the tape. The group walked up the drive passing the garage heading for the front steps and that's when Jennifer stopped in her tracks, a terrified look in her eyes.

"Jen? You alright?" Jessica looked over at her sister.

"Jess...please don't make me go in there." Jennifer replied beginning to shake. "I really don't wanna go in the house."

"Haa Jen..." Jessica hugged her tightly and said in an almost motherly voice. "I won't make ya go in there ok. If your scared you can stay out here."

"Thanks." Jennifer sniffed, bringing a hand up to wipe under her nose, she turned to look at Alphonse. "Will you stay out here with me Al?"

"Sure I will Jenny." Alphonse smiled sweetly at her as he walked over. "C'mon we can go sit by the flower bed kay?"

"Okay Al." Jennifer took his hand and they walked over to the flower bed that faced the garage, taking a seat on the brick border.

"Uncle H can ya do me a favor?" Jessica turned to Hohenhiem. "Can ya go open the garage door please? There's a key under the dark red rock and a switch by the garage door ."

"Of course I'll take care of it." Hohenhiem turned and walked towards the garage, turning down the narrow pathway that led to the back yard.

Jessica let out a long breath,turning around again, she walked to the steps that led to the front door of the house, even though it was no longer there and the police had spread tape across the opening. She stopped in front of it, starring at it, she could feel the same fear her sister had been struck by and stood there in a daze until she felt a hand touch her lower back. Edward had followed her to the doorway and was now standing beside her, his hand gently resting on her back, he looked in her eyes as if to reassure her that everything was okay and he was there for her. Jessica gazed back at him, her eyes watering up and her hands clenched tightly, Edward lifted his left hand up to her face and curling his fingers used

the back of his fore finger to wipe away the tear. Taking a deep breath Jessica looked back to the doorway and nodded she was ready, Edward moved his hand towards the tape, grabbing it and ripping it down.

"You sure your ready for this?" Edward slid his hand from her lower back around to her side to hold her. "I can go in for you if it's too much."

"No. I...have to do this. I gotta face this head on. I can if..." Jessica said looking deep into the darkness of the house.

"If what Jessy?" Edward increased his grip on her side a little.

"If I have you beside me I can. Will you come inside with me?" Jessica answered turning to look at him. "Please?"

"Yeah I'll come. I told you before...I'm here for you. Ok?" Edward gave her a confident look with a nod.

"Thank you." Jessica replied, taking her first tentative steps inside the house, flicking the light switch on and illuminating the room.

The room was almost completely baron having had all the furniture removed for analysis and the damage caused by Jessica's violent attack on the men was clearly visible, the wall by the kitchen having a huge dent in the shape of a body crushed into it. Standing by the stairs Jessica scanned the room, breathing in deeply, she turned and headed up the stairs being sure not to touch the banister. The higher up she got the more she could see of the living room, that's when it caught her eye making her gasp, the large red stain on the wood floor that would have been under the larger couch. Edward saw it, realizing it must have been from her father, he urged her onward up the stairs and they reached the top turning to face down the hall. Having made it this far Jessica gathered herself and made her way down the hall to her parents bedroom, with a little more determination than before, Edward followed her seeing the change. A few feet down the hall Jessica took a detour to her bedroom, grabbing two large duffel bags, she filled one with a bunch of her clothes and also grabbed some of her more boyish items too. Once that was done she headed to Jennifer's, repeating her actions, after which she returned to the hall and walked the last few feet to her parents bedroom. Opening the door she looked around for a moment, her eyes seemed to tell her mind was running through a check list of sorts, she went to her fathers closet and began to shove items of clothing into one of the duffel bags. Edward watched her intrigued as to where this new side of her had been hidden all this time, having never been around to see her fight, he stood in the doorway as she moved about the room. Jessica got done raiding the closet for clothes she though might fit the men and then walked up to the big bed leaning her weight against it, shoving it over towards the opposite side of the room, revealing an odd looking panel on the floor. Edward watched in amazement as she put down the duffel bags and knelt to the floor slamming her fist on one end of a floor board causing the other end to pop up. Removing the board Jessica pulled up four more, leaning down further and pulling out a large gray metal box, setting it down she investigated the lock.

"Damn...it's a key lock and combination. I need a hammer or something." Jessica spoke for the first time since entering the house.

"A hammer? Why you need one of those?" Edward asked walking towards her.

"To smash this padlock off this box. I'm sure I can figure out what combination my dad used...he was always a little predictable that way." Jessica replied looking up at him.

"So your saying ya want to smash that padlock off the box yeah?" Edward said kneeling beside her, touching the lock and letting it drop back against the box, he stood up turning his back to her. "Ok I can do that for ya."

"What? Are you crazy? How the heck are ya gonna smash off that padlo..." Jessica was unable to finish her sentence, just at that moment there was a loud snapping sound, Edward's foot came thumping down against the box with the padlock under his left foot. "...what the hell?"

"Hehehe...I forgot to let you know. My arm isn't my only prosthetic limb." Edward looked over his right shoulder and grinned at her feeling like he actually helped.

"UH! Hey I thought you promised me no more secrets!" Jessica felt her anger rise. "Ed you lied to me...didn't you?"

"Erk! No no I didn't lie! I just..hahaha..forgot." Edward got a sheepish grin on his face as he shrugged. "I was too busy trying to make up with you."

"Huh? What? Really? So if I hadn't gotten mad about you keeping it from me then ya would have told me about the other limb too?" Jessica looked at him one eyebrow raised.

"Absolutely! Please don't be angry...okay?" Edward gave her his best boyish smile, thinking please let this work, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Urhh fine...anything else ya want to tell me?" Jessica groaned.

"Uhhh lets see...hmmm...nope not that I can think of." Edward shrugged again as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Jessica closed her eyes sighing and wishing she could make a bit more sense of all that was happening right now, then she turned her attention to the box, rolling the dials to get the right combination. Giving it at least two dozen tries, with a lot of frustration, she finally heard the click of the inner lock opening and pulled the latch up lifting the lid. Edward knelt beside her again, his left knee on the floor, to look at the contents of the box and saw a lot of envelopes in amongst the other pieces of loose papers. Without even looking at all the papers Jessica simply grabbed them all in her hand and unzipped a pocket on the duffel bag, stuffing the items into it, zipping it back up. She stood up and made her way

over to the dresser by the window carefully picking up an ornate urn, turning to Edward she nodded, holding the urn close to her chest the two walked back out to the hall making their way back downstairs to rejoin the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile Hohenhiem had gone to the back door of the garage and as instructed had looked for the dark red rock, finding it he picked it up, as promised a key sat on the ground where the rock had been. Bending over he picked it up, slipping it into the lock and turning it, he entered the garage and flicked the switch to turn on the lights so he could see what he was doing. He headed straight for the garage door and reached over to the manual switch to open it up, pressing the button he heard the humming as the door creaked open. Once the door was open Hohenhiem walked outside and made his way over to the flower bed to check on Alphonse and Jennifer. The two had been sitting patiently on the bricks surrounding the garden, Alphonse having put his arm around Jennifer to calm her, he looked up at the house. Jennifer sat close to Alphonse still shaking a little but feeling a lot better for having not been forced into the house and wondered what they were going to do next. She put her head on Alphonse's left shoulder, taking a hold of his right hand with her right hand and her left arm wrapping around his waist lightly, feeling his left hand on her left shoulder. She could hear his heart beating away in his body and somehow this soothed her nerves, cuddling close she tried to focus on it. Alphonse felt her trying to get closer and tightened his hold around her, allowing her to get as close as she could.

"You ok Jenny?" Alphonse asked her gently, his fingers rubbing her shoulder softly.

"Kinda. Al? Do you think we are going to be able to get away from those guys? Why are they trying to get you guys anyways?" Jennifer lifted her head up to look into his hazel eyes.

"I'm not really sure why they are after us. Dad just said they are bad people only after power. But I think we'll be ok." Alphonse smiled at her sweetly, resting his head a little on hers.

"I hope that we can get far away from them and be safe." Jennifer said never breaking his gaze.

"Yeah me too Jenny." Alphonse told her kissing her forehead gently.

Hohenhiem was now almost to where they sat and they heard his footsteps approaching, both looking up at him, he smiled a bit and stopped by them. His gaze turned to the house watching for Jessica to exit, wondering if Edward had gone in with her, as he was not outside anywhere. Placing his hands in his pockets he titled his head upwards to look at the sky, which was beginning to clear, the rain was lighter now as it hit his face.

"Looks like the rain is stopping. That's good." Hohenhiem commented, then lowered his head to look at the two youngsters. "You two doing ok?"

"Yeah we're ok dad...right Jenny?" Alphonse looked down at her smiling.

"Yeah I guess so." Jennifer's gaze fixed on Alphonse's eyes once more and she felt herself relax a little.

"Did Edward go inside?" Hohenhiem asked.

"Yup brother went in with Jessy. She was...a little hesitant to go in..so he went to support her dad." Alphonse replied.

"I see. Hmhm." Hohenhiem thought to himself for a moment, suddenly feeling proud of Edward.

They waited patiently by the flower bed, the sweet smell of the flowers in the air along with the damp, musty smell of the wet soil and watched the doorway for movement. After what felt like forever, Jessica and Edward at last came out of the house each carrying a duffel bag. They walked over towards the others and they in turn walked towards them, all five meeting half way. They were now stood just a short distance from the garage and Jessica lead the way over to the open door, going inside to the back of the car, opening the trunk. Edward followed her closely while Hohenhiem, Alphonse and Jennifer stopped just inside the garage, Jessica tossed the duffel bag she was carrying into the truck, Edward added the second. Pushing down on the trunk lid Jessica closed and locked it, then walking back to the drivers door, she unlocked it and knelt on the seat to reach over to the other door pulling the lock up. Edward was by now at the passenger door patiently waiting and the others had joined him, Hohenhiem wondering if they were all going to fit into one car.

"Ok, uncle H, Alphonse and Jen in the back, Edward shot gun. Load up everyone." Jessica said sitting back into the drivers seat and opening up a built in compartment she had made.

"Here let me.." Edward said bending over to pull the lever up to move the front seat forwards allowing access to the back seat.

"Thank you." Hohenhiem got in sliding over to sit behind Jessica.

"You next Jenny." Alphonse was being a little gentleman again.

"Ok Al." Jennifer got in and scooted to the middle, Alphonse getting in after her and Edward pushing the seat back.

"What is that Jessy?" Edward asked as he got in and shut the door.

"Hm?" Jessica glanced up at him as she placed the urn in the compartment. "This? It's...my mom Ed." She told him with a sad look.

"Oh...sorry." Edward looked away , thinking to himself, way to upset her again.

Everyone quietly fastened their seat belts, preparing for the car to move, with Jessica sitting back in her seat and reaching to slip the key into the ignition, starting the car. As always it roared to life, vibrating through out the entire body if it, Jessica placed it in gear and applied a little pressure to the gas peddle, the Dodge crept slowly out of the garage. The engine growled like a tiger as it moved down the driveway towards the gate and then slowed to a stop just for a moment. Jessica looked out her window at the house, gripping her right hand to the top of the steering wheel and her left on the bottom she closed her eyes, whispering something under her breath that wasn't audible she turned to face the road. Accelerating she pulled out onto the road and headed left past the house, never looking back not even once, Jennifer noticed that the radio wasn't on which was unusual for her sister. At the end of the street Jessica took a right turn and headed for the highway that lead out of state, her mind half thinking about the road, half thinking about what they would do now. Stopping at the last gas station for a while before hitting the highway she gave Hohenhiem the cell phone and asked him to contact the detectives who were working the case, to let them know where they were headed. Hohenhiem took the phone and starred at it until she came over showing him how to use it, walking around the practically empty parking lot, that only had a couple of trucks in it and explaining to the man on the phone their plans, plus what had transpired at the beach house that night. Alphonse, Jennifer and Edward had been given the task of gathering some food items for the trip, Jessica didn't plan on stopping too soon, both the boys had no idea what to get. Luck was on their side as Jennifer knew what to look for, having watched a number of movies with her sister that featured road trips and merely used the boys to carry stuff. Both Alphonse and Edward had their arms full of items as Jennifer headed for the register, placing the items down on the counter they stood back, watching the clerk ring it all up. The clerk didn't seem to be in any kind of a hurry to do his job, though it may have been due to him being a teenager with an attitude, taking his sweet time. Jessica got done filling up the gas tank and was on her way inside the store, Hohenhiem was still wandering around the parking lot talking on the phone, Jennifer just waited for the clerk wishing he'd hurry up. Upon entering through the sliding doors Jessica stopped for a just a second, he eyes fixed on Edward and how he looked in the fluorescent lighting, her heart beat faster, seeing him there his hair seemed to glow and as he turned his head, her heart skipped a beat as his eyes glistened. Edward could see she was thinking of something, though what he had no idea, waiting beside the counter he simply smiled at her in his usual soft way. walking up to the counter Jessica faced the clerk, his glance at her made her frown, this guy now was on her bad side and that was not a good side to be on.

"Jen did ya get everything we need?" Jessica turned to her sister and asked.

"Yup." Jennifer leaned over to whisper to her sister. "This guy is being slow on purpose."

"I see. Well Jen why don't you guys go on outside. I'll finish up here ..ok?" Jessica smiled at her.

"Sure hehehe. C'mon guys." Jennifer headed for the sliding doors, Alphonse right behind her, Edward didn't move.

00000000000000

"I'm gonna stay and help carry the stuff." Edward said with a smile.

"Sure lets go outside Al and see where your dad is." Jennifer took his hand, pulling him out the door.

"Hehehe ok." Alphonse happily followed her.

"Hey buddy..." Jessica looked at the clerk with a grin. " ...I'll give ya an extra ten bucks if ya pick up the pace ...deal?"

"Uh!" The clerk looked at her shocked, then nodded and moved faster, he took the cash along with his bonus. "Thanks. Come again."

"Yeah sure." Jessica grabbed one of the paper bags into her arms, Edward grabbing the other and they both turned to walk out the store.

"You knew didn't you Jessy?" Edward said walking beside her. "That he would move faster if ya gave him money."

"Hahaha yeah I did." Jessica's eyes flicked to look at him, a smirk on her face. "People are too predictable when it comes to money. Offer it and they'll do anything."

"Even you?" Edward asked her, hoping she wouldn't get offended.

"Hehe...to a point ...even me Ed." Jessica giggled a bit before catching his gaze once more with a smile. "But I have my limits."

"Hmm..." Edward smiled as well, he felt relaxed for the first time that night.

The automatic doors opened up for them as they neared and they walked out into the humid air of the night, noticing that Hohenhiem was off the phone and standing by the car with the two youngest. Heading over there Jessica walked around the front of the Dodge as the others all piled in to the back seat, Edward getting in the front, the bags of groceries being placed on the floor behind the front seats. With everyone settled Jessica started the car, pulling slowly out of the gas station and onto the road that lead to the on ramp of the highway, joining the other traffic that sped along towards the north. Hohenhiem placed his left arm onto the edge of the inner panel, leaning his chin on his palm, closing his eyes to doze for a little while. Alphonse was leaning against the opposite side of the car, his arm around Jennifer as she snuggled up close to him laying her head on the front of his shoulder falling asleep, his head was pressed lightly to the small window that was beside him looking out into night. Edward sat quietly in the front watching out the window at nothingness, minute lights off in the distance indicated where buildings were and they seemed so far away it was like they weren't real at all. All that he could see ahead of him was the red tail lights of other vehicles on the highway and to his left were the blinding white lights of the occasional groups of cars on the other side, heading back the way they had just come. Jessica was focused on the road, but it was clear she was deep in thought also, her gaze never deviated and she looked as though she were a statue, save for her arms moving every so often as she steered the car.

The events that had taken place over the last several hours were ingrained on her thoughts, trying hard to think clearly, she found it almost impossible to make any sense of anything. As the car sped along the sound of the engine rumbling away under the hood Edward glanced at her once more, wishing he could read her mind, wishing he could fix it, wanting to make it all better. That was his way, he thought to himself, he was always trying to make it better for someone else but..this time..it was very different. His feelings for the girl now sat like a statue behind the wheel of this car, the girl he'd had his first kiss with, the girl who had always been so happy and smiling at him, the girl he...the thought hit him suddenly...was this what it felt like? Was he..falling for her? Edward looked at her again, his eyes scanning her from head to foot, scanning her face and expression, as he did his heart pounded harder

in his chest. He knew he cared for her, knew he really liked her and spending time with her, being close to her...he certainly enjoyed that part...but was it only the beginning? Onwards into the night the car travelled, passing into the dawn of the next morning, Jessica didn't plan on stopping, least not yet, she would continue till she got exhausted and then they would stop somewhere...that way, she thought, they would have a good distance between them and who ever those creeps were.

000000000000

The following morning somewhere on the outskirts of the city, in a seedy motel, three men sat around in a room and awaited their punishment for the failed mission, all of them nervous as hell. The first of the men was sat on one of the chairs at the small table in the corner of the room another of his comrades sitting near him, while the third man laid on one of the double beds, nursing a sore head. They had never suffered a defeat such as this and all the men knew their boss would not be a happy man, not happy at all. The room door flew open with Max standing there looking furious and making his subordinates jump out of their skins. He strode into the room slamming the door behind him with enough force to shake the walls and stopped just by the table looking around at his men, his arms crossed angrily. Glaring at the pathetic excuses for men he sent shivers up each of their spines and they all gulped hard, hoping upon hope, that it wouldn't be too painful. Max gritted his teeth, lowering his arms to bring his fists to his sides, his face grew angrier and when he yelled his voice boomed within

the small space of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE! ONE SIMPLE MISSION! DONE TO PERFECTION TIME AND AGAIN!" Max bellowed at them.

His men cowered in shame, being given the worst reprimand ever.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THOSE KIDS...KIDS GOD DAMMIT...GET THE BETTER OF YOU!" He continued his tirade at them.

The two at the table clenched their hands into fists, the guy on the bed cradled his head as it thumped more from the shouting.

"I AM DISGRACED BY YOU ALL! HOW IN THE HELL DOES ONE GIRL...ONE DAMN GIRL...TAKE OUT TWO OF YOU! HOW!" Max demanded a response.

"S-she...she's not...not normal sir." The guy on the bed offered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max snapped making him scrunch his face at the new pain in his head.

"She..dismantled my gun sir. With one touch. It fell to pieces on the floor." His pounding head eased a little bit. "Then she caught me off guard landing a knee to my face."

"Well we already knew she was fiery and had a little skill in fighting...but..she took apart a gun huh? With one touch you say?" Max pondered this for a moment.

The room fell quiet as they waited with baited breath to see what their boss would say or do next and were stunned when he simply turned on his heels, opened the door and walked out without a word. The three men looked at each other in shock and wondered what was going to happen now, sighing deeply, they felt relieved that for now at least the scolding was over with. In the room next door Max had taken off his coat, tossing it on the bed along with his Stetson and sat at the table pulling a glass over to him, he took the half empty bottle of whiskey out of his bag that sat at his feet and unscrewed the lid pouring himself a tall one. Reaching for the ice bucket, he dropped three large chunks of ice into the glass and lifting the glass up he shook it a little, causing the ice to move around swishing the liquid about with it. Taking a huge mouthful of it Max felt the heat of the whiskey flowing down his throat and picking up his cell phone, he flipped it open and hit redial, dreading having to deliver bad news...especially to her. The ringing tone sounded for a few moments..until the slight female voice answered.

"Hello?" Helena Kinzaan said in a calm soft voice.

"Madam Kinzaan. I have a report for you." Max said a little apprehensive.

"Continue please." Helena replied.

"Yes ma'am. Our mission was...a failure madam. The Elric's have evaded us once again." Max said hesitantly.

"They ..escaped you..again?" Helena's voice was beginning to sound like she was hissing at him. "Explain to me how...you could..LOOSE THEM!"

"I have no explanation madam...I have failed you." Max cringed at her sudden, albeit expected, shout over the phone.

"Do you at least have any clue where they are now? Where they may be heading? Do you have ANY information for me at all?" Helena was loosing her patience with her henchman.

"Well there is one thing...it could be nothing but...it seems that..." Max began to try and tell her of the incident involving the gun. "...one of the Taylor kids...may have it."

"Have it? You don't mean...the gift?" Helena sat forward in her chair. "Tell me what happened to make you think this."

"She got into it with one of my men. He said she dismantled his gun...with just one touch madam. I concluded it had to be..." Max explained but was cut off.

"Mr. Rygger...you have a new objective. Capture and return the Elric's to me...and...I want that girl. Am I clear?" Helena ordered him.

"Yes ma'am. Crystal clear." Max ended the call flipping his cell closed again, taking a deep breath he let it out slowly and swigged another mouthful of whiskey.

Setting the glass down again he closed his eyes and let the warmth flow through his body as it travelled down his throat, he tried hard to work out where his targets had vanished to. This would not be easy, he was after all dealing with a young girl, one who was as unpredictable as a wild animal. In a sudden burst of inspiration he got up from his seat and grabbing the thick Manila file he opened it up, going through the papers to find what he was looking for. He was most pleased when he located what he wanted, a list of all the information they had on Tom Taylor, which included all his holdings and assets. According to the file, a small detail had slipped past them, Tom had a cabin in the Montana countryside and that is when Max realized it. That is where the Elric's had been in hiding when they had gotten to the Taylor's house and he now knew for sure, that is exactly where the young girl would head to, no question about it. Max now knew that this would be the perfect time to try a new plan, one that no one could escape from, there was only one route to get the cabin and he wagered that it would be no problem to catch up to them. After all he himself barely slept at all, he could drive for days without sleep, she was just a girl and she wouldn't be able to drive for too long before needing to rest. Pulling out his map he began to plot the route out and mark possible locations where they might stop at for rest, this time he thought, they won't get away.

That afternoon Max ordered his men to load up the Hummer truck and get ready to move out, they were close to the highway, it wouldn't take long to be on their way or to catch up with their intended targets. Pulling away from the seedy little motel the truck moved along the road towards the highway on ramp, taking it and joining the other traffic that filled all three of the lanes, Max was determined. This time, he thought to himself, this time they wouldn't fail and they would achieve their objective, then she would be pleased..very pleased. Sticking to the outside lane Max maneuvered the truck around vehicles in his path and focused on his first destination, some one hundred and seventy miles down the highway, that's where they would stop first. As usual the air conditioning was on high making the inside of the truck like a freezer, his three remaining men shivering a bit, but that was how Max liked it and he was unperturbed by his men's preferences. The drive was a silent one, no chatting, no discussions and certainly no over optimism about what they were headed towards, his subordinates knew they mustn't fail him again...failure was not an option. Passing semi's, cars full of kids heading on vacation, Greyhound buses and the like the Hummer thundered along in the bright sunshine, a distance ahead dark grey clouds hung in the sky like a thick blanket of raw wool. As they travelled onwards the sunshine began to vanish being replaced by a dingy light and the clouds loomed ever closer, small spots of rain occasionally hitting the windshield. What had started out as a lovely summers day was quickly turning into something from a creepy movie, with the dark clouds growing ever closer and the sky darkening up, the rain came down in curtains now, partial blinding most drivers. But to Max, this was the best driving weather you could get, he relished it and a smile spread across his face as the inside of the car was illuminated by a huge flash of lightning, quickly followed by a clap of thunder. Surely, he thought, that girl wouldn't drive in this weather, in fact he was so sure of it that he pressed on and his evil grin grew. As the dusk of the setting sun began to appear to the left of the road it became clear to his men that Max wasn't going to stop any time soon and they settled in for the long haul, dozing in their seats. Max wasn't tired at all, his biggest strength was his ability to drive all night...repeatedly...he was going to use that to his advantage, he would catch them soon and then they would bow to his will. The night drew in and the quantity of traffic thinned out till there was only a few vehicles on the highway, some truckers with the big haul loads, a few businessmen on their travels, plus the odd few family cars on their way to wherever they chose to vacation. Max drove on through the night, never once letting up and never feeling the strain of constant driving, his men were all asleep so the truck was nice and quiet, just how he liked it.

0000000000000


	19. Chapter 19

(Present day 36 hours later)

The highway was beginning to look blurry as the Dodge purred along the outside lane and Jessica was starting to feel exhaustion taking over her entire body, they would have to stop...soon. Leaning over to grab her map, she flipped it over to check where the next rest stop was that had a motel, finding it...even through blurry eyes...she put it down on her lap, watching for the information sign. Edward was dozing lightly in the front passenger seat leaning his right arm out the open window and his mouth was open too, snoring a bit, much to the amusement of Jennifer in the back seat. Alphonse was explaining how his brother always snored, no mater how he slept, he would always snore and usually it was loud enough to wake the dead. The sweet girl beside him began to giggle about it and he smiled, hearing her laugh made him happy, he didn't want her to be sad not even a little bit. Hohenhiem too was smiling at the fact she was giggling, after all that had happened to this girl she was still able to laugh, that was a good sign that she had the inner strength to overcome her tragic loss and live on happily.

Even so, her older sister it appeared, would need more time and as Hohenhiem watched her driving, through her self inflicted sleep deprivation he wondered, could she ever come to terms with her fathers death? Could she be happy once again? He hoped upon hope that his son, the one who had to deal with taking care of his younger brother along with the death of their beloved mother, could help her to a state of acceptance. She had to accept it, it wasn't her fault nor her sisters and they needed to let go, they needed to grieve properly, to be thankful that they are still alive. Hohenhiem's thoughts trailed off a bit as his memory drifted to Trisha, the one woman he truly loved with abandon, he wished that joy for his sons and knew someday they too would find that one person who completes them. Some fourteen miles down the highway Jessica took the off ramp that lead to the service stop and was now passing the gas station, fast food joint, truckers rest stop and onwards to the mid sized motel beyond. Flicking her indicator switch behind the wheel, she turned it fully to the left, pulling slowly into the parking lot that sat in front of the four floor building. There was a an empty field to the right where the grass had not been cut in years it appeared and to the left was the managers office, beside a worn down old diner. Pulling into one of the many empty spots Jessica shut off the engine, pulled the keys from the ignition and grabbed a small wallet from under the stereo, getting out she informed the others to wait there while she went to the office. Walking up to the door she pushed it open and the bell at the top of the door rang out, a middle aged greying man with thick rimmed glasses appeared shortly there after, greeting her. She asked for two rooms next to each other, one a twin, one to sleep three and paid the man in cash as she signed the register, using her smarts, she signed under a fake name. Once the transaction was completed, she took the two keys and headed back out to the car, opening the car door and sitting with one leg still out on the asphalt.

"Ok. We got two rooms. Me and Jen in room 16. Uncle, Ed and Alphonse in room 17." Jessica lifted her right hand to pass the key over her shoulder to give it to Hohenhiem.

"Alright." Hohenhiem took the key gently from her hand.

"Wait so I have to share a bed with brother?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah sorry the rooms only have two beds in each. But they are queen sized." Jessica told him.

"Got a problem with that Al?" A sleepy Edward said.

"Not really." Alphonse replied.

"Ok now that's settled, lets get some rest." Jessica said collecting her few things and getting back out of the car.

Turning on her heels to lock her door she waited for the others to exit the car, Edward moving the seat forward so his brother, Jennifer and his father could get out before returning the seat to it's upright position. Jessica walked around the front of the Dodge and locked the passenger door up, then started towards the building to locate the rooms, finding them on the first floor. Placing the card key into the slot she watched for the green light, pushing the handle down, opening the door up to a wave of cool air from the air conditioning system. Hohenhiem copied what she had done letting himself and the boys into their own room, allowing the door to slowly shut behind them with a soft click. Looking around the room it seemed spacious, light and airy, against the left wall were two comfortable looking queen sized beds with fresh linen and to the right was a small table pushed up to the wall. Two chairs sat either side of it, beyond that was a large wooden cabinet of drawers with a television atop the lowest section and at the far end of the room was a vanity, a big mirror above it. Just beyond the cabinet on the right wall was a door with a lock and to the right of the vanity was the bathroom, also clean with fresh towels, opposite that was a recessed space with a shelf and a clothing rail. The girls room was identical in every way but one, the furniture was arranged to mirror that of the boys room, as did the bathroom and recessed space. Jennifer walked up to the door that was on the left wall of their room and unlocked it, opening it up to find another door in her path, she pondered for a moment and then rapped her hand on it lightly. In the boys room Edward heard the rapping on the door and made his way to it, unlocking it, he opened it to see Jennifer smiling up at him.

"Hey." Edward said cheerily.

"Hehehe cool our rooms have adjoining doors." Jennifer had a huge smile on her face.

"Haha yup looks that way." Edward smiled at her.

"Hey Jen close that door ok. We all need to get freshened up and get some rest so stop bugging them." Jessica called out from where the vanity was.

"Okaaay. Sheesh." Turning Jennifer slowly closed the door but didn't lock it.

Edward closed the door on their side, turning he headed for one of the beds and promptly dropped himself on it with a long sigh, his father sitting on one of the chairs at the table. Alphonse was on the end of the other bed, getting to know the television controller, channel hoping to see what was on. Somewhere close by they heard a door close with a thunk, but paid little mind to it, focusing on relaxing in the comfort of the cooled room. The door closing had been Jessica, as she left her room to head for the car, once to it she popped the trunk and retrieved the two duffel bags, lugging them back up to the rooms. After returning to the room with said bags, she rummaged through them to locate clean clothes for herself, Jennifer, Edward, Alphonse and Hohenhiem. Opening the adjoining doors to pass the guys their clean stuff to wear, she closed them again and began to undress intending to take a relaxing shower. Jennifer was now doing the same as Alphonse, channel hopping till it was her turn to shower, hearing the water start as her sister began hers. In the boys room Edward was first in the shower, though it was a short shower, quickly followed by Alphonse who took a little longer and finally Hohenhiem. All three men were now feeling very refreshed and relaxed in their room, while Jennifer was getting in to take hers now in the girls room, Jessica sitting on one of the chairs towelling off. After about ten minutes or so Jennifer emerged surrounded by steam and sat on the other chair near her sister to towel off before dressing.

Hohenhiem was wearing some of Tom's clothing, a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown slacks and was barefoot for the time being, as he read the paper occasionally glancing at the television screen. Sat at the head of the closest bed was Alphonse, now wearing a pair of faded blue cotton shorts and a white T-shirt that had faded wording on it saying "Don't worry, Be happy!" his feet were also bare. Edward meanwhile was sporting a very new look for him, now not feeling the need to cover his auto-mail from the girls, he was wearing some faded black denim shorts with a deep blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the first three buttons undone and again barefoot, he was lounging on the second bed with his hands behind his head. Back in the girls room Jennifer was now dressed, her hair braided neatly and wearing a soft pink summer dress that had a floral pattern on it, she had resumed her channel hopping looking for something of interest, sitting cross legged on the end of the nearest bed. Jessica was also dressed now, her extremely long wet hair was brushed and left loose as she was hunched over the table, the table top strewn with papers, maps and a pad of writing paper, a drink stood near the edge, her legs tucked under her chair and chewing on the end of a pen deeply in thought. Wearing a light blouse with the sleeves tucked up, tied at the middle and a pair of very tight shorts that hugged her curves, the flesh on her lower back and stomach showing a little bit. Jennifer gave off an excited little squeal and leapt from her place on the bed running to the dividing doors, knocking till she heard an answer, then opening them heading into the boys room.

"Hey Al!" Jennifer rushed over to stand by the side of the far bed where Alphonse was sat.

"Hey Jenny what is it?" Alphonse looked at her, she was smiling, which in turn made him smile too.

"There's a really good movie coming on in a minute. Wanna watch it with me?" Jennifer's eyes twinkled at him.

"Sure. What movie is it?" Alphonse asked cheerily, starting to scoot over to give her room to sit down.

"Well.." Jennifer began as she jumped on the bed beside him, moving up close to him and settling against him. "...it's called Free Willy."

"Hm?" Hohenhiem heard her say it, an eyebrow raised quizzically. "Free..."

"Willy?" Edward completed his fathers sentence also having raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jennifer giggled, as a droning almost emotionless voice chimed in from the room next door.

"It's about a whale uncle. It's ok for them to watch it. That's a family movie." Jessica added before the confusion got worse.

"Well alright then." Hohenhiem said, returning to his paper.

"I like animals. Sounds good Jenny." Alphonse said with a smile handing her the remote to select the channel it was on.

Smiling a lot and giggling happily Jennifer took the control, changing to the correct channel, putting it on the bed at their feet and snuggling in close to Alphonse as the movie began to play. Hohenhiem smiled, chuckling a bit at how much happier she was now and hoping her mood would continue to get better with each passing day, in some small way he knew, Jessica was not so relaxed. He watched them, the two youngest as they cuddled up close on the bed, Alphonse with his left arm around her back and Jennifer wrapping her arms around his middle, her head on the front of his shoulder. Smiling, laughing even, at the movie and wondered if someday in the future, would they still be as close as they are now? Would they have declared their love to the other by then? The two were still so young, yet they seemed to have grown closer and more attached to each other in light of all that had happened, Hohenhiem still hoped it would all get better, but for now he was simply glad they were both happy. Edward had his head turned watching his brother and his giggling girlfriend as the movie started, sighing a bit at the thought of Alphonse being happy which is of course all he had ever wanted for his younger brother. Then it occurred to him that, his own girlfriend, the one who stirred his feelings into a tornado with him, was alone in the other room and he wanted to talk to her about some things, to understand just what he was feeling. Swinging his legs off the bed he strode to the open connecting doors and ventured carefully into the girls room, his eyes scanning for her. Hohenhiem noted as he went back to his paper that Edward had gotten up, headed into the other room and closed the door, his mind filled with thoughts of just what the elder pair might talk about all alone together, he hoped it would be something to help Jessica relax a little bit more. As he moved more into the room he caught site of her, sat at the table legs tucked under, hair all loose and drifting softly down her back, deep in thought chewing on the end of a pen. Edward smiled a little, the first thought to his mind was how beautiful she looked at that moment and he raised his right hand to push the door closed quietly, not wanting it to scare her. The door clicked shut softly, as it did, Jessica shifted her feet stretching them out away from the table and leaning on her left hand as she starred intently at the maps in front of her. He began to walk towards her, hands in his pockets, his left leg clinking lightly on the carpet as he moved it, unable to keep his eyes off her and his heart pounding hard in his chest he got closer...then stopped frozen to the spot.

"Dammit it all to hell!" Jessica shouted, crumpling up a sheet of lined paper and throwing it aside in anger.

"Jessy you ok?" Edward asked in a low voice.

"Huh?" Jessica looked up at him, frowning with her left had on her forehead, looking stressed out. "No."

"Anything I can help with?" Edward added, starting to walk once more towards her.

"Only if your any good at math." Jessica said with a groan. "I hate...math."

"Hehehe...ok let me take a look at it." Edward chuckled as he reached the table and taking his left hand out of his pocket to put it on the back of the chair she sat on, leaning by her shoulder.

As Edward leant over her shoulder to look at the problem stressing Jessica out, she felt his warm breath drift across her skin and she shivered a bit, her heart began to pound harder, so much more than it had when they first kissed. Edward's eyes were scanning over the paper, doing the equations in his head, then reaching his right hand down to take the pen from her, his hand so gently touching hers as he took it from her grasp. Jessica shivered again, her heart was going a mile a minute, her thoughts no longer on her work and she turned her head to glance at the side of his clean shaven face that was now so close to hers. As he was busy scribbling down the solution on the paper, his eyes were focused on the task at hand, it was clear in his mind that he was calculating things, moving digits around, but at that moment Jessica simply saw him...and damn if he didn't look gorgeous. A sudden feeling of being watched washed over Edward and moving the pen off the paper, he looked to his left, eyes blinking as he saw Jessica starring at him intently. He looked her directly in the eyes, those lovely steel blue eyes that reflected the light like small stars, were fixed on him and now he had turned to look at her, they were fixed firmly onto his deep golden eyes.

"Jessy? Is there...anything wrong?" Edward ventured to ask her, his heart pounding.

"Nooo..." Jessica's answer came out in a dreamy way, as she found herself being hypnotized by his eyes.

"I didn't upset you did I?" Edward was now grasping at straws, trying to get a clear answer.

"Nooo..." Her answer came out the same way, Jessica did nothing but stare deep into his eyes.

"Then...what is it?" Edward's voice sounded a little shaky with nerves.

"It's...just..." Jessica started to say, then without warning she thrust herself forward and planted her lips to his lightly. "Hnm."

"Hnm!" Edward was taking by surprise as her lips met his, he hadn't seen that one coming at all, but he wasn't about to complain. Moving his right hand off the table, he brought it to her jaw, running his fore finger along it until his palm cupped her face gently and he pressed his lips a bit more firmly against hers. Her left hand came off the edge of the table to settle softly on his waist holding ever so lightly, she could feel the cool metal on her cheek and it sent an exhilarating shudder down her spine. He felt her hand on his waist, letting a low internal sigh go, he shifted his left hand to find her right hand and once he had hold of it eased her off the chair so she was standing in front of him. Now standing face to face, Jessica placed her right hand on his shoulder, leaving him nowhere else to put his left other than on her waist and to her delight, he slid it all the way around her back, pulling her into a warm embrace. Edward parted his lips a tiny bit, Jessica responding in kind, their tongues slipping out a little to play against each other and they both sighed into the kiss. Jessica moved her right hand around to the back of his neck, her fingers gently caressing the tiny hairs at the bottom of his head and Edward let out another contented sigh as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth, exploring every last bit of it. As their kiss deepened, fuelled by their sighs, his right hand slid off her cheek and cupped the back of her head to keep her from trying to get away from him, even though that was the farthest thing from her mind at that moment. Deeper and deeper into the feeling they fell, caressing each others lips without hesitation, Jessica wrapping her left arm around his torso and gripping his shirt just below the right shoulder blade, their hearts beginning to beat in time together. Jessica's mind was rushing with so many thoughts and sensations, her body tingled, her heart raced, her lips being touched by anothers and it felt to her as though she could melt right into Edward as he held her in his arms so tenderly. Edward was now beginning to realize, the thoughts he'd had before in the car two nights ago, the way his heart felt when he saw her and the way he felt right now, holding her so close to him. Locked together for so very long, never once parting from the others embrace or opening their eyes at all, they simply wanted to stay in this moment for as long as they could. But would Edward ever have to courage to tell her now? Did he really think he could? At that moment he felt like maybe..just maybe he could say those three words to her. But did she feel the same? He wasn't sure of that right now, but what he was sure of...was he would never want to loose her. Not ever.

00000000000000

Mere hours away down the highway Max was closing in on the location of the Elric's and the Taylor girls, soon he thought to himself, soon he would find them and when he did there would be no escaping his wrath. The traffic was much heavier than during the evening hours and he had a hard time staying in the outside lane, which meant he often missed the road signs he was looking for. The three men who were sat quietly in the truck busied themselves with preparations, cleaning their weapons and adding fresh clips, while wondering if the old saying would ring true ...third times a charm. The blush of dusk was fast approaching from the left of their view and all four men resigned themselves to another night of being on the road, Max not being too bothered by that fact, unlike his men who were feeling the ache of needing a proper bed to sleep on. Passing another sign Max noted that they would soon be reaching the next truck stop and he was almost certain that after five fruitless stops this next one, most assuredly, was where they had stopped to rest. An evil grin grew slowly across his face, the thought of finding them, of getting to torture that fiery little wildcat sent a thrill through him. She was, he thought, a lot of fun to mess with and it occurred to him that he had not had a decent bit of fun till he met her, none of his other targets had put up such a good fight, or even tried to. But deep in mind he knew he couldn't satisfy his hunger to play dangerous games with her life, Madam Kinzaan would be displeased and she would damn sure show him just how, meaning he might not survive her furious onslaught. That woman could be very ruthless when she wanted to be and she had an even more twisted mind than he himself had, the memory of his last failure under her command, had left him with scars to this day. As if by some psychic telepathy Max's cell rang, picking it up off the dash he took note of the caller ID, it was her, he flipped it open and answered it hesitantly.

"Hello?" Max said in a low tone.

"Mr Rygger. Have you located them yet?" Helena asked in dry voice.

"No ma'am. But we are close." Max replied as he focused on the road.

"Do not fail me again. You know the penalty of failure Mr Rygger." With that the line went dead as Helena hung up.

Max flipped his cell closed, tossing it on the dash once again, he sighed knowing this time was his last chance and that he could not under any circumstances fail. Trying hard to focus his mind he turned his attention back to the road, he was so close he swore he could feel them nearby, little did he know that...they were only about 5 hours away, resting comfortably in the motel. That is until Max would find them. Then they wouldn't be so relaxed.

000000000000000

Hohenhiem was relaxing on the chair as he read the paper slowly, going through every single article and every so often he would glance up, smiling at the two youngsters sat snuggled up on the bed watching a movie. It was these little moments of relaxation, of fleeting happiness and the chance for the young people to get closer that he enjoyed, building a lasting bond was never easy least of all when your running for your life. Alphonse was sat with his back against the headboard of the bed, legs outstretched with his left arm holding Jennifer close to him and she in turn had both her arms wrapped snugly around his middle, her head on the front of his shoulder. Laughter, giggles and plenty of aww's came from the two as the movie played, the television volume was only loud enough for them to hear it clearly so it wasn't deafening. Hohenhiem's thoughts ventured to the two eldest, who were in the room next door all alone with the door closed and his mind wandered, hoping they were alright in there as he hadn't heard a sound from them. Back in the girls room, Edward and Jessica were still locked in their embrace, their breathing in total sync as they kissed deeply, only pulling apart after some twenty minutes and pressed their foreheads together lightly. Their eyes were closed their arms surrounding each other and they stood almost melted together, the only sounds in the room were their own deep long breaths. By now Edward had both his arms around Jessica, his hands resting gently on her back and she had both her arms around his neck, she found it very comfortable that Edward was only about an inch or so taller than her, the perfect height for a moment such as this she thought. Edward shifted his legs a little to relieve the stiff feeling from being stood in one spot for so long and he felt his thigh muscles stretch out, instantly feeling better. Adjusting her own stance for the same reasons, Jessica's right leg grazed Edward's auto-mail leg and the sting of cool metal caused her skin to get goosebumps.

"Aei!" Jessica yelped a bit and shuddered in his arms.

"You ok?" Edward asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm ok. Your leg...is cold. Hehehe I just got a little shock." Jessica said almost sweetly.

"Oh hehe sorry about that. These limbs are often cold." Edward chuckled a bit.

"So..what do ya wanna do now Ed?" Jessica asked, feeling her stomach answer for her.

"Hahaha well I think go and get some food. How about you?" Edward chuckled a bit more, having heard it.

"Sure." Jessica smiled, moving away slightly to grab her shoes and turning to look at him. "Um Ed...are ya gonna go out like that?" Gesturing to his limbs.

"Hm?" Edward looked down at himself and realism what she meant. "Right I should get changed."

Jessica moved to the duffel bags by the vanity, kneeling down she rummaged into one of them, finally locating what she wanted and tossing it at Edward. Catching the item he looked at it and saw it was a pair of very faded jeans, it appeared they used to be black at some point, due to the edges still holding onto the remnants of color. Smiling at her he undid the button and zipper on the shorts he was currently wearing, pushing them down to his feet and really not being bothered now if Jessica saw him do it. Blushing furiously, Jessica suddenly turned to face away her mind having already taken a mental picture of Edward in his state of undress and waited till he said he was done. Edward smirked a bit seeing her reaction, thinking how cute it was that she had gotten embarrassed, as he stepped out of the shorts and pulled on the jeans. Jessica had by now stood up, but kept her vision down, peeking occasionally to catch glimpses of him as he changed, each time she did it made her blush even deeper. The jeans she had given him were a bit tight, in a very provocative way, hugging snugly to his body and in all the right places she thought. Edward looked over to her, saying he was done, then noticed her face was red and he just couldn't resist going over to her, getting up behind her he snaked his arms around her waist feeling her tense a little and gasp a tiny bit.

"Hmm what's the matter Jessy?" Edward said softly close to her ear.

"Nnn...nothing." Jessica had to bite her lip as a shiver shot through her, his warm breath on her ear the cause of it. "Just I didn't think you were gonna undress in front of me."

"Hehehe..well now I don't have to hide my limbs from you, I didn't see it as a problem." Edward told her as he tightened his hold around her. "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"Not in the least." Jessica answered in a dreamy voice. "But we should go and get the others. I'll bet they are hungry too."

"Hehe yup I bet your right Jessy." Edward replied releasing her from the hold, to the sound of a disappointed sigh.

As the two eldest were getting more acquainted in the girls room, back in the boys room the movie was just ending and Hohenhiem was realizing he needed to get some food, before his stomach ate itself. Placing his paper onto the table he stood up, stretching out his tired muscles a bit, hearing a few cracks from trapped nerves loosening up and walked to the television to turn it off. In that moment the adjoining door opened, Jessica and Edward came into the room smiling as they held hands, Jennifer was still snugly cuddling Alphonse on the bed, turning her head to smile at the elder two. Almost on cue, quite hilariously too it seemed, all their stomachs growled one after the other and caused them all to laugh out loudly at the funny moment, exchanging nods of agreement they headed out to seek a place to eat. Making their way down to ground level, they decided it might be easiest to grab a bite to eat at the diner next to the motel and made a bee line for it. Upon entering the silver framed, pale red door, they looked around the diner seeing at least a dozen stools at the counter and they looked tired and old with the leather on their tops worn, ripped and beaten. Along the front by the windows were several booths, all with paled leather coverings and a battered red table to each curved seat, condiments, menus and sauces sat near the center of each table. Far off in the right corner was a small area that had wood flooring, with a glitter ball dangling unsteadily from the ceiling and a very old chunky jukebox pushed up against the wall, a large booth situated opposite it. Deciding this booth looked the best to seat all of them Hohenhiem made his way to it, quickly followed by the teens, while the waitress gathered her pad and pen getting ready to go over to them. Sliding himself across the large curved seat Hohenhiem settled in the middle with his back to the window, Alphonse sitting to his left with Jennifer on the end of the seat and Jessica sat beside Edward as he settled to his fathers right. In the center of the table were four menus stood upright in a plastic holder, the sauces and condiments surrounding them, the faded table cover torn in a few places from years of use. Reaching across the table Hohenhiem, Alphonse and Edward each picked up a menu, the two couples sharing one each leaving Hohenhiem with one to himself. Scanning over the faded print beneath the plastic lamination the group set about picking their food, finding the selection to be on the simple side, they each decided on burger with fries and the four teens picking to have sodas with their meals as Hohenhiem selected to have a coffee. Looking up at the sound of a female voice they became aware of a young waitress standing at the edge of the table, pad and pen in her hands, ready to take their orders. The young woman was in her late twenties with deep brown eyes and dyed blonde hair, her brunette roots starting to show, the simple red and white uniform fitting snugly to her slightly chubby frame, she scooted off to the kitchen with a polite smile after taking their order. A short time later the waitress had returned carrying a tray, she balanced it on the edge of the table and one at a time placed all the drinks down in front of the group, she was thanked by them all before vanishing once again towards the kitchen.

"It's really quiet in here, huh?" Jennifer said glancing around a little.

"Yeah I guess business is kinda slow." Alphonse added.

"Considering the time, I would assume this is normal." Hohenhiem commented sipping his coffee thoughtfully.

"Ya think so uncle Hohenhiem? Think it really is because of the time of day?" Jennifer asked, slowly sucking on her straw to draw the dark liquid up into her mouth.

"That makes sense to me. Al and I have been in a lot of these sorts of places, right Al?" Edward chimed in, his right hand stirring his straw about in his glass.

"Yeah we have brother." Alphonse replied, taking a big mouthful of his soda, feeling the icy drink slide down his throat.

"You boys have travelled a lot, over the years." Hohenhiem said, looking into the treacle colored substance in his cup.

"Is that so? Like where Ed? Any place fun?" Jessica at last joined the conversation.

"UH! Well I guess ya could say that." Edward's eyes betrayed him, tipping his girlfriend off to his nervousness.

"Ed, is there something ya wanna say? Before I get mad at you?" Jessica almost growled at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Uhhh...w-well see...I um.." Edward gulped hard and turned to his father, giving him a look of pleading...help!

"Yes Ed." Jessica was now leaning on her hand, her elbow on the table, her eyes burning into Edward's.

"Well Al and I..." Edward began, when his father interjected, saving his bacon.

"For many years my sons were alone Jessica. They didn't have a home, so they travelled constantly." Hohenhiem said calmly sipping his coffee.

"Oh I see..." Jessica lowered her head. "Why wouldn't ya just say that, huh Ed!" She hit his chest with the back of her hand a little scowling.

"Because Jessy, it happened in the past...back home. I decided a while ago to focus on the future and not the stuff I can't change." Edward told her, his gaze locked on hers, sincere and just hinting of sadness.

"So where is back home Edward?" Jennifer asked innocently.

"AH!" Edward almost sprayed Alphonse and Jennifer with soda from his mouth in a shocked manner.

"Brother you alright?" Alphonse asked, the worry clearly etched on his face.

"I think boys...it may be time to let them know everything." Hohenhiem said, his tone was low and serious.

"Are you sure dad?" Edward looked at his father, feeling his stomach beginning to knot, this truth could wreck everything.

"What exactly are you talking about uncle H?" Jessica was now getting the impression there was a very large secret and that the lid was about to be blown off it.

"Well you see we..." Hohenhiem began, but the arrival of the first three dinner plates halted the conversation.

The young woman deftly placed the meals in front of the men, disappearing momentarily, before she was at the table once again with the final two meals and with another of her polite smiles she left the group in peace to eat their meals, going back to sit behind the counter. Apart from Hohenhiem, Edward, Jessica, Alphonse and Jennifer the diner was quiet and virtually empty, practically a ghost town. The chef and the waitress chatted across the hotplate, an older man sat on the very last stool at the far end of the counter his face buried behind a newspaper. Hunched over a cup of coffee in one of the other booths opposite the counter was a trucker, it seemed he was half falling asleep, his eyes partly closed with his head propped on his hand. Around the table the group quietly ate their meals, the unfinished conversation hung in the air, the girls curious as to what Edward was going to say. Edward meanwhile was deep in thought, trying hard to pick the right words and way to tell Jessica all about his past...all about his home. Thirty minutes passed by and everyone had finished their food, now looking at the menu again for some dessert, Hohenhiem and Jennifer choosing to have a slice of blueberry pie with Miracle Whip Cream. Alphonse had decided to try something new, Rainbow Sherbert ice cream, Jessica choosing her favourite sweet Chocolate Fudge cake, Edward finally being drawn from his thoughts at the suggestion of chocolate and selecting the same. Waiting for their desserts to arrive the two girls, in an attempt to beat the sombre mood that now hung thick over them all, got up and headed over to the jukebox. At the jukebox Jennifer stood on the left side of it peering at the listed music, Jessica leaning against the front of it her hands flat on the selection panel and bending over a little. Moments later the jukebox pounded into life, the music playing very loudly in the quiet diner, Alice Cooper rocking out as he declares "Your lips are venomous poison!" and Jennifer went over to grab Alphonse's hand, dragging him to the small dance floor. Edward barely took any notice of his brothers attempts to "Rock out", he honestly could not take his eyes off Jessica, who was now swaying her body as she continued to lean against the jukebox. She turned her head to glance over her shoulder at him, Edward's heart instantly beat faster, and a heavy blush adorned his face as he looked at her. Alphonse at that moment was getting a bit more used to the music and was enjoying watching Jennifer dancing, smiling at how relaxed and happy she looked, while she spun around giggling. Once that song finished the desserts arrived at the table, Jessica, Alphonse and Jennifer returning to their seats to eat the sweet treats. A relaxed banter now started between the teens, on the subject of music, with Hohenhiem simply listening to them all and sighing happily at the lightened mood. Even after the meal was finished with and the group headed back to their motel rooms, the chatting continued, Edward and Alphonse being treated to some impromptu singing by the girls. Entering the boys room Hohenhiem took up residence on the same seat as before, Alphonse sat on the bed closest to it and Jennifer plopped down beside him. Jessica sat on the end of the far bed, crossing her legs as Edward stood before the television, taking a deep breath to prepare for his long winded tale and hoping that he wouldn't get yelled at either. This was going to be a rather tense time, Edward feeling apprehensive of the reaction his story would cause, Alphonse wondering if they will be believed, Hohenhiem knew this wouldn't be easy but he was certain the time was right. To tell all regarding their current predicament and why they were being hunted by the evil Max Rygger. 


	20. Chapter 20

With the tension rising in the motel room, the girls listening carefully as Edward spoke, it was clear that they were taking in everything he said and trying to get it straight in their own minds. Alphonse and his father remained silent, allowing Edward the time to fully explain all that had happened, from the start till the current time. Jennifer sat quietly beside Alphonse, her eyes wide as she listened to the story, turning to Alphonse every so often in shock. Jessica's posture changed from her relaxed state, tensing up with each new thing she heard, as she listened to the trauma the boys had gone through she began to grip the edge of the bed. Edward had begun to pace back and forth, his expression grew saddened as he spoke of the death of their mother, of how he and his brother had tried to resurrect her. As he continued he told how they had travelled across the country of their birth searching for a way to fix the mistakes they had made, those that had left Edward minus two limbs and Alphonse minus his entire body. Both girls were wide eyed at this statement, turning to each other while Edward went on with the tale. He went on to share everything that had occurred, all about the inhuman Homunculi and their plot to the point where Edward was killed by one of them during a fight. By now Jessica had almost fallen from her seat on the edge of the bed upon hearing that part and her sister burst into tears when she heard that Alphonse had given himself to bring back his brother. Alphonse cuddled her to try and calm her down as Edward continued, now causing Jessica's eyes to well up, hearing that Edward had then sacrificed himself to bring his brother Alphonse back. Then he came to the section of the tale where the two brothers had become separated, Edward finding himself trapped in "This world" as he put it.

"Wait! This world!" Jessica said in confusion.

"Yeah. Al and I...were born in a parallel world Jessy." Edward stated, his tone low and just a bit shaky.

"Huuuh? That sounds like Science Fiction to me." Jennifer pipped up, not able to comprehend what she was hearing.

"It really is true Jenny. I wouldn't lie, neither would Ed, least not about this." Alphonse told her sincerely.

"Thanks a lot Al." Edward said a little annoyed at the implication that he did at times lie.

"I did read a long time ago in one of dads journals about it Jen. There are a lot of theories on the subject." Jessica was trying to rationalize it to herself as well as explain it to her

sister.

"It's all true girls. My sons became trapped here in this world, separated from their friends and home." Hohenhiem added with a sigh.

"But that's not the end of it." Edward went on to say.

"You mean there's more?" Jessica said, a stunned look adorned her face.

"Mhm." Edward nodded before going on with the tale.

He went on to explain all that had occurred after he had initially become trapped in this world and about the Thule Society with their plans to destroy his home world. Going into detail about the gate, the ensuing battle, the loss of his friend Alfons Hiedrich and his fathers attempt to get him home by giving his own life. Hohenhiem hung his head as

the girls stared at him in disbelief, they just couldn't work it out, if he had died how was he here now or for that matter been around when they were little kids. Edward had at last reached the end of his story right up until the moment they had gone through the portal, crossing from the past into the present and it was from here that Hohenhiem picked up the story. It seemed that the organization that Tom had worked for, had been experimenting with the same mysterious things as the Thule Society had done years earlier. Only this time they opened a whole new box of questions. Instead of opening a doorway to a parallel world, they had activated the gate, calling forth all that lay within it. Almost a dozen scientist lost their lives that day after their fateful decision to play around with something they knew very little about. Tom and a handful of scientists were left stunned and confused after witnessing their colleagues being dragged screaming and writhing into a large gateway by snake like arms. Once the dust had settled and the gate had vanished all that was left in their place was the almost unrecognisable heap, the naked figure of a man with long blonde hair...Hohenhiem. The sacrificed people had been taken in some form of payment for Hohenhiem's resurrection, landing him in the current time line, alone and confused. As the following months had passed Hohenhiem began to learn more about where and when he was, thanks mostly to Tom, the two men forming a strong friendship. Years had passed by, Hohenhiem slowly becoming a member of the organization and working on projects with Tom, gaining more knowledge over time. Along the way he had become a regular guest at the home of Tom and his wife Beth, even being around when the girls were born, slowly coming to be known as "uncle" to them as they grew up. In time he had been accepted as part of the Taylor family, staying for dinner most evenings, so when Tom needed him at a very difficult time in his life Hohenhiem had gladly been there for his friend. Edward and Alphonse looked puzzled at this last piece of the tale, Jennifer just blinked she had never heard about her father having a tough moment in his life. Jessica simply stood up and walked to the vanity, leaning on her hands against it, head lowered.

"Jess? Hey what's uncle Hohenhiem talking about?" Jennifer turned to look at her sister, seeing only her back.

"I..." Jessica began to say, but her hands clenched, fingers curling up towards her palms. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Perhaps it's best to leave it for now Jennifer." Hohenhiem said solemnly.

"But Jess what happened?" Jennifer pressed for an answer.

"Just leave it alone Jen." Jessica's voice was wavering, her eyes shut tight to keep the tears from escaping.

"NO! I want to know!" Jennifer insisted, almost being stroppy about it.

"Jenny I'm sure she'll say when she's ready to." Alphonse tried to get her to drop the subject.

"Hey Jessy? It was something bad wasn't it?" Edward said, his voice low.

"Mmnn..." Jessica tensed up all over at his words. "Y-yes.."

"UH!" Jennifer's eyes shot open wildly, hearing her sisters answer.

"Ya don't have to say." Edward said, slowly making his way to her, snaking his arms around her middle and resting his head on her shoulder, feeling her shaking. "I'm here ok."

"I...I know." Voice cracking, Jessica leant back into him, her eyes still shut tight.

"I think we should get some rest. It's quite late now." Hohenhiem said, feeling it was enough for one night.

"Okay." Jennifer sighed, turning to hug Alphonse. "Goodnight Al."

"Night Jenny." Alphonse said sweetly.

"You gonna be okay Jessy?" Edward asked softly in her ear.

"In time, maybe." Jessica replied in a small voice as she moved away from him, heading for the other bedroom. "Night Ed."

"Night Jessy, sleep well okay." Edward told her with a small smile, gaining one in return as she left the room.

"Goodnight girls." Hohenhiem called after them.

"Night uncle." Was the joint reply he received.

The adjoining door on the girls side closed slowly, being left ajar and Hohenhiem started to get ready for bed, taking off his jacket placing it over the back of the chair and at the same time he slipped his shoes off his feet. Alphonse had moved off the near bed and was removing his shoes, shirt and pants before getting into the farthest bed as his brother started to slowly get ready for bed too, climbing in on the other side of the one Alphonse was in. Edward was feeling a bit warm so he kept the cover off his torso letting it drape over his waist softly, Alphonse was a little more chilled than his brother so he pulled the cover up to wrap himself up nice and snug, Hohenhiem climbed into his bed after taking

off his shirt and pants, pulling the cover up under his arms as he reached for the light switch that was between the two beds on the wall. Bidding his sons goodnight he flicked the light off, Alphonse closing his eyes but not immediately falling asleep and Edward lifting his head up to clasp his hands together under it, laying there staring up at the ceiling in the darkness of the room. It didn't take too long for Hohenhiem to doze off, turning on his side with his back to the boys and Alphonse too soon drifted off into a blissful sleep all tucked up cosily under the cover. Edward sighed a bit, his mind was still running over the events of this evening and the feelings that stirred inside him, he puzzled trying to

work out just what had upset Jessica, he knew it had to be something pretty bad to make her react that way. After entering their room the girls had quickly set about getting ready for sleep, Jessica being the last one into the room, she had unconsciously left the door open just a little bit in case they needed to move in a hurry. Jennifer was pulling her dress off at the foot of her chosen bed and once she got it off pulled her night gown over her head, the oversized looking t-shirt that had a puppy dog design on it, before pulling back the cover to climb into bed. Jessica was taking her shirt and shorts off, pulling her hair into a braid to get ready for bed, slipping into her ivory satin nighty she had began wearing some months ago now that it fit her...it had once belonged to her mother. Somehow she felt it kept her mother around even though she physically wasn't, walking over to the bed closest to the door, her sister having picked the one nearest the bathroom and plopping down on the bed, she was too warm right now so stayed on top of the cover. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she tried to think of, the memory that had been dug up after that conversation in the other room was now plaguing her thoughts, like a nightmare that hangs around even after you have woken up. Even closing her eyes didn't seem to send it packing, it hung like a dark storm cloud on her mind and having her eyes closed seem to just make it worse by allowing the images to flash behind her lids, it tortured her on more than one level. Turning onto her side she tried to push it from her thoughts but to no avail, her hand gripping the cover tightly and she screwed her face up desperate to keep in her sobs, feeling the tears escape her eyes on their unheard journey down her face. Sleep would be a long time coming, long and painful in the dark of the room, she felt alone the inner agony eating at her heart, the memory of that day...the day her mother was ripped out of her life forever. It haunted her all over again and this time it was going to be even harder to overcome it, she had to get passed it, her sister needed her now more than ever to be the strong one. Sometime over the next couple of hours Jessica had drifted off to sleep, still laying atop the cover on her side, her eyes shooting from side to side beneath her closed lids as she dreamed. But this was not some normal dream, oh no not this time, the images flashing before her eyes were from a long buried memory and now after Hohenhiem's mention of said event it had come back to her with increased clarity. Jessica rolled her head from side to side and turned over to lay upon her back, hands fisting the cover below her body at her sides, her mouth tightly shut as the beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. Her legs were moving about in rapid kicks as though she were running or fighting off some foe, her breath had quickened and her pulse was racing, all the while she relived the terror. As the nightmare memory played out in the depths of her subconscious tears made their escape from her eyes, rolling down the sides of her face in small thin streams and creating ever growing dark patches of wetness on her pillow. Trying so hard in the cloud of emotional unrest within herself, Jessica fought to suppress that one thing that truly she didn't ever want to think about, but she was loosing the battle. She wanted to run, to get away from it and leave it behind, but it pursued her never letting up not even a little bit..she didn't want to go through that again.

000000000000000

(The past 12 years ago)

The picture of normal life flashed before her eyes, she was in the Station Wagon as the sun was high in the sky, her mother Beth was driving and they had the radio on happily singing along to it. This was nice, it really was, being able to see her mother again and to feel happy that they were out in the car again, oh how she loved to go for trips in the car. In the car seat beside her was the giggling bundle of smiles and tight blonde curls, her kid sister Jennifer at the adorable age of one year old, she herself was six years old and she loved to sing when she was happy. The car window beside Jennifer was open about an inch to let a breeze into the rather heated car, with the window next to Jessica being half opened and the one on the drivers door all the way open to maximize the air flow into the car. Trying hard to decipher the music Jessica frowned not being able to get a clear lock on it, then it came to her all of a sudden, she and her mother were singing along to Savage Garden's To the moon and back. But somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was coming, it was going to happen all over again and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it, she was about to loose her mother again. How she wanted to wake up right then, so the nightmare would end and she wouldn't have to go through it again, no she couldn't take it and she was scared, no terrified.

The car travelled along it's way just as it had on that day, heading from their home to the super market, that day was grocery day and Beth was always right on top of it even with to small children to care for. They had already passed the gas station that marked the half way point to the market and were now heading towards the railway line that cut through the large open wild areas of land. The familiar dinging sound of the warning bell rang out in the air, there was a train coming very soon, Beth pulled the car to a slow stop just a foot or so from the barrier to wait. She sang happily tapping the steering wheel with her fingers lightly and turning occasionally to smile at her two girls in the back seat, then her eyes lifted to look out the rear window. A look of "OH DEAR GOD!" instantly adorned her face but there was no time to react, a split second after she saw it, the large truck hit the car. The truck was speeding so fast it couldn't stop and rear ended the Station Wagon, pushing it forcefully onto the railway tracks so that the front end was sat right in the trains path, with the train fast approaching. Beth's head was whip lashed into the steering wheel opening her forehead up, the blood running down her face and into her eyes, she was stunned from the impact her vision a haze of white spots. Jennifer had begun to scream and cry in the car seat, Jessica was shoved forward violently but unharmed, the driver of the truck had been knocked out as he wasn't wearing a seat belt so his body hit the steering column hard. The incessant dinging of the warning bell kept pounding in Jessica's ears as she rubbed her head, looking over at her baby sister seeing she was still safely in her seat, then looking forward to check her mother. Beth was in and out of consciousness from having her head thrust into the steering wheel and Jessica was scared half to death at the sound of the train horn blaring, it was coming fast only about a block away far as Jessica could tell.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up! The train mommy!" Jessica shook her mothers shoulder, terrified.

"Nnn..." Beth only answered with a slight moan, still unable to focus.

"Waahhhh! Waaahhhhh!" Jennifer kept her screaming tirade up, demanding attention.

The train grew ever closer, the horn ever louder, the car beginning to shake from the rumbling vibration coming along the track.

"Mommy! MOMMY!" Jessica began to scream to her mother now, she just had to wake her up.

"Nnn..Je-ssy.." Beth roused a little, her mind clearing for just a moment. "Get..your sister...and...get out...of the...car..." Lapsing back into her unconscious state her head rolled to the side.

"UH! MOMMY!" Jessica was now very terrified, but did as told, undoing her seat belt and climbing over to unhook the car seat, she opened the other door and dragged the seat with Jennifer in it onto the side of the road a short distance away. "I gotta wake mommy up Jenny, I'll be back kay."

Getting to her feet swiftly Jessica ran back to the car, the train was too close now and time was running out, she had to wake her mother up and she had to do it now no matter what. Climbing into the car via the front passenger seat Jessica crawled over to Beth and started to shake her, pleading with her to wake up, crying as her small hands gripped her mothers arm and shook and shook and shook, but getting no response.

"MOMMY! MOMMY WAKE UP! MOMMY MOMMY PLEASE MOMMY! MOMMY YA HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Jessica screamed the train horn now deafening her as the train hurtled down the track towards them.

".." Beth said nothing, didn't move, her head wound was quiet bad and her inability to wake up would be her undoing, as the train reached the point of no return still Jessica tried in vain.

"MOMMY PLEASE!" Jessica pleaded further but time was up, her eyes widened and she screamed. " AAAAAEEEEIIIIIIIII MOMMMMMMYYYYYY!"

With a sickening crunch of twisting crumpling metal the train impacted the front of the Station Wagon, crushing the front of the car till it was half it's original size, forcing the engine sideways into the front compartment of the car. Beth was crushed between the block of metal that punched through shoving the steering column into her body and the seat she sat in, her ribs breaking and puncturing into her lungs. Jessica , who was loose in the front seat, was thrown about the car her head smashing into the roof and her back smashing through the windshield embedding her there momentarily, until she fell into the foot well on the passenger side just in time to be sealed in there by the crush of metal around her. The train continued it path, plowing into the side of the car and dragging it down the track some two hundred yards along the rails, till the car fell off the front of the train to topple over and over into the tall wild grass. The car came to a stop on it's side, the roof having been squashed inwards and the underside of the car now facing the railway line, smoke beginning to rise from the wrecked car. Silence fell over the scene, the train long since gone, the car seat with Jennifer in still sat by the side of the road, the wreckage of the Station Wagon still rocking a little after it tumbled through the tall grass. Jennifer began to wail again needing some human contact, the knocked out driver of the truck still not rousing yet and in the car...not a single thing moved...no sign of life at all.

Somewhere in the mangled mess of metal one life had been extinguished and the other...trapped in the small claustrophobic space that was twisted tightly around her...was almost completely lost. Medics could revive her, if they got to her in the next couple of minutes, but if they didn't...she would remain lifeless...forever.

Then it appeared to her again, just as it had before after the car had been hit by the train all those years ago, that doorway that she had only glimpsed before being pulled back into reality. This time it drew her in deeper, those snake like arms gripping her arms and legs so she couldn't move at all, then the images..of things she knew from the past but then..things from another past. Her mind felt as if it were about to burst, explode with all that was being deposited into her, what it all meant was lost to her now. After what seemed an eternity she was released by those snake like arms, dropped on the ground as the large grey doors slowly shut, sitting there bemused and struggling to understand everything it all went white suddenly.

Her eyes slowly opened up to be blinded by bright light, straining her eyes against it, she blinked several times till her vision cleared enough to see where she was and didn't immediately recognize her surroundings. Everything in front of her was an off white color with only a warm yellow glow hinting against the off white of the textured ceiling and she became aware of a persistent bleeping sound in her left ear. As the fog lifted off her mind, she felt the sudden sharp ache in her body and tried to move her hands to rub away the pain, finding her limbs oddly stiff. Frowning she tried again and again to move, finally getting her right hand up towards her face, her eyes snapped open upon the sight of the needle and plastic tube that was attached to the back of her hand. At the sight of this she began to panic, the tears welling up and escaping her eyes like rivers of salty water, just where was she? Where was her mother? Where was Jennifer? Why did her entire body hurt so much and why couldn't she move it? Jessica was really becoming scared not knowing what was happening or her surroundings either, that is until a warm hand clasped hers gently drawing her attention to her right side. There standing beside her was a person she knew well, someone who had been a fixture at her home and whom she regarded as family, his worried yet calming smile helped her feel less afraid...her uncle Hohenhiem was here. He moved a little closer and bent down to look into her eyes, his long hair in its usual ponytail and his beard just as neatly trimmed as always, he was dressed rather more casually than she had ever seen him, his shirt not even tucked into his pants. His free hand came up to stroke the right side of her head softly, it was then she was made aware of anothers touch this time on her left, turning her head in that direction she saw her father Tom. At first she was happy to see him, but as she looked at him she could see he was sobbing, his face red and puffy with fresh tears in his eyes as he held her baby sister tightly in his arms. Jessica had a hard time working out why her father was crying, not understanding what made him so sad and feeling confused as to why she couldn't see her mother anywhere around her.

Just what was going on here? Why couldn't she recall it?

"Jessica, how are you feeling sweety?" Hohenhiem asked her in a soft tone, as he continued to hold her hand.

"Urghh..ggrrhh..." Jessica couldn't get the words out, her voice was not working and she began to cough hard, feeling something work free she tried again. "Uncle? Daddy?"

"Oh sweety, ya had me so worried." Was all Tom could manage before he broke down again, Jennifer starting to sob in his arms.

"Uncle? Why is daddy crying?" Jessica asked in a tiny voice as she turned her head to look at Hohenhiem. "Where's mommy uncle?"

Tom broke down further hearing his eldest daughter asking after her mother, he cradled the sobbing baby in his arms, attempting to settle her down even though he had a hard time calming himself at all.

"Jessica, sweety...do you remember what happened?" Hohenhiem asked her solemnly, his gaze flitting to Tom for a second, then back to her.

"No, why uncle? Where am I?" Jessica said rolling her head a little from side to side to indicate she really didn't know. "Where is mommy?"

"Tom do you think you can?" Hohenhiem asked his friend, pretty much knowing the answer already and receiving a shake of the head from Tom he knew it was up to him, sighing he turned back to the little six year old girl laying in the hospital bed before him. "Jessica, your mom...she..she isn't here."

"Not here? Then where is she uncle?" Jessica hadn't grasped what he was trying to say.

Tom slumped into the chair at the corner of the room, Jennifer still sobbing in his arms against his shaking chest, as he lost control of his emotions and cried uncontrollably.

"Jessica, you and your mom were in an accident. The car was hit by a train sweety, do you recall that?" Hohenhiem tried to be delicate with the small child.

"Umm..." Jessica seemed to consider this for a long time, before her eyes opened wide, the images coming back to her and her face paled even more than it already was.

"Jessica sweety are you ok?" Hohenhiem's voice sounded very heavily laced with concern at her now almost white complexion. "What is it?"

"M-mommy...the train...the..." Jessica seemed to snap back into the moments just before the train hit the car and started to scream loudly. "MOMMY THE TRAIN! MOMMY

WAKE UP MOMMY! MOMMMMMYYYY WAKE UPPPP!"

"Easy easy it's alright, your alright." Hohenhiem cradled the trembling girl to calm her as she cried out for her mother to wake up.

"Ohh Beth, Beth..." Tom muttered through his tears of sheer uninhabited grief, Jennifer still crying loudly gripping his shirt with her small hands.

"Mommy! we have to get mommy from the car uncle! We have to get her!" Jessica screamed into Hohenhiem's chest as he cradled her close.

"I'm sorry Jessica, it's..too late...your mom, she died." It tore at Hohenhiem for having to say that to her, he rubbed her back to soothe her. "Your mom...she isn't..coming back."

"NO! THATS NOT TRUE! MOMMY, SHE STRONG! MOMMY WILL BE OKAY!" Jessica was so adamant about this, she just couldn't accept that her mother was gone.

"N-no sweety...she won't...m-mommy is...g-gone, and she won't be able to come back." Tom choked out through his crying, from his place on the chair.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MOMMMMMMY!" Screaming loudly and gripping onto Hohenhiem tightly, Jessica wanted this to be a bad dream, one she would wake from.

But it was not a dream, no simple cruel nightmare that had come to her from watching some horror movie too late at night, this was real and she wouldn't wake up from it to find her mother there at her side to hug her. Beth Taylor was dead. Her daughter Jessica had barely survived the accident. Having something left with her forever. Some unknown power buried deep in her subconscious that only now in her time of need, was coming to the surface.

000000000000000

(Present day 3am)

Waking with a start in the darkened room Jessica sat bolt upright, panting hard and sweating even harder, she took in sharp short breaths trying to regain herself after having relived that traumatic day. It was still so clear in her mind all that had happened, but what was worse she could clearly see and remember the image of her mother, being pinned in her seat as the car crumpled around them. Swinging her legs off the bed she headed unsteadily over to the vanity, flicking on the light switch there to see, she blinded herself for a moment before her eyes adjusted. Lifting the cold tap upward a little she let the water run over her shaking hands before cupping them to gather some of it, thrusting it up

into her face, to try and relieve the heat from her sweating. Looking up into the large mirror that sat above the sink she stared at her reflection, her skin was pale and her eyes red from crying in her sleep, she looked like death warmed up. Why had this memory surfaced now? Had it been the talking earlier? Did Hohenhiem mention of her father's hard time after the loss of his wife been the trigger? But then why had that creepy gate appeared again more clearly? And what did all that mean?

"Dammit.." Jessica said under her breath, angry at herself but more at the fact that the memory had come back, after she worked so hard to bury it.

Grabbing a towel off the rail by the sink she dabbed her face dry, tossing it aside and flicking the light back off, she walked slowly back to her bed...detouring to the window. Raising her hand to push the heavy curtain aside, Jessica glanced out the window at the empty car park below, her gaze falling on the rear end of her car that could just about be seen. How much she loved her cars, but to have gone through a trauma like that, most people would have been terrified of cars after that..that just proved to her how well she had buried that horrible event in her subconscious mind. Letting the curtain drop back to it's original position, Jessica walked to her bed and promptly dropped on it, her body and her mind felt weak from the onslaught of those images. She needed to rest, had to get herself back on track, had to focus on the task at hand and not her own fears. Getting to safety was her objective, was from the start, so she had to focus on that and stop reliving what she couldn't change. Glancing at the bedside digital clock she let out a small groan...it was three fifteen in the morning. But sleep would not be coming easily this time, her own worry that the nightmare memory would haunt her again if she let herself fall back to sleep was keeping her awake, she had to push it away...deep inside where she could lock it away...for good.

00000000000000000


	21. Chapter 21

A wave of rouge drifted across the horizon on it's purposeful path to banish the stubborn grey clouds blanketing the sky as dawn broke, it was seven in the morning and the traffic flow was light. Like a sunroof being slid open over the world, the morning sunlight speared through the clouds in places, creating pockets of heavenly shafts reaching out to bless the land below. The waves of bright then dim shining in strange thick bars across the road, making it appear like a manicured lawn of some posh house and the glint off the vehicle roofs shot sharp blinding light into the eyes of the drivers who were out at this early hour of the day. One such driver had been on the road for two days straight, his focus so defined so utterly driven on his quest, his goal to find those who had humiliated him..not once, but twice now. That girl was going to pay, he thought as his face contorted into a cruel snarl, she would pay for making his job that much more difficult. No matter how much he loved to mess with her, a very entertaining little wildcat indeed, he was unaccustomed to his targets getting the better of him, and for that he was not going to go lightly on her...not anymore. In his mind he was deciding on her suitable demise and the many vile thoughts he came up with gave him a thrill, but he knew this time, he could not risk playing around. He had to dispose of her for good this time, so far as to do it himself, to make doubly sure that she would not interfere again. Of course that is what he wanted to do and if it were his choice he would do just as he pleased, but his boss Helena Kinzaan, would not be at all pleased if he got rid of the young girl. Especially as she had ordered the girl be taken alive and brought to her as well as the Elric's, much to Max's disappointment.

"Damn." Max muttered to himself, as he bit down on the end of his cigarette, a line of ash falling to the floor of the foot well. "Damn that woman."

His subordinates were all dozing lightly in the truck after having spent yet another uncomfortable night in the Hummer truck, as their leader had an uncanny way of going without sleep for long periods of time. When Max was this determined, nothing but nothing got in his way, not even the need to rest or desire to eat or even the urgent need

use a restroom. His military training had been extensive, all those years ago, and he had learned the hard way how to control his body, to condition his mind into thinking only of the task ahead of him. The morning was in full bloom now, the sun was up with it's bright light over the land, more cars and trucks were now on the road making it a bit more difficult to manoeuvre to the exit turn offs. The next one was coming up, he was sure this would be the right stop, he swerved in front of a large eighteen wheeler as he made for the turn off. Passing the few moderate buildings of the small area, he noted a motel at the far end, heading to it for his next line of questioning and his men no doubt would need food, the restroom and a lot of coffee too. He pulled the Hummer into the parking lot of the motel, parking in front of the run down diner shutting the engine off, turning his head he roused his men and they all got out of the truck. His men were all rubbing their eyes to remove the sleep, Max indicated the diner, giving the order that they were to refuel themselves and he made his way to the motel office. Pushing the door open causing the small bell to ring, Max stepped into the small room and waited for the manager to come, a moment later the man arrived.

"What can I do ya for buddy?" The man asked, looking as though he had just woken up.

"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a man, two teenage boys and two teenage girls?" Max said matter of factly.

"Hmm, lets see now." The man thought about it then said, "Nope can't say that I have buddy. Sorry."

"Wrong answer." Max said with a glare, leaning over the counter to grab the collar of the mans t-shirt, pulling him roughly against the counter. "I'll ask you again, have you had any new arrivals in the last twenty four hours?"

"Argh! O-only one! A girl!" The scared man said, fear in his eyes, as he trembled.

"Description." Demanded Max.

"Uh, I dunno...like about eighteen or so, tall-ish, brown hair. I didn't really look buddy!" The poor man protested, beginning to shake.

"Not good enough!" Max bellowed, as he drew one of his pistols and pressed the tip of it to the mans forehead, the silencer digging into his flesh. "Now, what did she look like?"

"I swear that's all I know!" The man shouted in fear, the gun at his head. "I, p-put her in room 16! She asked for two rooms! So I gave her 16 and 17! I swear, that's all! Honest!"

"Your pathetic, the world would be better off without people such as you." With that statement, Max pulled the trigger, "Incompetent, asshole." He muttered.

Max released his grip on the now dead mans shirt collar and the body slumped to the floor, revealing the large spray of blood and brain matter on the wall behind the counter, he then turned as he re-holstered his gun and walked out the office as though nothing had happened. The poor motel managers body was now crumpled up behind the register

desk in a pool of blood as the office door slowly closed with a click. Stopping outside the door, Max pulled his cigarette pack from his coat pocket, removing one and lighting it..he took a long drag before the white smoke billowed from his lips in a foggy haze. He glanced around the virtually empty car park, seeing his own vehicle in front of the diner,

the only other car in sight was a red and black Dodge. He pondered if this could be the car they were travelling in, as they had no descriptions of the vehicle that had occupied the garage at the Taylor house, it seemed a safe bet that if they were here..that would be their car. He stepped toward the diner, long purposeful strides as he left a wave of smoke behind him and upon reaching the door, pushed it open and strode inside looking about the dishevelled space. It wasn't the best in the world, but Max had seen a whole lot worse in his time with the military, this was by far one of the loneliest places in his view. His men had just gotten started with eating and Max settled himself on one of the

stools at the long counter. A waitress came over to take his order, an older woman than had been in the night before, with greying hair pulled up in a hair net. She had crows feet at the corners of her eyes and her skin was paler than it might once have been. Max asked for a coffee, black and then looked over the faded, slightly torn menu on the

counter..his eyes roved the printed words till he decided simply to have toast. The waitress headed off into the kitchen to fetch his order, after she had gotten his coffee, returning after a few moments with a small plate. She set it down in front of him, Max gave her a little nod, then set about eating his food and sipping his coffee. It was all very civilized...for

a cold blooded killer that is. The four men sat in silence and ate their food, all the while waiting to see if their targets were indeed at this motel and once they were sure, the next stage of their mission would commence.

00000000000

Bright swathes of light filtered into the room around the edges of the heavy curtains, causing streaks of golden illumination across the carpet, giving a halo effect around the entire window. It had taken a further hour for Jessica to fall back to sleep after those nightmare memories had woken her in the early hours of the morning and caused her to

sweat from the sheer shock of the images that had replayed themselves in her mind. A blinding spear of light hit her closed eyelids and she groaned her disapproval at the stinging it caused. She pulled the covers up over her head to block out the unwanted intrusion of the new day and tried to get back to sleep by turning over to face away from the window. She was in no mood to rise from bed just yet, after the night she had experienced and the subsequent lingering images, there was no way she could bring herself to find the energy to get up right then. Jennifer was up and moving around the room getting herself dressed, stopping before the mirror over the vanity, to do her hair and check her appearance. Once happy with it, she moved to where her older sister was stubbornly and defiantly trying to ignore the dawning day, in favour of staying hidden beneath the covers. Jennifer leant over to place a hand to her older siblings left shoulder and gently shook the still slumbering brunette, trying not to be too pushy about how she woke her up, but also wanting to be sure she got her attention.

"Jess, hey come on time to get up big sis." Jennifer said in a sweetly.

"Go away Jen." was the groggy reply Jessica gave her sister.

"Hey get up lazy bones, it's already morning.." she shook her insistently this time "..come on we have to get going remember." she said.

"I said go away Jen!" Jessica snapped, digging herself deeper into the covers.

"Urrghh, Jess come on..this isn't funny ya know." Jennifer complained "I mean seriously, your meant to be the one getting me up..not the other way around."

"Look.." came the angry voice from under the covers "I had one hell of a night Jen, I'm tired, I'm achy and I just a minute ago got blinded by the damn light..so excuse me for not being in the best of moods or wanting to get up yet!" Jessica was not in the mood.

"Hmph! Well there's no need to yell at me Jess!" Jennifer shot back, folding her arms across her chest and stomping to the adjoining door between their room and the guys room. She would at least find out if Hohenhiem and the boys were up and ready, maybe one of them could suggest a way to rouse Jessica out of bed too, she knocked on the door and

waited for a reply.

Moments before Jennifer knocked on the adjoining door, Hohenhiem was up already and sat at the small table in their room, once again reading through the paper. He had his left elbow leaning on the table itself as he held the paper before him and his right leg was laid across his left. He was always an early riser, even after all these years and all his travels to so many places, he had still never really gotten out of the habit. Alphonse was sat on the end of the bed her and his older brother had shared the night before, it may have seemed odd to other people, but to Alphonse it was perfectly normal..he and Edward had shared sleeping space many times before. It was nothing new to him. He was at that moment flicking through the TV channels finding mostly news and weather reports which to him weren't all that interesting to watch. He let out a puff of air, mostly due to boredom at the lack of things to look at on the screen before him, but also due to the fact that they were waiting on the girls to wake up. Edward was at the vanity pulling his long golden locks into his usual ponytail and making doubly sure no one could see his automail from under his clothes at all. He was still conscious of that, even more so now that they were in this new world, where people acted the same way as back home in Amestris. He looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink and didn't immediately recognize the look on his face, he had spent so many years of being driven on his quest to return his younger brother to his body, he had forgotten what it looked like when he was happy. That was it in a nutshell. Edward was happy, with being himself and even with having artificial limbs too, all because of the brunette he now knew he was falling in love with. His thoughts were interrupted by the soft knock on the adjoining door and he half turned to look towards the door as his brother sprang up from his seat on the end of the bed to answer it. Alphonse rushed to the door, opening it he smiled brightly and stepped aside for the guest to enter, Jennifer walked past him smiling.

"Morning Al, I came to see if you guys were up yet." she said, settling on the end of the bed where Alphonse had been sitting.

"Yeah we're up. Did you sleep okay?" Alphonse asked her sweetly, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"Yeah I did.." she smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then turned to greet the other two men "Morning Uncle Hohenhiem, morning Edward...have you guys been up long?" she said, looking pretty happy she wasn't the only one up so early.

"Good morning Jennifer, Oh we've been up a while. Is your sister up yet?" Hohenhiem asked her, folding his paper back up and setting it down on the table.

"Morning Jenny." Edward said, with a pleasant smile "Yeah is Jessy up yet?" he added his query.

"Noo, she is refusing to get up..snapped at me too..something about not having a good nights sleep or something." Jennifer replied, sighing a little out of frustration "She can be so lazy sometimes."

"Now Jennifer that isn't very nice, speaking of your sister that way." Hohenhiem told her, though he was smiling softly at her.

"I know, but she can be such a pain when she wants to be." Jennifer replied, then turned to Alphonse "So, what were ya doing when I knocked? Oh and do you guys have any ideas on how to wake up a stubborn sister? I tried but no luck."

"Haha, well there isn't much we can do if she refuses to get up." Hohenhiem said, with a small chuckle.

"I was just trying to find something good to watch while I waited for you to get up. But your up now so I don't need to do that anymore." Alphonse smiled at her, then lowered his eye lids to half closed and kissed her lips sweetly, his hand taking hers to hold lightly.

"I'll give it a shot, if she is as stubborn as I can get..I should know how to get her up." Edward said, moving from the vanity and heading into the other room, though oddly he closed the door behind him.

"Hmm, I wonder what he plans to do that requires the door to be closed?" Hohenhiem pondered aloud, though he was sure he knew it had to be something a bit romantic. 

Jennifer closed her eyes as Alphonse kissed her so sweetly, Hohenhiem smiling at the tender little gesture, he started to picture how he used to be around Trisha his late wife. As the kiss ended and they sat there smiling at each other, Alphonse and Jennifer began to chatter away about stuff they would like to do together, once all this mess was over with for good. Hohenhiem decided it was time to check on the current news of the day, he moved to the bottom of the bed he had slept in, picking up the remote from where his younger son had left it he flicked to one of the local news channels.

"So I was thinking, it might be nice once all this business is over..we should go to the Grand Canion and Yellowstone National park too..they have Guizers there that shoot out hot water at regular times..it'd be so cool." Jennifer said excitedly, while looking into Alphonse's eyes and holding his hand.

"Oh wow really? That sounds really interesting, I'd love to see that with you Jenny." Alphonse smiled right back at her "I say we do that for sure..hey do they have museums in all cities? I'd love to go to another, see new stuff, learn new things." he said.

Back in the girls room, Jessica was still buried under the covers of her bed, still attempting to get back to sleep..though her mind was starting to wake more and it was battling her aching body to get up. She grumbled a little under the cover and shifted her position, wrapping herself up more in the slightly rough sheets, managing to at the very least block out the light that bothered her so much. Her body was curled up, almost in the fetal position with her knees up to her stomach, her hands curled up beneath her chin clutching at the sheets.

Edward walked into the room, shutting the door behind him quietly and looking over at the bed, seeing nothing but a mass of covers with a big bulge somewhere near the middle of the bed. He chuckled internally at the sight before him, thinking it must be pretty comfortable in that bed all wrapped up like a bug in a rug, as he moved carefully towards the bed. However his left foot, being metal and not exactly all that quiet, made it's usual clinking sound as he walked toward the bed. Jessica barely noticed the sound, she was still fighting that internal battle with her mind to get some extra sleep, so she wasn't paying too close attention to approaching foot falls.

Edward settled himself on the edge of the bed and tilted his head curiously to try and figure out where Jessica's head would be located in the mass of covers. He tentatively reached out a hand to rest it upon the bulge, feeling a body beneath it and still not fully sure what part of her body it was, he blushed a bit at that thought. He would just die of embarrassment if he accidentally touched a part of her that was too intimate. Thankfully though he had in fact touched her left shoulder and she moved a small amount feeling the light pressure upon her.

"I said go away Jen." she mumbled from her cocoon, not sounding at all happy.

"I'm not Jen." Edward said softly, as he moved his hand to run along her form a little.

"Ah..Ed? What are ya doing in here?" Jessica asked, sounding somewhat stunned to hear his deep smooth voice, instead of her sisters.

"I came to wake you. Is that not okay?" he said, still running his hand calmly along her arm, course he didn't know that what he was touching was her arm..though he put that to the back of his mind.

"I really, really don't want to get up yet..I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Jessica explained, moving a bit more and finally peeking out from under the covers.

"Hmm, ya had a bad night huh? What was it? Too much stuff on your mind? Or was it something to do with what we were all talking about last night?" Edward asked her, then he suddenly felt like he had a golf ball stuck in his throat "Jess, did any of what we told you last night bother you?" he asked her.

"No, nothing about what you guys explained bothered me..it's just...well..." Jessica seemed to hesitant to say exactly what was bothering her, she just couldn't think of how or where to start, it just all sounded so nuts.

"Just what?" Edward probed a bit, hoping she would open up to him.

"Mmnn, nothing..don't worry about it..just, let me sleep a little longer kay?" Jessica finally said, after along pause.

"Well we do have to get going, plus get something to eat before we hit the road..I think.." Edward started to say, as he leaned over and using his left hand moved the cover a bit more, so that he could see all of her face "..it would be best if ya get up now...for me?" he said.

"Urgh, do I have to?" Jessica hadn't even opened her eyes the whole time they had spoken, seemingly trying to have a conversation and sleep at the same time.

"Yes I'd like you to..please?" Edward insisted and pressed his lips gently to hers in the hopes a good morning kiss would perk her up somewhat.

"Mmnn..." Jessica moaned softly as his warm soft lips connected to hers, further waking her brain up and making it impossible for her to go back to sleep.

"Mmnn..." Edward responded with a small moan of his own, it felt so good to kiss her and he didn't think he would ever tire of it, as he pulled his lips from hers and hovered them close he said "Ya feeling a bit more awake now?"

"Well..." Jessica smiled a little, closing the gap between their lips, kissing him right back before pulling away "..what do you think Ed?" she even giggled a bit too, she was awake for sure now.

"Hehe, I'd say your awake.." Edward smiled, gazing at her eyes "So ya feeling like talking about what was bothering you? Or are you going to hold it all in again?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I really..am not in the mood for that okay..can it wait? Least till I can figure it out for myself so I know how to say it to ya?" Jessica said, with a pleading look in those steel blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now...but ya will tell me at some point right?" Edward replied, giving her a stern sort of look.

"I will I promise...now, can ya give me time to shower and dress? I must look a total mess right now." Jessica told him, not daring to expose more of herself, she was pretty sure her hair was a tangled mess that closely resembled a tumble weed.

"Sure, just be sure and let me know when ya want the bags taken to the car..I'll take them down, maybe Al will help too." Edward told her, chuckling and smiling.

"I will, scouts honour." Jessica smiled, moving a hand out of the covers to shoo Edward away "Go on, I don't want you to see me all messed up." she said.

"Okay okay, I'm going.." Edward stood and headed for the door, he turned as his hand settled on the door knob "Though I think no matter what...your pretty to me." he told her, smiling and then opening the door to leave the room.

"Ah!" Jessica was stunned he had said that, no guy had ever told her she was pretty before and the mere compliment made her blush a little, as she watched him leave the room and close the door after him.

After the door was closed and she was alone again, Jessica drew herself from the bed, heading to the bathroom to shower and shedding her clothes as she went. It didn't take her long to shower and dress, she stood at the vanity doing her hair, before making sure everything in the room was packed into the duffel bags.

Upon entering the room where everyone else was, Edward smiled and went to sit at the small table where his father had been sitting before. He picked up the paper and glanced at it, not really too bothered about reading it so intently, like his father had done. Alphonse and Jennifer were still going on about things they both wanted to do when all this mess was over and done with. Hohenhiem was watching the news and listening out for any reports that could tip him off that Rygger and his cronies were still after them or nearby. Though it was mostly about local events, weather and the occasional vehicle accident, along with some other miscellaneous news stories. Some thirty minutes after he had left Jessica to shower and dress, the adjoining door opened, Jessica came in and started to pick up items of clothing to place in the bags.

"Oh yeah I would so love to go on one of those Ranch vacations. You actually get to be like real cowboys Al, riding horses and cooking around the campfire..it'd be so cool.." Jennifer was saying as her sister walked in, she looked up at her "Oh so your up now huh? Guess Edward convinced you to get your butt out of bed." she commented.

"Yeah yeah Jen, I'm up." Jessica replied, collecting the things "Morning Alphonse, uncle H..I'm just making sure we got everything before we put the bags in the car." she said.

"Morning Jessy." Alphonse greeted her cheerfully, then turned his attention back to Jennifer "Yeah that sounds like fun, I would also like to go see some ruins..like maybe ancient stuff..is there anything like that not too far away? I know of the pyramids but that's about it." he said.

"Yeah they have the ones in Mexico..right Jess? But I forget what civilization they were from.." Jennifer said, looking like she was trying to think of it.

"Oh really? I would be interested in seeing those myself..where are they?" Hohenhiem commented, even though his eyes never left the TV.

"Your talking about the Incan ruins right Jen? Or was it Mayan?" Jessica said, as she headed for the door again "Anyways yeah they have temples and such down in Mexico..they are a tourist attraction." with that she wandered back into the other room.

"Oh Interesting, perhaps someday we'll go see them..eh boys?" Hohenhiem said, as he switched the TV off and set the remote on top of the set.

"Yeah that would be cool." Alphonse said enthusiastically "Right brother?" he added turning to look at Edward.

"Uh huh, yeah Al..we could do that." Edward said, his eyes still gingerly scanning the paper in front of his face.

Once the bags were packed and all their things accounted for, the group made their way to the elevator, Edward and Alphonse each carrying one duffel bag. They followed the girls, with their father behind them and their little conversation seemed to have picked up pace, Alphonse and Jennifer now talking seriously about going someday. Even in the ride down in the elevator, the two youngsters continued to talk about it, making Hohenhiem smile at their enthusiasm, Jessica just laughed and shook her head. Upon reaching the ground floor and exiting into the car park, Jessica handed the keys to the Dodge to Edward and headed off to the motel office with her sister to drop off the room keys, while Edward lead his father and brother to the car to load the bags in the trunk.

Edward, Hohenhiem and Alphonse reached the car before the girls reached the office, Edward putting the key in the lock..as per Jessica's instructions..and opened the trunk up. He and Alphonse then put the bags into the space, making sure that nothing was protruding from the trunk to interfere with the lid closing. Edward then moved around to open the passenger side door, so they could all get in the car, ready to leave. None of the three men were aware in the slightest, that parked outside the diner, was a black Hummer that looked out of place. Had they seen it, they would have at least been suspicious of it and it would have drawn their attention to the diner itself, making them aware of the three men sat by on of the windows keeping watch. But they were blissfully unaware of it and the impending trouble coming their way.

Jessica and Jennifer were chatting about the planned trip, it was nice to see her sister happy and cheerful about something, anything to keep her from constantly being scare or upset. Jessica was greatfull for that, even if it were only a small thing that made her younger sister smile, a mere dream to go on vacation to somewhere new...it was a start..something to shoot for at the very least. As they got to the office door, Jessica pushed it open and allowed Jennifer to enter first, now reaching into her pocket for the keys to give back to the clerk. When Jennifer walked in the small room, she stopped dead in her tracks mere feet away from the counter, her eyes wide and filled with terror. Jessica turned to head to the desk, still looking in the direction of the floor, she had yet to see what had her sister so terrified..though she was about to hear about it. Jennifer let out a blood curdling scream, making Jessica look up and in her direction, with a stunned look on her face. Before she could ask what the heck that had all been over, Jennifer raised a shaking hand and pointed to something behind her older sister, that had her scared out of her mind. Jessica turned to follow the direction Jennifer pointed in and was shocked to her core when she saw what had made her sister scream.

"Oh Shit.." Jessica uttered in complete shock.

There upon the wall behind the desk, was a large still dripping blood splatter pattern, the blood streaking down the wall where it was still quite fresh. Jessica knew this couldn't be good, she had seen enough on TV and in movies too to know, their efforts to put distance between them and their attackers...had been in vain..they had tracked them down and now another innocent person had died because of it. Jessica dropped the keys on the floor, she cautiously approached the desk and peered over it, reeling back with her hand clasped to her mouth and gasping. The man whom she had gotten the keys from the night before, a guy who had done nothing to no one, was slumped lifeless on the floor in a vary large pool of his own blood..with a bullet wound to his forehead. Jessica turned and walked to her sister, grabbing her arm to swivel her towards the door again, ushering her out into the car park again.

Of course that one scream of terror from Jennifer, was loud enough to alert everyone in the vicinity, letting them all know something was going on. Max Rygger and his men heard it, jumping to their feet instantly, leaving their food and beverages behind to rush out the diner door. The Elric's heard it too, Hohenhiem only then noticing the Hummer and the four men coming out of the diner, Edward and Alphonse getting a sinking feeling in their guts as they too spotted the men...just as the girls came out of the office. The following events moved so fast no one could have warned the girls or gotten to them before Max Rygger and his men did. All the Elric's could do was watch in horror, as Jennifer and Jessica Taylor were once again, grabbed and restrained by Rygger's men. Each girl this time, had a knife to their throats and Max Rygger had an evil smug grin upon his face, feeling very confident he had found his quandary as he drew one of his pistols and aimed it at the Elric's. His one remaining henchmen also aimed a hand gun at them and it seemed to be a stand off..

"Don't even think about trying anything Hohenhiem, that goes for your boys too..if you do.." Max said, reaching out to stroke the side of Jessica's face tauntingly "Then my men will slit their throats and these pretty young things will bleed to death like a cow in an abattoir. Now you don't want that..right?" he said, that smug grin only getting more evil.

00000000000000000


	22. Chapter 22

Jessica's facial expression changed from horror to shock to disgust in a matter of seconds, as she was grabbed from behind and restrained with a blade to her throat, then Max running that cool finger along her cheek made her feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to reel away, wanted to kick out at him with all she had and make him pay for her fathers death, but that blade was so close to her flesh she didn't dare move too much. She could feel the cold steel just barely on her skin, like it was being held there to keep her guessing, as to whether or not she was going to die at that moment. Jennifer had screamed once more at being grabbed, her eyes filling with tears and her entire body shaking, not daring to swallow for fear of being cut by the knife currently at her neck. She couldn't turn to look at her sister, but she knew Jessica was madder than hell about this situation and would have been fighting them off if she could, all Jennifer could see was the look of anger and concern on Alphonse's face. She was so scared for her life, in the back of her mind she wished that Alphonse would save her, that any one of the three Elric's would do something...but somehow she knew...they couldn't do a damn thing.

Hohenhiem, Edward and Alphonse stood stock still, each one trying in vain to figure a way to get the girls away from Max and his men, each drawing a blank. Of course that didn't stop them from being furious about this turn of events and it showed on their faces just how much they were fuming. Hohenhiem was about ready to throw in the towel and give himself up to save the four teenagers. Alphonse was in a stance ready to dash to Jennifer whenever he could, he wanted to get her to safety and keep her there, wanted to run with all he had and take her with him to anywhere but here. He had fighting spirit in spades but very little in the way of ideas to achieve it and that mad him even more angry. Edward meantime was his usual self, defiant and unwilling to back down, even though his concerns were right on par with his father and brothers...and Max touching his girl only fuelled his growing hatred for the man.

"Bastard don't you touch her!" Edward yelled, baring his teeth and clenching his fists ready to beat the holy hell out of the man.

"You again! Leave the girls out of this Mr. Rygger...go ahead and take me in their place, I'll go willingly..just let them go." Hohenhiem told him, taking a few steps forward to stand just ahead of his sons.

"Well now isn't that noble of you. But I'm afraid this is no longer all about you and your sons Hohenhiem. My employer..wants this fiery young thing too." Max told him, letting a section of her ponytail slip through his palm "As for her sister...I dare say she'll be..collateral damage." he added, with a soft yet evil chuckle.

"NO! Jenny! You can't! I won't let you hurt her!" Alphonse shouted, moving to stand directly beside his older brother..oh yes he was ready to do a little ass woopin' now.

"Grrrr...you...son of a bitch! I said..don't you touch her!" Edward ground out, with such ferocity it was enough to make henchman holding the gun flinch, oh but Edward wasn't done yet...not by a long shot.

Edward started to stalk towards Max Rygger, his golden eyes burning with anger and his hands fisted at his sides, his foot falls heavy and very determined. He intended to kick the guys ass, from end of the car park to the other, then back again just for good measure. Then he was going to grip that knife with his right hand and knock out the jerk off restraining his girl..freeing her..he would then deal with the other guy too. Oh Edward had it all planned out in his head, how this fight would go and how he would win, but he hadn't bet on one thing...Max Rygger's blood lust. Hohenhiem could only watch, his arm outstretched where he had tried a little too late to stop his hotheaded eldest son, from doing something completely reckless and risking the lives of not only the girls..but himself as well. Alphonse was edging closer to the far side, as if to distract at least one maybe two of them men, he knew what his brother was planning and he was going to do his best to aid him in that venture. But Max was running the show and this time he had it planned perfectly.

In one swift move he lowered his gun and aimed at the concrete, just in front of where Edward's next footstep would fall, and fired off a warning shot. The other man who held a gun pointed it squarely at Alphonse, readying it to be fired and gave him a look, the 'don't come any closer' look. Alphonse stopped mid stride watching the mans movements, trying to pick out a weakness, something he could exploit to save Jennifer from harm. Edward flinched a minuscule amount, as the bullet dug itself into the concrete before his foot, he stopped where he was his eyes never leaving that of the man he was intent of fighting. Max simply glared back, challenging Edward to move again and face the consequences of his actions, though he knew he would be up the creek without a paddle if he harmed any of the Elric's. His boss wouldn't like it at all. Not one bit.

"That's far enough kid. One more step and I'll be forced to kill the younger girl and perhaps...your brother too." Max told him coldly, raising his weapon back up till it was level with Edward's forehead.

"If you touch one hair, one single hair, on either of them...I swear I will beat the life out of you!" Edward fixed him with a glare so emblazoned with pure hatred, it would have made the devil look like a saint "And if you ever, EVER, touch Jessy again...I will kill you where you stand!" he added, with the fires of Hades burning in those golden orbs.

"Hahahaha! Big talk kid!" Max laughed at his attempt to be tough, which to him was like a be sting "But your playing with the grown ups now and we...play for keeps."

"Edward back down it's not worth risking your life or the girls lives!" Hohenhiem called out from behind him.

"Oh you don't know who your messing with gramps..but if ya like..I'll give ya a little taster. Free of charge." Edward said, a sly grin crossing his lips and quickly turning into a smirk.

"I say, your nothing but a bug...who I can crush anytime I want to..but my boss wants you alive..so you got two choices kid.." Max fixed him with a firm look "Come quietly and the girls stay breathing..or fight back against me, try to escape again and they die right here..your choice, big man." he said, cocking the hammer back on his pistol in readiness.

"Brother...maybe we should listen to dad?" Alphonse suggested, realizing he didn't have a hope in hell of getting to Jennifer as long as the guy before him had a gun pointed at him "Maybe we should just do as he says and that way make sure the girls aren't hurt."

"Tch! You expect me to go along with this?" Edward said, his tone was angry and shocked all at once "What the hell are you saying Al?"

"Pl-please Al...I'm scared...I don't..wanna die.." Jennifer said in a half whimper half sob.

"Ed, back off." Jessica told him, knowing exactly what Max was capable of.

"What? You too?" Edward said, his eyes widening a little at her comment "Are you crazy?"

"Listen to me...I don't want Jen hurt and I don't want anyone else hurt..or my life to end.." she managed to glance at him and her eyes told all "I got too much to live for Ed...please..for me..back off."

"Ah.." Edward was speechless to say the least, but he retreated a little bit, as per his girlfriends insistence..though he never took his eyes off the guy holding her or Max.

"Very good, seems you have some smarts after all. Now then, you boys and your father will be accompanied by two of my men..I think that car over there will do nicely.." he gave a head nod and the guy with the hand gun moved towards Alphonse.

"Uh hey!" Alphonse started to protest, even struggling quite a bit too, but his hands were eventually bound behind his back.

"Al!" Edward called out, turning as if to head over and help out, leaving himself open to attack also "Gah! Get off me!" he yelled, as he was set upon by Max and his hands bound too.

"Edward. Alphonse!" Hohenhiem looked on as his sons were man handled around and restrained like before "Uh!" he gasped as Max Rygger pointed his pistol in Hohenhiem's face.

"Turn around up against the car.." he ordered him, Hohenhiem complied as his bound sons were ushered to the car beside him..his own hands being bound also "Now get in the back and don't try anything. Remember what will happen if you do." Max told them, shoving them one at a time into the car.

As Hohenhiem and his sons were bundled into the back seat of the Dodge, they peered out the window to see the girls were bound just as they were, then shoved forcefully into the back seat of the Hummer. Jennifer was put in first and she scooted over on the seat to the far side to get away from the man by the door, meanwhile as the knife had been removed from Jessica's throat to put her in the truck, she struggled and fought back the best she could cursing at the man who tried to shove her into the vehicle. His partner came to the mans aid, both men forcefully grappling with the struggling girl, before getting her loaded into the back seat along side her sister and slamming the door shut. She continued to kick at the door in anger shouting from behind the thick glass. One of the men came over to the car once the girls were secure and Max gave them the orders that they were to make sure the Elric's behaved, or else he would harm the girls, whom he would transport with his one remaining henchman. With nods and their customary 'yes sir' the two men got into the Dodge and awaited their leader to get back to his truck and lead the way. Max walked back to the truck and around the front of it as his extra man got into the passenger side, Max opened the drivers door and got in. He started the Hummer truck and slowly pulled out of the car park, the Dodge right behind it and following closely, as both vehicles made their way back onto the highway...heading south back the way they had come.

Hohenhiem got a sinking feeling as they started the long journey down the highway, he was fairly certain of their destination, a place he had tried to get away from since rescuing his sons from the past. Edward and Alphonse were quiet, each wishing they could see inside that truck, to be sure the girls were okay and unhurt. They hated the fact that Jessica and Jennifer had become mixed up in all this, causing the loss of their only parent and the fear for their own lives, all because they had tried to help the Elric's. It made Edward's heart ache with guilt and Alphonse felt like crying over it, though he didn't knowing it would make his brother feel even more guilty, even making his father wish they had never visited with Tom Taylor and his family. As the day wore on and the highway seemed to never end, even with several turn offs and detours, they still only ever saw nothing but asphalt as the sun began to slowly sink beyond the horizon...their impending destination still unknown to them..all of them save for Hohenhiem that is. He knew it and he didn't like it.

000000000000

With the dark of night falling upon the winding, twisting snake like road ahead, the two vehicles..one jet black, the other two tone red and black..made the journey southward. Passing unknown cities along the way, nothing but mystical glowing jewels, in the nothingness of black that enveloped the landscape. Minutes bled into hours, time became unending, warped by the passage of countless vehicles in the opposite direction, as they drove on through the midnight hours. Max Rygger was adept at this sort of driving, his men had learned from him also, so this kind of trek was no hardship for them all. Of course their captives weren't so used to it..at least not all of them it seemed. In the Hummer truck only one of the two hostages was still awake...Jessica..her younger sister having dozed off some time ago, her head laid upon Jessica's lap with her back against the seat. Jessica regarded the men in the front, her mind working overtime trying to work out where they were headed, how far they had travelled and just how, she could get her sister out of this. At the same time, her mind wandered to Edward, Alphonse and Hohenhiem too..back there in her car, being held hostage as she was. She tried to turn her head to look out the back window of the truck, but all she could see were the headlights of her Dodge, following closely behind them and blinding her in the process.

Meanwhile in the car behind, Hohenhiem dozed a little bit against the side window, already dreading the confrontation to come with her..Madam Kinzaan. Alphonse was resting lightly against his arm, seemingly not too deeply sleeping, as each time the car jolted a bit he stirred then settled again. He had wanted to save his sons from that woman's evil plot, her crazy need to resurrect a dead society, to bring forth the power she craved..as her long dead relative had tried to do all those years ago. With his own help. Hohenhiem lifted the lid of his right eye and peered at the cats eyes flying by on the asphalt outside the car. He prayed this would end well. But somehow..his gut and his rational mind..told him it wouldn't. Alphonse stirred after another bump in the road, mumbling Jennifer's name in his half sleeping half awake state, before falling quiet again. Hohenhiem's gaze shifted a little, looking past his youngest son who so reminded him of his beloved wife Trisha, to his eldest more stubborn and most like himself in so many ways. Edward looked for all intents and purposes to be sleeping against the other window as he had been himself, so he settled himself once more, even though he knew sleep would not be forthcoming. Edward on the other hand, was by no means asleep at all, it simply looked that way due to his bangs hiding his face. His eyes were open fully, staring at the road outside the window, though his vision not really seeing it at all. His thoughts were of Jessica and Jennifer, in the truck ahead of them, in the clutches of that bastard Max. He worried if they had been hurt, concern and anger written upon his handsome features, his piercing golden eyes still burning with determination. He mentally berated himself for allowing this to happen at all, beating himself up inside over the girls predicament, wishing he could have protected them from all this. His left wrist had been rubbed raw, from several hours of struggling against his bindings, trying to get free to do something..anything to get themselves and the girls out of danger. But it had been fruitless, he felt utterly useless without the use of alchemy, wishing for all the world he could use it just one last time. But it wasn't going to happen and that grated on his already nerves.

Hours and hours passing by, nothing to do but think and have the feelings of regret, of shame as well getting worse and worse. The night crept into dawn, a new day starting and the sun bathing the landscape in light, to allow the captives to see where they were now. None of them really recognized any of their surroundings, as the two vehicles turned off the highway and onto a smaller two lane road, densely packed trees to either side of the road blocking any view. Every so often there would be a break in the foliage, allowing them all to see the rolling hills of the countryside beyond, then it would vanish as quickly as it had appeared. It felt like another few hours to them, though it was hard to tell without seeing a clock, before they came upon two very large and very heavy iron gates. The gates opened up to allow the vehicles through and they started a long drive up an oak lined private road. Looming in the distance was a large manor house, set far back off the main road, shrouded in dark clouds as rain threatened.

"Oh no..this is very, very bad." Hohenhiem muttered under his breath, though loud enough for his sons to hear it.

"Dad? Why did they bring us back here?" Alphonse asked, feeling apprehensive about the building he now recognized.

"That crazy bitch..she wants us to try it this time. No way, no way in hell am I gonna help her." Edward ground, teeth gritted and his brow creasing in anger.

"I just hope..she doesn't threaten the girls, to make us do what she wants." Hohenhiem said, pretty much knowing that woman could do..just that.

The Hummer pulled slowly up the narrow road, as the Dodge followed suit with the Elric's dreading it more and more the closer they got to it, now all of them had sinking feelings in their guts. Jennifer cowered by her sister, seeing the foreboding manor house looming closer, Jessica still angry and calculating her next move..doing her very best not to show weakness to her captors. Whatever or whoever resided in that manor house...was going to get hell for all this..and Jessica was determined to be the one to deliver it. Personally.

0000000000000

Max pulled his Truck to a stop in front of the manor house steps, putting it in park and shutting off the engine, he indicated to his man to help him get the girls out of the back seat. The Dodge came to a stop just behind it, no more than a foot between the two vehicles bumpers, as the two men got out also. They started to usher Edward then Alphonse and lastly Hohenhiem, out of the car and up the steps, where extra men waited to help handle them. One of the two from the Dodge went back to the truck, to aid his companion in handling the girls, though Jennifer was very docile and did as instructed. By now the Elric's were half way up the steps to the front doors, when their attention was drawn back to the bottom by the truck, Alphonse spotting Jennifer and gasping a little. She looked up at him, a mixture of relief and fright on her face, as she was led up the steps towards them. Moments after, the quiet was broken, in a splendidly loud fashion, as two of the men tried their best to contain the feisty elder Taylor girl. She kicked, she squirmed and thrashed as best she could with restrained arms, spitting at her captors while curses spilled from her mouth. Hohenhiem groaned inwardly, as Jessica put up a pretty good fight, knowing this would be a costly move on her part. Everything had repercussions. Edward however..couldn't have been more happy to see her..even if she was ranting at the two men. Something he himself would have done willingly, without a second thought, if only to make sure Max knew he wasn't to be trifled with.

"Hold still you pain in the ass!" The man to Jessica's left ordered her, trying to avoid her flailing legs.

"Go to hell!" Jessica screamed at him, continuing to kick with all she had.

"Damn you little brat!" The man to her right snapped, getting a swift kick to his shin "Do as your told or else!" he warned her.

"Ya don't scare me! I'll kick your ass's! You'll wish you never messed with me and my family!" Jessica shouted loudly, giving the two men hell for trying to manhandle her.

"Shut up or I'll put a bullet in you right now!" Max interjected, pulling one of his pistols and pointing it right at her head "You know I will, so don't tempt me to go against my orders."

"Go ahead! I know ya won't do it! Your too scared of your boss to do it! You coward!" Jessica spat out, barging the two men to try and get loose.

Hohenhiem could see that this situation wasn't going to end well, though he was at a loss as to how to deal with her acting this way, he then realized Jennifer was beginning to cry and shake. He should say something..but what would make her stop? Alphonse was well aware of Jennifer's impending tears, he wanted so much to hold and comfort her, but he couldn't even reach her right now. Edward looked to all the faces, the angry men, his father and brother, Jennifer and Max too..this had to stop and now..he took a deep breath and put on the most displeased face he could muster.

"JESSY! That's enough!" Edward yelled, aiming his eyes directly at her and his voice seemed to cut through all the noise.

"AH!" Jessica flinched and then froze to the spot, her eyes lifting to see his expression and it chilled her to the core.

"Your scaring Jenny, worrying my dad, making Al panic...and...and your...your making me mad!" Edward told her, trying so hard not let it show, that he wasn't mad at her and that was the total opposite to how he truly felt towards her.

"E-Ed...I..I was just..." Jessica seemed to stutter somewhat, never having heard him raise his voice..quite like that at her..she swallowed hard and stood motionless. Her eyes never left his.

"I know...I know okay. Just..stop. I backed off when ya asked me to...now stop struggling..for me okay." Edward replied, in a slightly softer tone trying to reinforce his intentions to her.

It seemed to do the trick too, as Jessica stopped her struggling and Max lowered his gun, as she allowed the two men to lead her up the steps. It was only then she noticed her sisters tears and felt guilt twist her insides, she hadn't meant to cause Jennifer any anguish, or to have the others worry about her too.

Each of them were lead now by one person, into the manor house itself, as the big oak doors opened with a loud creaking sound. They were lead straight ahead to the next set of doors, all of them noting the dust gathered just about everywhere, except a few well used places. The twin mahogany doors opened up into a large atrium, completely lined in rusting framework and dirty weathered glass panes set into the frame too, with a grey marble floor that could have been gleaming had it been polished. Normally a room such as this would not have looked so large, due to there usually being plants everywhere, but this room was baron save for some odd looking containers set in some sort of pattern about the middle of the room. In the centre of the room, stood a lone figure gazing out the windows, not yet turning to reveal their face. The person was female no doubt about it, her slender frame being hugged by her tight fitting black dress, that reached to the floor itself and her black hair pulled into a bun. As them men lead the hostages over to the left side of the room, it became clear to all, there was some kind of pattern painted on the marble with dark red paint. Jennifer didn't know what it was at all, as she was placed by the left wall, shackles added to her wrists and ankles that were bolted to a stone wall. Jessica could have sworn she had seen the image on the floor before, but couldn't put it all together yet, as she was also shackled to the wall. The Elric's however tried to hide their shock, they had seen this pattern before and it wasn't a good thing, it sure as hell wasn't art. All three men were shackled just the same as the girls, thought there was a little distance between Edward and Jessica, with Alphonse and Jennifer between them. Hohenhiem was on the very end, to his left was Edward, then Alphonse and Jennifer, finally Jessica..all chained to the wall like animals.

All the men stepped away from the now trapped group, taking up positions along the wall where the doors were, and standing as though they were in an at ease stance. The woman in the centre looked almost like a statue, having never moved an inch, even as all the shackling had been going on. The room fell silent, save for the odd clinking of the chains that held the group to the wall, along with the soft puttering of the newly falling rain on the glass roof.

"It's so nice of you to join us.." The woman finally said, in a deathly soft yet evil tone of voice, as she turned to look at them all "Hohenhiem." her grin was like seeing the devil smiling.

00000000000000000


	23. Chapter 23

"Helena...why couldn't you just let this go?" Hohenhiem said flatly, narrowing his eyes and trying to match her evil look with a confident look of strength.

"So glad you haven't forgotten me. You know why Hohenhiem. You know I can never stop, not till I posses it, until I hold within my grasp...the power to achieve anything I can dream of." She said, laughing in a morbid way "I will not shame the memory of my great grandfather...I will complete his work..and there is no one who will stop me."

"Your insane Helena, you don't know what your getting into here and this isn't going to end the way you think." Hohenhiem lowered his head a little "It will never go as you think it should, believe me, your dealing with forces you cannot hope to comprehend."

"Spare me the philosophical drivel Hohenhiem. I've heard it all before, remember?" Helena began to walk over to the group, detouring slightly towards Jessica.

"You stay away from her.." Edward warned, his eyes watching every move Helena made, as he strained against his shackles "Don't you touch her.."

"I shall do as I see fit, young Elric." She said, stopping just in front of Jessica and giving her that same evil smile "You and I...have something in common my dear." she folded her arms across her chest as she stared at the girl.

"Oh yeah..how ya figure that lady?" Jessica replied, glaring at Helena and making sure not to show even a hint of weakness "Cause from what I see...we're nothing alike."

"On the contrary my dear...we share one key vital detail in our pasts..." Helena leaned over a bit and her look became positively conniving "...we both died and came back to life." She stated.

"Ah! How did you? How could you?" Jessica stammered, as her mind whirled around the mere thought, that this person knew that about her life.

"What?" Edward gasped, this was all knew to him and he couldn't believe that it was true..unless he heard it right from someone he trusted "Jessy, what is she talking about?"

"Is that true Jess?" Jennifer asked her, in a hushed voice, but her eyes showed how stunned she was.

"…..." Alphonse was lost for words, not knowing if there was anything he could or should say in this situation.

"Leave this alone Helena...she isn't what you are looking for..I am. Let them all go and take me..I'm who you really want right?" Hohenhiem said, trying his best to deflect the attention from the eldest Taylor girl.

"Oh no no no, Hohenhiem. It seems this young girl..is exactly what I am after. She holds the key, to setting free the power and gaining for me what I desire." Helena stepped closer and looked Jessica right in the eyes "After all, I tried to gain the knowledge myself, but the toll it took on me was too great and I wound up not receiving it all...seems taking my own life didn't work so well..but you, my dear, yours happened through an accident..which means you gained more than I could have dreamed of." she told her.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand.." Jessica turned her face away, as the mere mention of that fateful day replayed her nightmare the night before "I don't know what you think I can give you! And your wrong! I didn't die! My mother did!" she snapped, trying to lie her way out of this.

"The file Mr Rygger." Helena demanded, holding out her hand for the item she asked for to be placed in it, which Max did dutifully and she flipped it open "Jessica Taylor, Beth Taylor, serious automotive accident, train impacting the car from the side, car was on the tracks at the time of collision, Beth Taylor dead at the scene..Jessica Taylor, also dead at the scene, however revived at the scene also and taken to hospital..." Helena closed the file and looked at her again "...where she made a full recovery, miraculously it seems." she added.

"Stop it.." Jessica said, fighting back the tears and pain of that day, as it replayed in her memory "Just stop it, I've had enough..."

"Helena, leave her alone.." Hohenhiem tried to move, but the shackles had him firmly rooted to the spot "This is madness, she does have it.." he glared at the woman.

"Jess? Is it true? You died with mom that day?" Jennifer asked, her voice meek at this startling news. "Please, tell me the truth.."

"I'll leave you to settle in for now...I have another pressing engagement." Helena turned and started towards the double doors "Mr Rygger, be sure and keep watch on them, I am not to be disturbed.." she told him, as she exited the atrium.

"Yes Madam Kinzaan, I understand." Max replied and took up a seat by the door to guard them all.

"Jenny, maybe she can't talk about it right now.." Alphonse suggested, seeing Jennifer getting upset at the non response from her sister "I'm sure she'll talk about it when she's ready."

"Why...why wouldn't you share that with me Jessy?" Edward asked, his tone more concerned than angry, this revelation came completely out of left field for him "I thought you said..no secrets between us."

"I...I couldn't share it, cause I didn't know. Dad, never told me..I thought..." Her eyes welled up and the tears streaked down her face as her shoulders trembled "I thought I had been dreaming and asleep the whole time...but it wasn't a good dream at all.." she managed to say, turning her head away to hide her emotions.

The group fell silent after that. Jennifer, Alphonse and Edward reeling from the information they had just heard, while Hohenhiem already knew it..he had chosen not to say it aloud, deciding it was best that Jessica wasn't made aware of it. He now regretted not saying anything the night before during the long talk they had all engaged in and watched as his eldest son struggled next to him. Edward pulled at his restraints, wanting to go to the girl he knew now that he loved, to hold her tightly to him and comfort her at this emotional time. But it was no use, the shackles were too strong and he couldn't even get them loose from the wall, he finally gave up after several attempts. Resigning himself to simply watching as Jessica kept her head turned away and seeing her shoulders still trembling from the upset that woman's words had caused her.

The only sounds to fill the room, were the soft rustling of leather as Max pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and put one between his lips, then the click of his lighter as he lit it. The rain that had been soft at first, now fell harder against the glass of the atrium, a repetitive sound that could have been soothing in another locale. But not here. It only served to remind them all, how dire and seemingly hopeless their current predicament was, a droning sound that cut to the core of the captives like a dull death march. The men standing guard, didn't move a muscle and Max sat patiently, in his chair by the door. He knew that his boss, Helena Kinzaan, had plans for the group and he was rather looking forward to the opportunity..to have a little fun with at least a couple of them. When his boss was done with them that is.

000000000000

Down the long partially lit hallway off to the left of the atrium doors, Helena Kinzaan seemed to glide her way down the wooden floor, making her way to the room she used as her office. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing it after her she turned to face a man sat upon the elegant bench seat in front of the window, he nodded his head to her as she approached where he was sat. Helena stopped at one of the windows, lifting her arms to fold across her chest as she looked through the glass, at the landscaped gardens behind the manor house. The rain water streaking down the glass, leaving it's varying sized rivers and streams creating a mock waterfall effect, as it travelled from the top of the pane to the bottom. The man sat silently, awaiting what would be his instructions on his task, though what that was to be he did not know. He was a middle aged man, with dark ginger hair that had a scattering of grey in it, he wore a plain camel colored suit and a dark shirt. He looked like he was in need of fashion advice and a tailor who wasn't blind as his pants and blazer were a little too short for his limbs. He pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit as they had slipped and pulled a handkerchief from his pants pocket to wipe at his nose.

"Have all the arrangements been made Professor?" Helena asked, never once taking her eyes off the garden as she stood there.

"Yes, yes Madam Kinzaan, all the preparations are complete. We need only to have the sacrifice and the one who holds the gift." He replied, bowing his head a little.

"Excellent. I believe that a viable sacrifice...would be Hohenhiem's youngest son. We'll get rid of the younger girl also, as we have no need for her, she'll help to increase the payment." Helena said, not sounding anything other than heartless as she spoke and condemned Alphonse and Jennifer to death.

"Yes Madam, it shall be done." The man told her, then he asked a question "Madam? How will we extract the information from the elder girl?" he said.

"Hmm, I believe it might be required to hypnotize her. She has buried the memories deeply into her subconscious." She told him, then she turned and her eyes were like stone "I will have the ultimate power. No matter the cost." she told him sternly.

"Of course, I will see to it myself Madam Kinzaan." He replied, standing from his seat he bowed and started to leave the room.

He opened the door gently, stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him softly, turning right down the hallway heading towards the atrium. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket, hitting speed dial and putting it to his ear, he listened as it rang a moment or two before some one picked up on the other end. A younger mans voice, greeted him on the line and sounded a bit out of breath, as though he had run to the phone.

"Get the canisters ready and have them brought to the atrium, be sure and bring along a vial of the Diazapan too, we'll need it to make sure the girl doesn't fight us too much." The Professor instructed the younger man on the other end of the call.

"Yes sir, will do. Do we need the secure chair sir?" The young man, no more than twenty five years old asked.

"Yes, good thinking Mitch, it may help us a great deal in controlling her." Professor Vilhelm replied "Fetch it all to the atrium right away, I'll meet you in there." he said, then hung up the call and slipped his cell back into his pocket.

000000000000

He reached the doors to the atrium, stopping outside them and just staring at them a moment, as his mind raced like a car on a track. It was so close now, the promise of a great discovery had at last arrived and it wouldn't take long to see it, to finally see it and gain the knowledge it held. Professor Vilhelm had waited so long for this day and he would personally be here to guarantee it went off without a hitch. He pushed the left door open, being greeted by a very big and very shiny, nickel plated gun barrel to his face. He swallowed hard, waiting for Max Rygger to see it was him and that there was no need to shoot him, before he continued into the room. Once Max was satisfied he knew the man, he settled on his chair again and tipped his Stetson down a bit, hoping to catch a nap before all the fireworks. Vilhelm walked into the center of the room, seemingly checking the floor for something, as he stopped in the immediate center. He glanced around, nodding and muttering softly to himself, as if running through a checklist.

Some moments after he had begun his mutterings and odd walking pattern around the middle of the room, the double doors opened and three men in white coats pushed a large low, flat cart with a long handle on it into the room. Upon the cart were seven canisters, about three feet tall each and two feet in diameter, that were see through perspex plastic. Also on the cart, was an odd looking chair with ankle and wrist restrains on it, also straps that would bind a person to the chair fairly well. They moved toward the Professor, who motioned them to the very center of whatever had been painted on the marble floor, where they promptly deposited the chair. Vilhelm then gave instructions for the canisters to be placed at each point he indicated and the three men did as told without question at all. As each canister was placed, the red fluid within them sloshed about, taking several minutes to settle down. Hohenhiem watched in horror, as each canister was placed in exactly the spot it needed to be, around a pattern her knew all too well. This was bad, very bad indeed and he was helpless to stop the insane woman, from bringing about the end of the world as all the inhabitants knew it.

Edward caught sight of the canisters and where they were being placed, his own mind flashed back to a time when he was but fifteen years old, and the Homunculi tried to force him to make them a Philosopher's stone. That was when he took a really good look at the markings on the marble floor and his eyes widened as he gasped slightly. His father looked to him and they shared a look that said..they both fully understood what was going on here. Alphonse was busy trying to find out if Jessica and Jennifer were alright, though from the elder girl he got nothing but vague nods here and there, while Jennifer seemed to rely on him more for comfort. Just having him close was enough for her and with that small thing she could stay at least a little calmer than usual. Jessica was quiet and sullen as she ran through the nightmare she'd had before along with the revelation of her death years ago in the car accident that had claimed the life of her mother. Just as the men in white coats finished up their tasks, Helena reappeared in the atrium to stand by the edge of what Hohenhiem and Edward now knew, was a transmutation circle...for opening the gate that separated their world from this one.

"Bring her." Helena ordered her men, as she stood once again with her arms folded across her chest, her expression still as evil as it had been when they had been brought to this room.

"Yes Madam." The three men in white coats replied, making their way over to Jessica and unshackling her from the wall, then dragging her towards the chair.

"Stop it! Leave her alone you bastards!" Edward snapped at them, but they ignored his words, which only served to anger him more "I said leave her alone!" He yelled at them, going back to struggling against the chains.

"Silence!" Helena barked at him "There is no use in yelling boy. This is her fate."

"Nnmm, no..no what are you gonna do to me?" Jessica suddenly was more alert than before, trying in vain to dig her heels into the floor..but the marble was too smooth and she couldn't get any traction on it "No! Let me go!"

"Jess! Please don't hurt my sister! She's the only family I have!" Jennifer begged, as she began to cry again.

"Jenny, it's okay, we'll figure this out I promise..dad and Ed will think of something..I know it." Alphonse tried to calm her, even if he didn't believe in his own words.

"Helena! That's enough! She doesn't have what you need! Let her be!" Hohenhiem insisted, giving a couple of hard tugs to his restraints as well "Take me in her place..Helena..Helena!"

"I grow tired of your protests!" Helena placed her hands together, palm to palm, the as they parted a ball of light grew between her hands and when it got to the size of a soccer ball, she aimed it at Hohenhiem and let it loose on him.

"Ah! Arrgghhh!" Hohenhiem yelled in pain, as the blast threw him backwards off his feet and into the wall hard.

"Dad!" Edward called, turning to see his father on the floor stunned, he then turned back to Helena "You bitch! How did you do that! Alchemy doesn't work here..so how?" He demanded to know.

"Hahaha, wouldn't you like to know boy. But you see...it can be done, if you know how to achieve it." Helena replied, turning her palms up so that the tattoo's she had there could be clearly seen "My great grandfather left me with a great deal of information..that has aided me in getting some power. But I want more." Her eyes narrowed and looked like that of the devil himself.

"No..." Edward was in shock, but he quickly regained his thoughts "Your crazy! Do you have any idea what your trying to do? What will happen here? What you'll have to pay!" he ground out at her, barring his teeth at her.

"Oh I'm aware of the cost, boy, that is why..." Helena pointed to Jessica "She will be the one to pay the toll. You and your father I need still, but those two "She indicated Alphonse and Jennifer "Are the offerings. I will get what I want..so you see..there is nothing you can do but stand there and witness the dawning of a new era. Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Offerings? Al what does she mean by that? She's not saying..that we're..going to.." Jennifer's lips trembled as she slowly comprehended what had been said "No! Al, I don't want to die!" she sobbed.

"I don't either Jenny.." Alphonse replied, trying to get closer to her, only managing to lean his head on hers "I'm right here and I won't leave you..please don't cry." he tried to sooth her with his words, though he himself was scared too.

"Ah! What! Jenny!" The mere mention of some one hurting Jennifer, had Jessica's hackles up and her temper flaring "No! I won't let you! I swear you'll pay if you touch even one hair on their heads!" she threatened.

"Your hardly in a position to give orders girl..now behave." Helena's tone was hinting of menacing "Or I'll have Max over there, kill them right now. After all I don't need them alive for this..it simply works better that way."

Jessica's angered screeching resounded in the room and bounced off the walls as she fought to get free from the men. But they had her to the chair in moments, strapped in and unable to get away, no matter how much she struggled. Her ankles were strapped to the legs of the chair, her wrists to the arms of the chair and her body was secured with more straps, to keep her locked into place. They held her head up, intending to strap that down too, but she fought them at every try forcing them to give up for now. The men retreated to the far wall by the doors and Vilhelm stepped closer to her with a needle in his hand. She struggled all she could, thankfully though she was given a reprieve, as Helena spoke to him and insisted she had to be fully alert. It was hard to tell after that what Vilhelm did to her, because after a few moments, Jessica's head fell limply and her chin rested on her chest. Helena stayed quiet, as did the entire room, except Vilhelm himself...but his voice wasn't loud and he seemed to be coaxing her with words. It took mere moments for Hohenhiem to realize what was going on after he had regained some of his whits from the hard hit to the wall. He slowly got to his feet, clutching at his head with his right hand, stumbling slightly as he moved to the limit of his chains.

"Dad, are you alright?" Edward asked, true concern in his tone albeit it fleetingly, as his concerns went back to Jessica "What are we gonna do? How do we stop that crazy bitch?"

"Well son, we can't do a thing as long as we're chained up. We have to get free first." Hohenhiem told his son, his eyes focused as he tried hard to think of a solution.

"Dad we have to do something, we can't let that lady open the gate." Alphonse was starting to say, then a loud voice caught his attention.

It was Vilhelm and he was instructing Jessica, his tone seemed almost soothing in a creepy way, as he stayed just close enough for her to hear his voice clearly. Alphonse and Jennifer were stunned, not really knowing what to do or what was going to happen next, as it all seemed to get a bit surreal. Hohenhiem was listening closely, to try and catch what Vilhelm was saying, to ascertain what he and Helena were up to. What he did manage to hear, didn't sit well with him and he knew instinctively, that this could all wind up destroying the girl they had strapped to the chair. Edward watched and was getting more afraid for Jessica by the minute, he struggled some more, making the chains clink loudly, as he desperately tried to use his right arm and left leg to rip the chains from the wall. He turned his face in a heartbeat, when he heard Jessica's voice, she seemed to be singing. He was stunned and confused, why was she singing and what had they done to her, he then looked at his father for an answer...which he figured was forthcoming. Boy was he right.

"They hypnotized her and now they are trying to regress her back to the day her mother died..this isn't good." Hohenhiem said, not even taking his eyes off the events unfolding.

"Hypnotized? Dad, what the hell happened that day? Why are they trying to make her relive it?" Edward pressed his father for more than he had given him "Dad, tell me what's going on here?"

"Edward it's..." Hohenhiem sighed and let his eyes drop a moment before levelling them to meet the same golden gaze in his sons eyes "Jessica actually did die, it was only minutes, but it happened. Helena seems to think that she may..have seen the gate and may have the ability you had back home. Now they are trying to regress her to that day to trigger her memories of that event in her life. It didn't work so well for Helena, when she tried deliberate suicide, to gain the power and knowledge." he told him.

"What!" Edward's eyes widened and his voice was almost a whisper "They...they can't be serious. She would have noticed. There would have been signs..dad you can't think there is any truth to this? Do you?" he asked.

"I don't know son..I truly don't know." Hohenhiem replied, turning his eyes back to the center of the room.

"Al..what are they doing to my sister? Why are they talking to her like that? Why doesn't she fight back? Or yell? Or something?" Jennifer said, her voice shaking as she tried to hold in sobs of fear "I'm scared...scared they'll take her from me."

"I have no idea what they are doing, but so far they aren't causing her pain, we should focus on that for now..it's okay to feel scared, but I will do anything to keep you safe and well make it through.." Alphonse was doing his best reassurance act, as even he was unsure of how they would get out of this.

"Hm hm hm hm hmmhmm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hmm hmm...ohh way ohh..walk like an Egyptian.." Jessica was half humming, half singing in a sweet tone of voice, like she was a kid again.

"What is that Professor? Why is she humming that irritating tune?" Helena asked, in a snippy tone as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

"I believe this may be part of the events that day.." Vilhelm told her, then he turned his attention back to Jessica "Now , lets move forward a little bit..by a few moments...what is occurring now?" he said.

"Hmm..mommy is driving, I can see all the fields and stuff out the window and the fun song is on the radio..it's fun to be in the car.." Jessica replied, really letting it be heard just how young she had been back then.

"Alright, now lets move onward again, did you stop anywhere?" Vilhelm pressed her, to get her where they wanted her to remember from.

"Is she..back there?" Edward asked his father, puzzled by what he was hearing.

"Yes, I believe so.." Hohenhiem replied, not wanting Jessica to have to relive that tragedy again..not knowing she had already relived it in her nightmares.

"No, please make them stop..I don't want to hear it.." Jennifer tried to turn her head away, but her hearing caught every word against her best efforts.

"Jenny...I'm.." Alphonse was all out of the right things to say, he was lost as to how to ease her pain and could only watch as this all effected her too.

"La la la..hm? Where are we? Hehe, mommy stopped the car at the train tracks..there's a train coming ya know.." Jessica told the room, then her expression changed "Mmm..it feels bad here..I don't want to stay here.."

"Stay where? Tell me what's happening now.." Vilhelm's voice was the same tone and volume level the entire time as he pushed Jessica to recall that day.

"Nn, no..there was a bang. A big bang. The car, it moved, it moved on the tracks. Mommy, mommy hit her head.." Jessica began to softly sob like a kid and fidgeted a little in the chair "She told me, told me to get out..she said take Jen too..I always do what mommy tells me..I put Jen in the tall grass..far from the car..and then I.." she stopped short and sobbed more.

"And then you? Yes? What did you do then?" Vilhelm said insistently, feeling the required information was close at hand.

"I got in the car again..have to get mommy to wake up..make her come with me..take her to Jen..Jen's crying and needs mommy.." Jessica started to all out cry "But the train, it's coming fast, real fast..mommy wake up..mommy we gotta go..mommy, the train mommy! Mommy! The train!" she shouted, then suddenly she let out a gut wrenching scream that scared the entire room at once.

"Vilhelm shut her up! Now!" Helena bellowed above her, but it seemed she needn't have bothered, as Jessica fell silent suddenly.

"Uh! Dad is she okay?" Edward asked, his tone sounded panicked and he pulled the chains to their limit.

"It must be at the moment she died Edward..that's why she got quiet." Hohenhiem knew this wouldn't ease Edward's concerns, he was just as worried himself.

"Where are you now?" Vilhelm questioned her, Helena hovering by his shoulder to listen closely.

"Mm..I feel..funny. It's so bright here, all white all over, not a house, not a room...just a big..grey door. It's creepy..I don't like it..I really don't like it..I'm scared, so scared.." Jessica said, in a small shaky voice "Where's my mommy?"

"No..the gate..she..she saw it.." Edward was stunned and frowning, just hearing her talking was making him want to cradle her in his arms "Jessy.." he muttered.

"Jenny? Are you alright?" Alphonse asked her, but the sound of her crying was all the reply he was going to get at that moment..the shock of hearing what she had been too young to recall was taking it's toll.

"Vilhelm, keep going..I need to know.." Helena pushed the professor to move forward with his investigation into the girls mind.

"Yes Madam.." He replied, then turned back to the girl before him "Now I know your scared..but tell me..what is happening where you are now?" Vilhelm asked her, it was amazing he kept his tone so calm.

"Ah! The, the door..it's opening..aaargh! It's dark in there! Scary dark!" Then Jessica screamed again "No! No! The black things! The black things are pulling me! I don't wanna go in there! Noooo!" she squirmed in the chair, all visual appearance's was that she truly was terrified.

"Stop it! Your torturing her!" Edward shouted, but his words were ignored by the evil Helena and her cohorts "Please! Stop it! I'm begging you!"

"You'll never get them to stop Edward.." his father told him "..that woman won't stop till she gets what she wants."

"What black things?" Vilhelm asked her, truly out of his depth with the information she provided.

"I know what she means...see if she saw it...I need to know if she saw the truth." Helena pressed the professor, she could almost taste what she desired.

"Tell me about the black things?" The professor asked Jessica, as she squirmed.

"Argh! They're, dragging me..into there! I don't want to go! Make it stop!" Jessica screamed, then just as suddenly , she began to shake..like she was having a seizure or something.

"What is this? What is wrong with her professor?" Helena demanded to know, as she dropped her arms to her sides and clenched her fists.

"I don't know Madam..I have no idea..what's happening here..I.." Vilhelm was lost as to what to do now, but a voice rose above all the noise...with an answer.

"Helena! You fool! Snap her out of it now! You could kill her!" Hohenhiem shouted at her, tugging at his shackles.

"You stay out of this Hohenhiem! I will have it!" Helena snapped back at him, with a glare that held daggers as sharp as diamond tipped arrows "I knew it, she has seen it..she has the key I require...good..now professor, add the hypnotic suggestion trigger word." she ordered.

"This won't help you! Don't you hear me! Helena!" Hohenhiem tried his best, but she wasn't going to listen.

"Dad.." Edward's voice was quieter, so it was only between them "I know what's happening to her...it's the information the gate is inputting into her mind..I don't know if she can handle it.." he said.

"She is a tough girl, but I know you had the aptitude for the knowledge..she doesn't Edward..she could wind up in a comatose state after this." Hohenhiem replied to him, in just as hushed a tone.

Professor Vilhelm set to work with his dull tone and did as he was told, adding a trigger word that would help Helena Kinzaan, control what Jessica did whenever she wanted. Helena meantime was busily making plans, sounding all too happy about the whole situation, as she took up her position at the edge of the transmutation circle. Once Vilhelm was sure he had Jessica under control, he woke her from the hypnosis and stepped back a bit, to allow the other three men in white coats to return. Helena tried out her new control device, as the three men released Jessica's hands, she instantly fought back against them. To the stunned looks of Hohenhiem, Edward, Alphonse and Jennifer..Helena barked in a commanding tone 'Shambala!' and Jessica froze momentarily, getting a blank look in her eyes.

Edward couldn't believe that Helena had used that word, THAT word of all the ones in the language of the world, she had to choose that one and it pissed him off immensely. He had dealt with crazy, power hungry people and those who sought to control freedom, but he thought that in this time period he had managed to escape those Nazi nut jobs. Clearly not. Helena was most pleased with the results and Vilhelm was feeling temporarily relieved at his success..he wouldn't be punished..at least not at the moment. The three men released Jessica fully, but due to her hypnotic state, she never stood or moved from the chair. The men retreated back to the doors along with the professor and Max stood up to watch the next events. He was done taking his well earned rest on his seat by the doors and was now recharged for whatever might occur during this crucial time. Helena barked another order at Jessica, which amazingly she followed and stood from the chair, to stare blankly in front of her. It was now that Helena chose to instil her order into the girl and told her she was to activate the circle she stood within when she was woken up again.

"You will do as I tell you girl." Helena said, her voice laced disdain "Do you understand?"

"I will do as you tell me, I understand." Jessica repeated, like a zombie.

"Jessy! You can't do this! "Edward struggled again, making as much noise as possible "Your stronger than her! Snap out of it! Jessy! Your not her slave! Do you hear me! Jessy!" he yelled.

"She cannot hear you boy..she is under my complete control..Ahahahahaha!" Helena seemed to cackle now, almost like a witch on her broom stick.

"No! I refuse to give up on her!" Edward snapped, then gasped as Jessica turned to look at him..though it was like she was a vacant vessel, with dead eyes and an expressionless face "Huh..." but Edward saw something, a small glimmer of hope..that the girl he loved was still there...

…..and all it took...was a simple curling of her fingers.

She was there, fighting it and apparently faking her hypnotized state, for the benefit of getting loose from that cursed chair. Jessica was still herself, still in control of her own mind, ready to strike like the waiting panther stalks it's prey. Those who sought to hurt the ones she cared about...were about to get the mother of all wake up calls.

"Now girl...kneel and activate the circle..open the doorway and bring forth the ultimate power for me." Helena commanded, still in the belief she had her under her control.

"I will..." Jessica turned to face Helena, then her expression changed and her tone became bitter "...never do as you say." she stated.

"What! How dare you girl! Your under my command! You will do as I tell you!" Helena snapped at her, only to be met with a slowly creeping grin crossing that young face.

"Fuck you..crazy bitch." Jessica said, her tone laced with hatred, as she stood her ground and refused to back down.

"You...if you refuse me...I will kill you where you stand!" Helena threatened her, clenching her fists at her sides in anger.

"Is that so? I'd like to see ya try it..ya old hag!" Jessica bit back, her confidant grin getting bigger.

"Not a good idea.." Hohenhiem muttered, knowing the type of person Helena was.

"Ah...Jessy get out of here! Ya have to get away from her!" Edward shouted to her, but she didn't move and he knew that wasn't good.

"Fine you insolent child! Feel the pain of death once more!" Helena bellowed, raising her hands together and making another ball of pure energy between her palms.

"Uh! Shit!" Jessica didn't like the looks of that and turned to run, to gain some distance from the crazy woman.

"Haaaaa...rraaagghhhh!" Helena gave the ball a good visual shove and it flew forth, chasing Jessica as she ran, then impacting right behind her with a huge explosion.

"AAARRGGGHHHH!" Jessica screamed out, as the blast threw her forwards in a cloud of smoke and dust, she hit the floor skidding along the marble on the opposite side of the circle.

"Taste my power." Helena said, with a gleeful look in her eyes.

Just as Jessica was regaining her equilibrium from the shock of the blast, she turned on her back to see part of the glass roof had broken loose, shards of glass falling around her. One rather large chunk of glass, the size of a small car, dangled perilously from the roof. With a part of the glass roof now destroyed, the pouring rain flooded in like a waterfall, onto the marble and helping to block the view of the rest of the room. Jennifer shrieked as her sister was thrown, Alphonse and Hohenhiem's mouths gaped, Edward looked as though he was about to scream himself. As if to make the situation worse than it was already, that car sized piece of glass broke loose and dropped to the ground, Jessica barely rolled out of the way in time screaming. Once the noise of the shattering glass has subsided, leaving nothing but the sound of the water showering down onto the smooth floor, the room feel silent once more. Helena started to laugh, one of those evil maniacal laughs that villains seem to find make them feel more powerful, as she felt certain of her victory. Jennifer was in full blown tears now, fearing her only family left in the world dead, as Hohenhiem and Alphonse both lowered their heads...Edward took it hard also, as he dropped to his knees on the floor, yelling out loudly in sheer and undeniable agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! JESSSSSYYYYYYY! " Edward screamed at the top of his lungs "WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY THE GIRL I LOVE!" he had finally said it out loud...but it seemed...far too late.

000000000000


	24. Chapter 24

As the dust settled around her, the water soaking her back and her front getting wet through from the thin cold layer of water on the marble floor, Jessica finally started to open her eyes. Her ears were ringing from the ear piercing shattering sound the glass chunk had made when it hit the floor just behind her and everything seemed a bit hazy for a moment or two. As her senses returned to normal, her vision clearing and her hearing returning too, Jessica quickly examined her surroundings. She was on the floor, shards of glass all around her and pieces of metal framing from the roof all mangled lying everywhere, she pushed up on her elbow slowly. It was then she heard the screaming from her sister, Helena's maniacal laughter, then something that sounded like...she could have sworn she heard it wrong, but it almost sounded like Ed had screamed he loved her. After a couple of moments, it sunk in completely and she was now fully back in the room, all her hearing and senses at full capacity now. Edward was screaming like someone was killing him, Jessica was certain of it now, his words took a second to seep into her mind and reside there. She blinked repeatedly, in total shock at what was clearly what he had said so loudly even the heavens would have heard him...

…..Edward loved her...she never could have imagined those words coming out his mouth and yet he had spoken them...Jessica knew then, in that moment...she felt the same for him.

Rising up to her feet slowly, Jessica felt different some how and it took her a moment to pinpoint what it was, but she knew things she hadn't before. Her mind seemed full of information, things that were strange and yet familiar at the same time, like she had known them most of her life. She glanced down at her hands, it seemed incredible to her that she could do the things, her mind told her she could now do. Where had this power come from? Where had this knowledge come from? And what was she meant to do with it? Jessica had no idea right now, but the answer was about to present itself, along with the need to protect those she cared about.

Helena was revelling in what she believed to be her victory, looking for all intents and purposes, like the clichéd villain in some adventure movie. Her head was tilted upwards, mouth open in an evil grin as she cackled, hands outstretched with her palms up and her tattoo's clearly visible. Hohenhiem could see the transmutation circles upon her hands and knew them to be only good for certain forms of alchemy. This meant that if she were to come up against someone, though the idea was crazy and Hohenhiem couldn't see a way for it to be possible at all, who had the abilities he or Edward once had...then she would surely fail and be defeated. Jennifer was crying endlessly, trying to get close to Alphonse, though the chains weren't very forgiving. Alphonse in turn was trying to get close to Jennifer, grunting each time the chains restricted his movements, he hated to see her in pain and the sharp pain in his chest was like a knife. And then there was Edward...on his knees, tears swamping his face and his golden gaze dull like all the will to live had been ripped from him, pulling tightly on his restraints as he hung his head.

"Hahahaha! You see! No one can go against me and when I have the ultimate power..the world will kneel before me!" Helena cackled wickedly, as she lowered her evil eyes to look at those left chained to the wall.

"Helena you didn't have to do that! She was just a girl! She was no threat to you!" Hohenhiem said with a passion, he had no words that could soothe his eldest sons anguish..though he wished he did.

"Jenny..Jenny I'm so sorry.." Alphonse was doing his best, though right now he felt totally useless "Nnmm..I wish I could hold you..I really do..." he muttered with sadness in his tone.

"Why Al? Why did that crazy lady have to..." Jennifer choked a little bit, unable to stop the flooding tears "Why did she..have to take away my sister Al? What did Jess..ever do to her?"

"I don't know..I truly don't.." Alphonse replied, wishing for all the world this hadn't come to pass, feeling like if he hadn't met Jennifer..her life would still be fine and happy.

"Jessy...what..what am I gonna do without you?" Edward muttered to himself through his anguished tears, then lifted his head at the sound of Helena's voice "You...YOU FUCKING BITCH! HAVE YOU NO HEART!" he barked out in anger.

"Haha, heart boy? Your so young, you have no concept of heart or love or emotions such as those." Helena told him, a sneering grin on her face "You don't know a thing about love..your far too young and ill-informed for such grown up ideals.."

"I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Edward shouted "AND I KNOW I LOVED HER! WITH ALL THAT I AM!"

"Hahaha have no fear and stop your whining..." Helena took a few steps towards the group and gave them all a look of pure evil "...you'll be joining her very very soon..of that I can promise you."

Hohenhiem and Alphonse gasped in horror at what Helena promised to do, Jennifer was still too upset to even hear the words from the woman who had taken her sister from her, Edward was staring at her looking as though he wanted to die at that very moment. Helena took a couple more steps and the men in the room seemed to move and follow her towards the group. Hohenhiem didn't like the odds here, there were at least twenty men and that didn't include Max, even with being free of the chains...would it even be possible to fend off all twenty...with only himself and Edward? Would Edward even be up to the fight? Alphonse was most likely going to try and get Jennifer out of there firstly before returning, but Hohenhiem wanted his sons out of there, far away and safe from any further danger.

Helena was so sure of her victory and the destruction of those she had no use for, that she didn't have her guard up, as she walked confidently towards the captives. Her men also were sure that they would not be interrupted, as the closed in on the Elric's and young Jennifer, knowing it was expected of them to kill. No one had any clue that Jessica had heard it all since she caught Edward's voice and what he had confessed aloud to the room. Her mind spun for what her next action should be, how could help and protect the ones she cared for, she needed a surprise attack but what she wasn't sure. At first. Then like a flash of lightning hitting a tree, it came to her so clearly and she put her hands together, kneeling to the ground she pressed both hands to the marble floor. Blue light mixed with a crackling sound filled the air just above her hands and to her astonishment she could actually feel the power go through her into the floor...and with that she was able to control the underlying ground...bending it to her will.

The entire floor rumbled, began to shake and throw a few of the men off balance, as the surface of the marble began to crack. As the marble coating split apart, the concrete below forced it's way out and morphed into long, dagger like spikes. The malformed projectiles shot out at such speed, none of the men following Helena had the chance to move, only Max and Helena avoided being skewered by the concrete shafts. Those who did get hit, were carried all the way back to the wall, screaming in agony and finally the tips of the spikes embedded in the wall. With the speed and force of the momentum, Helena's left arm was caught by the edge of a sharp shaft, her clothing tears a little and her blood seeping out down her arm. Max had been caught by his coat, the perils of wearing clothing that as long it seemed, as he was momentarily pinned to the wall also though not harmed in any way.

The number of the enemy had just been whittled down from almost two dozen...to just two. Hohenhiem couldn't contemplate what he was seeing, he didn't think there was any chance, that there would be anyone with the power to take on Helena. Yet there it was, the large transmutation circle mostly destroyed by the cracking up of the floor, large chunks of the marble bearing the lines pointing in all directions. As the cement dust settled and the mens screams stopped, their lives extinguished in mere seconds, there was once again only the sound of the mock waterfall at the far side of the room. Helena was standing there in shock, clutching her wounded arm tightly to stem the bleeding, looking around her to asses the situation.

"What? How have you done this Hohenhiem?" Helena looked at him angrily, her tone demanding to know "I was led to believe you were unable to transmute in this world...so how? Tell me before I cut you down! Or would you rather I kill your eldest first to make you talk?" she told him, that evil look of the devil in her eyes once more.

"Uh! No Helena! I didn't do this! You were informed correctly..I cannot use alchemy in this world.." then her threatening look "Leave him out of this! You've tortured him enough!"

"Haha, you think by killing off his precious play thing, that I have tortured him? How foolish you are...tell me how this has come to happen? Who has done this?" Helena demanded once more, intent on getting what she wanted.

"I told you..I don't know how or who.." Hohenhiem told her, his own heart raced with fear, he didn't want to risk his boys lives..not ever.

"Fine then...I'll kill each of these children one by one till you tell me.." Helena sneered at Edward, Alphonse and the sobbing Jennifer "..starting with you boy.." she pointed to Edward.

"AH!" Edward gasped, his head snapped up and his reddened eyes stared at her, the concept of dying wasn't new to him...but he had already given up it seemed.

That was when it happened...the familiar voice that called from somewhere beyond the mock waterfall...laced with venom stronger than a Cobra's...aimed right at Helena.

"TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD AND I'LL KILL YOU SO SLOWLY YOU'LL BEG FOR DEATH TO TAKE YOU!" Came the slightly gravely sounding voice that was a little distorted by the sound of the water, but it was clear who the voice belonged to.

Helena visibly jumped at the voice, Max turned his head to look with his own mouth agape, as there was a clear silhouette behind the water. Some one was coming through that curtain of cold rain that flowed so freely into the room and their gait had purpose mixed with confidence.

"It...can't...be..." Helena's voice was low and disbelieving as the figure started to step through the water "Im-impossible.."

"Incredible..." Was all Hohenhiem could think to say as he watched in astonishment.

"Jenny...Jenny look..." Alphonse said, being the more optimistic of them all, he had hoped at least for Jennifer's sake.

"Ah..." Edward looked over towards the curtain of water, his heart almost stopped and his breath caught in his throat "Is it...really..." he stuttered, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

The figure walked through the waterfall, getting drenched as they did, but stepping out on the other side without even caring. Everyone in the room was in shock, all five of them that is, to see a person they had believed dead..standing before them.

Jessica stood with a determined look on her face, her hair completely wet and her clothes clinging to her body, with streaks of blood all over her arms and legs. It was obvious she had some wounds, but they seemed superficial at this point, the one thing that was for certain...she was madder than hell.

"You.." Helena glared at her "How are you still alive girl?"

"Hehe, feisty little minx...guess your harder to kill than a roach huh?" Max said, with slight amusement.

"Jessica...how did you..." Hohenhiem was in as much shock as the rest, still puzzling over how she could have survived.

"Jenny, look she's okay..Jessy's okay.." Alphonse sounded a bit excited, he wanted Jennifer to see for herself.

"Hm?" Jennifer vaguely heard him, slowly lifting her head to look and then almost shouting "Jessy! Your alive!"

"Jessy...I thought..." Edward was shedding fresh tears, but these were for joy not anguish, just seeing her standing there was bringing him back from the brink of despair "..I thought I lost you! Jessy I..." he was about to say it again but Helena had other ideas.

"You shut up boy!" Helena snapped, turning her glare on him "Very well, you seem to want to suffer some more...then I'll make him pay for your insolence!" she spat, turning on Edward again and beginning to start another ball of energy.

"Helena no! Stop this now!" Hohenhiem was struggling to try and get in front of Edward, but his chains wouldn't allow it, much to his aggravation and he could only hope something would stop the crazy woman "Please Helena!"

"Ah!" Edward knew what was coming, but he was powerless to do a thing to protect himself, so he braced for what was inevitably to come.

"No brother!" Alphonse was now scared for Edward, the person he looked up to the most.

"Oh no..." Jennifer uttered in a stunned voice.

"I already told you...you psycho bitch!" Jessica ground out, as she brought her hands together and slammed them to the floor "Don't. You. Touch him!"

At the very second that Helena let forth the blast of energy from in front of her, Hohenhiem, Alphonse, Jennifer and Edward all held their breaths, thinking this was the end for poor Edward. But that wasn't to be, as the ball approached the ground rumbled under foot, a wall of marble rose from the floor before them all and the blast hit it. Helena was getting more and more angered by the constant interference, she could only watch as her bolt of pure energy dissipated against the wall of marble, once it was gone the wall slowly crumbled away.

"Ah! What happened?" Edward said, looking around to see that himself, his brother and father along with Jennifer were all unharmed...then he saw the remnants of the wall before it completely crumbled away "What the?"

"So, you have it now? The power that is rightfully mine?" Helena spun on her heels to face Jessica.

"This power as you call it..was never yours to begin with." Jessica said as she rose to her feet "And I never asked for it, you awakened it in me, after I had buried it so well...after that day.."

"Jessy...you..your an alchemist?" Edward asked in shock, blinking at her "But..how? Did you..see it?" he asked her.

"I did..long ago..and I saw it again..in a nightmare..then today it came again..only this time, it left more behind.." Jessica replied, never once taking her eyes off Helena "It's time to finish this. People like you, should never have access to power such as this.."

"Al what does she mean..seen it?" Jennifer asked him, watching her sister intently and realizing she planned to put an end to all of the running, the hiding and the fearing for their lives.

"Edward...do you think she can control it well enough?" Hohenhiem asked him, giving him a sideways look.

"Dad..honestly.." Edward grinned, a confident sort of grin, that meant he knew something "I know she can..she's stronger than that woman gives her credit for.."

"I hope your right.." Hohenhiem replied, hoping against hope this would all turn out well.

"Haha, you think you have the right to judge me? Pathetic child!" Helena started to use her attack again "You will not stop me..I am far stronger than you have any awareness of.." the ball grew to the size of a beach ball and then she forced it towards Jessica.

"I may be young, but I'm no child..and believe me when I tell you.." Jessica started to say, then the ball was bearing down on her, she frowned then side stepped it efficiently dodging it "..that I will be the one to stop you."

"No! Impossible!" Helena started to work up another blasting ball "I will cut you down child!"

"Oh you plan to do that with your energy balls?" Jessica snickered at Helena "Now who's pathetic huh? Those things will only drain you.." she said, placing her hands together, touching the floor and creating a shield that resembled marble..but had the look of steel to it "Give it your best shot...I dare ya."

"Ha! You really think your silly little shield will protect you?" Helena was once again being overly confident as she sent forth her blasting ball.

"Haaarrrnnnn!" Jessica grunted, bracing herself as best she could and her feet sliding a bit on the smooth floor, as the blast hit her shield...and yet still she was unhurt and standing up.

"Grrrr, how are you resisting still!" Helena demanded, looking slightly tired now as she panted "Tell me how you are doing that!" she demanded.

"Heh, if I told you that...you'd faint.." Jessica retorted, then lowered her shield and placed her hands together, then to the floor "Try a little of this on for size..since your so power hungry.." she grinned.

It didn't appear that anything was happening at all, at first, but then the rumbling started and the floor shook violently. The concrete that had been forced up through the marble, was now being forced aside itself as dark brown soil erupted from the ground, quickly followed by thick roots. These roots rose into the air, twisting and curling like they were possessed by demons, then darting towards Helena. Several wrapped around her wrists and ankles, some snaked their way around her body, while a few more curled about her head. She looked like the snack item of a living vine from some science fiction movie..as she screamed and demanded the assault be stopped. The other five people still living and breathing in the room were aghast...at the sheer scale of what Jessica could achieve.

"AAIIIEEEEE!" Helena screamed, as her face and body were both covered by the earthy smelling roots "Let me go! I demand you let me go and give me the power I deserve!"

"Hahahaha, the power you deserve?" Jessica's voice sounded different some how "Oh I'll give you what you deserve..." she told her, in a very dark tone of voice.

"GRRAAAAAAAGHHH!" Helena shrieked, sounding like she was dying, which could easily be true..as the roots tightened about her body like a Boa Constrictor...cutting off her air supply little bit by little bit.

"I told you..if you tried to hurt him..I would make you beg for death to take you." Jessica told her, as she continued to focus her mind on squeezing the life right out of the crazy woman "I always..follow through with what I tell someone.."

"Madam Kinzaan!" Max, now struggled to get free of his coat, however just as he did so...a thick root shot forth from the ground and wrapped tightly around his neck making him gasp for air "Gaahhh!"

"Uh, does she plan to go through with killing them?" Hohenhiem asked aloud, not to anyone in particular.

"Al, has Jessy changed? I've never known her to want to kill some one before.." Jennifer asked, thinking this was very much unlike her sister, to behave this way.

"I don't know...I guess she really does care a lot about us..having those you care about threatened can make a person do stuff they wouldn't normally do.." he replied, glancing at her and seeing her shocked expression.

"Urgh, if only..." Edward struggled again "..I could get loose...this isn't right..she shouldn't have to..do this.." he said, then called out "Jessy! Jessy that's enough! You...you don't have to be like them!"

"I can't allow them to harm anyone, if they stay alive, they will only come after us again...I can't let that happen Ed.." Jessica replied, never once wavering from her task "I'm doing this for us all..you understand..don't you?"

"Ah..but Jess..I.." Edward didn't know how to respond to that, he knew it was true, but he didn't want Jessica to be the one to have a stained soul for the rest of her life "Jessy, listen to me...please..don't go through with what your planning..there is always another way.."

"If there's another way Ed...then tell me it..because I don't see another way out of this.." Jessica then turned to look at him, it was like her eyes had died, it was her voice but not her.

"Please Jessy...stop it now..it's one thing to tie them up..but..to kill them.." Edward gave her a very pleading look, then softened the tone of his voice "Jessy, I don't want the girl I love to be tormented for the rest of her life by what she did here today..can ya understand that?" he said.

"Ed..." Jessica blinked at him, he was right of course but at the same time, he was asking her to allow these two evil people to live "..I have to do this..I'm sorry, but I'll be fine..after all I'm not exactly alone now am I? Right ..Fullmetal?"

"AH! How do you know that name!" Edward would have fallen over, had he not been on his knees already, when she called him that name "Jessy where did you hear that?"

"Haha, you'd be surprised what that place shoves in your head..I saw pieces of it..your life..in that other world.." Jessica smiled a bit, a hint of softness to it.

"Amazing..." Hohenhiem said, with a small smile..but the moment of reprieve was short lived.

Max Rygger had been fighting for his breath and while Jessica was distracted by talking to Edward, he had managed to reach for a hidden weapon tucked into his boot. He pulled the large hunting knife out and used it to cut through the root, dropping to the floor, gasping for breath. He quickly regained it and was now on the attack, knife tucked against his hand blunt edge toward himself, as he ran at Jessica with the intent to slice her up. Jennifer and Alphonse spotted him at the last second and called out in unison.

"JESSY LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" The pair shouted to her, with panic written all over their faces.

"Your mine now!" Max shouted, as he lunged for Jessica, slashing as he went.

"AH! Whoaa!" Jessica gasped, dodged his first few attempts, then he found his mark on her left arm with a swift blow and gave her a nasty gash that bled badly "AAARRGGGHHHH!"

"I'm going to make you pay for my dead soldier, for attacking my boss and for pissing me off!" Max shouted, swivelling round to slash at her again, only to be met with a boot to the face "URRGHHH!"

"HIIYYAAAAHHHH!" Jessica kicked hard, aiming for whatever she could reach, hitting him squarely in the face and then with another sweeping leg kick she sent him to the floor on his ass.

"You little bitch!" Max growled, trying to regain his equilibrium, before he got hit again "URRGHH!"

"So I'm a bitch am I? Well taste my boot in your head bastard!" Jessica bit back with, as she proceeded to kick the holy hell out of Max while he was down "This is for my sister! This is for my uncle! This of for Alphonse! This ones for Ed! This ones all for me! And this one...IS FOR MY FATHER YOU FUCKER!" she shouted with every kick to his ribs and spine.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Max started to cough up blood after every kick, clutching at his body unable to fight back, as the furious teen laid the smack down on him.

"I think she's lost it.." Hohenhiem commented, as he watched the normally sweet girl become a crazy with rage.

"Remind me dad...never ever to piss her off.." Edward gulped a little bit, just the thought of her going that crazy on him..was a scary thought indeed.

"Should we try and talk her down?" Alphonse asked, directing at no one in particular.

"When she's this mad.." Jennifer piped up, shaking her head a bit "There isn't a thing that can stop her.."

Just when they all thought that Max was down for the count, he rolled over and threw his knife up at Jessica, the blade penetrating her abdomen on her left side. She screamed as the pain from the wound seared through her and she staggered backwards clutching at her body. Max was barely able to sit up, he grinned at her thinking he had the upper hand now, but he was left slack jawed as Jessica pulled the blade from her gut with a loud blood curdling scream. Her right hand was clutching the knife, as she moved back further and further towards the others, dropping the knife close by before dropping to her knees not more than a foot from where Edward could reach to. Her right hand clutched the area where the blood spilled freely and she kept making gasping sounds of pain. But she was far from done yet. She struggled a bit, but got to her feet with some effort and turned to look at the people she cared about, seeing their worried faces she got her determination back again. Moving between Edward and Alphonse, she let go of her gut and put her hands together, then touched the metal holdings on the wall. Starting from there, the metal plate began to turn to powder, the base elements of the chain. It travelled it's way along the chain, slowly disintegrating it and the shackles too, till they were free. Jessica then repeated it for her sister and Hohenhiem too, setting them all free, before turning back to see that Helena had gotten free too now.

"Jessy we should get out of here...you need medical attention.." Hohenhiem said, coming towards her to help her.

"No." Jessica batted his hands away "I have to finish this..once and for all..can't keep, no scratch that, I refuse to keep running all my life..this ends now."

"But Jess your bleeding really bad ..we should just go already..we're free now.." Jennifer said, trying to appeal to her sister.

"Jenny's right..we should get out of here.." Alphonse added in, hoping if they could out number Jessica she would change her mind.

"Jessy? Are you really determined to go through with this no matter what?" Edward asked her, coming to stand in front of her and looking her directly in the eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

"Uncle H...get Alphonse, Jen and Ed out of here please...I'm gonna end this..but I'm doing it alone.." Jessica said, with a stern determined voice, then her eyes met Ed's "Yes Ed..I am. I know what I'm doing..please..just protect Jen for me.." she told him, as she started to walk back toward the fight, but a hand grabbed her arm making her look back.

"Jessy.." Edward said, gripping her right arm firmly as he looked her dead in the eyes "I won't let you do this alone..I'm going to stay and help you..no negotiation." he said.

"There is one thing ya can do for me..." Jessica told him, the corner of her mouth curling up a bit "Do me a favor..tear off a piece of your sleeve...so I can use it to bandage my gut.." she said.

"Yeah..no probs.." Edward replied, doing just that, he tore off the entire left sleeve and then proceeded to tie it tightly around her middle making her wince "Uh, you okay? I didn't hurt you more did I?"

"Gah! No it's okay.." Jessica winced as he tied it off, then breathed normally again "Thank you.." she placed her right hand on his forearm gently "Now...get your butt outta here...I don't want you hurt.." she told him and was off before he could grab her again.

"Ah! But Jessy!" Edward started to protest, but it was too late.

"Edward lets just get the hell out of here..come on.." Hohenhiem didn't like the idea of leaving the girl behind, but he had no intention of going too far.

"Come on Jenny..we'll wait outside for her..kay?" Alphonse took Jennifer's hand and started to lead her out of the atrium, trying his best to keep her from staring at the dead bodies still pinned to the wall.

"But dad..I.." Edward was then pulled before he could finish up his sentence, as his father grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out the room too "Hold on...I don't want to leave her here alone dad!"

"This is not up for discussion son..now move.." Hohenhiem told him, leading him by the arm out the room "She'll be fine..we won't go any further than where they left her car okay.." he added as they left the room and followed Alphonse who was already at the front doors.

Edward twisted his upper body to look back into the atrium, as his father forcefully dragged him away, making him leave behind the girl he loved and wanted to protect. He could see the roots still, see Max getting tangled up again and screaming, he could even see Helena now free of her bindings and going on the attack. His heart lurched at the thought of Jessica in there alone, fighting to protect them all and to stop this endless circle of running in fear, of hiding out. There was a sudden crash that resounded through the entire building, just as he and his father started down the steps, heading towards where Alphonse and Jennifer waited by the Dodge.

Jennifer clung to Alphonse at the loud noise, he put his arms around her and held her tight, doing his very best to stop her feeling so scared. Hohenhiem stopped at the second to last step and turned back to look up at where the doors were, wondering if he had made the right choice, or if he had fated that determined girl to her death. Edward spun round, about to start back up the steps, only to be held back by his father. He turned a pissed off glare at him and it was met with an even firm stare. Edward relaxed a bit, before he turned his head to look back up to the doors at the top of the steps, his breathing a bit rapid as he worried.

"Please...please come back to me...please Jessy.." Edward muttered under his breath, seemingly a silent prayer of sorts, as he longed to be with her.

Back in the atrium, the fight continued onwards and was heating up quite quickly too, as Jessica did her best to battle against Max and Helena..two very evil, maniacal and twisted people, who she thought had no right to walk the earth. As she bravely battled on, using her new found power to defend and inflict harm on her opponents, she was slowly beginning to gain the upper hand. With blast balls flying, bullets showering the entire room, Max and Helena seemed to be tiring slowly but surely...but Jessica miraculously never lost her momentum at all...it was as though, another force were driving her. Some unseen hand that was directing her and teaching her as she fought hard to dispatch the criminally insane people in the room with her.

After what felt like forever, Max and Helena stopped fighting, both breathing heavily from exhaustion and Helena especially was now low on energy from over use of her alchemy. It seemed that having the gift in the form of tattoo's, made it easy for the older woman to wear down, as for Max he simply wasn't a sprightly young man anymore. They were both outmatched by Jessica, who's conviction and determination were boundless, giving her the added stamina to keep on fighting. The room itself, couldn't really be classed as such any longer, with the walls mostly destroyed and the glass roof all but gone save for some metal framing left. Those pieces of metal looked pathetically limp after such punishment and the floor which was once elegant marble now looked more like a churned up field of dirt and rubble.

"We must finish this...quickly Mr Rygger.." Helena said, between gasps, as her lungs tried to intake as much air as quickly as they could.

"I agree...but Madam...how do we combat a girl, who even when bleeding so much, has such speed and strength?" Max asked, as he knelt on the floor also doing his impression of an exhausted Olympic runner after doing the thousand meters.

"Heh, haha..face you can't beat me...so why don't you.." Jessica chuckled triumphantly, then pressed her hands together once more with a grin, placing one hand on an unbroken canister "...just fucking die already huh?" she said.

"Uh! No if you do that you'll..." Helena started to say, as Max added his own words too.

"You really aren't as sweet as everyone thinks are you?" Max stated, as he knew his end was nigh and he was about to meet his maker "Such a shame...you were a worthy opponent...for a kid.." he said.

"Say good night...scum bags.." Jessica said, then activated the transmutation she had thought of, as she closed her eyes.

The canister burst as the liquid within it boiled up, spilling forth like molten lava from a volcano, being driven by Jessica's will towards the two fiends. As the red liquid reached them, it rose up like a wall of water would, then came crashing down upon them. The room was then filled with blood curdling screams, the hissing sound of burning flesh and bones, the smell of death became suffocating even with the most of the roof gone. It was a slow and agonizing death, being boiled alive from the outside in, feeling every part of your flesh burning to nothing...before finally it reached their internal organs and they stopped screaming...becoming nothing more than lumpy puddles of blood and remains on the floor. Jessica opened her eyes after hearing them fall silent, the look on her face said she was never going to forget this, that it would be ingrained in her memory forever. She ran out of the room into the entrance hall of the manor house, dropped to her knees half way between what was left of the atrium and the front doors that open before her, she leaned forward and retched expelling whatever little food was still inside her stomach along with some blood too. She stayed there a few moments, being physically sick over what she had just done, before she could push up to her feet and get to the doors...and freedom.

As Jessica walked out the doors, she turned and took one last look at the remains of the house, thinking how in it's day it would have been beautiful. Then she took a deep breath, or at least as deep as she could with her wound, and started down the steps to her waiting loved ones. Seeing them all there by her car waiting for her, made her feel happy they hadn't gone all together, but they had stayed out of the danger zone while she dealt with their two biggest problems. She made her way down the steps slowly, right hand going to her abdomen again and clutching it, as the pain got worse and the blood found a path through Ed's shirt sleeve. Half way down the steps, she staggered a bit and slumped down hard on the concrete stairs, with a small shout of pain.

"AH! JESSY!" Edward gasped, running to her side and cradling her in his arms "Jessy! Jessy talk to me! Hey wake up!" he said in a panic.

"Jess! What's going on? Is she...is she..." Jennifer was at her sisters side too in moments, scared that she might loose her after all.

"Brother is she still breathing?" Alphonse asked, coming to Jennifer's side and putting an arm around her "Is it possible she just lost too much blood?"

"Hmm.." Hohenhiem knelt beside her, placing two fingers to her neck "I feel a pulse, I think you may be right Alphonse..it's most likely she passed out due to loss of blood..we need to get her to a hospital..quickly.." he said, in a serious tone.

"But Uncle, she's never let anyone drive her car...and she can't do it herself now..what do we do?" Jennifer asked him, holding her sisters hand tightly.

"Dad's driven before...I'm sure at a time like this..Jessy won't care about that.." Alphonse offered her, with a squeeze of his arm for reassurance.

"Dad, can ya do it? Can ya drive that car?" Edward looked up at him with pleading eyes "I can't loose her too dad.." he said softly.

"I'm sure I can...lets get her in the back seat..Jennifer you sit in the back with your sister and Edward..Alphonse my boy, your in the front with me..lets get moving." Hohenhiem said, standing up with the intention of aiding Edward in carrying Jessica.

"I can do it..." Edward said gently, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the car.

After they all got into the car, Alphonse in the front passenger seat and Hohenhiem behind the wheel, with Jennifer holding her sisters legs and Edward cradling her upper body in his arms...they set off down the long driveway, through the gates that now opened easily...and then off into the now setting sun on the horizon, in search of a hospital for Jessica, leaving behind the ruined manor house and the carnage of the battle.

A place they hoped for all the world...

...never to see again.

00000000000000000


	25. Chapter 25

(Virginia 3 days later)

Voices. Distorted and muffled, like the ears picking up the sounds are under water, or somewhere so distant the sound is unable to reach there clearly enough for words to be made out. Some where in a medicated haziness, she dwelled in darkness and seclusion, lost within her own mind. She couldn't hear what was being said, couldn't make out the voices either, couldn't decipher the strange noises surrounding her. Her body felt heavy, dull throbbing pain pulsed some where, but it was hard to pinpoint it's exact location. Images flashed by her closed eyes, moving too quickly to be in focus, as she tried to concentrate on something...anything that could answer her burning question...

….where am I?

Thoughts interrupted, pain screaming throughout her entire body suddenly like a shock wave, she wanted to yell out but found her voice missing in action. As the wave of incredible pain subsided some what, she tried to concentrate more, honing in more in her mind on trying to move. She tried to wriggle her feet without success, then her legs but they felt as though they were strapped down, her fingers also refused to respond to the commands sent by her brain. It seemed as if her mind no longer had the ability to control her body and proved frustrating in every sense of the word. Resigning herself to the notion that she couldn't move, that she couldn't communicate to the outside world, the young woman drifted back into a medicated sleep. It seemed Jessica would not be waking up just yet...no matter how hard she tried to or how much she fought what her body knew was the best thing for her recovery. Sleep and plenty of it.

Outside the small hospital room that Jessica was placed in, the hallway bustled with nurses and doctors alike, going about their tasks in the treatment of patients. Opposite her room there was a waiting room, surrounded by windows with cream colored blinds and simple chairs, black with metal frames and all situated in rows. One row of seats were up against the wall to the left of the door, another length of seats sat along the far wall opposite the door and there were two rows placed back to back in the center of the room, with two coffee tables up against the wall on the right below the windows there and covered in old magazines. The ceiling was white tiles, with long fluorescent lights shining brightly and illuminating the room, casting odd shadows on the floor and in the corners. Right beside the door stood a tall potted plant, another was placed in the far corner between where the two sets of seats would meet, with two more at either end of the coffee tables.

Hohenhiem sat on the seat closest to the door, his head lowered and his eyes closed, as he lightly dozed sitting up ready in case the doctor in charge of treating Jessica came in with news. On the seats opposite him in the center of the room, Alphonse sat with his head propped up on his right arm and his chin in his palm, as Jennifer lay with her head in his lap. She was laying out along the seats, sleeping after trying to stay awake for too long, only managing to fall asleep with the help of Alphonse stroking her hair lightly with his left hand. It had been a long and uncomfortable three days, none of them wanting to leave the hospital, constantly waiting to hear some positive news about Jessica's condition. From the moment she had come out of surgery, Edward had been at her side day and night watching over her, being stubborn about leaving her and having to be dragged away to eat and freshen up.

The group had arrived at this hospital three days ago in a rush, Edward carrying Jessica in his arms with her sister trotting along side him panicking, Alphonse hurriedly staying close to Jennifer for support as his father did all the talking and got Jessica seen to. The doctor had urgently rushed her into surgery, diagnosing internal bleeding along with the other more minor wounds she had, he had gotten things rolling in minutes much to the relief of Hohenhiem. It had been a tense and drawn out wait, Jennifer sobbing softly as she clung to Alphonse, Hohenhiem himself was leant against a wall watching the doors that led to the operating rooms, while Edward had paced incessantly in the hall looking for all the world...like he was going to loose his mind with worry. By the time the doctor appeared again, some two hours later with a very serious expression, Edward had practically worn a groove in the floor. They all felt relieved when the doctor informed them the surgery had gone well and that now it was simply a matter of time to see if Jessica would make a full recovery. Luckily her injury hadn't hit any vital organs and aside from the loss of blood, superficial wounds and exhaustion, she was in a stable condition.

As the days passed one by one without so much as a finger twitch, everyone was starting to loose hope that she would ever wake, it was beginning to look as though she would stay in that sleep like state permanently. The doctor had assured them, over and over again, that this wouldn't be an easy injury to wake up from and that they needed to just give her time. The doctors words had come as little comfort to Jennifer and Edward alike, Alphonse doing his very best to be the rock Jennifer could cling to, Hohenhiem making sure to know all there was to know about her condition even if he couldn't always understand the terminology. It was really taking a toll on him to see the usually vibrant and strong girl laying there in an unconscious state. He blamed himself a lot for what had occurred, wishing he had dealt with that woman in the first place, instead of trying to run and getting his only friend involved. Costing him his life and ripping him from his daughters. Now here he was, watching as the eldest of those girls fought to recover, after risking her life to save them and her sister. Each of those three days had gone by so slowly and as the fourth day dawned, it seemed there was no improvement at all. With Hohenhiem, Alphonse and Jennifer sleeping after another long night, Edward had fallen asleep by Jessica's side. His head was resting upon his right arm, his blonde bangs draped over his face hiding his eyes a little, while his left hand rested on the bed loosely beneath her hand...waiting for movement.

Edward slept most of the day, after forcing himself to stay awake for long periods of time, he was completely depleted of energy. Alphonse had brought Jennifer in a few times during the day, staying close as she softly spoke to her sister, hoping to rouse her from her slumber. Hohenhiem engaged in lengthily conversations with the doctor, hearing that her body was stronger now than when she came in, but that if her mind wasn't she would most likely not wake up at all. This troubled him as he knew her to be strong, but he hoped that having all of them nearby and talking to her, that she would come out of it soon. It was just after one of these chats with the doctor, that Hohenhiem saw Alphonse bringing Jennifer back out of the room, she looked saddened with a hint of defeat in her eyes.

"Alphonse? Is everything alright?" Hohenhiem asked, as the two youngsters approached the waiting room.

"Well, she looks like she has more color, but she hasn't woken up yet dad, Ed's asleep next to her now...I guess if she wakes up he'll let us know." Alphonse replied, ushering Jennifer through the door, before looking back up at his father "I don't know how much more of this Jenny can take dad, she's so upset over this..Jessy is all she has left."

"Yes I know son, but your doing a fine job of helping her..makes me proud of you..and I'm sure that if anything will wake Jessica up it will be her own will to live. She has gotten this far on her own..I think she can make it the rest of the way too." He smiled, laying a reassuring hand upon his sons shoulder, Hohenhiem was trying to help him even if it was a small gesture.

"Hm, I do it because I care about her dad.." Alphonse turned to look at her "..She means the world to me. I sure hope she wakes up soon though." he added, before going into the room too and sitting beside her.

"Yes I know..." Hohenhiem watched him, then said under his breath "Both you boys and those girls mean the world to me too.." he muttered, before turning to look through the window that allowed you to view into the room where Jessica was "Yes, to me too.."

With the day slipping into early evening, the blue skies melting into hues of violets and midnight blues, till the only lights outside the windows left were from the car park lights and the moon. Most of the staff had gone home, to be replaced with the night shift nurses and porters, though the halls were relatively empty most of the time. Hohenhiem was sitting on one of the seats in the waiting room, though at that moment he was sleeping soundly, soft little snores emanating from him now and then. Jennifer was laid out along the seating next to him, her hair slightly covering her face as she lay upon her back, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath she took. One of the nurses had draped a blanket over her earlier in the evening to keep her warm and placed a spare pillow beneath her head to make her more comfortable. Alphonse was on the seating directly opposite them both, stretched out on his side with his left arm under his head, napping lightly to recoup some extra energy. The faint sounds through the slightly ajar door, of bleeps and other usual hospital sounds, hushed voices from the nurses station as they chatted a little.

Across the hall in the small room with the white walls, the long windows that stretched the whole wall facing the door, with the one bed in it and the one chair situated by the bed..Edward kept up his vigil. He was asleep on his right arm again, his left hand under Jessica's with his palm facing hers, he had been holding her hand but when he fell asleep again his fingers had loosened. His lips were parted a little, his shoulders moving slowly as he breathed and his legs stretched out under the bed, the chair he sat on had become like a secondary home in the last four days. He had been reluctant to leave her, his worry about whether she would ever wake up, driving him to stay at her side all this time. With the heavy door closed, the room was dead silent save for his breathing and the faint beeping from the heart monitor, the atmosphere was otherwise still. It was about this time, in the quiet serenity of the night and the lull after the busy day of usual goings on, that Jessica's mind once more awakened.

Her thoughts floated to the surface through that haze caused by the pain medication, at first unsure of where or what was going on, vaguely aware of the beeping and the feel of lying down. It took her a few more moments to focus her mind, her body was stiff from non movement, her left side ached badly that much she knew for sure. Seeking past her pain and stiffness, she tried to take mental notes of every other sensation and sound, as yet her eyes refused to open at her insistence. The beeping seemed to be in time to her own heart beat, so that told her something at least, she was in a hospital most likely from her injury. Her awareness was growing in leaps and bounds, she could smell the disinfectant in the room and feel the starchy sheets covering her body, the softness of the pillows beneath her head too. Then as she logged all the smells, feels and sounds around her, she became aware of a warmth under her right hand. Concentrating hard Jessica attempted to move her limbs, starting first with her feet and gaining the satisfaction, of her toes wiggling at her command. Rolling her head to the side was difficult, but achievable with a few cracks of her knotted muscles, slowly all her limbs started to obey her will to move. With a little more effort and a few subtle groans, she managed to crack open her eyes, immediately being blinded by the small bed lamp attached to the wall above her head.

Her vision was not yet to full strength, instead of images she only saw fuzzy shapes and blurry blotches of colors, she blinked repeatedly trying to clear up the view. After some moments Jessica finally got her eyes a little clearer, now seeing her assumptions had been correct, she was in a hospital room..the tiled ceiling was all too familiar. A sudden rush of terror caught her off guard, her heart raced and her body tensed up, the fingers of her right hand curling up tightly. In her daze of just waking, she had regressed back to that day when she had woken in a hospital bed, to hear the tragic news her mother was dead. Small scared whimpers escaped her, her eyes darted around seeking out someone, anyone for comfort and answers. She hadn't realized her fingers had curled around anothers hand, till she heard the faint sound of movement to her right, somewhere just by her hip she figured.

Edward had been soundly sleeping, sheer exhaustion had taken him over and knocked him out like a light, though the position he had dropped off in had left him feeling aches all over. Something gripped his hand tightly, rousing him from his much needed rest and calling forth a soft moan or two, as he cracked one eye open to see what was going on. To his astonishment his hand was being held in a half death grip, long slender fingers curled around it and the knuckles pale white with the force of the hold, the hand trembling slightly from what he could only guess was shock or fear. Edward's lips curled up at the corner in a soft half smile, it was a sign and a good one in his opinion, Jessica was coming around and he would be the one she would see first. He wrapped his own fingers around her hand, gripping back lightly and running his thumb across the backs of her fingers, in a gentle soothing gesture to try and relax her a little bit. His voice was gravelly with sleep, he tried not to speak too loudly, from his spot on the bed he couldn't see her eyes were open yet...so for now, he would simply talk to her as he had done for the past few days.

"Jess, I'm right here...it's okay, just rest up. I'll stay right beside you okay, don't worry." Edward told her in a gentle tone, all the while soothingly rubbing the backs of her fingers.

"Nnmm...ah..." Jessica mumbled trying to speak, then coughed a couple times as though clearing her throat, before finally finding some remnant of her voice "..Ed..." she muttered softly.

"Huh?" Edward blinked, slowly lifting his head from it's rested position upon his arm, so he could look at her better "Ah! Jess!" he exclaimed in surprise, now seeing her open and wild eyes flitting from side to side in fear.

"Ed..." Jessica coughed again, her voice sounded worse than his own, most likely due to lack of use or fluids taken orally "What...happened?" she managed to ask him, before another round of coughs started up.

"Jess, don't try to talk!" Edward said, almost raising his voice as he jumped to his feet and sent the chair he had been sitting in flying backwards onto the floor, with a loud bang as the plastic chair back hit the polished floor "Easy okay, your in the hospital after you passed out. You lost a lot of blood and we brought you here, the docs worked on you, but you've been out of it ever since, we're all here okay." he explained.

"How..long?" Jessica said, her voice still as soft and croaky as it had first been, though she seemed more coherent now, even her death grip had loosened to a more relaxed hold.

"Four days Jess." Edward replied, leaning down to kiss the back of her hand, holding his lips there a moment "You scared the hell out of me, ya know that? I thought I was gonna loose you."

"Sorry..." Jessica seemed to smile just a little, then frowned "Jenny..where is Jen?" she seemed to get agitated then, attempting to look around the room.

"She's fine Jess. Al and dad are with her in the waiting room across the hall. She's probably asleep now." Edward assured her, leaning his right hand by her right side on the bed, so he could hover in her line of sight.

"Really?" Jessica questioned, now able to see his face above hers, it was clear his eyes were watering "Are you...crying Ed?" she asked him, puzzled.

"Huh? Me crying?" Edward blinked, then sniffed a little, trying to brush it off "No way, I don't cry..." then he gave her a cocky grin.

"Liar..." Jessica retorted, narrowing her eyes at him with a knowing half smile "I can see it...it's written all...over your face.." she told him matter of factly.

"Heh, guess I can't fool you huh?" Edward then wiped his sleeve across his eyes, the smile getting bigger, yet still holding sadness to it "How are ya feeling? Need me to get the nurse?"

"I feel stiff...my side..hurts a lot...and I'm...thirsty. Can I have..some water?" Jessica replied, licking at her dry lips trying to gain more moisture "I feel like...I have cotton mouth.."

"Water, right, I can handle that..." Edward moved to the small overbed table that was pushed to the wall out of the way, picking up the plastic pitcher along with one of the cups and pouring water into it then adding a straw to it, before returning to Jessica's bedside "Here, sip it slowly okay. The doc said ya can have a little at a time.."

"Kay.." Jessica took the end of the straw between her lips and sucked gently on it, drawing up the cool clear liquid and letting it wash around her mouth before swallowing it, this lasted for a minute or two before she let go of the straw "Thanks..."

"Your welcome." Edward set the cup down on the small bedside cabinet and then settled himself on the edge of the bed, taking her hand to gently hold it again "I'm so relieved your awake now..I was getting worried ya wouldn't ever open your eyes."

"I guess I'm..tougher than I look..huh?" Jessica said with a soft chuckle, then winced "Okay no laughing...makes my side..hurt just a bit..more."

"Just be careful okay." Edward told her, his eyes showing how seriously worried he was "I mean it, take it easy okay..we've been here for four days and no one has come after us."

"Yet.." Jessica frowned, memories clearing more as the images returned to her about what she had done "Hopefully, never...not unless they..can survive..well..never mind." she finished lamely.

"Jess, I would hope that someday you'll tell me what happened there." Edward clasped her hand, lowering his head to look at it "I really don't want you to think, that you have to deal with it alone.."

"Ed...I know your worried...I'm in this bed..putting up a good fight..to get well so we can all..go home." Her hand gently clasped his back, then she just had to ask, to be sure of what she recalled from memory "Ed..back there..did you..mean it?"

"Mean what?" Edward looked up in puzzlement, before he recalled what he had confessed, then his eyes softened and he smiled sweetly "Oh, that...yes I meant every word Jess."

"Really?" Jessica's eyes welled up, her hand gripped a little tighter again, tugging slightly to draw him to her "From the heart?" she asked him, her voice a bit smaller now.

"Hmm..." Edward sighed as he leant over, pressing his forehead to hers and his nose brushed alongside her own, as he whispered his next words with sincerity "Oh Jessy, yes from my heart, with all my heart, with all that I am...I love you."

"Mmnn, oh Ed..." Jessica couldn't hold back the joyful tears that trickled down her cheeks "I love you too...with my heart, mind, body and soul...I love you." she told him.

"You do? Am I really that important to you?" Edward asked, his right hand now gently caressing her cheek, placing a couple sweet kisses to her opposite cheek.

"Yes you are, no if's, and's or but's Ed..."Jessica rolled her head a little to press into his touch, sighing at those gentle kisses, squeezing his hand firmly "I can't..no, don't want to...live without you Ed...swear you won't..ever leave me."

"I promise, I'll never ever in a million years leave you." Edward nuzzled her lovingly "Wild horses, apocalyptic storms, nor crazy power hungry psycho's..will ever pull me from you. I promise you that."

"I'm gonna..hold you to that..ya know that..right?" Jessica teased, though it was affectionate and meant in a light hearted way.

"Heh, you do that. I wouldn't have it any other way Jess." Edward replied, with a soft chuckle and a few more kisses, before he sat up enough to look in her eyes "Think your ready for more visitors yet?" he asked her.

"Oh, but I must look a mess right now..I should clean up first and.." Jessica started to grumble about her appearance, only to have Edward still her head and lock eyes with her "Hm?"

"Jess, you look fine. Not a hair out of place I promise." Edward chuckled and smiled brightly at her "Your sister made sure to keep your hair tangle free. I think it helped her, made her feel like she was helping, in some small way. So I'll just go and get them okay..won't take long.." he said, starting to stand, but suddenly felt her grip his hand tight and tug it a bit too "Jess?"

"Kiss me..." Jessica requested, with longing in her eyes "Before you go...please..." she tugged again on his hand.

"Oh, is that all you wanted?" Edward leaned over again and hovered his lips against hers whispering "I'd say that's a fair request.." he said, pressing his lips to her gently, feeling her slightly chapped and roughened skin against his own smooth soft skin.

"Mmmnn..." Jessica moaned softly as they kissed, managing with some effort to raise her left hand and place it behind his head to stop him getting away too soon, fingers curling slightly to nudge at his scalp as her lips parted a tiny bit and her tongue darted out to brush the crease of his lips.

"Mmmnn..." Edward groaned feeling her tongue insisting on entry, he was happy to oblige her, parting his lips also and bringing his own slick wet muscle out to duel with hers a little...before he pulled back with one last peck to her lips "That's enough for now, I don't want to wear you out. I'll just go get Jenny, Al and dad okay..I'll be right back.."

"Kay, I'll be waiting..." Jessica then giggled a bit, watching him rise and head to the door "Not like I can run away anywhere right?" she told him as he opened the door, smiled at her, then walked out the room.

Waking up in a hospital bed for the second time in her life, hadn't been as traumatic this time around, it could even be thought of as pleasant. Waking to see the face of the one you love with your whole being, hearing they feel the same as you do and in such a sincere way too, was enough to bolster anybody into recovering faster. If she could survive a battle like that which she had gone through, come out the other side and still have those she cared about around her, well that just made it all the more rewarding. Jessica was sure now, she had done the right thing and used this ability in the best way she could, to remove a threat and protect her loved ones. She relaxed in the bed, awaiting the influx of activity to come, when her sister and the others came to see her. Jessica glanced at the windows and wondered what life would hold now for them all. There was only one thing she knew with any certainty at this point...they were free of those evil people.

Edward made his way across the hall, taking hold of the door handle and opening the half glazed door, walking into the waiting room quietly. He could see they were all sleeping and he didn't want them to wake up with a scare. He stepped up to his father, placing his left hand on his shoulder, he gently shook him to rouse him from the depths of slumber. Hohenhiem grunted a little at the sudden movement, his eye lids slowly lifting and his head rising up to look around him, seeing his eldest son he blinked to clear his vision. Once able to see properly, he lifted his head more to look Edward in the eyes, a concerned expression on his face. He hoped he wasn't being woken for some sort of bad news, but by the beaming smile Edward had, Hohenhiem's thoughts shifted to the positive. He raised a brow at Edward, a silent yet readable questioning expression, he unknowingly held his breath for what would be said.

"Son?" Hohenhiem said, his voice quiet so he didn't wake Jennifer up "What is it?"

"Jessy..she's awake dad." Edward beamed, his smile only got bigger as he relaid the news to his father.

"That's wonderful news..is she ready for visitors yet?" Hohenhiem asked him, bringing his left hand to the back of his neck and rolling his head, gaining a few loud cracks.

"Yeah, that's why I'm in here..to come and get you all." Edward replied, moving to wake up his younger brother with a gentle shake "Hey Al, wake up.." 

"Nnmm..." Alphonse murmured, stirred a bit and then stretched before his eyes opened "Brother? What's going on?"

"C'mon, Jessy's awake.." Edward told him, before moving back towards the door of the waiting room "Ya coming to see her?"

"Jennifer.." Hohenhiem gently shook her "Your sister is awake, want to go see her?" he said.

"Okay, I'm coming brother.." Alphonse replied, sitting up and then getting to his feet with another big stretch.

"Uncle Hohenhiem..." Jennifer was still half asleep, slowly waking up and then it sunk in what he had told her, her eyes snapped open "She's awake! Yes I want to see her! Can I go now?"

"Yes Jennifer. Edward came to get us all..come on lets head in there okay." Hohenhiem told her, as he rose to his feet "Alphonse is coming too.."

"Alright.." Jennifer sat up, scratched the back of her head, she then swung her feet off the seat and stood up "Lets go."

Alphonse smiled at Jennifer and extended his hand to her, which she took in hers holding firmly, as he led her over to the door where his brother waited for them. Hohenhiem followed along behind them all, taking hold of the open door so it didn't close on the two youngest, Edward moving out of the way and crossing the hall to open up the door to Jessica's room. Jennifer walked across the hall with Alphonse at her side, her eagerness to see Jessica was evident in her demeanor, as she walked passed Edward into the small room as he held the door open for her. Alphonse let go of her hand to allow Jennifer into the room first, as he slipped past his older brother with a nod, Hohenhiem following in after them all. Jennifer moved to Jessica's right side, Alphonse and his father stepped to the bottom of the bed, while Edward walked around them both to stand by Jessica's left side.

As they all filtered into the room one by one, Jessica rolled her head to the side looking at in the direction of the doorway, softly smiling when she saw her kid sister enter. There were tears of joy when Jennifer approached the bed, Jessica lifting her right hand to reach for her sibling, Jennifer clasping it tightly and then giving her a half hug. Alphonse and Hohenhiem both smiled with relief, seeing Jessica looking better now she was conscious, watching as the two girls hugged and the soft sobs of joy filled the room. Edward simply sat on the edge of the bed beside Jessica and smiled realizing the girl he loved was indeed going to pull through. His father had been right all along, Hohenhiem felt glad that he had been right on the money, his belief in Jessica's inner strength had not been misplaced. Once the hugs and sobs were over with, Jennifer settled by her sister on the bed, matching Edward's position as the mood in the room changed. What had been a sombre four days, was now a happy moment of rejoicing, things were at last looking up for them all.

"I'm so happy your awake now Jess." Jennifer said, wiping a few errant tears from her cheeks "I was so scared you wouldn't ever come to."

"Aw Jen, I would never leave you." Jessica wiped at her sisters cheeks with her right thumb smiling "Who would keep you out of trouble huh? I have a job to do as your big sister ya know." she giggled, then winced a bit too.

"Ah! Jess don't hurt yourself!" Jennifer exclaimed in a panic, leaning forward a little, worrying for Jessica's well being.

"Do you need the nurse Jessica?" Hohenhiem interjected, about to head out of the room to fetch the suggested nurse.

"No, no..I'm alright. Just a bit sore is all.." Jessica smiled at him and her sister "Don't worry so much okay? I'm not through with this world yet."

"You shouldn't try to push too hard for now. You need to rest you know." Alphonse added, sounding like a mother hen, much as he had always been with his brother.

"Al, don't be such a mother hen. She'll be fine.." Edward looked over his shoulder at Alphonse and then back to Jessica with a smile "..I'm sure of it now."

"Oh shut up Ed, you were as worried as we all were, so don't try to pretend you weren't." Alphonse retorted, it was an amusing this to witness, the two brothers teasing each other.

"Hehe, now boys.." Hohenhiem said, chuckling a little at the almost normal behaviour, it felt so normal and casual too.

"What?" Both brothers questioned their father together, looking at him with puzzled expressions.

"Hehehe, c'mon guys..give it a rest kay?" Jessica giggled, winced once more, then waved her left hand in an offhanded manner "Don't start to argue on my account okay."

"Sorry Jessy.." Alphonse lowered his head, feeling as sheepish as his voice sounded.

"Yeah, sorry Jess.." Edward hide his eyes behind his blonde bangs and his shoulders drooped a bit.

"What is up with you guys?" Jennifer asked, really not getting it at all, she could never figure out the banter between boys sometimes.

"Oh now don't feel bad you two." Hohenhiem told them, with a soft yet deep chuckle, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, no feeling down or bad about anything. I won't have it. Got it guys?" Jessica informed them both, with an amused smile "It's actually kinda nice to have you two acting so normal...makes me feel a lot better."

"Okay, I'll do my best." Alphonse replied, looking up at her and smiling, then his gaze moved to take in Jennifer and how happy she looked, compared to the last four days...the smile she now wore was lovely to see.

"Sure.." Edward lifted his gaze to meet Jessica's, his left hand finding hers on the bed and holding it gently, somehow that small contact was enough to make him feel better about everything "Anything for you.."

With the mood lifting more and more by the moment, the five people in the room coming to an understanding, they all relaxed into a comfortable banter. Hohenhiem had a lot of questions for Jessica, ones Edward also wanted to ask her but was too unsure of just how to phrase them, curiosity getting the better of the Elric men. Jennifer wanted to know how her sister has survived the falling pane of glass and was relieved to say the least when Jessica explained how she had just narrowly avoided being skewered by it. Jennifer had been amazed at what she classed as 'magic' and asked a million questions about it. The grilling her sister gave her over it was making Jessica's head ache all over. Alphonse did his best to explain the mechanics behind alchemy to Jennifer, which kept her occupied and redirected her boundless questions, towards him instead of her recovering older sister.

The evening wore on into the early hours of the fifth day, Jennifer long since fallen back to sleep in the chair that sat in the corner of the room, curled up on Alphonse's lap as he dozed lightly holding her. Hohenhiem was now sat in the plastic chair that had been home to Edward's posterior for the past four days. He was deep in thought about all that Jessica had explained about that day and the events that had occurred to suddenly bring forth her ability. Something he thought wouldn't be possible without the added aspect of a homunculus to open the gate with. While he was lost in thought, he glanced up to see Edward paying close attention to Jessica, making him reminisce about his beloved wife Trisha. Edward was still sat on the edge of the bed to Jessica's left, his left hand flat on the bed by her right side, as he leant over caressing her face with his right hand. Hohenhiem now wondered how he managed to be so gentle with an arm made of steel. Jessica was becoming drowsy again, all the talking had drained her and she was slowly drifting off to sleep, her heavy lidded eyes still fixed on Edward as he spoke softly to her. It didn't take too much more of his gentle words, before she had peacefully drifted off to sleep, he simply sat there and watched her sleep. Not planning on leaving her side at all. He would watch over her as she slumbered. He would always watch over her now. No matter what or who tried to harm her. Edward would be there beside her.

00000000000

(Virginia 5 weeks later)

Fall was well on it's way to the countryside of Virginia and the trees had already begun to shed their summer leaves. The resulting waves of dried foliage in an array of yellows, browns and reds, rolled across the fields and roadways dancing along with the wind. A lone vehicle appeared in the far distance of the long and winding tree lined road creating a disturbance as it passed through the piles of gathered dried leaves on the asphalt. Passing what were once thickly filled woodland, all that remained were half stripped skeletons of the majestic Big Tooth Aspen, Sycamore and Northern Red Oak's. Most of the grass that normally grew around the base of these great trees had long since withered away leaving behind nothing but straw like wisps where it was once lush. The wind blew across the land whipping up everything in it's path and tossing it asunder like the buds of the Dandelion in a summer breeze. The temperature outside was cold, with a bitter chill to the air, dreary and depressing weather indeed.

As the vehicle rumbled along the road, it neared the open iron gates of what was once a grand manor house, with usually manicured grounds. The grounds were now being reclaimed by nature, in the past six weeks weeds had taken hold, growing wildly up the foundations of the building as they tried to reach higher. The car pulled up to the gates and stopped momentarily, the engine purring away and the exhaust puffing out white clouds behind it, before slowly making it's way up the now leave strewn drive towards the house. Passing what were previously well mown lawns and shaped hedges, that were now shaggy and out of shape, the hedges looking like deformed creatures of someones nightmares. A flock of crows suddenly took flight as the car drove by, being startled by the loud powerful engine, they abandoned their scavenging for the safety of the half balding tree branches nearby. The car carefully negotiated the overgrown driveway and finally came to a stop just in front of the house.

The jet black Hummer still where it had been left all those weeks ago though now it was in desperate need of a clean. When the car engine shut off, the doors opened and five occupants filed out, coming to stand at the bottom of the steps that led up to the open doors of the manor house itself. The tallest of the group stood just behind the others, two young men standing close beside their respective girlfriends, as they all looked up at the house with trepidation and uncertainty of why they had come back. Only one of the group knew the answer to that question. Jessica had insisted on coming back here, there was something she felt she had to do, though she hadn't explained it to any of the others. Not even to Edward. She doubted it was possible to articulate it into words why she felt the need to come back. To be here where she almost died once again and where the world had almost witnessed another insurmountable horror. Her stomach rolled, she felt sick and light headed, though not from her previous injuries. She had all but healed now, only having to deal with the stitches to her abdomen and the itching they caused, as her body healed from the surgery.

"Are you positive you want to be here?" Hohenhiem asked Jessica, a tone of concern to his voice.

"Yeah, I have to do this. I can't leave it for someone else to find." Jessica replied, her eyes staring up fixed on the open front doors of the house.

"I don't like it here, why can't we just go? I mean they won't come after us right? Let's just go home, to the cabin, please Jess?" Jennifer's voice was small and pleading, her hand gripping tightly to Alphonse's.

"I know your scared Jenny, I really do believe it's safe now. But I think maybe this is something Jessy needs to do, after all she had a hard time of it. Right dad?" Alphonse tried to reassure her, he was all too familiar with doing what had to be done, it was how he had gotten to be with his brother again.

"Yes that is true son, I think perhaps once she does whatever it is she needs to do, I'm sure we'll head home and will officially be over with." Hohenhiem smiled softly, placing a large hand upon Jennifer's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze "It shouldn't take long."

"Jess? What is it you need to do here? I still don't fully understand it." Edward said, his right arm securely around her back and holding her right side, almost as though she couldn't stand on her own without his help.

"Well..." Jessica started, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly "I have to make sure no one finds this place, there are things in there...that should never see the light of day." she told him.

"I don't like the sound of that. Please can we just go?" Jennifer complained, leaning closer to Alphonse and clinging a little bit from fear.

"Jenny would you prefer to wait in car with me?" Alphonse offered, putting his left arm around her and holding her firmly "We don't have to stand out here if you feel uncomfortable."

"Yes perhaps it would be best, Edward can you handle looking out for Jessica? I think I should stay here and assist Alphonse with Jennifer. She's pretty scared right now." Hohenhiem asked him, glancing over at his son and seeing the almost ghostly look on Jessica's face.

"Yeah dad, I got this. No problem." Edward replied, nodding gently as he watched his father and brother usher Jennifer into the car, he turned his attention back to Jessica "Think ya have enough strength for whatever it is ya got planned Jess?"

"Mhm, I do...but um..would you come with me? I might need your help with something." Jessica turned her head to look at him, determination mixed with touch of fear in those steely blue eyes.

"I'm with you all the way, I'll help however I can..." Edward told her, giving her a gentle smile as he recognized something in those eyes, a little of his own brand of responsibility "I'll always be here for you okay, you don't have to ask."

A soft curl of her lips and Jessica smiled, feeling better that Edward was so willing to help her, she pressed her forehead to his in a silent thank you. He seemed to get it loud and clear, as he adjusted his head a little to lay a soft kiss to her cheek, it was like a scene from one of those old silent movies. In any other circumstance it would have been very romantic. Hohenhiem glanced over to see the two eldest in their sweet moment, his shoulders relaxed a bit, just from the knowing that they could rely on each other. Once in the back seat of the car, Jennifer cuddled up to Alphonse and tried to avert her eyes from the house, it held too many terrible memories from that day. No matter how hard she tried to banish them, bury them deep in the far reaches of her mind, they still were too fresh to completely leave her alone just yet. Like a stubborn stain upon her thoughts, the images and events lingered, tormenting her in both wakefulness and sleep.

Jessica made her way slowly up the steps, Edward close by her side in case she lost her footing, the pair climbed the stairs towards the doors. The closer she got to the top, the more her stomach rolled and the worse the sickly feeling became, but it would only get worse the closer she got to that room. Six weeks of the doors being left open, had allowed the leaves to congregate in the foyer, the smell of decomposing plants left a musty scent to the air. It was a little overpowering the farther in they walked, now half way between the front doors and the doors to what was left of the atrium, Jessica stopped right there and panted like breathing was difficult for her. Edward became concerned, truly believing something other than her own memories of what she had done, were the cause of her current breathing pattern. It took her a few moments, she worked to calm her anxiousness and regain more control over her reactions, taking a last look back towards the front doors...she started forwards again with Edward right beside her.

Upon reaching the doors to the atrium, Jessica froze up and seemed to go as white as pure light, her body screaming at her to turn back. Edward watched her reaction and then let his eyes drift from her to the room before them. It looked like a major natural disaster had occurred in there, the floor all crumbled and chunks sticking up all over the place, like an earthquake had ripped through the room. The left over frame work from the roof, had all but crumpled to the floor now, twisted pieces of metal strewn about. The canisters that had been placed around the circle were now in pieces, the red liquid held within them having dried up and evaporated into the air, leaving only the memory that they had been there. A large dark stain was on the floor, not too far from one of those canisters, it was thick and well dried by now. The color was reminiscent of dried blood, though there was an incredible quantity of it, Edward puzzled over it a moment or two. In the next second Jessica was retching beside him, his eyes shot wide as he realized what that dark stain was, along with Jessica's reactions now..it was clear what had occurred and what was now before his eyes. Edward was now positive of what Jessica had done to protect them all, he understood it but wished her hand had not been forced on this matter, no one should have to live with the blood of others on their hands. He knew this one all too well. It dwelled on his own soul as well.

"Jess, we shouldn't go any further. Your not handling this well..I'm worried with all that retching your going to open your stitches up." Edward told her, trying to usher her back the way they had come, only to find she wouldn't move an inch "Jess? Didn't ya hear me?"

"I heard you. But I have to destroy this place. That's where I needed your help." Jessica coughed out, steadily regaining control of her body, she looked into his eyes with that same burning determination "I don't fully understand this ...thing I can do...your home world used it a lot right? How do I make this place disappear from the map?" she asked him.

"Jess..." Edward sighed, then realized if she was anything like himself, there would be no talking her out of it "The only thing that comes to my mind...is what was once done in my world. They buried a whole city in the ground..it was just swallowed up. I think trying to break the building down into it's core components might be too much for you."

"Okay, so I need a hole in the ground and then I just cover it...right?" Jessica asked, trying to get things straight in her head "I mean all I have to do is think it and put my hands together and boom I do it..right?" she added, almost nonchalantly.

"Heh, well yeah if ya want to put it in idiot terms sure...ya think, ya clap, ya do...but there is more to it ya know." Edward chuckled a little "Looks as though I may have to teach you what I know. Can't have you accidentally transmuting stuff haha."

"Pfft! Oh yeah right like I'm gonna mess up...I did okay before, without being taught a thing. Just you watch me Ed, I'll show you what I can and can't do." Jessica challenged, a playful air to her tone and she turned to head for the front doors.

"Hahaha, now listen I never said you couldn't do it Jess." Edward retorted, staying close by her and keeping the playful banter going "I just said your a novice at it. Ya have a ton of stuff to learn before your at the level I was at."

"Oh is that so?" Jessica said, giving him a sideways glance, daring him to tease her more.

"Yeah that is so...rookie." Edward chuckled and matched her look, locking eyes with her as if to say bring it on.

"Show off.." Jessica threw at him, starting to giggle as they neared the front of the house.

"Back in the day maybe..." Edward laughed, as the bitter wind caught them off guard and made them both shiver as they stepped out the open doors "Course now all I have is the know how and no way to use it...not like you. I'd say that's totally unfair."

"Oh so your gonna whine about it now? I died once when I was a kid, got hypnotized and forced to relive it again, not that I hadn't already in nightmares..and you say it's unfair I can do this...what ya call it again?"

"Alchemy for the hundredth time and yes I think it bites that I can't do it in this world, after being such a prodigy as a kid in my own world, I come here and I loose it all. To top it off my girlfriend now can do it..." Edward whined teasingly, then stopped at the top of the stairs and took her into his arms "But ya know, I don't care so much..least I get to pass on what I know." he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hmm, so I get my boyfriend becoming my teacher..." Jessica ran a finger along the outside of his left arm "I wonder if I'll ever learn anything...your such a major distraction ya know.." Jessica countered, her tone so low that only he would hear it, as she continued to gaze at him.

"Heh, oh am I now? Well then I guess I'll have to be tough on you while I teach you. That way ya won't get distracted." Edward said, his voice going to a bare whisper as they moved to head down the stairs.

"Guess so teach.." Jessica giggled, holding onto his around his waist, when they reached the bottom she turned "So, a big ass hole and something to cover it with..hmm..."

"A what now?" Hohenhiem questioned, not completely sure of what she meant "Is there something I should know?"

"Relax dad, Jessy just wants to be sure no one find this place ever again...I suggested what had been done to that city..ya know the one below Central?" Edward told him, moving to lean his back on the car.

"Oh I see.." Hohenhiem replied, looking to him and saying softer "Is she strong enough or skilled enough to achieve that?" he asked.

"Uncle H you too? What is with you Elric men and doubting the women around you?" Jessica suddenly snapped at him, though not in a cruel way "Geez have a little belief huh..."

"Hehehe...there's your answer dad.." Edward chuckled, smiling at how feisty his girl was, he really couldn't imagine a more prefect match for himself.

"Sorry, didn't mean to insult. Just..." Hohenhiem said, raising his hands defensively "...don't over exert yourself alright?"

he told her.

"I won't..promise." Jessica assured him, before turning back to the house and thinking hard, a few mumbled phrases being uttered as she thought.

After several moments more of thought, Jessica insisted on them getting back in the car, deciding it was better to move further away from the house. Hohenhiem got in the back with Alphonse and Jennifer, with Edward riding shotgun, Jessica getting behind the wheel. After starting the car and reversing down the driveway, till they were now close to the iron gates, she stopped shut off the engine and got out. Coming to stand in front of the car she thought for a moment more. Edward got out and stood behind the open passenger door, while Hohenhiem, Alphonse and Jennifer watched from inside the car through the front windshield. They all watched curiously, waiting to see what Jessica would do next, as the wind whipped her ponytail about behind her. Time seemed to slow down, Jessica cleared her mind of everything to focus, one the one task of burying the house for good.

When she had the image in her mind clearly, she put her hands together and knelt to the ground, placing her hands on the asphalt of the driveway. At first it looked as though nothing was happening, but then it began with a low rumbling, somewhere deep within the earth beneath the car. Jennifer clung to Alphonse, the vibration terrifying her, as it grew stronger by the minute. Alphonse held her tightly, as his father just continued to watch, he wondered how his brother could possibly stay standing with all the shaking. It got stronger still, the whole car feeling like it was rocking side to side, the birds in the surrounding trees taking flight in fear. Edward kept his eyes on Jessica, worried she might try to do too much too soon after her injuries, but knowing he could never talk her out of it. As the rumbling became a loud cracking sound, the ground began to heave up around the house and loose pieces of masonry tumbled to the ground, as a large crevice formed like a moat around the entire property.

With an almighty cracking sound, the crevice grew wider and the ground immediately below the house crumbled away, the building tilted and wavered as it started to sink. Bit by bit it crept downwards into the ground even taking the Hummer along with it, parts of it toppling as it lowered unevenly, the glass in the windows shattering with the force from the house shifting as the foundations disintegrated under it's own sheer weight. It took what felt like forever to sink the house, the noise was incredible and the dust was flowing across the land like a cloud of fog, as it finally vanished from sight completely. Still knelt on the ground, Jessica now focused her thoughts to the covering up part of her task, concentrating hard she willed the ground to close up. The crater that had been formed to swallow the house, now started to shrink in on itself, the surrounding soil and even much of the drive too...shifting towards the center of the crater like water down a drain hole..piling on top of the house and filling in the empty space around it. As the rumbling, cracking and quacking subsided, the dust slowly settled to reveal nothing left of the house. Not even a door or pane of glass or a brick even. It was gone. Erased from the landscape and taking all it's horrific secrets with it. A blemish that had no business being left for the world to see. Jessica stood up and just looked at what was left. The wind dissipating the dust cloud, the soil settling into it's new position, the area falling quiet once more.

"Goodbye and good riddance..." Jessica muttered, hearing footsteps behind her she turned enough to look over her shoulder, seeing Edward come to her side.

"It's over with now." Edward said sombrely, putting his left arm around her shoulders "Ya did good...for a rookie."

"Hmm, thanks.." Jessica replied in a quiet voice, leaning into his side and putting her right arm around his waist "Let's go home.."

"You got it.." Edward said, laying a kiss to the top of her head, before turning to walk her back to the car.

Once situated behind the wheel again, Jessica started the Dodge and waited for Edward to get in the passenger side, once he was in she reversed the car out the gates. Turning the car towards the direction of the highway, taking one last look at the now lonely gates that lead to nothing but open space, she put the car in gear and pressed on the gas pedal. The car slowly moved away from the area that would haunt her nightmares for some time to come. But at the very least she had buried it from the public eye and knowing that made her feel that much safer. They wouldn't be chased any longer, wouldn't be harmed by anyone or have to deal with the pain of loosing those they loved anymore, she had seen to that. Those most important to her, were right there in that car with her and she now had a new ability, something that could prove handy at times. But it was clear that she would have to keep it hidden from the world, not let anyone see what she could do, other than the four people with her in the car.

Now was the time, for them to start again, to rebuild their lives...

….to live and never forget those...whom they had loved and lost...

….to cherish what they still had. Each other.

00000000000000


	26. Chapter 26

(Montana 8 months later)

Spring had come to the countryside. After a bitter winter with ice and thick snow, the milder weather was finally taking hold, pleasant days and cool evenings making for very comfortable living. The sun played hide and seek repeatedly with the white puffy clouds in the sky, the beautiful light blue in their background, the soft breezes carrying the scent of newly sprung flowers. The bird song in the surrounding trees of the woodland was blissful, the trickling of the water as it kissed the shore of the lake, the soft rustle of the plush green leaves in the branches of the trees. It was all so perfect. All so peaceful. Dragonflies floated about at the waters edge, seeking their food in the warm sunshine, the light twinkling off their delicate wings. Butterflies flitted about from flower to flower collecting nectar, their vibrant colors like a moving rainbow, as they silently went about their tasks. Bumble bees buzzed in their midst, also on the mission of collecting nectar and inadvertently collecting pollen, transferring it to other flowers and furthering the growth of the sweet blossoms.

The cabin by the lake was looking better than it had in a long time, with fresh coat of weather proof varnish on the wood, even the rails on the porch had been refreshed. A small vegetable garden had been created beside the cabin with a cute little fence around it and lots of plants growing from tomatoes to beans to carrots even herbs too. A few feet from that a newly built workshop was attached to a larger structure that housed the garage. Though it was never used to store cars in it, unless they were being worked on, the Dodge had a permanent place in front of the cabin. Just behind the vegetable garden were four posts with line connected to them in a perfect square adorned with laundry. Along one line was bed linen, large white sheets gently dancing in the breeze, as well as pillow cases out to dry. On another were pants of varying sizes, the next held shirts in multiple colors, the last had unmentionables along it. The garage doors were wide open to allow as much of the sweet breeze in as possible. The sound of the radio playing within, some relaxing eighties music playing, the current song on was Heart's Alone.

Out in the yard close to where the tree line was, a chopping block was situated, where fire wood could be cut for the winter. Up against the workshop was a medium pile of already chopped logs, most of which had been used during the harsh winter, to keep the inside of the cabin toasty and the bitter cold out. Along with the soft music playing, the air was filled with the loud thud and crack of wood being cut up, the heavy blade of the axe making short work of the supple logs. Edward was the one currently doing this menial task, but he found it therapeutic in some odd way, it was nice to do something so normal and not have to worry for his life. The warm weather had meant his shirt was hot and cumbersome, so he had ditched it in favor of going topless, allowing the warm sunshine to tan his skin while he worked with his hair up in it's usual ponytail..though it did stick a little to his moistened back along with his bangs to his face...none the less it was sight to behold. Being away from more populated areas also meant he could be comfortable in shorts, having his automail on show wasn't an issue here, as all who lived in the cabin already knew about it. There really wasn't any rush for the wood, the summer was coming and they wouldn't need to heat the house with the fire, but he thought it best to be fully stocked for the following winter. Besides he wanted to do something to stave off the boredom. Lifting the axe high over his head, he brought it down with a mighty force, the innocent log never standing a chance against it. The pile beside him was growing slowly as he took his time to enjoy being outside with his thoughts and not having a single worry on his mind either. It had been so long since he had known such peacefulness.

Jessica meanwhile was in the garage working on a car, she had been splitting her time between that and another more personal project, that meant she was mostly in either the workshop or the garage. But the car she worked on wasn't a hobby project, that she had put on the back burner for a while, in favor of earning a living with her skills. At that moment she was working to fix the leaking radiator of a customers Ford Taurus. The car hood was up and she was leant over into the engine compartment, her hair all put back in a long braid and she wore overalls, that the upper half of was tied about her waist due to it being too warm to wear fully. Beneath her overalls she wore a strappy tank top and denim shorts with her protective steel toe capped boots she always wore when doing this kind of work. She hummed and sang along to the tunes on the radio, finding it helped her concentrate on her work, as she got grease all over her hands and forearms. The garage was fairly neat, along one wall was all her tools and workbenches, while on the opposite wall were diagrams of various car engines along with a post it board listing any new jobs that came in. Behind the Ford stood an odd contraption, tall with an A frame and chains hanging down from the upper bar, while the whole thing was on wheels. This item was used for extracting and adding of whole engine blocks to vehicles. Jessica had insisted on having it so she could do any jobs no matter how big or small they were. It was all very efficient.

"Hm?" Jessica's stomach decided it was time to eat and growled nastily at her, making her laugh a little "Okay, okay I get the message..time for lunch." she muttered to herself.

She put down her tools and grabbed a cloth from her pocket, wiping off the worst of the grease as she turned to walk out of the garage, her head down as she put the cloth away and then called out to Edward who was across the yard.

"Hey Ed! You feeling hungry yet? It's about lunch time..." Jessica said as she walked towards where he was, then looked up to see him working shirtless in the sunshine, the light glinting off his automail and sparkling off his sweat slicked torso as his muscles rippled with every swing of the axe "..I was...thinking...offff...hoooo...daaaammmnnn... " her voice trailed off at the sight of him.

"Huh?" Edward cut one more piece and let the axe stay stuck in the chopping block as he looked up at her, left hand on his waist, right hand still loosely holding the axe handle "Something wrong Jess?" he blinked at her.

"Nu uh...not wrong..just.." Jessica was spell bound by the vision before her, she bit her bottom lip a bit, before continuing towards him "..I wasn't expecting...what I'm seeing.."

"What your...seeing?" Edward puzzled, looking around at his immediate area "Did I do wrong to cut some wood?"

"Hehe, you really can be dense on occasion.." Jessica giggled, reaching him and kissing his cheek softly, while her left hand grazed lightly down his chest "I meant..you. It's not often I see you shirtless Ed and to have you doing such a...task as this...it's almost like a girls dream."

"What? I'm not dense...Jess that's not fair if I..." Edward began to argue back, that is till her hand left that trail of fire behind it, making him shudder a little "...ohhhhh...I think I get it now. Heh, why didn't ya just say ya think I look good doing this?" he chuckled, wrapping his left arm around her waist to pull her against his side.

"Hmm..now where would the fun be in just telling you straight out? I gotta keep you on your toes right?" Jessica replied, letting him pull her close and giggling, slipping her arms around his neck loosely "Hehe, so what would my strong lumber jack like for lunch?"

"Hm, lets see now..." Edward thought for a moment and then grinned at her "I think maybe I'll start...with you.." he captured her lips heatedly for a minute, then pulled back to hover his lips against hers "..then for seconds I'll have a bacon sandwich.."

"Uh me?" Jessica said a little surprised, then that kiss and her subsequent moan "..ohhhhh Ed..." she giggled "...hehehe..I think I can handle those requests.."

"Good..cause I'm starved.." Edward chuckled again, letting his right hand drop from the axe handle and slip around her waist too, lacing his fingers at the small of her back "Shall we go wash up for lunch then?"

"Yeah, we should.." Jessica pressed herself against him a bit more "But first...I'd like another kiss..Please?" she asked, leaning her lips closer to his.

"Hehe, anything for my girl.." Edward replied with a grin, meeting her lips and closing his eyes "Mmm..."

Life didn't get any better in his view.

Here he was in this strange world that was not his own, in a time where vehicles and technology were far advanced from the 1920's he had become accustomed to, so much for him to learn about this place he now lived in. But putting all that aside and looking at what he had...a home, his brother and his father, his health, no one to trying to kill him any longer and no dangerous missions to have to complete, peace and quiet...and the most important thing, the love of a girl. He did miss his home world, missed those he left behind and would never see again, but what he had gained was equally as important to him now. It seemed for once...equivalence had bestowed him with gifts he truly wanted...and he wasn't about to let them go.

After a very long and loving kiss, Jessica and Edward parted enough to walk to the cabin, heading inside to clean up and make some lunch. Although they were much closer physically now than they had been at first, they still had not gone 'all the way' as Jessica would put it, but Edward was happy with their relationship. He wasn't going to pressure her into anything. That wasn't the type of guy he was and he wanted her to feel absolutely ready before they went to that level together. One thing he did know, their love had grown in leaps and bounds in the past nine months, almost loosing the one you love does help that along. They washed up, made and ate lunch together on the porch, before heading back inside and engaging in some heated making out on the couch.

Indeed...life didn't get any better than this...

00000000000

Along the main street of the town just a couple miles from the cabin, were situated small stores from butchers to grocers and hardware stores too, with coffee shops and cafes dotted in between. It was a good two hour drive to get to the main mall in the nearby city, with it's movie theatre and bars, clubs and other larger retail outlets. But for what was there the community rarely needed to go all that way for amenities. It was all very relaxed and people went about their usual daily business, heading to the bank and the cleaners, cars carefully negotiating the parking spaces along the edge of the street. Toddlers in their buggies, their mothers talking away with each other, as they congregated on the sidewalk. Store owners stood on their front steps, talking about the weather and how business was going, while they waited for more customers to enter their shops.

The idyllic view of a country town...cliche but so nice.

Hohenhiem was just leaving work for the day, he had gotten himself a job in the town library, something he found both rewarding and pleasant. Books were one of the interests he and his sons shared, so it seemed only natural he would become a librarian, the pay wasn't much but it suited him. It was better than staying at the cabin all day long and not having a thing to do. A couple of months after they had settled in at the cabin, Hohenhiem had voiced a desire to work, being outside of town he had needed a car of his own. Jessica had located a nice Station Wagon and though it needed work on it, she had lovingly restored it for him, giving him added freedom to do errands and get to his new job. One of these errands now, was to collect Jennifer and Alphonse from school, just on the other side of town from the library. He walked down the small amount of steps that led down to the car park, stopping to breath in the warm sweet air and the watch the petals from the blossoms float free of the tree branches, before continuing on to the car and getting in. He started the engine and reversed out of the spot, turning the car to face towards the downtown area, he pulled onto the street and carefully made his way.

As he drove though the town and along the main street, many of the new friends he had made waved to him, he returned their waves with a kindly one of his own. Many of the store owners knew him and his sons, thanks mostly to the girls introducing them, most of the towns people already knew the girls from their many trips with their parents. Those friendly people had been shocked and saddened to hear about Tom's death, their condolences being poured out to the girls, who were polite and thanked each person for their kind words about their father. Now though it was like Hohenhiem and his sons had been a part of the community for years, the towns folk making them feel welcomed since day one, helping them to settle in their new home. He reached the school zone where many cars lined up behind the long yellow buses, parents waiting to collect their children as the mass of teenagers filed out of the school building, he pulled up at the back of the line and shut of the engine to wait.

As the front lawn of the school grounds quickly filled up with teenagers, many gathering in large groups and chatting loudly, some filtered onto the buses and into a few of the waiting cars. As the line of cars slowly decreased, Hohenhiem started the car and crept it forwards, edging ever closer to the main pathway. He watched and patiently waited for the two youngsters to spot him and come on over. Though he wondered how they would ever see him in this mass of people by the sidewalk. It was noisy to say the least, especially with the added excitement of the up coming dance and summer vacation, not to mention it was Friday too. With the start of the weekend and the end of the school week, the teens were all hyped up and ready for fun, making for a very rowdy bunch indeed. The waves of teenagers spilled out across the street and onto the opposite sidewalk as many didn't have anyone to pick them up nor did they need the buses. Those who lived close to the school itself, were fortunate enough to be free to walk home, with their friends chatting away cheerfully. A happy atmosphere and a peaceful existence. One Hohenhiem had gotten quite accustomed to. He could really see himself living out his days here. Most assuredly he could.

Suddenly he was drawn from his deep thoughts, by the sound and movement of the passenger door being opened, along with the rear passenger door seconds after the front one. He looked over in that direction to see the two teens he had been waiting for getting in the car. Alphonse settling in the back seat of the car, as Jennifer took the shotgun seat up front, they both were happy and smiling as they dumped their book bags to get their seat belts on. Hohenhiem smiled at them both, reaching for the key to start the car again, once belts were buckled he set off carefully avoiding the other students. He drove to the end of the street and turned left in the direction of the cabin. About a quarter mile along this road, Hohenhiem took a right onto the east bound road into the hills, making for the lake and the cabin they called home. He chatted with the two excitable teens as he drove, being careful not too speed on the winding road, also minding the crash barrier that was placed along the edge of the road to warn of the cliff drop.

"So how was school you two?" Hohenhiem asked, keeping his eyes on the road but glancing a little at them via the rear view mirror.

"It was good. I got told in art class that I have some serious talent uncle..isn't that great?" Jennifer had started, shifting a bit in her seat so she could look at Hohenhiem better "My teacher told me I could have shows in art galleries when I'm older."

"Well that's great news, I'm sure you could do just that Jennifer, what sort of things would you paint?" He asked her, feeling happy she had found something to take her interest just like her sister had her cars, it seemed to Hohenhiem that Jennifer had discovered art.

"Thanx uncle, well I like scenery...you know mountains and stuff..maybe I should do one of the lake some time, what do you think uncle?" Jennifer continued, even more excited than before and with the biggest, sweetest smile on her face.

"I think that sounds wonderful Jennifer, perhaps I could take you to town and get you some good quality art supplies..wouldn't that be nice?" Hohenhiem said, chuckling at her excitement, seeing her happy was a blessing indeed.

"Really! You mean it uncle!" Jennifer practicably squealed with delight, bouncing in her seat, making Alphonse chuckle in the back.

"Yes I mean it, I want to help encourage any hobby you wish to pursue...I know your father would do the exact same.." Hohenhiem told her, his smile softening at the thought of his friend "As he isn't able to I want to do it in his place."

"Your the best uncle Hohenhiem..I know daddy would have, I'm still sad about him being gone, but having Jessy and you and Al and Edward around..it helps." Jennifer replied, sounding a little sadder now, but still not as torn up as before when it had just happened.

"Well I got an A+ on my science test dad, I also got asked to be in the class play..we're doing Shakespeare's Midsummer Nights Dream. My teacher said I was very good at the shy type of roles or the softer ones as she put it." Alphonse piped up after his father and his girlfriend had finished talking about her day "I also got to have lunch with Jenny too, out on the grass, it was really nice today."

"Well now, I'm proud of you Alphonse my boy, an A+ is excellent and to get picked to be in a class play too..very impressive." Hohenhiem smiled in the rear view mirror at his youngest son.

"Thanks dad, I can't wait to tell brother about my test result..he helped me study for that. Oh and dad, I was wondering..can I take up an instrument?" Alphonse said, looking pleased and then hopeful with his question.

"I'm sure he will be just as pleased as I am Alphonse, oh an instrument you say...did you have one in mind son?" Hohenhiem asked him, genuinely curious now.

"Well, I was thinking about taking up the piano dad..is that alright?" Alphonse replied, looking at his father for approval from him.

"I think that is a wonderful choice son. We'll definitely look into getting you some lessons." Hohenhiem told him, smiling more as the happy smile claimed Alphonse's face.

"Ah, thank you dad!" Alphonse was now as excited as Jennifer was, sitting back in his seat and smiling for all the world to see "Hey Jenny, if I get good..I might be able to serenade you with a song hehe." he chuckled.

"Teehee, oh Al..your such a hopeless romantic.." Jennifer giggled and looked back at him, being cute as always with him.

The banter in the car continued in this pleasant manner all the way back to the cabin, as the drive itself was nice too, with all the new growth on the trees and the fauna that bloomed. The front two windows were opened a bit and the one next to Alphonse was also open half way, allowing a wonderfully cool breeze into the rather warm interior of the car, as they headed home for the day. Both Jennifer and Alphonse were looking forward to dinner that evening, Jessica had made great efforts to instill normality to the household, by introducing Friday night specials..tonight they would be having a barbecue by the lake shore..something the two had been looking forward to all week long. Little touches like these, a tradition Beth Taylor had started years ago, was now being continued by her eldest daughter. Hohenhiem could clearly see how it had a positive effect on the happiness of the two youngest and how it put himself at ease..even Edward too.

0000000000000

Laughter filled the air by the lake that early evening. Puffs of white smoke drifted into the ether from the barbecue. The smell of the cooking food filling the immediate area. The water lapped gently at the shore and the crickets chirped in the undergrowth. A small radio warbled out tunes softly in the background, some form of nineties pop, at that moment The Cranberry's with Zombie played. The picnic table was set out for dinner, a stack of plates at one end and a couple of serving platters too, a pile of cutlery beside them along with a stack of glasses. Just behind those two pitchers of root beer and a large blue bowl filled with fresh salad, a few folded napkins beside it. The table itself had a soft red and white checked cloth covering it, with a few Citronella candles in curved glass containers to keep the wind from blowing the flames out, the perfect thing to keep away the unwanted bugs. The whole area was a low decking, built not too long ago for just such occasions as these, the barbecue being just off to the left of the decked area. It was a nice brick built barbecue, with the removable racks to cook on, the hot coals and wood mix beneath. Surrounding the decking were eight tall posts, about seven feet high with small hooks on the tops, said hooks were used to hold the string of large elongated multicolored lights. They cast a warm and playful glow upon the table, decking area and some of the surrounding area too, making it just that much more special. Jessica had really put some effort into making these Friday night specials entertaining.

With the food happily sizzling away atop the hot coals, dark char grilled lines being seared into the meat, the mood was cheerful and light. The variety of meats on offer was mouthwatering, with succulent chunky hamburgers cheddar cheese melted on them, their juices dripping down between the bars of the rack. They had sweet corn on the cob's, brushed with butter on occasion, to give them a creamy taste. On a foil tray were soft white rolls, both round and long, warming over the heat. Laying beside the burgers, were sticky honey glazed Hickory chicken pieces, both on the bone and off it giving off an incredibly delectable aroma. On the far right of the upper rack sat the Buffalo ribs, their darkened meat crisping nicely at the edges, as the spice rub on them cooked into the meat and the Beechwood smoked hotdogs too. Then there was the real treat of the evenings meal, wrapped in backing foil and steaming away on the grill, Bull Trout freshly caught from the lake that morning. Fragrant herbs that had been used with the fish, gave off a lovely aroma of Dill and Chives, mixed with the flat leaf Parsley and garlic butter used to fill the cavity of the gutted fish. It was such a good smell and enough to make even a full stomach grumble with want.

Hohenhiem was settled on one of the garden chairs set up near the waters edge and watched the very normal goings on around him. Jennifer was at the waters edge seeking stones to throw or skim as Alphonse put it and smiled at how he was trying to teach his girl to successfully achieve it. There were giggles and pouts, frustrated little stamps of her foot when it didn't go right, but Alphonse was patient with her and merely smiled while he took the hands on approach to teaching her. He stood behind her, reaching around to guide her hands with how to hold the stone, then showed her by moving her arm how best to throw it. Hohenhiem sighed contentedly as he watched the two a moment more, then turning his attention to the two eldest, who were over by the barbecue and picnic table. Jessica was flipping the burgers and moving the other meats around to prevent them burning too badly. Edward was hovering about close to her, the mere sight or mention of food, always had him staying close by. He was leant against the far end of the picnic table, hands in his pockets and his hair loose about his shoulders, something he rarely did but rather suited him. Jessica would turn to look at him quite a bit, smiling and laughing at whatever it was he had said, clearly enjoying herself just being in his company. Each time she giggled or laughed at what he said, Edward's deep voice could be heard, chuckling at her reaction and his shoulders shaking with mirth. It was relaxed, wonderfully peaceful and happy, a perfectly enjoyable time.

When the food was cooked and served on the platters, Jessica called the others to the table, as she set the last platter on it and took a seat closest to the barbecue end. Edward settled next to her on the long bench of the table, his father taking up a spot opposite her, being handed a plate to start loading it up with food. Jennifer chose to sit closest to the lake end of the table, Alphonse between her and his father, as they too were given plates. Everyone picked things to fill their plates, the salad bowl making the rounds and the plate of corn cobs too, followed by the first pitcher of root beer once the glasses had been shared out. Once everyone had a plate full, Edward's being heaped higher than the rest, they started to dig in and chat away. The conversation started at the food and how good it was, moving swiftly on to the pleasantly warm evening and how nice it was not to be freezing cold all the time, then onto the days events and the exchanging of smaller news for the day. Just the normal A-typical conversation a family would have at the dinner table and it was all so easy going. So very casual with all the laughter and joking, all the smiles and happy sounding voices, all the closeness and the comfort. The sun was slowly sinking on the horizon and it turned the sky a lovely shade of amber with a line of mauve bordering the darker section of the night sky as it swept over like a blanket. The colored bulbs surrounding the decking area becoming brighter with the fading light as the day came to an end.

With dinner over and the clean up finished, the plates and glasses being taken inside to the kitchen, the left over food finding a home in the fridge with the left over root beer as well. Hohenhiem, Alphonse, Jennifer and Edward all gathered at the lake shore awaiting Jessica to return from the workshop. When Jessica started towards them all, she carried in her arms a large item that looked like a miniature boat of sorts, approximately three feet long and one foot wide. As she got closer it was clear a lot of work had gone into it, with the intricate carvings along the hull, that looked like Greek figures from mythology. Jessica came up the waters edge and set the boat down so only half of it was on the water. There was a compartment in the center of it, sort of a box shape that had a carved bouquet of Lillie's on it's lid, on the rear end was a long wick of some kind. She also had in her left hand, two small round wooden pots, each with a word carved into their lids. Mother and Father. In her right hand she carried a small can that held liquid which could be heard sloshing around in the metal container. Jessica set the metal container down to her right and the two small boxes to her left as she knelt down. The others all watched her as she carefully opened the central box on the boat, lovingly placing the two small round boxes in the space there, then gently replacing the lid securing it. She now reached for the can to her right picking it up, unscrewing the cap slowly so she didn't spill anything, Jessica removed the cap and poured the contents into a specially carved trough around the center box. The wick like stem that stuck out from the back end was at least two inches submerged into the liquid that smelt pretty potent...clearly gasoline.

"That's a very fine job of carving Jessica, did you do all that by hand?" Hohenhiem asked, curious to know if she had used her ability to make this fine crafted boat.

"Well, I made the basic boat by hand...I guess I sorta cheated with the carvings.." Jessica replied, still with her head down as she made sure all the preparations were complete.

"Wow, you really got good with alchemy Jessy. I guess brother makes a pretty good teacher huh?" Alphonse commented, chuckling a bit at the thought of Edward being a teacher.

"Oh gimme a break Al." Edward piped up "I'm not that bad at teaching someone about alchemy..I helped you didn't I?" he teased.

"No way! I did it on my own!" Alphonse protested, almost insulted at his brother's comment.

"Now boys, I am sure you both learnt alchemy in your own ways and helped each other..lets not argue alright." Hohenhiem said, trying to play peacemaker between them.

"Yeah guys, no arguing please...this is an important thing Jess and I want to do." Jennifer pleaded, pouting at Alphonse "For me Al..please?"

"Hmm, alright. For you Jenny." Alphonse smiled and his shoulders relaxed, he truly couldn't deny her anything when she gave him that look.

"Heh, I guess you and I won't be fighting as much anymore Al..." Edward chuckled, then smiled "Our girls won't allow it."

"Okay, we're all set..." Jessica said, digging in her pocket for the lighter she had put there "Time to fulfill...mom and dads last wishes..."

Standing up straight Jessica kicked off her sandles and walked into the cold lake water till it she was at the front end of the boat. She tugged it gently off the shore, it floated and bobbed beside her, silently taking it's maiden voyage. The rest of the group stepped closer to the waters edge to watch the events unfold and staying silent with respect at the sadly emotional moment. Jessica dragged her thumb across the flint wheel, a small spark flashed and ignited the gas, bringing to life the small flame. It glowed reddish orange with a yellow tinge to it's edge and flickered in the gentle breeze. Lowering her hand to the wick, Jessica lit the end of the it and then retracted her hand, putting the lighter back into her shorts pocket. Placing both hands to the back of the boat, giving it a steady shove on it's way, watching as it drifted away from her. She remained stood there, knee deep in the water and her arms lax at her sides, as she softly started to recite words out loud. The boat drifted further away into the dark of the lake, only the moonlight shimmering off the still water, as the shape of it got harder and harder to see.

"Together in life, sharing good times and bad, loving whole heartedly, trusting unquestioningly, with all that you are, you showed us how happiness can make it all worth while..." Jessica said, speaking loud enough for the others to hear.

At that moment...the boat reached near the middle of the lake and the wick burned down to the gasoline...igniting the fuel and setting the boat ablaze.

"Though not in the physical world any longer, you will always remain in our hearts and memories forever more, your wisdom and teachings with us for all time..." Jessica's voice began to crack a little with the emotion "...we send you now together in death, to the four winds, to the earth and to the water, to the be with nature. We'll miss you..goodbye mom, goodbye dad..." she finished off and her shoulders shuddered as she began to weep.

Edward stepped forward into the water with her, the bottom of his shorts getting wet as he came to her side, but he didn't care about that one bit. He put his left arm around her and drew her close to his side, kissing the top of her head and then leaning his chin there, as he tried to soothe and comfort her. Jennifer sniffled and did her best not to cry too hard, though Alphonse could tell she needed to let it out, he held her tightly and shushed her gently. Hohenhiem watched as the symbolism of the boat burned away in the night. He really was at a loss as to how to ease the pain of the girls, but it seemed his sons were doing a far better job than he could ever do, he supposed having to bury their own mother helped them to understand. It didn't take much more for Jennifer to break down and let it all out against Alphonse's shoulder. With his hand softly stroking her back, his cheek pressed to the top of her head, he gently swayed her while she wept. Jessica was a little more controlled, managing not to loose it completely and even leaning on Edward, wrapping her right arm around his middle. She held on tight to him, like he was her life line, as though is she would become lost in the emptiness if she let go of her rock.

Edward decided standing in the cold, and getting colder, water wasn't a good idea so he led her back to dry land. They stood together, wrapped in the other, watching the boat burn to the water line and sink out of view. Alphonse walked Jennifer back into the house, her tears calming some along the short walk, vanishing inside together. Hohenhiem stayed a moment more, before following the two back into the house, keeping quiet out of respect. The two eldest remained outside at the shore line, till Jessica was calmer and ready to go inside, they walked slowly with Jessica leaning against him. It was touching to see, Edward being so loving and caring to another, showing just how much he had matured. When they got in the house, Alphonse and Jennifer were heading to bed, saying their goodnights and the two girls hugging as they did. With Alphonse and Jennifer retiring to their rooms, Hohenhiem had one last drink and selected a book to read in bed, before bidding Edward and Jessica goodnight also. This now left the couple alone in the living room and they settled on the couch cuddling for a while. Edward and Jessica talked for a long time, both opening up to the other about their inner feelings, and what they thought about for the future.

With the hour growing late and the hooting of owls outside in the woods that surrounded the cabin, the crickets chirping loudly and their song blending with the owl's, the lights in the living room were extinguished. Edward followed Jessica down the hallway all the way to her room door, stopping as she opened it, then smiling softly as she turned to face him. He leaned forward letting his hands rest on her waist and softly pressed his lips to hers, his eyes slowly sliding closed the closer his face got, he sighed as he showed her such gentle affection. Jessica kissed him back and placed her hands flat against his chest, her own eyes closed and a soft moan emanated from her throat, the longer the kiss lasted the further up his chest her hands migrated. Jessica's hands finally came to rest at the back of his neck and her finger tips rubbed at the base of his skull. His soft blonde hair brushing the back of her hand and she titled her head to the side a bit for a better angle. Parting her lips she brushed her tongue along the slight space between Edward's to request entry for a deeper kiss. A shiver ran up Edward's spine from the sensual attention to his lips and parted them enough to slip his own tongue out to start a, by now, familiar tango with Jessica's.

He snaked his hands further around to her lower back and increased the pressure of his hold on her. The synchronized rocking of their heads and their heightened rate of breathing indicated their desire. A heated few moments of heavy breathing through noses and the crackling sound of moisture as tongues danced. Air became an important factor in slowing the young couples amorous tryst. Pulling apart slowly, their lips still hovering close, warm breath wafting in each others faces. Jessica curled his soft hair around her fingers, eyes still closed as she regained her breathing, her chest heaving against his with every intake of air. Edward meantime had begun to slowly rub his fingers on her back, his chest rising and falling in almost perfect time to hers, heart pounding fast behind his ribs. The hallway was silent, the other three members of the household now fast asleep, the only sound to echo off the walls...was the soft panting from Edward and Jessica.

"Are you...sure your gonna be alright tonight?" Edward asked her, his tone gentle and concerned.

"I think so...it's just a little..." Jessica replied, faltering in her response somewhat, partly due to the heated kiss they had just engaged in.

"I know. It's never easy to say goodbye." Edward finished for her, sighing after he had spoken, he knew all too well what she was feeling on that issue.

"Yeah...you could say that.." Jessica added, though she knew in herself, this would haunt her from time to time.

"Well, I should let you get some sleep.." Edward said, starting to let go of her and moving slowly away "Goodnight Jess. You know where I am if ya need me. I don't care what time it is, okay?" he told her, kissing the tip of her nose as he moved to cross the hall towards his own bedroom door...but a hand clasped his wrist and held tight..making him turn to look back at Jessica "Jess?"

"Please..." Jessica's tone was timid and almost shy, as she seemed to plead with him "Stay with me...for the night..please Ed?"

"Uh, are you sure Jess?" Edward questioned, turning back to her fully "If you really want me to, then I will...but I want to be sure it's what your ready for."

"I'm sure and it is what I want..." Jessica let her hand slide off his wrist as he moved, her next words clearly spoke volumes "….your what I want Ed."

"Ah! J-Jess!" Edward's eyes almost popped right out of his skull, he knew what she meant and it stunned him "Are you really ready for that?" he just had to be sure.

"Ed.." Jessica said in a breathy tone, grasping his shirt and tugging him towards the door, her other hand turning the knob and opening the door as she moved backwards into the room "...I'm ready. I want to be one with you..."

"Ah...Jess..." Edward's own voice was breathy too now, as allowed himself to be tugged into the room "...I want that too..more than you know.."

"I think...I know how much Ed.." Jessica replied, pulling him close when they got through the door, pressing herself into him "I feel it too.."

Edward groaned softly at the feel of her body pressed to his and lifting his right leg he kicked the door closed behind him. His arms were around her in the next second, holding her firmly so she couldn't get away, though he was now certain she wouldn't even try to. Jessica's hands immediately made their way to his jaw, cupping it on both sides she tilted his head down a little, lining him up for a repeat of the kiss they had been enjoying in the hall. Edward wasted no time in obliging her unspoken wish and claimed her lips hungrily with passion unrestrained. It was then that Edward began to purposefully walk Jessica back towards the end of her bed that sat opposite the door. Jessica went willingly without so much as a word of complaint and along the way slid her hands down to the hem of his shirt. Curling her fingers under the bottom of the cotton shirt, she started to lift it up and their lips parted for a moment, Edward lifting his arms helpfully to aid the removal of the unwanted clothing.

His heart raced with the promise of what was to come and, though they didn't say anything to each other, Jessica's also has taken on an increased pace. They both wanted this, that much was clear, it was like they had been starved of each others touch. Once Edward's shirt was over his head, he captured her lips once more with renewed passion, practically devouring her with his mouth. As they got closer to the bed, he trailed his hands down to the hem of her strappy top, mimicking her actions and removing her top too. She wore no bra under her shirt, so at this point they were both very shirtless, as Jessica's calves hit the end of the bed. They slowly lowered to the mattress, Jessica trying to keep the connection between their lips, as she scooted up the bed till her head was upon the pillows. Edward crawled up the bed, following her every move with a matching one of his own, hovering above her on his hands and knees. The only light in the room was from the window, as they had neglected to switch on any lights, on their single minded path to get to the bed.

Somewhere in the faint white light from the moonlight shinning into the room through the blinds, Jessica could see glimmering liquid gold pools, staring directly into her soul via her own eyes. Shimmering steely blue eyes stared right back into those heavenly ones, telling what was in her heart and on her mind, all without uttering a single word. The faint light reflected off Edward's blonde locks, as they fell about his shoulders, the tips lightly tickling her chest. Her own loose brown hair was splayed out on the bed around her, framing her torso and her face, making Edward's breath catch in his throat. He ran his left hand lightly from her jaw, across her collarbone and over the top of her breast, trailing down her side. Jessica shivered and her skin got goosebumps, this simple touch was lighting a fire inside her, one that would only grow hotter. Slipping her hands down his torso slowly, till they reached the waistband of his pants, she took her time to carefully unbuckle his belt. Edward kept eye contact with her the entire time, his mouth hanging open a little bit, as his lungs tried to get more air.

Achingly slowly Jessica successfully undid the belt, then popped the button open, taking her sweet time teasing him as she pulled his zipper down. Edward could feel his body heat rising at an incredible rate and it was all due to her painfully slow movements with her hands. When his left hand reached the top of her denim shorts, he moved it over to the right, finding the button and popping it like she had done with his. Though he was a little more impatient to get things moving than she was and her zipper quickly was pulled down. He slid his hand inside her shorts, easing one side down and finding, that it was impossible to remove them with only one hand free. Edward knelt back on his haunches and used both hands to pull off her shorts, panties and her sandles too, before he slipped off the bed to let his shorts fall to the floor and kicked off his shoes. With anticipation riding high and hormones raging, Edward climbed back onto the bed and crawled his way back up to Jessica, coming to a stop on all fours once again above her. Jessica watched him and ran her tongue across her lips, surveying the veritable banquet of sculpted body now above her, as their eyes met once more. Edward himself had taken a good few mental pictures on his way back up the bed of Jessica's beautiful body before him.

Jessica reached up for him, cupping the back of his head and holding the back of his neck, tugging gently to draw him to her. Edward didn't hesitate at all, he lowered his head towards her and once again tasted her lips, this time not waiting for the entry request...they simply fell into that sensual dance of the tongues...like they hadn't ever stopped. Jessica arched up and pressed her chest to his, moaning softly into his mouth, as they kissed so heatedly. Edward let out a groan, when her clothe-less body contacted his own, igniting his passion further. The room began to feel warmer, as their amorous activities increased, their joint heavy breathing echoing off the walls. Hands caressed every inch of the other, exploring and mapping the contours, mouths following after lungs demanded air again. If not for the need to breath air, Edward and Jessica would have been locked, in a heat filled passionate kiss all night. After a good deal of exploration and discovery about themselves, their partner and their bodies, the time came when Jessica parted her legs in invitation. Edward slowly lowered himself onto her, connecting with her on the most basic and elemental level known to man, as the two became one for the very first time. Their voices filled the room, bouncing off the walls and the furniture, as they expressed their deep unwavering love for each other. The window off to the side of the bed steamed up completely from the increased temperature inside the room.

Time seemed to stand still for them both...ticking by so slowly that they weren't aware of it...their only thoughts of each other.

Of the unbelievably euphoric pleasure...that came with finding your soul mate and becoming one.

To finally find happiness...and a place to call home.

FIN.

0000000000000

Written By: Chrissy Howe


End file.
